


Begin from the end

by moonfox281



Series: How new life start [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 108,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sau khi Dr.Ock trả lại cơ thể cho Peter và vĩnh viễn biến mất, Peter trở lại cuộc sống thường ngày.... hoặc là chỉ trở lại thôi, cuộc sống của cậu đã bị đảo lộn rồi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give me back, my baby boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713023) by [moonfox281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281). 



[Lũ chúng mày đã đọc The Amazing Spiderman vol3 chưa?]  
{Nếu chưa thì LẾT XÁC ĐI ĐỌC ĐI!}  
[Thấy chapter9 chưa?]  
{Thấy sexy Spidey của chúng ta khỏa thân trên giường chứ?!}  
[Nếu thấy rồi thì nghe ông tác giả nói đó, NGỪNG NHÌN VÀO MÔNG CẬU ẤY ĐI!!!]  
{Tụi bây nghĩ là ai là nguyên nhân chứ?}  
[Tất nhiên là thằng biến thái này rồi!!!]  
{Spidey đâu phải dạng biến thái ngủ không mảnh vải như vậy.}  
[Trừ khi bị thằng bựa này lột trần rồi quần nhau cả đêm thôi!]

“Này này, tụi bay đừng có nói như thể tao hấp diêm bé Nhện của tao vậy!!!”

 

Deadpool khó chịu lên tiếng.  
Hắn nửa ngồi nửa nằm, dựa tấm lưng trần lỗ rỗ chằng chịt sẹo vào tường. Kéo chiếc chăn đang che nửa thân dưới trần trụi của mình cao lên, đắp cho người con trai nằm sấp cạnh hắn, cũng trần như nhộng. 

Peter khẽ nhúc nhích, mắt nhắm nhưng mồm khẽ lẩm bẩm, rúc vào gần chỗ Deadpool, tìm kiếm hơi ấm. Có lẽ hắn đã nói khá to khiến cậu bị chập giấc chăng, nhưng dù là gì thì điều đó cũng khiến gã lính nổi tiếng lắm mồm này yên lặng trở lại.

Hắn mỉm cười, đôi mắt nhìn trân trân vào tấm lưng trần cùng khuôn mặt yên bình của cậu khi say giấc. 

 

[Trông Spidey như một đứa trẻ vậy!]  
{Cậu ấy có đúng là hơn 27 không vậy?!}  
[Càng nhìn càng có cảm giác thằng này sắp vào tù vì chịch với trẻ vị thành niên vậy!]  
“Này này, tao đang có một buổi sáng tuyệt vời, trước mắt tao là một khung cảnh rất đắt tiền đấy! Đừng phá hỏng giây phút này!”

{Yeah yeah, sao cậu ấy lại đi làm nhiếp ảnh gia nhỉ?}  
[Cậu ấy nên tự chụp mình hơn là đi chụp người khác!]  
{Thì không phải người ta vẫn sống bằng nghề tự sướng suốt một thời gian sao?!}  
[Yeah, Peter Parker, nhiếp ảnh gia của Spiderman, người mà “tình cờ” cũng là Peter Parker!!!]

 

Peter lại ngọ ngậy trong chăn, đôi mày cau lại vì tiếng ồn bên cạnh, vẻ mặt cậu làm hắn muốn cầm súng lên bắn một phát vào đầu.

Đưa tay luồn vào mái tóc nâu bóng mượt, rối bời. Hắn cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên má cậu rồi đứng dậy mặc quần, đi vào bếp.

 

Bật đài lên, tua đến bản Cantleloop ưa thích của mình rồi ấn nút Play. Hắn vừa mở tủ lanh, lấy ra gói hoa quả khô, vừa nhún nhảy theo điệu Jazz sôi động cùng tiếng kèn trumpet, mắt nheo lại và môi mím vào tỏ vẻ rất thích thú và hưởng thụ.  
Hắn đã luôn muốn làm thế này, sau một buổi tối lãng mạn (và vất vả) của cả hai, hắn sẽ dậy trước, vừa ngoáy mông theo điệu nhạc vừa làm bữa sáng cho Peter đáng yêu đang say giấc nồng trong phòng. Thật đáng tiếc vì không thể làm những điều này sớm hơn, vì nơi hai người qua đêm thường là chỗ hắn, một cái phòng trọ chẳng có phòng ốc gì ngoài một không gian duy nhất, và tất cả đồ đạc đều ở đó, ý nói đồ đạc là một chiếc tivi với phần phía sau to như được sản xuất từ thời đồ đá, một chiếc ghế sopha đơn duy nhất và một chiếc giường, còn lại là súng ống, đạc dược, bom mìn, dao kiếm đủ thể loại được bày ra và chất ở một góc. Thi thoảng cả hai cũng có qua chỗ của Peter, nhưng phòng cậu thì thường khá chật hẹp, tường mỏng như tờ giấy vệ sinh, khiến nhiều lúc hắn chỉ muốn cầm súng rê một lượt khắp tầng để có thể thỏa mái nghe tiếng Petey của hắn khi bắt đầu “hoạt động về đêm”, và Peter thường phải đi làm hoặc đi bận rộn với công việc của “anh hàng xóm thân thiện Spiderman” vào gần như mọi buổi sáng.  
Nhưng giờ thì khác rồi, cậu đã có một căn hộ rộng đẹp, một căn bếp với đầy đủ dụng cụ, nội thất trang nhã, tuyệt vời hơn là tường hoàn toàn cách âm.  
Nhưng tuyệt vời nhất vẫn là Peter đã trở lại, Peter của hắn, chứ không phải ai khác.  
Đổ sữa vào bát, rắc hoa quả lên, xếp bên cạnh là đĩa pancake, hắn tự hào nhìn chiếc khay rồi bê nó lên, mở cửa đi vào.

 

“Baby boy, đến giờ mặt trời mọc rồi. Thực ra nó đã mọc cách đây vài tiếng rồi. Và vì em có một người bạn trai rất tuyệt vời và ngầu đời nên anh đã làm bữa san…”

 

Căn phòng trống không. Cửa sổ mở toang, trên trần có sợi tơ nhện trắng dài lủng lẳng rủ xuống giường. Hắn tiến tới sờ vào, đây không phải loại tơ của Peter.

[Bé Nhện của chúng ta…]  
{…BỊ BẮT CÓC RỒI!!!}

Mấy giọng nói trong đầu hắn đồng loạt rú lên ầm ĩ.  
Hắn chun mũi, nhăn mặt.

“Fuck you, Silk!”

 

===========

 

 

“Ắt xì!!!”  
“Sao vậy Cindy?”  
“Không biết, chắc có ai đó nói xấu mình!”

Cậu đảo mắt suy nghĩ, chợt nhớ ra mình bỏ đi mà không báo Deadpool một tiếng. 

 

=======

 

 

Peter bò vào từ cửa sổ, đóng nó lại và cởi mặt nạ ra. Vuốt ngược mái tóc ra sau, cậu ném nó lên giường, uể oải mở cửa ra đi vào bếp.  
Bộ đồ Spiderman không đến nỗi tả tơi, chỉ rách vài chỗ, hơi bẩn một chút nên cậu không cởi nó ra vội. Mở tủ lạnh và với lấy chai sữa ra. Peter khẽ rên lên và thở mạnh khi cúi xuống, vết thương ở dưới lưng đang hành hạ cậu. Phải vài ngày nữa nó mới lành được, có lẽ cậu nên băng nó lại nếu không muốn bị Anna Maria cằn nhằn và thuyết giáo lần nữa. 

Đèn phòng khách bỗng bật sáng, và hắn ngồi trên ghế sopha, mặt nghiêng nhìn thẳng vào màn hình tivi đen ngòm.  
Peter bất ngờ, im lặng nhìn người mặc bộ đồ đỏ đen trước mặt.  
Hắn không đeo mặt nạ, đôi mắt mang ra vẻ trầm tư hiếm có, nhìn vào vô định. 

 

“Mừng về nhà.”

Nét mặt hắn vẫn giữ nguyên vẻ nghiêm nghị, quay lại nhìn thẳng vào cậu.  
Cậu mở mồm ra, định nói gì đó, nhưng vẻ mặt người đối diện khiến mọi từ ngữ đều như chặn lại nơi cổ họng.  
Hắn đứng dậy, vòng vào bếp, đi về phía cậu. Khi khoảng cách của cả hai chỉ còn là nửa bước chân, hắn dừng lại, tháo găng ra, đưa tay vuốt cánh tay cậu, ngón tay mân mê lớp vải của bộ áo Spiderman, cẩn thận lướt qua những vết rách còn rỉ máu.  
Hắn đưa mắt lên nhìn cậu, mày khẽ giật và cau lại. Sự im lặng bao trùm lấy không gian, ánh đèn vàng chiếu sáng lên lớp bụi bẩn ở bộ đồ cậu, soi rõ vệt máu khô trước ngực hắn. Không có vết rách nào, cậu biết đó là máu của kẻ khác. Hắn vừa đi làm về.

Cậu dán mắt vào ngực hắn, phần vì hắn quá cao lớn, phần vì không dám ngẩng lên nhìn vào mắt hắn lúc này.

 

“Không một tin nhắn…”  
“Wade.”  
“Không một cuộc gọi…”  
“…”  
“Biến mất như một bóng ma.”

Cậu nhắm chặt mắt, cúi đầu xuống, tránh ánh nhìn của hắn. 

“5 ngày không tăm tích!”

Bình thường, chuyện như vậy hắn sẽ cho qua, nhưng, từ sau vụ tráo đổi trí não với Otto Octavious, hắn trở nên nhạy cảm hơn rất nhiều. Cả Johnny cũng vậy, hai người họ như thể có một cuôc thi giành giải xuất hiện nhiều nhất trong hộp thư thoại của cậu. Bữa nọ, điện thoại cậu hết pin, lại bận rộn cả ngày với đám tội phạm dị hợm, đến khi mở ra thì thấy 23 cuộc gọi nhỡ, hắn lục tung cả New York tìm cậu, đến làm loạn cả ở tháp Avenger và bị Steve điên tiết đá từ tầng 40 ra ngoài.  
Mấy ngày vừa rồi, dù rằng điên đầu vì lũ Spider-slayer, nhưng cậu có nghĩ tới hắn, muốn gọi, muốn báo với hắn rằng mọi chuyện vẫn ổn, dù rằng chưa bao giờ là như vậy, nhưng các chiều không gian không phải là nơi sóng điện thoại hoạt động tốt cho lắm. 

“Anh biết đấy, nghĩa vụ gọi.”  
“New York mấy ngày qua vẫn ổn.”  
“Không phải là ở đây.”  
“Em là Spiderman, là biểu tượng của New York, tuần nào em cũng lên trang đầu mặt báo, con nít biết gọi tên em trước cả tên mẹ chúng nó, em thuộc về đây. Vậy không ở New York thì rút cuộc em đã ở chỗ quái nào!?”

Hắn siết lấy bắp tay cậu mà không hề biết ẩn dưới lớp vải tơ nhân tạo là vô số vết bầm tím.  
Peter nhìn hắn, mỉm cười và đưa tay giữ lấy mặt hắn đối diện mình, khuôn mặt đầy sẹo đang nhăn nhó nhìn.

“Chuyện khó giải thích, nó phức tạp lắm!”  
“Well,vậy thì đơn giản hóa nó đi, em là thần đồng, là thiên tài, em có bằng tiến sĩ cơ mà!” 

Cậu bật cười vì cách hắn suy nghĩ. Nét mặt hắn thoáng giãn ra trước điệu cười của cậu.

“Chẳng ai gọi em như vậy ngoài bác May cả, và người có bằng tiến sĩ là Ock, không phải em, chẳng qua lúc đó ông ta giữ cơ thể em thôi!”

Cậu lập tức thấy hối hận vì nhắc lại chuyện đó khi biểu cảm của hắn thay đổi. Lẽ ra cậu mới phải là người có vấn đề về chuyện hoán đổi trí óc này, nhưng không, cậu vượt qua nó nhanh hơn tưởng tượng, chỉ là vẫn bực mình vì phải vật lộn với đống rắc rối Otto để lại. Nhưng hắn thì khác, hằng sáng nằm trên giường, hắn nhìn cậu, đôi mắt suy tư, rối bời trong một quãng rồi ôm lấy cậu vào lòng, như để chắc chắn rằng cậu vẫn là Peter Parker mà hắn yêu, rồi sợ rằng sẽ một lần nữa để tuột mất cậu về bàn tay Death.  
Deadpool từng nói, Death yêu hắn nên sẽ không nỡ đem cậu đi đâu, cậu cũng tạm coi đấy là một phần sự thật, dù là rất nhỏ vì độ may mắn thoát chết đáng bất ngờ của mình, nhưng hắn vẫn sợ. Cậu biết chứ, cái cách hắn kéo cậu vào lòng, siết chặt lấy bằng bắp tay to khỏe của mình như lúc này, mắt nhắm chặt, im lặng gục đầu vào vai cậu. Đấy từng chính là biểu cảm của cậu với Gwen, rồi Mary Jane.  
Đấy là nỗi sợ mất đi người mình yêu thương, những người mà ta đã ra sức bảo vệ dưới sức mạnh của chính mình, mà cuối cùng vẫn chẳng thể làm gì hết. 

 

“Làm ơn, đừng rời đi!”

 

Nghe quen quá, cậu đã từng nói với hắn như vậy, khi cả hai ngồi trên nóc tòa Empire State, khi cậu ôm hắn trong vòng tay, thân hình nát bét chỉ còn là một đống hỗn độn nhuốm đầy máu.  
Hắn lúc này cũng vậy, siết lấy cậu trong lòng, kẻ vừa trở về từ cõi chết. 

 

“Ổn rồi mà!”

Cậu vuốt lưng hắn, thì thầm.

“Em là kẻ nói dối tệ hại.”

Tất nhiên rồi, cuộc đời của Peter Parker thì có thể ổn, với công ty, các bài báo ca tụng và các phát minh. Nhưng cuộc đời Spiderman là một chuỗi những gian khổ, hi sinh, mất mát và đau đớn, mỗi ngày ra đường, đu người qua các tòa cao ốc là một ngày đối mặt với cái chết, với khó khăn mới, kẻ thù mới.  
Sức mạnh to lớn, đi với trách nhiệm cao cả.  
Đây là món quà cho cậu, nhưng cũng là lời nguyền của cậu.  
Vì vậy, không có gì là ổn hết, cậu sẽ không bao giờ ổn cả.  
Cậu biết rõ điều này, hắn cũng vậy, nên từ lúc nào, hắn bắt đầu bám theo cậu, ra vẻ như một kẻ quấy rối, nhưng âm thầm quan sát, trông chừng sau lưng cậu.

 

Hắn nới lỏng vòng tay, hạ xuống hông cậu và kéo xích vào. Ngẩng lên nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu to tròn . Vẻ trầm lặng, mong manh và thương tổn của gã lính nổi tiếng với cái mồm gắn máy hiện lên. Trong một góc khuất nào đó, cái bóng đằng sau vẻ điên loạn, ngớ ngẩn, lắm trò với sự hiện diện như cái nhọt ở mông của rất rất nhiều người hiện lên. Chính là đây, kẻ bất ổn đinh, quay cuồng với những mẩu kí ức mờ nhạt, dằn vặt và căm thù chính sự tồn tại của bản thân, cố gắng đến đáng thương để kết thúc sự cô đơn bằng cái chết, không một ai ở bên hắn, không ai muốn thấy hắn, hắn chẳng có gì ngoài chém giết. 

Cho đến khi cậu xuất hiện.

 

“Anh còn nhớ lần đầu chúng ta gặp nhau chứ?!”

 

Cậu dịu cười nhìn hắn, hắn phì cười, cúi xuống rồi ngẩng lên, để những mẩu kí ức tươi đẹp tràn về.

 

“Sao có thể quên được!”  
“Anh đã xin chữ kí em.”

Peter vừa nói, vừa bật cười lớn.

“Anh đã e thẹn như một nữ sinh cấp 3!”

Hắn đánh mắt nhớ lại, lúc đó, hắn, sau khi knock out tên tội phạm hộ cậu, hắn đã ôm chặt lấy cái nắp cống trong tay, mắt mở to nhìn cậu, miệng ấp úng trả lời. 

“Còn nhớ vụ chúng ta ra ngoài hành tinh khác làm nhiệm vụ với Avenger không?”  
“Sao quên được, lúc đó anh đã mạt sát tất cả lũ chằn tinh chỉ vì chúng lỡ làm vỡ nát chiếc laptop của anh, Steve đã nổi gai ốc đấy!”  
“Về chuyện đó, không hẳn là vì đống dữ liệu mọi người vốn tưởng đâu, trong đó chứa một số ảnh về em…”

[Một số?!!!]  
{Ý chú mày là một nghìn số ấy hở!}

Peter đẩy mày, tròn mắt nhìn hắn .

“Em có nên bất ngờ không đây?!”  
“Em không giận chứ?”  
“Giận á? Wade, anh làm em và Tony ói ra mặt nạ đấy!”  
“Ghê quá đấy, baby boy.”  
“Thật sao, vậy đấy là lỗi của ai?”  
“Chúng là ảnh hiếm đấy, hàng đặc biệt! Những tấm đó chụp cả những góc cơ thể mà em chẳng bao giờ coi trọng khi tự chụp cả!”  
“Em chụp hình cho báo tuần đấy! Họ không cần mông hay ngực hay bất cứ cái gì mà anh đang nói đến lên bìa báo đâu!”  
“Em sẽ kiếm được nhiều tiền đấy, ý anh là, rất rất nhiều tiền đấy!!!”

Peter bật cười, áp sát vào, vòng hai tay ôm lấy cổ hắn. Hắn nhìn, đẩy mép cười, bàn tay trượt xuống thấp hơn nữa, luồn vào trong lớp vải quần. 

“Vậy sao?!”

 

Hắn nhìn cậu, nhếch mép cười, đôi mắt xanh lấp lánh dịu dàng tiến lại gần hơn. Hắn nhấc bổng cậu lên, ấn môi cậu vào một nụ hôn sâu. Cả hai lùi dần cho đến khi lưng Peter chạm vào tường, hắn đặt cậu ngồi lên chạn bếp, hất tất cả chai lọ và chiếc máy nướng bánh mỳ qua một bên. Hai bàn tay hắn đặt lên đầu gối cậu, tách nó ra để hắn đứng vào giữa. Cậu liền vòng hai chân quấn lấy hông hắn.  
Họ vẫn hôn nhau, không dứt ra lấy một giây. Khắp gian phòng chỉ vang lên tiếng sột soạt hai bộ đồ cọ vào nhau, cùng tiếng thở gấp và đứt quãng qua nụ hôn. Mắt hắn nhắm nghiền, thưởng thức hương vị Peter của hắn, bàn tay hắn luồn đi khắp nơi, mày mò, sờ soạng như thể có đôi mắt riêng.  
Cậu bật ra khỏi nụ hôn, tách khỏi môi hắn để hớp từng ngụm khí. Môi hắn trượt xuống cổ cậu, hôn nhẹ và để lại những vệt hồng nho nhỏ.  
Hắn thở từng hơi mạnh, ngẩng lên nhìn cậu đang dựa đầu vào từng, mặt đỏ bừng thở hổn hển, đôi mắt phủ sương nhìn hắn. 

“Phòng ngủ?”  
“Nah!”

Cậu chun mũi, kéo đầu hắn tiếp vào một nũ hôn nóng bỏng và ướt át. Hắn luồn tay vào trong lớp vải spandex, mần mò lưng cậu. Ngón tay hắn lướt thấy những vết thương,những chỗ sưng lên ở làn da. Đôi mắt vốn đã nhắm nghiền của hắn cau lại, cậu biết hắn đang nghĩ gì, vì vậy cậu vòng tay, kéo đầu hắn sát vào hơn nữa, khiến nụ hôn sâu hơn, mãnh liệt hơn, rửa trôi đi tất cả những lời định nói của hắn trong đầu.  
Cậu thở dốc thì thầm vào tai hắn, mắt nhắm và cổ ngửa ra. Hắn liếm môi, nhìn cậu mà bật cười.

 

“Bếp luôn sao? Ok Spider-tiger!”


	2. Lời hứa

Anna Maria ngồi trên ghế, tay cầm điện thoại nhìn Sajani mất kiên nhẫn đi đi lại trước mặt. Cô nhìn đồng hồ, đứng dậy đi vào một góc của sảnh gọi cho cậu.

“Peter, khách sắp đến rồi, giờ là lúc thích hợp để “Peter Parker” xuất hiện… và, ừm, điều hành công ty đấy!!!”

Peter bên đầu dây bên kia trả lời bằng giọng nói liên tục ngắt quãng, lúc to lúc nhỏ theo từng cú đấm vào tên tội phạm.

“Đươ… được rồi, tôi đang trên đường đây!”

Maria nhìn vào màn hình tivi gần đó, báo chí bắt đầu rầm rộ đưa tin về đám tội phạm bị Spiderman quấn trong bọc tơ, treo lủng lẳng khắp các cột đèn.

“Nhớ đeo cà vạt vào đấy!”

 

Chết tiệt, nói mới nhớ, cậu quên cà vạt ở nhà rồi.  
Cậu phóng tơ, đu vòng lại về căn hộ. Bò vào trong phòng qua đường cửa sổ phòng tắm, cậu mở cửa chạy ra lục tủ quần áo khổng lồ trước mặt.   
Không thấy!!!  
Nhưng dù là gì, thì cậu cũng phải lấy đồ mới và mặc vào đã, bộ vest trong ba lô cậu đeo sau lưng đã nhàu nhĩ cả rồi. Vừa xỏ chân vào quần, cậu vừa cài từng chiếc cúc áo, lò cò nhảy về phía tủ đựng phụ kiện, kéo ngăn kéo và lấy ra một chiếc đồng hồ, đeo vào tay. Xong xuôi, cậu cho áo vào trong quần và chạy ra, mở tung cửa, hét lớn.

“WADE!!!”

Deadpool đang ngồi ở bàn quầy bar, chẳng mặc gì ngoài chiếc quần pyjama màu xám với hai dây quần màu trắng thòng lọng phía trước, trước mặt là chiếc bát xứ màu xanh ưa thích của cả hai, thìa ngũ cốc vừa đưa vào mồm liền phụt hết cả ra.

“Wow wow woww!!! Baby boy, đừng có hù chết người khác như vậy!!!”

Hắn rú lên, sữa phì cả ra từ đằng mũi, tay cầm khẩu FN 57 to tướng vừa rút ra theo phản xạ từ sau lưng, đặt nó xuống bàn đá cẩm thạch, cạnh bát ngũ cốc.

“Cà vạt của em đâu?!!!”  
“Cà vạt khỉ gió nào?! Em đến có cả chục cái trong tủ!!!”

Hắn vừa lau mồm với mũi, vừa lấy giấy lau chỗ sữa và ngũ cốc vừa bị cho phun ra tung tóe trên bàn, mặt nhăn nhó cảm nhận hai lỗ mũi ran rát.

“Cái màu ghi, sọc trắng, có ghim bạc ế!!!”

Peter rú rít lên, chạy vào thư phòng tìm kiếm.

“À, anh để ở ghế sopha này!”

Cậu lại phóng vèo ra ngoài, chống tay vào bàn bếp, ngang thân nhảy vèo qua quầy bar. Hắn như có gắn mắt phía sau đầu, cúi xuống khi chân cậu lướt vù qua như lưỡi liềm vung lên, tiếp tục ung dung với bữa sáng của mình.  
Cậu thắt cà vạt trong tích tắc, xong cầm cặp lên và phi ra cửa. Hắn thở dài tiếp tục xúc từng thìa đưa vào mồm nhai, mắt nhìn bức tường kính phơi bày vẻ đẹp của New York vào buổi sớm trước mặt. Nắng tràn vào phòng, chiếu vào gã lính bán khỏa thân đang rôm rốp ngồi nhai trên bàn.  
Bỗng cửa bật mở, hắn quay lại nhìn xem ai láo lếu dám xông vào chốn tổ ấm của Peter và mình, thì đầu lập tức bị kéo lại, một đôi môi mềm ấn vào môi hắn.  
Cậu lập tức dứt ra khi hắn vẫn còn đang trợn tròn mắt, hai má phồng đầy ngũ cốc, ngẩn tò te không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra.

“Em đi nhá!”

Cậu mỉm cười, tay giữ bên mặt hắn rồi nhẹ hôn lên má. Nắng phả lên người cậu, làm nổi lên đôi mắt màu hạt dẻ, khiến nó trông sáng hơn, mái tóc cậu lấp lánh ánh nâu vàng. Cậu lại chạy vèo ra cửa, rồi một tiếng đóng sầm vang lên.   
Hắn tay giữ cái thìa, mặt vẫn đơ ra một lúc. Rồi hắn úp sụp cả đầu vào bát ngũ cốc.

[Yeah, tao cũng đã từng có ước mơ bơi trong ngũ cốc!]  
{Còn tao từng muốn được chết đuối trong socola.}

“Fuck!!!”

Mặt đỏ lựng lên, tiếng hắn rú lên trong cổ họng, thoát ra chỉ còn là tiếng nổ bô bô bọp bọp của bong bóng sữa nổi lên.

 

 

Peter đứng hít thở, nhắm mắt để mọi người ở sảnh gấp gáp tút lại trang phục (mà cậu đã cố gắng hết sức để chắc chắn nó gọn gàng trước khi tới đây). Anna Maria mỉm cười giơ nắm đấm chúc cậu may mắn, Sajani hậm hực đứng khoanh tay trước ngực, mặt ngoảnh đi không thèm nhìn cậu, tên giám đốc một lần nữa suýt đến muộn. 

“Ok, đúng một phút rưỡi rồi, vào đi. Chúc may mắn, Peter!”

Cậu hít một hơi dài, vuốt lại mái tóc đã được vuốt keo bóng mượt, hất ngược hết ra sau. Hai tay miết lại vạt áo trước ngực, cậu thở mạnh ra và đi vào phòng.  
Cánh cửa bật mở, Tony đứng đó, dựa tay vào cửa kính, xung quanh là một nhóm người với suit và cặp tài liệu. Peter tiến lại, chìa tay ra bắt.

“Buổi sáng tốt lành, các quý ông. Tôi là tiến sĩ Peter Parker, nhà sáng lập và CEO hiện thời của Parker Industries. Rất vui được gặp anh, ngài Tony Stark. ”

Đưa tay hạ cặp kính râm xuống, Tony đẩy mắt nhìn cậu, mặt dò xét, không biểu cảm trong vài giây. Xong, anh ta chìa tay ra bắt với Peter, đầu hơi nghiêng nghiêng.

“Chào nhóc!”

Các cổ đông xung quanh đều mở to mắt nhìn nhau sau câu nói , nhưng không ai dám nhìn cậu hay Tony cả. Cậu cũng thoáng giật mình, nhưng là vì sự quen thuộc của giọng điêu và câu nói, đây là cách chào mọi Avenger dùng mỗi khi họ thấy cậu.

Có Chúa mới biết, sáng nay Steve và Tony lại cãi nhau, họ kéo nhau vào một phòng riêng và ầm ĩ trong đó một lúc. Chỉ mong Tony không còn giận đến tận bây giờ và gây khó dễ cho cuộc làm ăn này.

 

 

“Sáng nay thế nào?”

Mọi người đều im lặng nhìn Steve, rồi lại quay ra nhìn Tony, sau đó tất cả quay sang nhìn nhau rồi lại cúi xuống, vờ như không nghe thấy gì và giả bộ tiếp tục công việc của mình trong khi ai cũng dỏng hết tai lên nghe.

Tony im lặng một lát, quay sang nhìn Steve rồi trở lại với bộ giáp trên bàn.

“Khá ổn. Parker tuy chỉ là một thằng nhóc, nhưng nó thông minh và biết suy nghĩ, có tố chất của một siêu anh hùng.”

Peter đánh rơi cái cờ lê xuống sàn, khiến mọi người đều quay lại nhìn.

“Xin lỗi, xin lỗi! Không có gì đâu. Cứ tiếp tục đi!”

Cậu giơ tay ra hiệu rồi nhặt nó lên, thở dốc dưới mặt nạ.   
Mọi người đang nói về mình, cậu thầm gào lên trong đầu.

 

“Cái ý tưởng về nhà tù cho siêu tội phạm nghe điên rồ, phi thực tế…”

Ouch!

“…nhưng đấy không hẳn là một ý tồi. Ý tôi là… ít nhất cũng có ai đó nghĩ về điều đó.”

Ai đó ở đây là thằng suốt ngày chạy theo đánh đấm với lũ vô tổ chức đấy ngoài đường này, nhưng dù sao thì cũng thật tuyệt khi được khen ngợi.

 

“Cậu ta là một đứa trẻ bất hạnh!”

Steve rời mắt khỏi chiếc khiên, ngẩng lên nhìn Tony, người đang trầm tư nhìn vào vô định, bàn tay cầm chiếc bút thử điện cứ giữ nguyên trong không trung.   
Cậu đứng yên, bất động quay lưng lại với tất cả, nín thở. Cậu có cảm giác tất cả Avenger trong phòng này đều ngừng mọi hoạt động lại và nhìn Tony, chờ đợi câu chuyện.

Steve nheo mắt nhìn, tỏ vẻ khó hiểu, nhưng vẻ mặt của Tony khiến anh suy nghĩ.

“Bố mẹ cậu ta bỏ lại cậu ta cho hai người bác khi cậu ta mới chỉ là một thằng bé, biệt tích cho đến khi hiện lên trên bản tin là đã chết. Đến khi 15 tuổi, bác cậu ta, người đã nuôi lớn thằng nhóc đó như cha ruột bị bắn chết bởi một tên trộm.”

“Chúa ơi!”

Sam thốt lên, lắc đầu cúi xuống, mắt nhắm lại. Thor tay cầm cán búa, khoanh lại trước ngực lặng nhìn xuống sàn.  
Peter siết chặt nắm tay, nhìn trân trân vào chiếc máy bắn tơ trên bàn.

“Bạn gái của cậu ta chết không lâu sau đó…”  
“Bởi Green Goblin!”

 

Không khí ảm đạm bao trùm lên căn phòng. Cậu nghe thấy tiếng Steve thở dài, và tiếng Tony lạch cạch trở lại với bộ giáp. Không một ai nói gì, nhưng cậu biết, dù không cần quay lại, mọi người đều đang nhìn mình.

“Nhóc!”

Logan lên tiếng, sau một hồi im lặng khoanh tay đứng nhìn.

“Nhóc biết chuyện này?”

Cậu cầm máy bắn tơ lên, gắn vào tay.

“Vâng, cậu ấy từng là nhiếp ảnh gia của em.”

Cậu cố nói bằng giọng bình thường nhất có thể rồi rời đi. 

 

 

Tại tháp Avenger.

 

“Anh đã cân nhắc kĩ chuyện này chưa đấy?”

Steve ngồi trên ghế, một tay để lên bàn, nhìn người đàn ông đứng bên cửa sổ.

“Khá kĩ!”

Tony quay lại nhìn, tay đút túi quần, đầu khẽ lúc lắc.

“Thằng nhóc cần một ai đó ở bên cạnh.”  
“Nó không hẳn còn là môt thằng nhóc!”  
“Tuổi tác vốn đâu có quan trọng!”

Tony vung tay, nghiêng đầu nhìn người đối diện. Steve lắc đầu cười, còn ai ngoài anh hiểu rõ chuyện đấy hơn nữa chứ.

“Thế nào?”

“Đó là một cách tốt để khởi động lại mọi chuyện.”

Steve thở mạnh ra, xoa cằm nói, mắt nhìn mông lung vào góc phòng.

“Tin tôi đi, thằng bé vô cùng dễ thương! Cậu sẽ thích nó!”

 

 

Ngồi vắt vẻo bên mép trên nóc một cao ốc, Peter thở ra làn khói trắng, ngắm nhìn thành phố lấp lánh tỏa sáng khi về đêm ở trên cao, đung đưa chân và đưa tay cắn thêm một miếng bánh, thản nhiên nhai. Mặt nạ kéo lên đến sống mũi, chỉ còn đủ để che đi đôi mắt.  
Hắn đu dây từ chỗ quái nào đó hiện ra, trên tay là một túi giấy và chiếc khay giấy có gắn hai cốc Starbuck đang bốc khói.

“Hey sweetums, chờ không lâu chứ?!”

Hắn tiến đến, ngồi xuống bên cạnh và chìa chiếc khay ra cho cậu. Cậu lấy một cốc ra, đưa lên thổi thổi rồi hớp từng ngụm nhỏ. Hắn quay lại lấy chiếc túi giấy, mở miệng nó và lấy ra một cái tacos.

“Anh đã phải xếp hàng đấy! Có một thằng nhóc đứng sau anh đòi nghịch khẩu súng, anh đã cho nó cầm và chỉ nó cách sử dụng!”

Ngay lập tức, hắn lãnh một tia lườm chết chóc của cậu.

“Bình tĩnh baby boy, anh đã tháo hết đạn ra rồi! Nhưng mẹ nó vẫn gào lên và phang vào đầu anh bằng cái túi xách”

Cậu đảo mắt, nhún vai quay trở lại với cốc cà phê của mình.

New York đêm nay thật yên bình, chẳng có gì to tát xảy ra ngoại trừ vài vụ lèo tèo vặt vãnh như ăn hiếp hay giật túi mấy tiếng trước. Hắn cũng chẳng có phi vụ làm ăn nào gần đây, nên tự do thỏa mái bám đuôi cậu đi khắp thành phố.  
“Hôm nay thế nào?!”

Cậu ngừng uống, miệng cốc dứt ra khỏi môi, mắt chớp nhìn xuống dưới chân mình, nơi dưới phố hàng trăm người đang đi lại, tí hon như những con kiến.

“Ừm, mọi chuyện vẫn ổn”

[Tuyển tập những câu nói dối kinh điển của Spiderman]  
{Cái mồm cậu ấy thật đáng yêu, nhưng nó không bao giờ giỏi cái trò này!}

“Thành thật đấy, anh nghĩ Captain America còn nói dối giỏi hơn em, mà anh ta thì không biết nói dối!!!”  
“Xin lỗi, không phải ai cũng có cái mồm như anh”  
“Ố ồ, đấy là một tài năng nhá. Chỉ những người được chọn mới có nó thôi!”

Peter phì cười, hẩy chân đá nhẹ vào đầu gối hắn. Hắn khục khặc tiếng cười trong họng, mồm tiếp tục bận rộn với chiếc tacos.   
Tay hắn tiến đến hông cậu, kéo cậu lại gần. Cậu thở nhẹ dựa đầu vào vai hắn.

“Hôm nay họ nói về em”  
“Gì cơ babe?”  
“Avenger, họ nói về em sau khi bọn em trở về tòa tháp sửa trang vũ khí”  
“Không phải chuyện đó vẫn xảy ra hằng ngày sao?!”  
“Họ không nói về Spiderman, họ nói về Peter Parker”

Hắn ngừng nhai, ánh nhìn về phía cây cầu xa xa khựng lại rồi hướng xuống cậu.

“Tony hôm nay có họp mặt ở Parker Industries, chắc là trước đó anh ấy có điều tra về em trước khi bắt tay vào dự án mà bọn em đang làm”  
“Anh ta không nên làm vậy”  
“Không sao mà! Đó là điều cần thiết để phục vụ cho dự án”

Hắn đưa tay nắm lấy vai cậu, khẽ xoa xoa lên lớp vải spandex trên cánh tay.   
Cậu nhớ lại lúc Tony lên tiếng, cái cách anh ấy tường thuật lại những sự kiện lớn của cuộc đời cậu, ngoại trừ vụ bị con nhện cắn ra, và cái cách các Avenger cau mày im lặng lắng nghe câu chuyện, cái không khí lúc đó. Cậu có cảm giác lạ lùng, cảm giác bị phơi bày, nhưng cùng một lúc, cậu cảm thấy họ thương xót cho mình.  
Cả cái cách Tony bắt tay cậu sáng nay, sau khi kết thúc cuộc họp, anh ta cười hiền dịu và đặt tay lên vai cậu, ánh nhìn như hứa hẹn điều gì đó. Câu nói lúc đó của anh ta, như tràn ngập niềm tin và hạnh phúc vì tìm thấy chính xác thứ cần tìm.

“Nhóc biết không, kể cả nếu dự án này có thất bại, ta cũng rất vui vì được gặp nhóc. Từ giờ, ta hứa rằng mọị chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, ta có thể khẳng định điều đó”


	3. Bữa tối

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ờ hờ, mình mới chỉ viết đến chap 4, nhưng ngứa tay quá nên post luôn 2 chap 1 ngày, giờ thì lại cong đít lên rồi!

Steve nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, đúng nghĩa là chằm chằm luôn. Tuy cao hơn rất nhiều, nhưng thân hình anh ta lúc này chỉ cách cậu một gang tay. Ngón tay anh ta đỡ cằm, mắt nheo lại lướt nhìn cậu một lượt từ trên xuống dưới, chăm chú như đang quan sát và tìm hiểu về một loài sinh vật mới mang tên Peter xuất hiện ở tòa tháp, ngay trước mặt mình.

“… Ờm… C… Chào ngài, Mr. Rogers”

Cậu ấp úng, lúng túng nhìn người đàn ông cao lớn đứng choán trước mặt. 

“Gọi ta là Steve”

Steve cười, đặt tay lên vai cậu và dẫn cậu vào trong.

Thế này là thế quái nào!!!?  
Cậu thầm gào hét lên trong đầu, khá chắc rằng mình không vào nhầm tầng thuộc cơ sở hoạt động của Avenger, không phải vì được nhắc nhở bởi tiếp viên trước khi vào cửa thang máy hay nhân viên kiểm soát liên tục thông báo qua chiếc lao, mà là vì cậu đã vào đây cả tỷ lần rồi! Nhầm thế quái nào được.  
Tony hẹn cậu ăn tối để cùng nhau bàn về một số chuyện. Cậu đã rất mừng vì cuối cùng anh ấy cũng có ý kiến về dự án nhà tù thông minh cho siêu tội phạm của cậu, nhưng độ hào hứng giảm xuống còn một nửa khi anh ấy hẹn ở nhà riêng, nơi đồng thời là trụ sở của Avenger. Giờ đây, đứng bên cạnh Steve thì sự hào hứng đó tụt dốc xuống còn 0 độ rồi.

“Peter!”

Tony từ phòng khách bước ra, nét mặt đầy hào hứng, dang hai tay chào mừng cậu.  
Cậu vội rụt bàn tay định đưa ra bắt lại, tiến tới nhận cái ôm của anh.

“Ngài Stark, tôi khá chắc là mình không nhầm giờ hẹn…”  
“Ồ, không, không hề. Cậu đến rất đúng giờ, sao cậu lại nghĩ vậy?”  
“Ờm… phải chăng ngài Rogers đây…”  
“À, phải rồi, Steve sẽ ăn tối cùng chúng ta!”

 

Boom!!!

Vui rồi đây, cậu và hai người bọn họ sẽ cùng ăn tối với nhau, Tony sẽ bắt đầu bàn bạc về dự án đang triển khai, Steve sẽ bày tỏ quan điểm của mình và không đồng ý ở một số thứ, Tony sẽ bắt đầu mỉa mai và nói bật lại, cả hai sẽ bắt đầu cãi nhau và nổi điên lên. Rồi sau đó thì sao? Họ sẽ mở màn một Civil War khác ngay trong phòng ăn và Peter sẽ là nạn nhân vì không thể chạy trốn mà không lộ ra thân phận Spiderman.  
Hàng loạt những viễn cảnh tồi tệ hiện ra trước mắt cậu, lần lượt trình chiếu như trailer của một bộ phim hành động kinh dị.

Khi cậu còn đang lơ mơ, bàng hoàng với suy nghĩ trong đầu thì Steve đã dắt cậu vào phòng ăn từ lúc nào, ấn cậu xuống ghế ngồi.  
Cậu nhìn quanh, gian phòng được bao bọc hoàn toàn bởi kính, bao quanh là bức tranh toàn cảnh của New York, đẹp rực rỡ, lộng lẫy với hàng triệu ánh đèn sáng lấp lánh như một bể sao trời.

“Hi vọng cậu thích nơi này”

Tony ngồi xuống đối diện bên kia bàn, cười lớn nhìn cậu. Steve cũng ngồi xuống.

“Ngài Stark, nơi này thật lỗng lẫy, khung cảnh thật tuyệt đẹp!”

Ok, cả hai vẫn đang cười, cầu Chúa mọi chuyện không trở nên tệ đi và bữa tối kết thúc trong yên bình thay vì một cuộc đại thảm sát. 

Nhân viên phục vụ bắt đầu đi tới rót rượu và bưng ra món khai vị.  
Giờ thì cậu ngồi nghĩ xem nên nói về thứ gì ngoài dự án kia để họ không có cơ sở mạt sát nhau.

“Tony đã kể nhiều thứ tốt đẹp về cậu, Peter!”

Hoặc cứ im lặng và để họ bắt đầu câu chuyện. Ok, với một chút may mắn, cậu cầu mong cho mình sống sót trở về.

“Cảm ơn? Ngài Stark….”

Cậu chần chứ nhìn Tony, người đang cầm nĩa nhìn cậu mỉm cười. Cậu bắt đầu gào thét trong đầu.  
Làm ơn hai người có thể ngừng nhìn tôi và cười được không, điều này khiến mọi thứ trở nên kinh dị theo nhiều hướng kì quặc!  
Thật tốt vì lúc này họ đang ở trong tâm trang tốt, bằng chứng là họ nhìn nhau và cười nhiều hơn hẳn tất cả những lần Peter từng gặp trước đó ở trụ sở hay trong nhiệm vụ gộp lại, nhưng thành thực mà nói, việc này sẽ khiến cho cậu lên cơn đau tim mất.

“Peter là một chàng trai rất thông minh, nhân hậu và khiêm nhường, cậu ấy rất được lòng tiến sĩ Reed ”

Cái quái gì?!!!  
Tony thậm chí còn mò đến cả F4 để lấy thông tin về cậu sao? Và vì Chúa, anh ấy đang tâng bốc mình đấy sao. Reed quý cậu vì thỉng thoảng cậu có giúp anh ấy ở phòng thí nghiệm, và vì cậu là người duy nhất hiểu và ủng hộ cái đống khoa học mà anh ấy nói, còn gì đặc biệt hơn, à phải rồi, bởi vì anh ấy biết cậu là Spiderman! 

“Mr Fantastic?! Không phải ai anh ta cũng quý đâu”

Steve đẩy mày ấn tượng nhìn cậu.

“Peter đã từng có một cuộc sống khó khăn. Cậu ấy luôn gặp vấn đề về tài chính và đi làm nhiếp ảnh gia của Spiderman một thời gian, nhưng bây giờ cậu ấy thành đạt và giàu có, gây dựng sự nghiệp từ bàn tay trắng!”

Ok, Tony cần ngừng nói ngay lập tức nếu không muốn chiếc khăn trải bàn màu trắng tuyệt đẹp này bị dấy bẩn bởi ngụm rượu vang phụt ra từ mồm cậu.  
Rút cuộc cậu đến đây để làm cái quái quỷ gì vậy? Để nghe Iron Man khen ngợi, thứ mà anh ta rất rất hiếm khi làm, sao?  
Và, chết tiệt, từ khi nào Steve Rogers bắt đầu quan tâm đến chuyện đời và công việc của cậu đến mức cùng ngồi lắng nghe và ăn tối, ăn tối đúng nghĩa với không đồng phục và khiên như lúc này vậy?!  
Hai vị siêu anh hùng trước mặt cậu đang hành động rất khác thường ngày như thể bị những bản sao giả thể của mình thay thế vậy.

“Ờm… Ngài Stark…”  
“Cứ gọi ta là Tony thôi”  
“V…vâng. Lí do tôi tới đây tối nay thực sự là…”

Cậu nhìn Tony, cố gắng để không tỏ vẻ quá bối rối.  
Tony nhìn Steve và họ cùng nhìn cậu rồi bật cười.

“Hãy cứ bình tĩnh. Xin lỗi vì đã nói dối cậu, nhưng tôi thực sự không tìm được một lí do nào đáng thuyết phục hơn”

Tony đang trở nên cực kì hiền lành và mến khách, điều này làm cho cậu sởn da gà. Cả Steve nữa, làm ơn đừng nhìn cậu như vậy nữa, so với phong thái khi làm nhiệm vụ thì con người trước mặt cậu chỉ giống được mỗi cái vẻ bề ngoài thôi.  
Cậu muốn về nhà, cảm thấy hối hận vì bỏ lại Wade khóc hàng lít nước mắt vì phá hỏng kế hoạch đêm xem phim của cả hai. Có lẽ giờ hắn đã bỏ ra ngoài bắn vỡ đầu ai đó, hoặc cho nổ tung tòa nhà nào đó mà có Chúa mới biệt được hắn sẽ tiếp tục đến bao giờ nếu không có ai ngăn lại, mà cụ thể là cậu.

 

“Ta xin lỗi, nhưng cậu thực sự đã bao nhiêu tuổi vậy, con trai?”

Steve lên tiếng, kéo cậu trở lại Trái Đất, hay chuẩn xác hơn nữa là bàn ăn với hai vị siêu anh hùng.

“27, thưa ngài”  
“Thật sao, mới đầu gặp ta đã hoàn toàn không tin Tony, nhưng điều này thật khác thường”

Steve mắt sáng rực lên, thích thú nhìn cậu như tay thợ mỏ đào trúng kim cương.

“Dạ?”  
“Trông cậu trẻ như một đứa nóc 17 tuổi vậy!”

Cậu cười trừ, khó xử trước vẻ hào hứng của Captain America trước mặt.

“Cũng khá nhiều người nói vậy”

Cậu thực sự rất muốn về nhà rồi, cuộc nói chuyện này đang ngày càng trở nên khó xử, hơn nữa, điện thoại nãy giờ rung lên liên tục mà cậu khá chắc đấy là Johnny. Cậu ta lại tính rủ cậu đi đâu hoặc cùng làm trò gì đó điên rồ nhưng không bắt máy nên đang nổi điên lên mà. 

“Vẻ ngoài như vậy khiến người khác nghĩ cậu vẫn chỉ là một đứa trẻ, cần được chăm sóc và bảo vệ”

Quái gì???

 

“Ta có nghe kể về gia đình và bạn gái cậu”

Peter khựng lại. Đôi mắt lập tức trùng xuống và nhìn vào đĩa thức ăn. Đây không phải là chủ đề họ nên nói đến, đây đáng nhẽ là thứ mà không ai nên nói đến. Cái chết của Gwen cho đến tận bây giờ vẫn như một cây gai đâm vào tim, âm ỉ đau đớn. Còn bác Ben, bác chết trong vòng tay cậu, bởi giây phút hồ đồ và thiếu chính chắn của kẻ bảo vệ và anh hàng xóm thân thiện của New York. Sự ra đi của bố mẹ mãi vẫn chỉ là một ẩn số. Cứ mỗi lần nghĩ về họ, những người cậu yêu thương và tin tưởng, mãi ra đi dưới sự bảo vệ của cậu, cậu lại thấy mình thật vô dụng. 

“Ca… cảm ơn ngài Stark, ngài Rogers về bữa tối… nhưng… tôi nghĩ nghĩ mình nên về…”

Cậu kéo ghế đứng dậy, tránh ánh nhìn của hai người họ. Bữa tối vừa mới chỉ bắt đầu, nhưng cậu biết mình không nên ở đây thêm một phút nào nữa.

“Khoan,… chúng ta xin lỗi… chỉ là, chúng ta muốn cậu hiểu…”

Tony đứng bật dậy, bối rối tìm từ ngữ để giữ cậu ở lại. Steve vốn đã bất ngờ vào giây phút cậu kéo ghế đi ra, cũng rời khỏi ghế của mình, bàn tay để lên bàn nắm chặt lại, đôi mắt xanh khẽ nheo như cầu mong cậu quay lại nhìn. 

“Chúng ta hiểu cảm giác mất đi người mình yêu thương. Ta cũng từng mất đi người bạn thân nhất của mình. Cậu ấy luôn ở bên ta mỗi khi ta cần, nên sự ra đi của cậu ấy là một nỗi đau không thể diễn tả. Peter, ta cảm thông với cậu, vì nỗi mất mát của cậu là quá lớn, một chàng trai tốt như cậu không đáng phải chịu đựng những nỗi đau này… Vì vậy, chúng ta hi vọng mình có thể giúp cậu!”

Cậu quay lại nhìn, gặp khó khăn khi đối diện với ánh mắt của Steve.

“Cảm ơn, ngài Rogers… nhưng tôi ổn rồi, chuyện cũng đã lâu, và họ cũng không thể trở lại”

Ngón tay cậu cậu bấu lấy thành ghế, cậu cắn cắn môi, cúi đầu nhìn xuống dưới chân. Steve thở dài , mỉm cười tiến dần về phía cậu, đặt đôi tay chắc khỏe lên nắm hai vai cậu.

“Đã đến lúc mở lòng rồi, Peter. Gia đình và bạn bè luôn là những người sẽ ở bên cậu, bảo vệ và chia sẻ gánh nặng cho cậu”

Peter bối rối ngước lên nhìn, chỉ thấy khuôn mặt Steve mỉm cười nồm hậu, đôi mắt sáng rực lấp lánh nhìn. 

“Ý ngài là sao?”

Tony bước ra khỏi bàn, tiến đến bên cạnh Steve, đặt cánh tay trồng lên tay Steve, nắm lấy vai cậu. 

“Chúng ta tuy không hoàn hảo, và có lẽ cũng hơi quá tuổi, theo trường hợp của Steve…”

Tony nhún vai nhìn Steve nghiêng đầu nhìn mình, đảo mắt trước câu đùa của anh. Người đàn ông tóc vàng quay lại nhìn cậu, vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười ấm áp.

“…nhưng chúng ta hi vọng mình có thể trở thành những bậc phụ huynh tốt!”

 

.  
.  
.

Mất vài giây để não cậu có thể hoạt động trở lại.

Captain America vừa nói cái quái gì vậy!!!!!?

 

“Tuy rằng chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ có thể thay thế được những người đã mất, nhưng chúng ta sẽ cố gắng làm tốt nhất có thể, và hi vọng rằng có thể trở thành một gia đình tốt cho cậu”

Steve kéo vai Tony vào cạnh mình, và anh ấy thì khoanh tay nhìn cậu, khuôn mặt họ rạng rỡ đầy hi vọng và ngập tràn hạnh phúc.

Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy???!!!

“T… tôi cảm thấy cần ngồi xuống…”  
“Tất nhiên rồi, chúng ta không nên đứng và nói chuyện như thế này!”

Steve và Tony đồng thanh, mặt mũi đầy phấn khích ấn cậu ngồi trở lại ghế, xoay nó ra khỏi bàn và lập tức xúm vào quanh cậu. Steve quỳ một gối xuống trước mặt cậu, một tay đặt lên đùi.  
Phải mất một lúc để Peter điều hòa lại nhịp thở, mồm cậu há ra như định nói gì nhưng chẳng có từ ngữ nào thoát ra. Tony hai tay bám vào thành ghế, vòng người ra phía trước, cúi xuống nhìn cậu cứ đơ mặt ra.

“Tôi nghĩ chúng ta khiến thằng bé bị shock”

Tony thì thầm với Steve, khiến người đàn ông tóc vàng lập tức cau mày, bối rối đảo mắt nhìn cậu đầy lo lắng.

“Peter?”  
“Từ… từ từ…”

Peter vẫn cứ cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm vào một góc, một tay giờ lên ra hiệu, khiến Steve định nói gì đó liền ngưng bặt lại, mở to mắt chờ đợi.

“Nếu hai người muốn nhận nuôi tôi…”  
“Phải!”

Steve và Tony, lúc này đã tiến tới bám hai tay vào vai Steve, đồng thanh trả lời ngay tắp lự.

“… và hai người sẽ trở thành bố…”  
“Phải phải!”  
“Vậy tức hai là một cặp đôi?!!”

Cậu thở hắt ra, xòe hai tay ra không trung, giương mắt nhìn hai người đàn ông trước mặt. 

“Không phải điều đó khá rõ ràng sao?!”

Steve và Tony ngớ mặt ra nhìn nhau, rồi quay lại nhìn cậu, nhe răng cười như thể đấy là một sự thật hiển nhiên. Cái quái quỉ gì đang diễn ra vậy, cậu không chắc là mình đang ở đúng chiều không gian hay tất cả chỉ là một giấc mơ và Otto vẫn đang chiếm giữ cơ thể mình nữa. Vì Steve và Tony ở thế giới mà cậu biết, ghét nhau như chó đuổi mèo mà, họ không hề hòa hợp, như Pepsi và kẹo viên Mentos vậy.

“Nhưn… nhưng hai người là Captain America và Iron Man!!!”  
“Những cặp đôi đồng tính khá phổ biến ở Mỹ mà”  
“Không, vì Chúa, ý tôi không phải vậy. Hai người là Captain America và Iron Man! Hello! Không phải cả hai đã chống lại nhau trong cuộc nội chiến cho đến một mất một còn sao? Không phải hai người… ờm… nên không ưa nhau hay thứ gì đó đại loại như vậy sao?!” 

Họ đưa mắt nhìn nhau, trong thoáng chốc Peter đã nghĩ họ sẽ lao vào vặt đầu cậu vì nhắc lại chuyện không mấy hay ho như vậy. Nhưng không, họ nhìn nhau và mỉm cười, lắc đầu rồi cụng trán vào nhau. Hình ảnh này, thật quen thuộc. Nó giống lúc cậu và Wade đứng với nhau trong bếp, hắn sẽ ôm lấy cậu từ sau lưng, hôn lên má, chào buổi sáng bằng ánh nhìn dịu dàng và ấm áp rồi cụng trán vào cậu.  
Họ không hề ghét nhau, chỉ cần nhìn thôi, cậu cũng có thể nhận ra. Ánh mắt đó, từng cử chỉ nhỏ nhặt đó, cái cách họ cười với nhau.  
Họ yêu nhau say đắm.  
Steve quay lại nhìn cậu với đôi mắt biết nói và nụ cười hiền từ.

“Chiến tranh đã lấy đi nhiều thứ, nhưng nỗi mất mát đã dạy cho chúng ta những bài học, những bài học quý giá”  
“Nó giúp ta nhận ra những người ta luôn yêu thương mà không hề hay biết và coi trọng. Đến khi mất đi họ, ta mới biết họ quan trọng đến mức nào”

Tony nói với bàn tay siết chặt lấy đôi vai to lớn và rắn chắc dưới chân mình.  
Phải rồi, Steve đã chết, và ai cũng biết, khi đó Tony là người đã sụy sụp và buồn bã hơn bất cứ ai. Anh ta dằn vặt vì sự ra đi của Steve. Cả Steve cũng vậy, sau khi anh ấy trở lại, Tony cũng đã gần như bước một chân qua cánh cửa cái chết, cậu biết anh ấy tuyệt vọng và đau đớn thế nào khi hằng ngày phải ra vẻ cứng rắn, nhưng khi màn đêm buông xuống, khi tấm khiên hạ xuống và bộ quân phục được tháo rời, anh ấy sẽ uống rất nhiều, dù biết mình không thể say, mong mỏi lấp đầy nỗi cơ đơn và sự mất mát. Peter trong một lần đi tuần đã thấy, con người dung mãnh của chiến tranh, vẻ đẹp biểu tượng cho sự tự do của nước Mỹ, chắp hai tay thầm cầu nguyện cho sự trở lại của Tony.  
Họ là hai linh hồn lạc lối trở về từ cái chết, đâm vào nhau và tìm được con đường để đi đến hạnh phúc. 

“Chúng ta vẫn hay tranh cãi và bất đồng quan điểm, nhưng điều đó đã không còn là vấn đề nữa rồi, cổ hủ là phong cách của cậu ấy”

Tony nhún vai trề môi nhìn cậu, trong khi Steve bật cười bên dưới, bàn tay nắm lấy lấy cánh tay của Tony đang chống trên vai mình.

“Còn anh thì rất cứng đầu và bảo thủ”  
“Nhưng chúng ta sống được với những điều đó”

Họ lại nhìn nhau, trao nhau những ánh nhìn trìu mến rồi ngước lại phía cậu.

“Vậy nên, Peter. Ta muốn cả ba chúng ta cùng nhau tạo nên một gia đình, giúp đỡ và gánh vác cho nhau. Con sẽ không bao giờ phải cô đơn một mình nữa, vì chúng ta luôn ở đây!”

Câu nói của Steve thốt lên, nghe trầm ấm và thân thương như một người cha thực thụ. 

Peter trân trân nhìn vào hai người đàn ông hồi hộp đầy mong đợi trước mặt, cậu muốn gào lên, hét vào mặt họ rằng đừng nói như vậy nữa, đừng cố gắng lại gần, yêu thương và bảo vệ cậu, rồi họ sẽ chỉ tự tổn thương chính mình, như bác Ben, Gwen, Mary Jane… Nhưng, chẳng câu chữ nào được thốt ra, tất cả nghẹn lại ở cổ họng như có thứ gì đó chắn ngang. 

“T… tôi cảm thấy mình cần phải về. Tôi cần suy nghĩ thêm”

Cậu ngập ngừng lên tiếng, cố điều chỉnh giọng nói khàn khàn và hụt hơi của mình lại bình thường, đưa một tay lên siết trước ngực áo.  
Tony và Steve nhìn cậu, khẽ đá mắt truyền ý cho nhau.

“Không sao mà, hãy cứ từ từ, chúng ta không thúc dục con. Chỉ là, chúng ta muốn con biết, chúng ta luôn ở đây và sẵn sàng lắng nghe”

Steve đứng dậy và đưa áo khoác cho cậu.  
Peter cảm ơn về bữa ăn và bước nhanh ra cửa thang máy, hình ảnh hai vị siêu anh hùng dựa vào nhau chào tạm biệt cậu dần khép lại theo sau cánh cửa. 

 

Tony đặt hai tay lên một bên vai của Steve, tựa cằm vào đó và cùng người đàn ông nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

“Thế nào?”

Steve nhếch mép, cúi xuống nheo mắt nhìn.

“Anh tìm thấy thằng nhóc ở đâu vậy?!”  
“Parker Industries, cách đây một tháng, luôn phải tìm hiểu kĩ về người sẽ làm những dự án cao cả như nhà tù cho siêu tội pạm như vậy”  
“Vậy nó là CEO?”  
“Kiêm nhà sáng lập kiêm nhà phát minh!”  
“Wow, giờ tôi đã hiểu tại sao anh thích thằng nhóc rồi!”  
“Nó thông minh giống tôi, nhưng ngờ nghệch và khiêm tốn, đấy là điểm tôi yêu ở nó. Cậu phải nhìn thấy nó ở buổi họp cơ, thật sự rất trưởng thành và đứng đắn, nó tin vào thứ chính nghĩa, công lý và lòng trắc ẩn một cách ngớ ngẩn như cậu vậy”  
“Tôi có thể thấy điều đó qua đống hồ sơ anh cho người đi thu nhập”  
“Tôi đã nói mình thích thằng bé rồi, còn anh, anh thấy thế nào?”

Tony rướn về phía trước để xoi xét biểu cảm của người đàn ông. Đôi mắt Steve rõi về phía xa, rồi nhìn lại chính hình bóng phản chiếu của mình trên kính. Và anh bật cười, nụ cười kéo dài trên môi, đầu anh khẽ lắc, đôi vai rung lên, anh nhìn xuống Tony, không thể hạnh phúc hơn.

“Thằng nhóc thật hoàn hảo”

 

Tony thở hắt, nhe răng cười, ôm lấy đôi vai rộng lớn, nhắm mắt cảm nhận sự tĩnh lặng cửa căn phòng và vẻ đẹp của màn đêm.

“Tôi biết là cậu sẽ thích nó mà”  
“Well, tôi không tin vào chuyện cổ tích, nhưng có lẽ người ta không nói ngoa về tình yêu ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên!”

 

 

Cậu bước ra khỏi thang máy, thở dài não nề đứng trước cửa nhà. Đêm nay rút cuộc lại chả làm ăn được gì, ngoài việc được nhìn thấy mặt rất khác của Captain America và Iron Man ra. Cắm chìa khóa vào cửa, xoay một lúc mới nhận ra cửa không khóa, hẳn Deadpool đã về nhà. Cậu không ngờ hắn lại về sớm như vậy, vì bữa tối kết thúc sớm hơn dự kiến, hay có thể nói là kết thúc ngay sau khi chỉ mới bắt đầu được một lúc. Hắn thường sẽ về vào nửa đêm vào những hôm bị cậu bỏ rơi như vậy, lẻn vào phòng ngủ và hôn lên má cậu.  
Lại nhớ đến việc bỏ lại hắn sau màn ôm chân níu giữ cầu xin thảm thiết, cậu lại thấy tội lỗi, lẽ ra cậu không nên đến tháp Avenger. Nhưng dù sao, hắn cũng đã về nhà sớm, đồng nghĩa với mặt tốt là số lượng người bị hắn cho nổ banh xác sẽ giảm xuống đáng kể, hơn nữa, cậu có thể đền bù cho hắn về bữa tối nay.  
Mở cửa bước vào, thứ đầu tiên đập vào mắt cậu là một quả bóng lửa. Cậu lập tức xoay người, đóng cửa lại và né nó. Quả bóng bay vào góc, đâm vào bình hoa và làm nó vỡ tan. 

“Cái quái gì!!?”

Cậu la lên. Trước mắt là Deadpool bán khỏa thân với nửa dưới là chiếc quần thụng thể thao màu đen với sọc trắng bên thân, khăn tắm vắt trên cổ, toàn thân còn ướt nước, chắc hẳn hắn vừa tắm xong, trên tay là hai thanh kiếm, giắt ở hông là cả tá súng ống to nhỏ đủ kiểu dáng. Trên trần nhà, Johnny bay lượn trên đôi chân lửa, hai bàn tay nắm thành nắm đấm lửa đỏ rực. Cả hai đồng loạt quay lại nhìn cậu, nét mặt cau có lập tức giãn ra.

“Babe”  
“Pete” 

Hắn đánh rơi thanh kiếm đánh keng xuống đất, vội giấu tất cả chỗ súng và đạn dắt bên người ra sau lưng, Johnny vội hạ xuống mặt đất, cố gắng dập đám lửa đang bùng cháy trên khóm hoa ở chiếc bình gần đó.

“Cậu/Em về sớm!!!”

 

Vậy hẳn đây là lí do điện thoại cậu liên tục rung trong suốt bữa ăn. 

Peter trợn ngược mắt nhìn quanh phòng khách. Tường chỗ bị cháy xém có thể sơn lại, tivi thì không sao, nhưng cái ghế sopha bị chém rách thì đã hết phương cứu chữa. Còn lại thì mọi thứ vẫn ổn, đồ đạc có đôi chút lộn xộn và sai trật tự, nhưng không có thiệt hại gì nặng nề hay đổ vỡ nào đáng kể cả. Cậu chắc rằng cả hai đã gắng hết sức để không phá hỏng hay hủy hoại bất cứ thứ gì ở đây.  
Đấy là một điều đáng khen ngợi, nhưng sau một đêm đầy rắc rối và đau đầu, về nhà mở cửa ra và thấy cảnh tượng này, sức chịu đựng của Peter đã bị đẩy đến một mức giới hạn nào đó.

“Giải thích ngay, không tôi sẽ dính hai người vào trần nhà!”


	4. Team up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hãy xem trailer phim của Deadpool nhé, cả bản leak footage nữa, nó rất hài hước, đậm chất máu me và bựa nhân của anh ấy. Bản thân Deadpool cũng đã xem rất nhiều và hằng ngày ngồi tăng view cho nó trên youtube (mấy ông làm game đã làm điều này).

[Mày có biết khi chó làm bậy và bị phạt trông như thế nào không?]  
{Quì xuống, cụp đuôi và không nói gì hết}  
[Trông chính xác như hai thằng này luôn!!!]

Hai giọng nói trong đầu hắn hú hét lên và cười khằng khặc với nhau.  
Peter ngồi trên ghế, vắt ngang chân khoanh tay nhìn hai con người chống tay quì dưới đất.

“Pete…”  
“Baby boy…”

“IM LẶNG!”

Cậu gằn giọng, mắt nhắm lại, tay đưa lên bóp sống mũi. Cả hai liền im bặt, quay sang nhìn nhau bằng ánh mắt chết chóc.

“Đầu tiên là Tony và Steve, sau đó là Reed, rồi lại đến hai người… Aaargghh, tôi muốn chết trở lại quá!!! ”  
“Oho, cẩn thận cái mồm đáng yêu đó đó baby boy!”  
“Đừng có mà nói vớ vẩn Pete!”

Hé một mắt ra nhìn hai người đàn ông bên dưới, cậu khẽ nhếch miệng cười. Đúng là xung quanh cậu toàn người rắc rối, nhưng họ yêu cậu, chỉ vậy là đủ để tha thứ cho ngày hôm nay rồi.

“Được rồi, đừng có nhao hết về đây nữa. Có ai cho một lời giải thích về chuyện gì đã xảy ra không?!”  
“Chuyện đã xảy ra là em bỏ rơi anh, baby boy! Anh đã có thể đi làm rất nhiều chuyện xấu nếu không có ai trong coi, ví dụ như phá tung một căn cứ quân sự hay cắt tai mội ai đó chẳng hạn”

Cùng lúc đó, bản tin trực tiếp đưa tin về một vụ nổ được cho là căn cứ di tàn của HYDRA và tướng cầm đầu đã bị bắt giữ với hai tai và chiếc lưỡi bị cắt bỏ. Cậu quay lại nhìn hắn với hai chữ giận giữ to đùng vẽ trên mặt.

“Còn tớ thì sao?!”

Johnny ngóc đầu lên, nói lớn.

“Pete, cậu không nghe điện của tớ. Tớ đã gọi cho cậu cả chục cuộc. Tớ đã muốn rủ cậu cùng nhau đi đập vài tên mất dạy ngoài đường cho đỡ chán vì sức mạnh của tớ đã trở lại rồi. Tớ ở đi trên phố và thấy đèn căn hộ cậu sáng, gọi thì không nghe nên tớ đã đến tận đây và thấy vết máu ở ngoài cửa!”  
“Cái gì?!!”

Cậu quay sang lườm hắn, hắn rụt cổ và cụp mắt sau khi nhận cái trợn mắt “anh chết chắc rồi” của cậu.

“Phải đó, thế là tớ xông vào và thấy tên dị hợm này ở đây!”  
“Này này!”

Hắn nói chen vào.

“Pete, hắn ta làm cái quỷ gì ở đây?!!! Tớ đã tưởng cậu bị tên này làm gì rồi nên nổi điên lên”  
“Hai người không thể dùng cái mồm của mình để giải thích lấy một giây à?!”  
“Có mà Petey pie, nhưng mà lúc đó anh vừa tắm xong thì thằng này đột nhiên bay vèo đến, cả người nó bốc cháy hừng hực lên như ngọn đuốc Olympic, nó cứ rú lên “Peter đâu, Peter đâu”, dọa anh sợ muốn vãi ra quần ”  
“Cái quái gì! Ngươi dí súng vào người ta ngay tắp lự!”  
“Đấy là phản xạ, phản xạ pháo hoa à”  
“Vì Chúa!”

Peter thở dài, nhìn hai con người trước mặt đứng bật dậy gân cổ hét vào mặt nhau.

“Đừng rống lên, lửa trại. Tôi không phải kẹo dẻo của buổi pinic đâu. Cậu là người lao vào tôi trước mà”  
“Vì ngươi rớt máu ra sàn cậu ấy, và tình cờ ngươi, một tên sát thủ ưa chém giết, bạo lực và điên rồ có tiếng lại đứng giữa nhà cậu ấy!!!”  
“Đừng nói thế, cậu làm tôi xấu hổ đấy”  
“CÁI GÌ!!!”

Đầu Johnny bùng lửa lên, cháy hừng hừng đến nỗi Peter ngồi đây vẫn cảm thấy sức nóng lan tỏa đến, đấy có thể coi là đúng nghĩa của câu giận đến bùng nổ hay giận nổi lửa luôn.

“Ok ok, sao cậu không hạ nhiệt xuống một chút và, ờm, để mặt tôi hồi phục nguyên vẹn rồi cùng nói chuyện nhỉ, tôi không nhìn thấy mặt mình lúc này nhưng khá chắc là nó cháy thui rồi, vì tôi ngửi thấy mùi thịt nướng”

Hắn giơ một tay và bật ngón trỏ lên nói, đoạn quay lại nhìn Peter, khuôn mặt bị đốt bỏng đến nỗi chỉ còn lộ hai con ngươi lồi ra ở hốc mắt và hàm răng đang mấp máy nói giữa lớp thịt đỏ cháy xém, khiến cậu thấy buồn nôn.  
Johnny nhìn thấy cậu bụm mồm và mặt bắt đầu có dấu hiệu chuyển màu liền tắt lửa, trở lại với khuôn mặt đẹp trai cùng mái tóc óng vàng khiến bao thiếu nữ đổ gục.

“Cậu ổn chứ Pete?”  
“Yeah yeah”

Cậu vung tay, xoa dịu nỗi lo của Johnny.

“Cậu thật nóng đó!”  
“Xin lỗi?!”

Johnny trợn mắt nhìn hắn.

“Tôi vừa nói cậu nóng à? Không biết cậu đã nghĩ theo cách nào nhỉ, nóng bỏng, nỏng nảy… hay chỉ nóng thôi, vì cậu biết đấy, cậu bốc lửa mà, không phải theo nghĩa sexy đâu, mà là bốc lửa thật đấy! Damn, em nên mang theo cậu ấy mỗi khi ra ngoài vào những hôm tuyết rơi Sweetums”  
“Đủ rồi, đứng xa ra Pete, tớ sẽ nướng tên chó này!”  
“Khoan, chờ đã Johnny, và im đi Wade!”

Cậu nhắm mắt lắc đầu. Đêm nay liệu có thể trở nên tồi tệ hơn không.

“Anh ta là bạn trai tớ!”

Nắm tay lửa chuẩn bị vung vào mặt Deadpool khựng lại trong không trung, Johnny quay lại ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu.

“Cái gì?”  
“Anh ta sống ở đây”

Sau vài giây bất động, Johnny lao bổ về phía Peter, nắm lấy hai vai cậu mà lắc lấy lắc để.

“C… cậu điên à? Mà không, cậu đùa à! Qua lại với tên này, còn sống với hắn… CẬU ĐÙA CON MẸ NÓ À?!”

Johnny hét vào mặt cậu. Peter biết trước là mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên lanh tanh bành thế này mà.

“Không phải cậu đã từng nói rằng muốn hắn biến mất ra vũ trụ khác sao?”  
“Em nói vậy sao babe?! Em làm tổn thương trái tim anh đấy!”  
“Pha… phải, tớ đã nói vậy, và tin tớ đi, tớ đã từng thực sự muốn vậy. Còn Wade, anh không biết nhiều lúc anh khó chịu thế nào đâu!”

[Nó biết đấy]  
{Chúng ta đều biết cả}  
[Know why amigo?]  
{Cause we are fucking DEADPOOL!!!}

 

“Bao lâu rồi!”  
“… gần một năm”  
“JESSUZZ!”  
“Mọi chuyện khá ổn hơn cậu tưởng đấy”  
“Ổn… ổn??! Vì Chúa, Peter, mỗi lần cậu nói câu đó, chuyện gì đó điên rồ lại xảy ra. Sao có thể ổn được khi cậu sống với tên mặt sẹo máu lạnh này!!! ”  
“Hey, tôi vẫn đang ngồi đây đấy!”

Hắn cau mày khó chịu chỏ ngón tay vào mình, nhưng Johnny tiếp tục lờ đi.

“Hắn là lính đánh thuê, là một tay sát nhân đấy! Tỉnh lại đi Pete!”  
“Tớ biết mọi chuyện nghe có vẻ tệ…”  
“Có vẻ? Cậu hẳn phải đang đùa!”  
“Này này, đừng có lắc baby boy của tôi như điên vậy chứ, cậu ấy không phải cái Maracas đâu”  
“Xê ra hạt óc chó! Ngươi không có quyền gì với cậu ấy cả!”  
“Yo, cẩn thận đó, súng của tôi lên nòng hết cả rồi và cậu làm tôi thấy hơi ngứa tay đó”  
“Giỏi thì nhào vô, đống đạn đấy sẽ tan thành bùn trước khi kịp chạm vào người ta”  
“Challenge accepted my man!”

 

“IM HẾT ĐI!”

Cậu gào lên, bắn tơ vào mồm hai kẻ sắp sửa lao vào cắn xé nhau rồi túm lấy cổ áo cả hai và kéo ra ngoài cửa hết một lượt.

“Đừng có làm loạn ở đây, để tớ ở một mình, ngày mai tớ sẽ giải thích. Còn anh, đi đâu thì đi, nhưng cấm giết người!”

Nói xong, cậu đóng sầm cánh cửa lại ngay trước mắt hai người.

[Tuyệt, cậu ấy giận rồi]  
{Giỏi lắm thằng đần}  
[Giờ thì chúng ta sẽ phải ngủ ngoài công viên và lấy báo làm chăn như lũ vô gia cư]  
{Thằng này còn chỉ đang mặc mỗi cái quần!}  
[Một thằng vô gia cư biến thái]

Johnny quay lại nhìn hắn, đôi mắt chuyển sang màu đỏ. Hắn thề là hắn thấy lửa cháy trong đó. Cậu đốt cháy nhúm tơ đang dính ở miệng, để lộ ra khuôn mặt đẹp trai đang vô cùng tức giân. Răng cậu ấy nghiến lại, hai nắm tay siết chặt như sắp phi vài quả cầu lửa vào đầu hắn. Giọng Johnny vang lên, trầm đều và lạnh lẽo.

“Tổn thương cậu ấy, ta sẽ thiêu người thành tro rồi đổ vào hố đen”

 

Johnny quay lưng bỏ đi, bực tức lẩm bẩm rồi nhảy ra khỏi ban công ở cuối hành lang, nổi lửa và bay vụt đi, để lại trên màn trời đêm một đường cắt bằng bằng lửa rực cháy sáng.

 

 

==========

 

 

 

Anna Maria bám sát theo sau cậu, thỉnh thoảng chạy lên trước, ngó nhìn khuôn mặt ủ rũ thiếu ngủ của cậu. Mặc áo thí nghiệm vào, Living Brain đã đứng chờ ngay khi cánh cửa mở ra, trên bàn tay kim loại cầm chiếc khay với bình thủy tinh và cốc cà phê bốc khói.

“Một ngày vất vả, tiến sĩ!”  
“Chào buổi sáng”

Peter uể oải lên tiếng, nhận lấy cốc cà phê trên khay và đặt đống tài liệu xuống cái kệ gần đó. Cậu tiến đến gần màn hình máy tính khổng lồ và bắt đầu cài đặt hệ thống.

“Anna Maria, hôm nay tôi sẽ học về cái gì đây?”

Cậu hạ kính bảo hộ xuống và mở nắp của thiết bị gần đó ra, cầm chiếc bút điện lên và vài tia lửa bắn ra, một lúc sau, cậu lại đứng dậy và tiến tới mấy cái máy gần đó. Cô nhìn cậu lăng xăng chạy hết chỗ nọ đến chỗ kia, khẽ cười thầm.

“Chẳng gì cả!”

Cô nhún vai, ung dung nói bằng giọng hát.  
Peter khựng lại, đẩy kính lên và quay lại nhìn.

“Thật sao?!”  
“Thật. Cậu đã nắm rõ tất cả mọi thứ rồi”  
“Wow, điều này thật bất ngờ đấy”  
“Nghe cậu không giống đang bất ngờ cho lắm”  
“Tôi đã có một kì nghỉ cuối tuần khá căng thẳng”

Cậu đứng dậy và tiến tới chỗ chiếc laptop, nối dây vào với máy chủ lớn và bắt đầu gõ liên hồi. Mắt đảo liên tục nhìn dòng chữ sáng tua chạy trên màn hình.

“Maria này, cô biết đấy, về vụ virut lần trước, tôi khá chắc là mình đã chặn nó triệt để rồi, nên cô có thể báo Sajani để cô ấy không phải lườm tôi mỗi lần đi qua phòng lắp ráp nữa. Nhưng còn về thiết bị mà chúng ta đang tiến hành thử nghiệm, tôi nghĩ mình có thể cải thiện và thay đổi nó một chút, liệu có được không?!”

Peter vẫn cứ dán mắt vào màn hình, không hề hay biết người đằng sau đang chăm chú nhìn cậu.

“Ý tôi là, tôi là giám đốc và tôi là người đã đặt ra bản thiết kế, nhưng quả thực là lúc đầu tôi cũng không hiểu rõ lắm về vài thứ Otto đã chế tạo, và tôi không muốn mình phá hỏng thứ gì nữa. Nhưng cô hiểu rõ nhiều thứ, nên tôi nghĩ mình nên xin ý kiến trước”  
“Tất nhiên rồi”  
“Tuyệt!”

Cậu nhe răng cười, chạy vào góc phòng và mở nắp hộp cáp ra, chỉnh lại trật tự các mấu điện, quan sát vạch truyền năng lượng trên trần sáng lên và chuyển động. Cậu liền nhấc cả chiếc ổ cứng nặng vài trăm ký gần đó lên bằng một tay, tay còn lại ôm mớ dây nối lằng nhằng đủ sắc màu, đẩy nó sát vào máy đo. Trong phòng lúc này chỉ có Anna Maria và Living Brain liên tục ro ro chạy theo phụ giúp, một là robot quản gia trung thành và chỉ lên tiếng khi cần thiết, người còn lại thì đã biết cậu là Spiderman, nên chẳng có lý gì mà phải dấu diếm sức mạnh cả.  
Sau một hồi lọ mọ, cậu đóng nắp máy lại, đứng bật dậy và tiến tới máy chủ, gõ một đoạn mã và ấn chạy thử.  
Dòng điện sáng lóe lên, đoạn năng lượng truyền trên ống trên trần nhà di chuyển đến toàn bộ các thiết bị mà cậu đã kết nối gần đó, lập tức sáng lên, hoạt động và chạy chương trình. Cậu đánh một câu lệnh lên bàn phím, toàn bộ máy móc lại thay đổi, tìm đến nhau và bắt đầu truyền thông tin, một lúc sau, tất cả tắt phụt và sáng lên, rồi ánh đèn trong phòng thay đổi, lúc nháy, lúc sáng, lúc tắt, nhịp nhàng cùng nhau.

“Đây là…”  
“Bản Beethoven số 5”

Cô đưa tay lên che miệng, ngước mắt nhìn toàn căn phòng tỏa sáng và nhấp nháy theo cột sóng âm của bản nhạc, tia điện từ máy phát truyền đi di chuyển liên tục trên trần nhà, nhấp nháy sáng như hệ thần kinh nơron, va đập vào các đoạn năng lượng được gửi đi, tạo ra tiếng nhạc điện từ theo đúng bản hòa âm.

“Thế nào?”  
“Điều này thật tuyệt vời! Đây là bản nhạc anh ấy yêu thích nhất”  
“Tôi biết”

Cậu mỉm cười khoanh tay ngắm nhìn thành quả của mình. Otto rất thích bản giao hưởng này, ông ta cài đặt nó ở khắp mọi nơi, trong phòng thí nghiệm, trong máy phát nhạc ở nhà, khiến lúc đầu làm cả cậu lẫn Deadpool cười lăn lộn, cả nhạc chuông ở điện thoại cậu nữa, Chúa ơi, một hôm quên thay nó thôi, Spider Woman, Jessica nghe thấy và đã nhìn cậu với ánh mắt khó hiểu.

“Tôi mới chỉ yêu cầu từ nó một bản nhạc, nhưng thử tưởng tượng nếu ta cài thứ này vào trong cỗ máy đó xem. Sẽ như một Living Brain thứ hai, chỉ có điều nhỏ gọn, tiện lợi hơn và kết nối Internet được. Tất cả những gì chúng ta cần là chuyển bộ gõ lệnh thành phân tích mã giọng, vài cuộc thử nhiệm, chạy thử và voilà!!!”

Cậu thích thú nhìn Anna Maria, hai tay vung lên, đầu ngước lên nhìn quanh căn phòng. Cô cười lớn, siết lấy tay cậu.

“Tuy cậu không láu cá và xuất chúng như Peter của tôi, hay là Otto như cậu hay nói, nhưng cậu là một người thông minh, cậu học rất nhanh, cậu sẽ sớm đưa công ty thành công trở lại thôi. Anh ấy đã không còn, điều này gây khó khăn cho cả tôi lẫn công ty, nhưng cậu là một người lạc quan và tràn đầy năng lượng, là một người tôi tự hào gọi là bạn, tôi tin vào cậu!”  
“Cô lại nói vậy rồi”

Peter cảm kích nhìn cô gái thấp bé bên dưới mình.  
Cuối cùng thì bao vất vả cũng được bù đáp, một tuần lắm rắc rối, khởi đầu với Captain Yuri Watanabe, sau đó là Captain America và Iron Man, Deadpool và Johnny, quá nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra khiến cậu chỉ muốn vùi đầu vào nghiên cứu để quên đi đám người rắc rối mà cậu luôn bị hút vào. Nhốt mình trong phòng thí nghiệm 14 tiếng một ngày trong 3 ngày qua có vẻ là một cách khá hữu hiệu. Cậu chỉ ra ngoài khi đi tuần và lấy đồ để thay. Cậu cần tránh mặt Johnny và cái mồm của Deadpool một thời gian. Thay vào đó, cậu được đắm mình vào thứ mình vốn luôn yêu thích, khoa học. Hóa ra nhốt mình trong một căn phòng vài ngày không khiến cậu mọc một bộ râu rậm rạp như của Logan hay tóc dài ra đến ngang vai như Thor như cạu vốn tưởng tượng. Cậu thấy mình khá ổn, trừ việc buồn ngủ điên lên được thì mọi thứ đều rất tuyệt vời.

“Tiến sĩ, ngài có điện thoại”

Living Brain đi đến, chìa chiếc khay với chiếc điện thoại của cậu rung lên liên tục trên đấy. Cậu liếc mắt nhìn vào màn hình, biểu tượng xanh lam của Avenger hiện lên. Cậu vội tháo gang ra và nhấc điện thoại lên.

“Anh hàng xóm thân thiện Spiderman đây!”

Maria nghe thấy liền cười khúch khích, cậu nhe răng quay lại.

“Thôi đùa đi, nhóc vứt thẻ liên lạc của mình đi đâu vậy. Deadpool đang ở đây, ta cần nhóc và cậu ta ra bờ biển Đông, đưa địa chỉ đây, 3 phút nữa phi cơ sẽ đến đón”

Giọng Captain America vang lên nghiêm nghị và dõng dạc, làm cậu rùng mình nhớ về bữa tối lần trước.

“Ok… mà khoan, Deadpool?! Sao anh ta lại ở đấy, mà sao tự dưng lại là đi với em?!”  
“Chúng ta đang thiếu người, ai cũng bận hết rồi, với lại,… cậu ta có vẻ quý nhóc hơn cả”  
“Arghhh, được rồi. Em sẽ ở đỉnh tòa Chrysler. Mà này Cap, anh biết là Deadpool, anh ta sẽ làm mọi thứ rất ồn ào đấy, cho nổ tung mọi thứ lên chẳng hạn”  
“Ta biết, đường cùng rồi mới phải vậy!”

Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng Steve thở dài ở bên kia điện thoại.

“Ok, em đi liền đây!”

 

 

 

==========

 

 

 

 

“Holla at cha boy!!!”

Deadpool quay lại híp mắt cười thích thú sau lớp mặt nạ, nhìn cậu nhảy vào trong máy bay và tiếp đất bằng dáng nhện đặc trưng.

“Họ để anh lái sao?!”

Cậu nhíu mày nhìn hắn ngồi trước tay lái của chiếc QuinJet, đầu đeo headphone liên lạc với chiếc mic vòng ở đằng trước.

“Có niềm tin chút đi, em làm tổn thương anh đấy”  
“Vậy sao?!”

Cậu tháo mặt nạ ra, mỉm cười tiến lại gần chỗ hắn, đặt tay lên ghế và cúi xuống, vạch mặt nạ của hắn lên và hôn lên đôi môi trên làn da rỗ sẹo.

“Lái cho cẩn thận vào đấy!”

Cậu dứt ra, hôn vào má hắn rồi quay ra phía sau, mở cặp ra và ôm quyển sách đọc giết thời gian.  
Hai tiếng sau, chiếc phi cơ thông báo điểm đến là một hòn đảo nhân tạo cách tầm bay 2000 feet. Hắn cài đặt chế độ tự lái, vòng ra hôn má cậu trước khi cậu kịp đeo mặt nạ trở lại, khiến cậu bật cười lớn, rồi ngồi xuống thùng hàng, cho đạn vào nòng súng, kiểm tra từng quả lựu đạn rồi cho vào túi, vừa huýt sáo vừa lau kĩ hai thanh kiếm rồi dắt ra sau lưng, ngồi tỉ mỉ đếm từng khẩu đạn pháo tên lửa rồi gắn nó vào ống bắn của cây súng không giật chuyện dụng to bự. Cậu im lặng quan sát hắn, nín thở, môi mím lại thầm nghĩ, hẳn tẹo nữa mọi thứ sẽ lanh tanh bành lắm đây.

“Khu vực này có rada quét và camera ở bốn góc nên sẽ không nhảy dù được”  
“Không thành vấn đề”

Cậu nhún vai nói. Hắn cười khì, xong xuôi đứng dậy, hôn cậu lần cuối lên má qua ngoài lớp vải rồi kéo mặt nạ xuống.

“Okay, baby boy, duty time!”

Cửa sau của chiếc phi cơ bật mở, cậu leo lên lưng hắn, và cả hai cùng lao xuống.  
Cậu im lặng để tiếng gió thổi ù ù bên tai, hai bàn chân quắp chặt lấy bụng hắn, người nhoài lên khỏi vai hắn, quan sát một lượt hòn đảo, tính toán khoảng cách và thời điểm tiếp đất. Còn hắn thì cứ thích thú rú ầm lên như Tarzan của rừng xanh, ơn Chúa là họ đi làm một mình, nếu có Black Widow ở đây chắc, hẳn cô ấy đã bắn vài phát vào cái mồm như lao phóng thanh của hắn rồi.

“600 feet, Wade!”  
“Okie dokie Spidey!!!”

Hắn hét lên, cố át lại tiếng gió,cậu cảm nhận được niềm thích thú trong giọng điệu hắn mập mờ vang lên trong tiếng gió. Hắn vòng tay ra sau, nhấc ra khẩu súng to bự như ống bắn của xe tăng có gắn ống hãm thanh ở gần nòng.

[Woow, vừa nãy tay nó vừa chạm vào mông Spidey!!!]  
{Đừng có làm bậy giữa không trung, không sẽ ăn đá đấy}

Hắn khặc khặc cười rồi bóp cò. Viên đạn bắn ra tròn vo, to bự như quả cầu pha lê màu đen, đi được vài mét rồi vỡ ra thành nhiều mảnh nhỏ, rồi chúng tiếp tục chia nhỏ sau vài mét nữa, cuối cùng chỉ còn như những hạt bụi, không camera hay rada nào có thể ghi lại được. Lực bắn của khẩu súng vừa rồi rất mạnh, khiến hắn và cậu giật ngược trở lại một đoạn vài thước. Cả hai dừng khựng ở trong không trung một quãng rồi lại tiếp tục rơi, lúc này, lục rơi đã giảm đi đáng kể, người cậu chúc xuống, quắp lấy hắn ở chân và lao xuống như một con bói cá. Khi chỉ còn cách tòa lâu đài đá trên đỉnh ngọn núi vài mét, cậu chìa tay ra, bắn hai sợi tơ vào chóp chòi canh rồi giật mạnh, đu cả hai về phía đó. Hắn lập tức rút súng bắn hạ tay gác ở trong đỉnh chòi, ngay sau đó liền ăn một cái đạp vào đầu của cậu.

“Nhưng nó nhìn thấy chúng ta rồi!”  
“Thì anh chỉ cần báo em và em sẽ bịt mồm và dính tên đó vào tường!”  
“Oops!”

Cậu bực dọc nhìn hắn dưới lớp mặt nạ, tiếp tục đu cho đến khi cả hai hạ cánh ở chòi canh. Cậu cụp mắt nhìn tay lính nằm dưới đất, hắn thì lọ mọ lột lấy súng và tai nghe liên lạc. Cầm chiếc tai nghe, hắn ra hiệu cho cậu im lặng và ghé vào sát tai lắng nghe một lúc, hắn gắn chở lại đầu của tay lính đã chết, ra hiệu cho cậu rồi cả hai cùng đu xuống dưới.

“Bộ đàm liên lạc qua tai nghe và bật liên tục 24/24, vì vậy em sẽ phải bịt mồm hết tất cả lính gác trước khi hạ họ, anh sẽ lo cánh Tây, sau khi xong anh sẽ vẫy hiệu ở tòa tháp đằng kia”  
“Được rồi, nhưng Wade!”

Cậu nắm lấy tay hắn, khiến hắn ngẩng mặt lên khỏi chiếc máy định vị.

“Không giết chóc!”

Hắn tròn mắt nhìn cậu rồi híp mắt, nhe răng cười dưới lắp mặt nạ.

“Okay baby boy!”

Cậu gật đầu rồi đu đi.

[Chúng ta vừa nói dối Petey]  
{Chỉ là không nói sự thật thôi}  
[Phải rồi, chúng ta sẽ không giết họ]  
{Mà chỉ cắt giảm tuổi thọ họ thôi}  
[Giảm từ 50 năm nữa xuống còn… vài giây?!]  
{Họ vẫn sống một lúc trước khi chúng ta chém hay bắn họ phải không?! Miễn là thằng này không bắn vào đầu hay ngực}  
[Phải rồi, vậy đâu thể gọi là giết người]  
{Đấy chỉ là khiến cho họ tự chết nhanh hơn thôi}  
[Khởi động và đi rút ngắn sự sống nào!]

Hắn vươn vai, lắc lắc cái cổ khiến các khớp kêu răng rắc, rút hai khẩu súng trong túi ở hai bên hông ra, lên nòng và ngửa tay, để hai miệng súng hạ trên hai vai, ngửa đầu ra sau, thích thú cười.

“Đi đá vài cái mông nào!”

 

Cậu gõ nhẹ vào đầu hai tên lính canh, khiến chúng lập tức lăn ra bất tỉnh. Vội đưa tay đỡ lấy chúng, cậu cẩn thận đặt hai thi thể bất tỉnh xuống đất, cẩn thận bịt mồm chúng lại bằng tơ, rồi bắn tơ vào hai bên tai hòng chặn mọi âm thanh lọt vào thiết bị liên lạc. Cậu không nghe tiếng súng nổ, không rõ là hắn không giết ai hay là do súng của hắn có gắn nòng hãm thanh. Nhưng dù là gì thì cậu cũng nên kiểm tra xem hắn đã đến đâu rồi.

“Liên lạc với Deadpool”

Cậu lên tiếng, ngó quanh để chắc chắn không còn tên lính canh nào.

“Wade, anh ở đâu rồi?”  
“Babe, tuy hơi bận một chút nhưng tới phòng trung tâm rồi”  
“Cái gì? Sao anh không ở tòa tháp phía Tây như kế hoạch!”  
“Chà chà, như vậy thì sẽ chán quá, anh đâu thể để công sức chuẩn bị kĩ càng của mình đi tong rồi chỉ ngồi đâu nhìn em đánh ngất từng người một được”  
“Wade!!! Anh đu…”

Spider-sense rung lên, cậu lập tức xoay người, lướt qua là một viên đạn bạc, găm vào vách tường đối diện. Ở đằng phía xa, cậu nhìn thấy trên chòi canh có vài tay lính bắn tỉa.

“Wow, là do anh hay vừa rồi là tiếng súng nổ vậy, vì anh khá chắc là đấy không phải của anh!”  
“Im đi Wade!!!”

Cậu bực tức gằn giọng, đu đi tránh làn đạn dội về phía mình. Cậu bắn tơ, giật khẩu súng ra khỏi tay mấy tên lính.

“Tôi tịch thu thứ này nhé!”

Treo tất cả súng ống vừa lấy được vào một bọc tơ rồi đính nó vào vách tường gạch, cậu còn chưa kịp đu vào trong thì tiếng súng nổ lên liên hoàn, và toàn bộ lính gác ngã gục xuống.

“Wade!!!”  
“Cái gì?!”

Hắn rú lên, ra vẻ vô tội.

“Sao anh lại làm vậy?!”  
“Làm gì?”  
“Vì Chúa, anh bắn họ!”  
“Họ có chết đâu, họ mặc áo chống đạn mà, 15 phút, hoặc lâu hơn thì 30 phút nữa là sẽ tỉnh lại thôi!”

Cậu ngớ mặt, quay ra hướng trung tâm của tòa lâu đài, nhận thấy hắn ở hành lang, đang vẫy tay loạn xạ với khẩu súng ngắm dài ngoằm trước mặt. Không ngờ hắn thực sự nghe lời cậu, thường thì vẫn sẽ có vài người chết kể cả khi mọi chuyện nằm dưới sự kiểm soát của cậu, nhưng ít nhất, hắn không giết ai trước mặt cậu là tốt lắm rồi. Cậu cười thầm khi nghĩ gã lính đã thực sự trở nên ngoan ngoãn.

“Họ phát hiện ra rồi”  
“Sớm hay muộn cũng vậy thôi baby boy”  
“Chờ đã, anh đang làm gì đấy?!”

Cậu nheo mắt khó hiểu nhìn hắn lẻn vào một căn phòng, tiến tới chỗ máy tính và bắt đâu gõ.

“Nghiêm túc đấy, mấy cái giác quan nhện của em làm anh muốn nổi da gà, em biết từ chỗ em nhìn ra đây là bao xa không, mắt em như cái kính viễn vọng vậy!”  
“Wade T. Wilson!”  
“Ok ok, anh đang tải xuống mọi thứ và đẩy nó vào một cái USB”

Bài học hắn rút ra được sau một năm bên nhau, đó là khi Peter đã gọi hẳn tên hắn ra, thì tốt nhất là nên ngoan ngoãn thành thật khai hết mọi thứ trước khi quá muộn.

“Jessus Christ! Anh đâu có giúp Avenger, anh đang đi làm thuê thì có!”  
“Này, đừng nói vậy chứ, đúng là anh có được trả rất nhiều tiền cho vụ này, nhưng anh có giúp em mà, coi như một công đôi việc luôn”  
“Lết mông ra khỏi đó và về đây ngay”  
“Chờ chút nào cưng, anh biết là anh rất hấp dẫn nên em không thể chịu được sức hút mãnh liệt của anh mà…”  
“Lính canh đến kìa”  
“Shit!”

Cậu lắc đầu ngán ngẩm nhìn hắn bị toán lính ập đến xả đạn vào người. Tiếng những câu đùa cợt nhảm nhí và giọng cười khoái trá của hắn vang lên xen lẫn tiếng súng nổ thi nhau đập vào tai cậu. Cậu đu đến nơi khi tất cả đã kết thúc, trong phòng chỉ còn một mình hắn, dưới nền la liệt xác người.

“Em không nên vào đây honey!”

Cậu nhảy chổm lên bàn máy gần đó để tránh vũng máu chảy lênh láng bên dưới. Bám vào vách đá, cậu bò lên trên cao, rồi lộn ngược người, tụt xuống ngang đầu hắn như một con nhện nhực thụ.

“Em phải xem rút cuộc cái thứ mà anh tải về là gì”

Cậu lướt mắt một lượt quanh màn hình sáng xanh trước mặt.

“Không là thứ gì hay ho đâu”

Hồ sơ cá nhân của Strucker, tin tình báo ở DC, kế hoạch khơi dựng lại New Hydra… Đây quả đúng là ổ chuột của mầm mống HYDRA sau bao lâu còn sót lại như lời Cap nói.

“Anh sẽ bán nó cho Lầu Năm Góc”  
“Thật sao?!”

Cậu nhìn hắn đầy bất ngờ, đẩy mắt đầy hoài nghi. Thường thì khách hàng của hắn không mấy gì là tốt đẹp, và thứ họ muốn cũng như mục đích sử dụng cũng thường sẽ là rắc rối hoặc mang mục đích thâu tóm toàn cầu. Vả lại, cậu không hề biết là chính phủ lại phải nhờ đến gã lính mồm mép về những chuyện như thế này.

“Yeah, họ ra giá nửa triệu đô, nhưng anh có thể vòi thêm một căn biệt thự ở bãi biển nếu em muốn”  
“Đi giải quyết nốt đằng kia đã, rồi ta có thể bàn về căn biệt thự ở bãi biển đó sau”  
“Tuân lệnh, your majesty!”

Hắn nhe răng ngoác mồm cười, rút chiếc USB ra và nhún nhảy ra ngoài. Cậu lắc đầu phì cười đi theo sau, leo lên lưng hắn rồi theo hắn nhảy xuống khỏi lan can. Đu xuống bên dưới và hạ cánh ở ban công phòng trung tâm. Trước mặt cả hai là tay tướng người Nga với mái đầu bạc, một bên mắt chột đang hét lên điều gì đó bằng tiếng Nga, xung quanh có đến cả trăm đặc vụ mặc quân phục, áo chống đạn và quần rằn ri, ai cũng trang bị súng ống, băng đạn đeo chéo ngực và dao găm dắt ở giầy. Họ đều ở tư thế sẵn sàng, miệng súng đồng loạt chĩa về cậu và hắn, âm thanh cạch cạch của vũ khí nóng lên nòng vang lên đồng loạt và giòn giã.

“Hola amigo, mi nombre es la piscina de la muerte”

Hắn vung hai tay lên, hớn hở bước vào như một siêu sao màn bạc trong buổi công chiếu và nói lớn. Cậu đi theo sau, nhìn đám lính đứng xung quanh đang chĩa súng vào và cố ra hiệu cho họ dừng lại.

“Coi nào, chúng ta hãy cùng giải quyết việc này mà không ai bắn ai hay không ai bị dính vào tường hay bị chém làm đôi được không?”  
“Đúng rồi, nghe cậu ấy nói đi, vì cậu ấy đang mặc một bộ đồ bó sát màu đỏ xanh”

[Giống Superman]  
{Wonder Woman}  
[Captain America]  
{Uncle Sam!!!}  
[Nước Mỹ yêu màu đỏ và xanh, và chúng ta cũng vậy]  
{Nhất là khi bộ đồ kia bó rất sát}  
[Lộ rõ cặp mông căng tròn chắc nịch kia]  
{Damn, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that!}  
[Yeah, chưa bao giờ bài hát đấy nói đúng quan điểm như lúc này]  
{Trong trailer chúng ta đã ngồi vẽ tranh và hát về nó!}

“Lùi lại!”

Tay tướng lớn giọng gào lên thứ tiếng Anh giật cục với chất giọng Nga. Mấy tay lính lại dí khẩu súng vào sát người cậu và hắn hơn.

“Coi nào, mọi người không muốn làm vậy đâu”

Cậu vừa dứt lời, hắn tiến tới bá vai, hớn hở dịp mắt lại, chọt chọt ngón tay vào mặt cậu.

“Nghe lời Spidey nào, đằng sau lớp mặt nạ này là một khuôn mặt rất nóng bỏng đấy, và những người nóng bỏng thì nên được tôn trọng”

“Pristreli yego”

[Dành cho những bé trong sáng đang đọc câu chuyện này…]  
{… định ngĩa của lời ngài Putin phiên bản chột mắt kia vừa nói là “bắn hắn”}

“Ha ha… khoan, bắn ai?”

Hắn vừa dứt lời, một tiếng nổ vang lên, và viên đạn găm giữa đầu hắn, khiến hắn bật ngửa ra sau, xém chút thì ngã.  
Peter trợn mắt nhìn hắn, dù biết trước là cái mồm tai hại của hắn sẽ dẫn đến kết cục này, nhưng mọi chuyện coi như xong rồi.

[Oh boy!]  
{Ông ta không làm vậy chứ!}

Hắn có thể ngoan ngoãn vâng lời không giết một ai khi cậu ở đây, nhưng đấy là trong điều kiện không bị ai cầm gậy và chọc vào thôi. Hắn thích bắn người, nhưng hắn yêu cậu, và cậu ghét chém giết, nên hắn sẽ luôn đặt Petey của hắn lên trước, nhưng hắn không thích bị bắn, rất rất không thích.  
Hắn bỏ tay ra khỏi vai cậu, nắm lấy hai bên hông rồi nhấc bổng cả người cậu xê ra vài thước, đoạn bẻ cổ, rút hai khẩu súng ngắn to bự trong túi ra.

“Lùi lại nào love, daddy need to express some rage!”

Và hắn nổ súng.

Cậu phóng tơ và kết trúng lại thành một tấm lưới chống đạn, rồi nhảy lên và giật lấy súng từ mấy gã lính, quăng nó vỡ tan vào vách tường đá. Hắn chạy quanh phòng, rê súng nổ liên hoàn không ngừng nghỉ, đạn bắn từ địch xuyên qua da thịt hắn như nước nhỏ xuống mặt hồ, chỉ đủ để tạo một cái hố trong vài giây rồi lại bị lấp đầy. Người ngã xuống như ngả rạ, cậu đang đu người, chuẩn bị tung một cú vào lườn của tay lính trước mặt mình thì một viên đạn bay đến, xuyên qua thái dương hắn và găm vào giữa trán một tên gần đó.

“Chúa ơi, Wade! Bắn vào chân họ, bắn vào chân họ thôi!!!”

Cậu la lên khi một tên lính nữa ngã gục trước mặt mình.

“Ack, nhưng baby, họ bắn anh đấy!!!”

Hắn tiếp tục rê súng, quay lại bĩu môi nhìn cậu.

“Wade!!!”  
“Được rồi được rồi, nhưng tối nay em phải đền bù cho anh đấy!”  
“Giờ không phải lúc để nói chuyện đấy!”

Cậu quát vào mặt hắn, mặt đỏ lựng lên sau lớp mặt nạ.

[Cá 10 đô cậu ấy đang đỏ mặt]  
{Quái gì! Cá 1000 đô sáng mai cậu ấy không đứng dậy được!}

Hắn bắn vào bụng một gã lính, khiến hắn bật lùi ra sau, nhân lúc đó, hắn tiến tới, nhảy lên và đạp cả hai chân vào bụng gã, khiến gã ngã ngoài vào toán lính đứng sau mình, đổ rạp xuống như những quân domino. Hắn tiếp đất bằng lưng, nhưng nhanh chóng xoay tròn một vòng, lia một lượt bắn vào chân toàn bộ toán lính xung quanh, khiến chúng ngã rầm rập xuống. Peter nhân lúc đó quấn hết chúng lại bằng tơ, treo lộn ngược lên trên trần. Hắn hẩy chân lên cao, lấy đà lộn bật dậy và rút kiếm ra, đạp lên tường và lao tới chém đứt chân hai tay lính đang nhắm bắn cậu.

“Wade! Dừng lại đi, em tự lo được!”

Cậu bò trên trần la toáng lên khi thấy hắn tiếp tục chém phăng một bên chân của tên lính khác, tí tớn nhảy quanh đùa nghịch khi gã ta đánh rớt súng, ôm chân hét lên đau đớn, hắn cong mông, ôm mặt chọt một tay vào vai gã và gã lập tức mất thăng bằng, đổ rầm xuống đất.

[Có lẽ dùng kiếm không phải là một ý hay]  
{Mày nhìn cậu ấy kìa}  
[Trông cậu ấy nhăn nhó như thể sắp ói ra mặt nạ vậy!]  
{Nếu cậu ấy nôn, tẹo nữa chúng ta sẽ không thể hôn cậu ấy đâu}

“Có lẽ mày đúng”  
“Còn phải nói!!!”

Cậu tức giận lên tiếng, không hề hay biết hắn không nói với mình.  
Hắn đành đứng yên, tra kiếm trở lại bao sau lưng và nhìn cậu đấm một tên khác khiến gã bay vèo đi, đâm xầm vào một đám gần đấy, rồi cậu lập tức nhét chúng vào trong một chiếc bị khổng lồ bằng tơ, treo lên cao, khiến chúng không ai nhúc nhích được vì bị dính chặt.  
Cậu tiến đến gần gã tường đang bò giật lùi dưới đất, mặt mũi thất thần nhìn quanh căn phòng ngổn ngang xác người. Gã lập tức rút từ phía sau ra khẩu súng lục, run rẩy chĩa vào cậu.

“Coi nào, đừng làm gì ngu ngốc nữa. Chúng tôi vừa hạ gần hai trăm lính gác vũ trang đến tận răng trong 15 phút đấy, ông chỉ đang chọc anh ấy điên lên thôi”

Cậu chỉ tay về hắn, vừa dứt lời, quay lại nhìn thì thấy hắn chĩa hai khẩu AK vào đầu gã tướng, khiến gã trợn tròn mắt, cứng người lại và lập tức thả rơi cây súng trong tay.

“Thấy chưa! Thôi nào, quay lưng lại và đưa tay đây, và chúng ta sẽ cùng về trụ sở an lành và nguyên vẹn nhé”

Cậu từ tốn giải thích, đoạn huých vai vào người hắn, đánh mắt ra hiệu ý bảo mau cất vũ khí đi. Hắn hạ súng xuống, nhìn chằm chằm kẻ ngồi bệt dưới đất đầy lạnh lẽo, đoạn, quay sang ôm lấy cổ cậu, ngoáy mông hí hửng lên tiếng.

“Spidey!!! Anh đã là một cậu bé ngoan rồi, giờ liệu có phải là lúc để chúng ta bàn về căn nhà trước bãi biển và kỳ nghỉ mà em rất cần không?”  
“Thôi đi, nhiệm vụ vẫn chưa kết thúc!”  
“Coi nào honey, anh đã nghe lời rồi mà! Nhìn xem, đâu có ai chết, trừ mấy gã chót bị anh ném ra ngoài cửa và dính đạn ở đầu, còn lại họ vẫn sống đây thôi, chỉ là què quặt cho đến cuối đời thôi!”  
“Người anh toàn mùi đồ Mexico thôi, đừng có dí mặt vào gần nữa!”

Cậu đưa tay đẩy cằm hắn bật ngửa lên, cố gắng nhịn cười dưới lớp mặt nạ.

“Nghe này, dẫn dải tên này về cho Cap đã rồi chúng ta sẽ bàn về chuyện đó!”  
“Yey!!! Tuyệt vo…”

Tiếng súng nổ lên, và hốc mắt hắn nổ tung, máu phụt lên và bắn ra tung téo. Cậu giật mình thốt lên, quay lại nhìn thì thấy gã tướng đang cầm súng hộc tốc bỏ chạy, ngoài ban công, một chiếc trực thăng bay ngang xuống, sẵn sàng đón gã.  
Cậu bắn tơ vào áo gã, kéo giật thân hình lùn béo bay ngược trở lại chỉ bằng một cái vẩy nhẹ. Chưa kịp túm lấy, hắn chìa ra bàn tay to lớn ra, bao trọn và tóm lấy mặt gã, phanh gấp lại cú đường bay trở về của gã.  
Ngay sau đó, hắn rút trong túi ra quả lựu đạn, dùng ngón trỏ bật chốt ra và ném nó vào chiếc trực thăng, một tiếng nổ vang lên, khói lửa bốc lên mù mịt , hắn kéo cậu nép vào người mình để tránh những mảnh vỡ bắn tới. Sau khi tất cả trở lại im lặng và chiếc trực thăng đã rơi xuống chân núi, chỉ còn là một đống sắt vụn, hắn bỏ cánh tay nữa giờ vẫn ôm lấy cậu xuống, vòng ra sau móc túi, lôi lên khẩu súng lục quân sự, dí vào mặt, ngay sát nơi mắt gã tướng đang run rẩy hốt hoảng nhìn qua kẽ tay hắn.

“Không có cách nào dễ dàng để nói điều này cả, tôi có thai rồi Trevor!”

Hắn đẩy mép, trợn mắt cười. Hốc mắt đã lành giờ chỉ lộ ra con ngươi xanh ngắt, lạnh lẽo trợn lên đầy ghê rợn qua lớp vải rách.

 

[Nghiêm túc đấy, thằng này đã xem trailer film của nó bao nhiêu lần vậy]  
{Kệ cha nó, mãi chúng ta mới có phim mà! Hãy để nó tận hưởng giây phút hạnh phúc này!}  
[Một bộ phim tử tế hẳn hoi]  
{Phải phải, chứ không phải cái giống dị hợm biết đi với thanh kiếm mọc ra ở tay như trong phim của Wolfverine}  
[Trông nó như thành quả hôn nhân của Frankenstein và Pinman vậy]

 

 

 

1 tiếng sau.

 

 

Cậu ngồi bên ghế phụ lái, quay sang nhìn hắn đang vui vẻ huýt sáo, nhún nhảy đôi vai.

“Xong rồi sao? Nhanh đấy!”

Hình chiếu Steve hiện lên trên chiếc thẻ ở cổ tay cậu. Anh ta đẩy mày tỏ vẻ bất ngờ.

“Ờm, chuyện là vậy, anh nhớ lúc em cảnh báo về việc Deadpool sẽ không làm mọi chuyện dễ dàng không? Anh sẽ phải nhận trách nhiệm y tế cho một tù nhân có 24 viên đạn ở chân đấy!”

Steve thở dài, ngao ngán đưa tay lên day trán.

“Được rồi, chuyện này dù sao cũng đã lường trước được… một phần. Cảm ơn vì đã giữ hắn còn sống, nhóc làm tốt lắm”


	5. Family dinner

“Tiến sĩ, ngài có cuộc gọi từ văn phòng”  
“Nối máy về đây đi”

Cậu giật tung chiếc ống nối ra, đầu dây đồng của vỏ dây điện bên trong lóe sáng, nổ tanh tách. Từ khi học hiểu hết về đống khoa học mà Otto chế tạo ra, cậu ngày nào cũng mày mò ở đây , sửa chữa, chế tạo và lắp ráp thiết bị mới.

“Bật ra loa ngoài luôn!”

Cậu lên tiếng, không quay lại nhìn, mồm ngậm cây bút điện, hai tay đeo găng táy máy nối các mấu điện lại với nhau.

“Peter, lâu rồi không nghe tin từ cậu. Dự án thế nào rồi?”  
“Mọi thứ đều ổn, ngài Stark. Hi vọng ngài không quá bận rộn mấy ngày qua, tôi có thấy ngài trên tivi”

Nói vậy thôi, cậu bị họ gọi vào sáng sớm, lôi ra đánh đấm với đám bạo loạn ngoài đường, cậu còn đỡ một cú khá đau cho anh ta nữa.

“Không có gì, chuyện thường ngày rồi. Ta mừng vì dự án vẫn tiến triển tốt đẹp”  
“Cảm ơn ngài, tôi có gửi cho ngài bản thiết kế chiều hôm qua, hi vọng ngài hài lòng với nó, tôi có thể chỉnh sửa lại nếu như có gì không phù hợp”

Cậu đẩy hộp cáp nặng vài chục ký lên bằng hai đầu ngón tay, soi đèn nhìn xuống đáy nó, kiểm tra hệ thống và đèn hiệu bên trong.

“Ồ không, mọi thứ đều tuyệt vời, có thể thay lại môtơ điện tại một số chỗ bằng máy tải của ta, nhưng ngoài đó ra thì mọi thứ đều rất tuyệt. Cậu là một cậu bé rất thông minh, Peter, dự án này rất cần như cậu để điều hành!”

Ặc, anh ta lại làm thế rồi, cứ hết lời tung cậu lên mấy tầng mây, trong khi sáng nay thì lạnh lùng chỉ trích cậu vì bất cẩn lao vào đỡ hộ phát bắn của kẻ địch. Anh ta liên tục nói đi nói lại bằng một giọng vô cùng nghiêm khắc rằng bọc quanh người anh ta là tổ hợp của vàng và bạch kim, pháo bom cũng chẳng thể xuyên thủng, còn cậu thì chỉ là vải spandex, dao cứa qua là rách, nói chi là súng đạn, thứ duy nhất giúp cậu sống sót qua sáng nay là nó cách điện. Nói vậy thôi, anh ta cũng là một nhà phát minh như cậu, đâu có ngu mà không biết rằng nếu anh ta trúng phải tia năng lượng đó đủ mạnh và lâu, bộ giáp sẽ hấp thụ lượng điện quá tải và bùng nổ. Vậy thì đúng nghĩa là cậu đã cứu anh ta rồi, thế mà vẫn bị ăn mắng. Tại sao các Avenger, sau bao nhiêu năm, vẫn không thể coi cậu là một người trưởng thành thực thụ được vậy.

“Nhóc này, cũng đã khá lâu kể từ lần cuối chúng ta gặp nhau…”

Vừa mới hôm qua mà, tất nhiên lúc đó là Spiderman chứ không phải Peter Parker.

“Steve khá nhớ nhóc đó!”

Cậu câm nín.

Thôi xong, cậu hoàn toàn quên khuấy về vụ bữa tối lần trước. Cũng đã gần hai tuần kể từ hôm đó, cậu vẫn chưa đưa ra câu trả lời thích đáng cho hai vị siêu anh hùng đáng kính này. Quả thực cậu còn chưa biết phải từ chối như thế nào cho lịch sự và phải phép.

“Ngài Stark, tôi…”  
“Khoan, từ từ đã, Peter. Lâu rồi ta chưa gặp nhau, ta cũng khá nhớ nhóc, vậy liệu Chủ Nhật tuần này, cậu có rảnh, để đến tòa tháp của ta và cùng ăn tối?!”

Chết là cái chắc rồi, lại ăn tối, một bữa tối với Captain America và Iron Man. Cứ như thể cú sốc về việc hai người này có mối quan hệ yêu đương với nhau là chưa đủ, còn phải kể đến việc họ muốn nhận nuôi cậu nữa.

“Về chuyện đó, ngài Stark… tôi không chắc…”  
“Ta đã hỏi về lịch làm việc của cậu, dọn dẹp và thanh toán vài buổi đàm phán bằng cách chi trả cho toàn bộ rồi, ta khá chắc rằng cậu không còn bận bịu gì nữa đâu, ngoại trừ gia đình và bạn gái. Mặc dù ta biết là cậu còn độc thân, còn bác cậu cùng chồng đi Paris rồi”

Wow wow, anh ta làm gì cơ? Mà đúng là cậu không có bạn gái, nhưng cậu có không độc thân nha, mặc dù mối quan hệ của cậu và Deadpool chẳng có ai ngoài Johnny, một cách tình cờ phát hiện ra, biết cả. Nhưng hắn sẽ khóc nếu nghe thấy điều này mất.

“Vậy nhé nhóc, nhớ đến từ chiều đấy, ta có khá nhiều bất ngờ trong phòng thí nghiệm dành cho nhóc!”

Ok, cuối cùng thì việc này cũng nghe hấp dẫn hơn. Cậu từng đến phòng thí nghiệm của Tony thời Civil War và cùng anh ta chế tạo bộ giáp Iron Spider, nơi đó như tàu điều hành của Star Strek vậy. Tuy rằng bây giờ cậu cũng đang sở hữu một phòng thí nghiệm khổng lồ, và so với thời đấy thì hiện giờ nó có phần ăn đứt. Nhưng thôi nào, đấy là Stark Industries đấy, cậu chỉ vừa mới lập Parker Industries được một thời gian nhỏ thôi, có Chúa mới biết được nơi đấy đã thay đổi thế nào trong thời gian qua.

 

 

 

===========

 

 

Peter im lặng đứng trong bếp, nhìn hai người đàn ông ngồi trước tivi, khoanh tay giận dỗi ngồi sát vào hai bên mép ghế. Johnny bực dọc lẩm bẩm gì đó, mà cậu nghe được, vì cậu có giác quan Nhện, đó là những thứ không mấy hay ho, ví dụ như muốn thiêu chảy mặt của ai đó, hay ném ai đó vào vùng Negative Zone chẳng hạn. Còn hắn thì ngồi bên góc còn lại, lải nhải cái gì đó với hai giọng nói trong đầu. Cậu khẽ mỉm cười, cậu có lại Johnny từ Negative Zone, và cậu ta vẫn là Johnny mà cậu biết, rắc rối và trẻ con. Hắn bước trở về từ cõi chết bằng cách kì diệu nào đó, theo lời hắn kể, sau vụ hai vũ trụ đâm vào nhau, cũng theo lời hắn nói. Thường thì chuyện như vậy là không thể tin được, nhưng cậu biết có nhiều vũ trụ khác nhau ngoài nơi cậu đang sống, với lại, tối hôm đó, hắn đứng trước cửa nhà cậu, thực sự sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng. Cái cách hắn run rẩy ôm lấy cậu, lẩm bẩm rằng mình đã mất tất cả rồi, đã khiến cậu tin tất cả. Nhưng giờ đây, hai người cậu yêu thương đang ở đây, lành lặn và nguyện vẹn, như vậy là quá đủ để cậu bỏ qua đống rắc rối họ rước đến cho cậu.  
Cắn môi suy nghĩ, cậu bật cười mà không để ý mình đã cắt vào tay lúc nào không hay, chỉ khi cúi xuống, thấy máu chảy lênh láng ra thớt mới giật mình.

“Ouch?!”

 

Hai kẻ giận dỗi ở phòng khách lập tức quay đầu lại nhìn.

“Sao thế?”

Cả hai đồng thanh.

“Không có gì đâu, chỉ đứt tay thôi”

Cậu nhe răng cười, giơ ngón tay phụt máu lên ngang đầu. Khiến cả hắn và Johnny trợn mắt rú lên ầm ĩ.

“Băng nó vào đi đồ ngốc!”

Johnny vừa dứt lời, chỉ kịp chớp mắt nhìn hắn phóng đi, nhảy vọt qua bàn bếp, tiến tới chỗ cậu, cầm lấy bàn tay có ngón tay bị thương của cậu, kéo đến vòi rửa và xả nước lạnh vào nó. Sau đó, hắn mở tủ, lấy hộp thuốc, nhón lấy hộp băng cá nhân và băng ngón tay cậu lại.

“Anh biết em có khả năng tái tạo nhanh, như một dạng healing factor tua chậm, nhưng hãy cứ làm thế này để nó lành nhanh hơn nhé. Vì anh không thể chịu được khi thấy baby boy của mình bị thương, dù chỉ là một giây!”

Hắn nhẹ hôn lên ngón tay vừa dán băng của cậu, mỉm cười dịu dàng nói, rồi kéo cậu vào lòng.  
Johnny từ phòng khách nhìn vào, im lặng siết chặt nắm tay.

Peter đang cười, tệ hơn, trông cậu ấy vô cùng vui vẻ và hạnh phúc. Cái cách cậu ấy ngặt ngẽo ngửa cổ ra sau bông đùa khi hắn nhấc bổng cậu lên và xoay vòng vòng. Cậu ấy bấu lấy đôi vai trần, gập đầu gối lên kẹp ngang sườn hắn và cười lớn khi hắn bắt đầu lải nhải về việc một toán nhóc sáng nay đã bu lấy hắn vì tưởng hắn là Spiderman và phải cho chúng bịch tacos để có cớ chuồn đi.  
Johnny và Peter luôn nổi tiếng với những trò nghịch ngợm và đùa đại, cả hai thường xuyên trêu chọc nhau, cùng cười đùa, cùng sửa xe, cùng đi chơi, cùng chiến đấu. Thậm chí cả khi hai người cãi nhau, và thường kết thúc bằng việc bầu trời đêm New York sáng rực lên dòng chữ bằng lửa “Gọi cho tớ, Spidey. Tớ xin lỗi!”, dường như nó vẫn là một thứ gì đó vui vẻ và ngộ ngĩnh khi nhớ lại. Nhưng lúc này đây, Johnny cảm thấy tất cả những kỉ niệm đó như trượt đi, để rồi nhận ra cậu đã từng thấy cậu ấy cười rất nhiều, cười đến nỗi phát sặc, nhưng chưa bao giờ, nụ cười của cậu ấy lắng đọng và hạnh phúc như vậy. Cảm tưởng như, trong căn phòng này, chỉ còn mỗi mình Peter và hắn, cùng nhau xoay vòng và nắc nẻ cười.  
Điều này thật khó chịu, Johnny cảm thấy như Peter đang cho mình ra rìa. Cả hai biết nhau từ khi mới chỉ là mấy thằng nhóc khờ dại, cùng nhau cứu thế giới, cùng nhau ra ngoài không gian, cùng chế tạo chiếc Spider-mobile, dù rằng đó là một ý tưởng điên rồ và ngu xuẩn, ở bên nhau khi khó khăn. Vậy mà giờ đây, nhìn vào trong bếp, Johnny cảm thấy, dường như, Peter đang đi về một nơi khác, nơi có hắn nắm lấy tay cậu, trong khi Johnny, người đã ở bên cậu suốt bao năm qua, có mặt ở hầu hết mọi sự kiện của cuộc đời cậu, lại không thể đi theo.

Cậu đã không còn là của riêng Johnny nữa.

 

“Peter!”

Cậu quay lại, tay ôm lấy cổ hắn, ngơ nhác tròn mắt nhìn.

“Gì vậy flame brain?”

Johnny im lặng, siết chặt tay khi cậu và hắn quấn lấy nhau, cùng quay đầu lại nhìn mình, chờ đợi.

 

“Thôi bỏ đi!”

Johnny cầm áo khoác da rồi đứng bật dậy, tiến thẳng ra ngoài, mặc kệ tiếng Peter gọi vọng đằng sau.

 

 

 

==========

 

 

Xe chở cậu đến tòa tháp Avenger, ngước đầu nhìn lên cao, biểu tượng chữ A to lớn lừng lững hiện lên, mang tới cho người ta suy nghĩ về môt thứ gì đó phi thường. Đây là lần đầu cậu nhìn ngắm nó từ mặt đất, trong lòng bỗng dâng lên niềm tự hào vì mình thuộc về thứ gì đó thật vĩ đại, siêu phàm. Khi gia nhập Avenger, cậu không còn đơn thuần là chống lại tội phạm, bảo vệ công lý, cậu trở thành một phần của công lý, là biểu tượng của tự do. Tiến vào trong thang máy, cậu rút điện thoại ra gọi, dặn dò hắn rằng nếu hắn có ở nhà thay vì đi giết ai đó, thì đừng có làm trò gì ngu xuẩn hay bày bừa vũ khí ra sàn, lần trước, nếu không nhờ Spider-sense thì cậu đã bị nổ cho banh xác vì suýt nhẫm phải mìn.  
Cửa thang máy mở, cậu đi ra. Đây là tầng nghiên cứu và thí nghiệm của Tony, cậu đã từng vào đây, nhưng đấy là lâu lắm rồi, giờ mọi thứ đã thay đổi, cậu chỉ hi vọng mình không đi lạc.

“Peter! Ở đây!”

Tony đi ra từ đầu hành lang, vẫy tay ra hiệu. Anh ta mặc đồ ở nhà, với áo thun và quần vải, tuy chúng đều là hàng hiệu, nhưng vẫn giản dị hơn rất nhiều so với hình ảnh thường ngày. Cậu tiến tới, chìa tay ra bắt.

“Ngài Stark”

Lập tức, cậu nhận cái đẩy mày khó hiểu, anh ta hất bàn tay cậu ra rồi dang hai tay ra và ôm lẫy cậu, vỗ vai rồi buông ra.

“Đã bảo rồi, cứ gọi ta là Tony. Vào thôi nào!”

Cậu còn chưa hết bất ngờ và thái độ thân thiện và hào hứng quá mức bình thường của Tony, thì người đàn ông đã đi khuất dạng sau cánh cửa của một căn phòng. Cậu liền chạy vội vào và lập tức bị choáng ngợp.  
Hãy thử tưởng tượng phòng thí nghiệm của Peter ở Parker Industries, với đầy đủ máy móc, thiết bị, môtơ, robot tự động và màn hình ảo, máy không gian 4 chiều, rồi nhân nó lên 5 lần. Nơi này có thể không rộng bằng, nhưng Chúa ơi, mọi thứ ở đây đều như toát lên hơi thở của tương lai, với màn hình số chạy khắp nơi, ánh sáng xanh của thiết bị đa chiều trình chiếu các mẫu thử và biểu đồ ảo, kính cảm ứng đa năng được đặt ở khắp các mặt bàn, hệ thống sàn ghép tự động với các khe khớp nối mỏng bằng sợi chỉ, tách ra để đưa thiết bị lên xuống. Peter cảm thấy mình như cậu nhóc 5 tuổi đứng trước cửa hàng kẹo ngọt với tháp socola và các dãy lọ kẹo lấp lánh.

“Thế nào?”  
“Ngài Stark, nơi này như cây thông vào Giáng Sinh vậy. Tôi khá chắc rằng đêm mồng 4 tháng 7 cũng không rực rỡ bằng!”

Cậu há hốc mồm nhìn xung quanh, hào hứng đi khắp nơi nhìn ngắm từng thứ như một đứa trẻ, khiến Tony bật cười sau lưng.  
Tất cả mọi thiết bị đều đặt trên bàn, với thông số và dữ liệu được trình chiếu bằng máy chiếu không gian. Peter lướt dọc khắp các dãy bàn, mắt sáng long lanh nhìn từng thứ một như cậu nhóc đi chọn đồ chơi.

“Chúa ơi, đây là mẫu thử của lò phản ứng sinh học mini!”  
“Nhìn tốt đấy!”  
“Còn đây, đây là máy cắt 3 chiều có bộ cơ xoáy đa chiều!”  
“Cái duy nhất trên thế giới đấy”  
“Thật tuyệt vời ngài Stark! Nơi này như thiên đường vậy!”  
“Mừng vì cậu thích nó, ta là người duy nhất trong tòa nhà này thích căn phòng này hơn phòng khách với quầy bar và sân golf ngoài trời ở tầng trên”  
“Ngài có thể sẽ muốn chỉnh bộ cơ xoáy này xuống 2000 vòng một phút đấy!”

Tony khẽ cau mày nhìn cậu, anh ta đã tưởng khi nghe đến quầy bar và sân golf thì cậu sẽ thích thú hơn cả nữa. Hầu hết mọi người đều chỉ choáng ngợp trong vài phút đầu vì độ hiện đại của phòng thí nghiệm của anh, nhưng sau đó sẽ nhanh chóng rời mắt đi đến những thứ xa hoa khác trong tòa nhà, vì căn bản chẳng mấy ai hiểu về những thứ ở đây trừ Reed Richards.

“Nó tuy sẽ quay chậm hơn, nhưng như vậy tần số laze sẽ được nâng lên làm tăng kích thước bề mặt tiếp xúc vì bộ tải sẽ dàn phần năng lượng sang cho máy chiếu thay vì mấu xoay, nhờ đó máy sẽ cắt được nhanh hơn và hiệu quả hơn”

Wow wow, cậu ta đang nói Tiếng Anh, thứ tiếng Anh khoa học, Tony thầm nghĩ. Mà không chỉ là khoa học, đây còn là khoa học rất phức tạp, kiểu Bruce Banner hay Reed Richard phức tạp ấy.

“Ta sẽ xem xét chuyên đó”

 

Tony mỉm cười, trong lòng nhộn nhịp lên như có bướm bay.

“Nhóc thấy thế nào nếu chúng ta cùng thực hiện luôn bản thiết kế của nhóc ở đây vào lúc này?”

 

Mắt Peter sáng rực lên, long lanh nhìn anh ta, và Tony biết, cậu là một đứa trẻ vô cùng đặc biệt.

 

 

========

 

 

Steve đưa tay nhìn đồng hồ, đã là 8h kém. Gần đến giờ cho bữa tối, còn Tony thì chẳng thấy đâu. Anh biết anh ta sẽ lại vùi mình trong đống khoa học nên quyết định xuống dưới gọi. Hôm nay Peter đến, anh đã ăn mặc chỉnh tề và kĩ càng, nhưng nếu không đi gọi Tony vào lúc này thì anh ta sẽ xuất hiện ở bàn ăn với khuôn mặt dính nhọ hàn và dầu cơ học bám đầy trên áo. Đấy sẽ là một ấn tượng vô cùng không đẹp mắt nếu muốn lấy lòng con trai tương lai của họ. Cả thế giới thì đều đã biết anh và Tony đủ điều kiện làm cha như thế nào, vì, coi nào, họ là siêu anh hùng, và Tony thì giàu đến mức lố bịch. Điều phải làm lúc này là cho cậu thấy cả hai thực sự nghiêm túc về chuyện nhận nuôi và quyết tâm xây dựng một gia đình. Vì vậy anh không thể để hình ảnh Captain America nghiêm nghị tối cao và Tony Stark bừa bội vô giờ giấc vô kỉ luật do cái bản tính tự cao hằng ngày phá hỏng mọi chuyện được.

“Tony, Peter chưa đến, vậy nên tốt nhất là chúng ta nên lên trên chuẩn bi…”

Anh bước vào trong và lời nói như dứt lại. Trước mắt anh là Tony và Peter cười lớn và chỉ chỏ vào cái máy chưa hoàn thiện đang quay cánh quạt chạy ro ro. Tony mặc chiếc áo ba lỗ đen mà anh ta mặc dưới cái áo thun anh thấy sáng nay, tay đeo găng đen, trên đỉnh đầu là cặp kính bảo hộ, chống cằm nhìn chiếc máy và suy nghĩ, áo khoác của Peter vắt ở bàn gần đó, hai tay áo sắn lên, cậu đang táy máy với chiếc máy tính bảng và giơ ra cho Tony xem bản thiết kế mẫu, sau đó kéo nó ra và phóng vào không gian căn phòng, một mô hình mẫu 4 chiều sáng xanh khổng lồ hiện lên, cậu tiến tới chỉ tay vào một số điểm và phóng nó lên, liên tục khua tay giải thích một mớ thứ khoa học gì đó với Tony, còn anh ta thì khoanh tay nhìn, thi thoảng gật gật cái đầu.  
Họ chăm chú với mớ công nghệ đến nỗi chẳng hề nhận ra Steve đã đứng đó được một lúc. Chỉ cho đến khi Tony xoay người lại với cốc cà phê, anh ta mới nhận ra người đàn ông tóc vàng nãy giờ khoanh tay dựa người vào cửa, mỉm cười yên lặng quan sát họ.

“Oh!”

Tony lên tiếng, khiến Peter lập tức quay đầu lại, rời mắt khỏi mô hình không gian. Steve gật đầu chào cậu, khiến cậu giật mình ngơ ngác gật đầu chào lại. Tony hớp một ngụm cà phê rồi quay trở lại với mô hình. Anh ta tiếp tục cau mày suy tư nhìn và đưa tay vào không gian xoay mô hình. Nhìn vào thái độ hoàn toàn thản nhiên của Tony rồi lại nhìn người đàn ông ngoài cửa, cậu lập cập trở lại với chiếc máy tính bảng, cố coi như mọi chuyện vẫn xảy ra bình thường.  
Một lúc sau, khi cậu vẫn đang hí húi nối các đốt dây đồng của các mạch điện lại với nhau, Tony bỗng la lớn.

“Đây rồi!”

Cậu giật bắn cả người, khiến hai đầu dây điện chập vào nhau, một tia lửa điện lóe lên.

“Cha mẹ ơi!”

Cậu bật lùi ra xa, vội dập bên mép của chiếc găng tay đang bốc cháy. Tony quay phắt lại nhìn, Steve vội đứng bật hẳn khỏi mép cửa, thấy anh ấy trông có vẻ là sắp lao đến, cậu vội dơ tay lên chặn, thổi thổi đập tắt ngọn lửa ở tay.

“Không sao, không có gì, tôi ổn! Xin lỗi!”

Cậu bối rỗi nhìn Steve đứng yên trở lại và Tony thở phào, cúi cúi người tiến tới chỗ anh ta.

“Ta tìm thấy vấn đề rồi. Thấy chỗ 4 con chip này không”

Tony chỉ vào mô hình rồi dang tay để phóng to nó lên, chỉ vào vật trông như chiếc thẻ ngân hàng với các đường vi mạch chằng chịt trên đó. Ở động cơ thật mà lúc nãy Peter hí hoáy sửa và suýt thì bị bỏng, con chip này chỉ có kích cỡ bằng một chiếc thẻ sim, nhưng khi nhìn ra mô hình được phóng to thì nó chân thực, rõ nét và to cỡ một quyển sổ tay. Thực ra anh ta không cần phải làm vậy vì con mắt của Peter có thể soi rõ thấy cả lông chân của con kiến trên trần, mà trần nhà của Tony thì rất cao.

“Thấy chỗ đèn hiệu ở đầu góc bên phải không, có một con không sáng, chứng tỏ năng lượng không tiến tới khu hộp chốt mà nó nối đến”  
“Tôi cũng đã nghĩ đến vấn đề này, vậy nên tôi đang cố đổi dòng xoay chiều và đảo hướng nó lại”  
“Vậy đó là lí do vì sao khi nãy tia điện lóe lên, đèn nhấp nháy sáng vài giây. Cậu đã đi đúng hướng rồi đấy! Nhưng lần sau hãy dùng bộ đổi chiều ở bàn kia kìa”

Tony hất đầu về phía chiếc hộp màu đen, to cỡ chiếc điện thoại nhỏ có khoét lõi và màn hình điện tử ở thân. Peter tiến đến với lấy nó, ngắm nhìn một hồi rồi nối hai đầu vào thân đoạn cáp điện, màn hình lập tức sáng lên, cậu ấn thông số vào và nhấn khởi động, các dãy số bắt đầu biến đổi và chạy liên hồi, cho đến khi dừng lại ở thông số cậu mong muốn.

“Trời ơi, thứ này thật tuyệt vời!”  
“Yeah, hay chứ hả, ta mới phát minh ra nó sáng hôm kia, cái đầu tiên đấy, hàng chưa chính thức đâu. Ta tính sẽ nghiên cứu thêm và công bố nó vào mùa xuân năm tới”  
“Nếu ngài cho bán nó, tôi sẽ là người đầu tiên xếp hàng mua!”

Peter vẫn chăm chú với chiếc máy, không để ý thấy người bên cạnh nhìn mình và đẩy mép cười.

“Được rồi hai chàng trai, ta nghĩ chúng ta nên lên trên thôi. Đã 8h10 rồi, đầu bếp đã hoàn thành xong món khai vị, hai người nên thay đồ và ngồi vào bàn trước khi ông ấy bắt tay vào làm món chính”

Steve cho hai tay vào túi quần, mỉm cười tiến tới chỗ cả hai. Anh vòng tay qua hông Tony và kéo anh ta lại, đặt cốc cà phê trên tay anh ta xuống bàn, đôi mắt lấp lánh nhìn cậu đầy phấn khích.

“Và lần này đừng bỏ về nữa nhé, Peter”

 

 

Bữa tối diễn ra suôn sẻ hơn cậu tưởng, thậm chí, cậu đã rất vui vẻ. Tony và cậu hợp nhau một cách tuyệt vời khi nói về chủ đề khoa học và công nghệ. Thậm chí cả hai gần như cho Steve ra rìa trong suốt bữa khai vị khi liên tục bàn luận với nhau về công nghệ của Hank và ông ta điên khùng thế nào kể cả về mặt nhận thức và tri thức. Rồi Steve hỏi về công việc, chuyện gia đình và vài thứ linh tinh khác, kéo họ trở lại cùng quĩ đạo với mình.  
Cậu khá lưỡng lự khi được đề cập đến những vấn đề đó. Nói sao nhỉ, cuộc đời Peter không hẳn như những gì người ta sẽ tưởng tượng về khi nhìn vào một CEO thông minh và trẻ tuổi nhất hiện thời. Vì vậy cậu quyết định chuyển chủ đề, quay sang nhìn Steve.

“Ngài Rogers, công việc của Avenger hẳn rất vất vả”

Lại chả thế, vì họ mà một ngày cậu chỉ được ngủ có 4 tiếng.

“Trời ạ, ta đã dặn bao nhiêu lần rồi, tên của cậu ta là Steve, không phải “ngài”, là Steve Rogers chứ không phải “ngài Rogers”!!! Và cũng đừng có gọi ta là ngài nữa, cậu có phải tay phục vụ lễ tân đâu!”

Tony dậm dao xuống bàn, ngửa cổ lên tiếng đầy ngán ngẩm, anh ta còn chủ ý nói gằn từng tiếng một như để chắc rằng cậu đã nghe thủng.

“Tony nói đúng đấy, Peter”

Cậu nhìn hai người, trong đầu khá rối răm. Cái quái gì đây, không phải ngày nào cậu cũng gọi họ như vậy sao? Nhưng nhìn mặt Tony lúc này như thể nếu còn nghe thấy một chữ “ngài” nữa là anh ta sẽ bắn cậu bay ra khỏi bàn bằng tia sáng đẩy từ cánh tay bộ giáp vậy.

“V… vâng, nga… ý tôi là… Steve?!!”

Mặt cả hai giãn ra, và Steve mỉm cười nhìn cậu.

“Phải vậy chứ!”

Tony đẩy mày lên tiếng, tiếp tục trở lại với đĩa thức ăn.

“Well, cậu biết đấy, chiến tranh, nội chiến, quái vật ngoài hành tinh, chúng ta đi từ bảo vệ đất nước đến bảo vệ Trái Đất, rồi đến bảo vệ vũ trụ”

Steve nhún vai nói với giọng vui vẻ, điều này khiến cậu giật mình vì anh ấy thường rất nghiêm túc mỗi khi nói về những chuyện như vậy.

“Ta được biết hồi trước cậu chụp ảnh cho Spiderman”

Thôi xong, họ đang đề cập với cậu về một người mà họ không biết cũng là cậu. Việc cậu từng chụp ảnh chính mình để kiếm tiền luôn là một chủ đề mang lại một cảm giác khó tả mỗi khi có ai nhắc đến, và nó đang càng khó tả hơn khi hai người nói về nó là Captain America và Iron Man.

“Vâng, tôi từng khá thân thiết với cậu ấy”

Peter uống một ngụm nước. Trong bữa tối lần trước với họ, cậu đã uống rượu vang, đó là một loại rượu rất nhẹ, nhưng cả tối đấy đầu cậu đã nhức lên như búa bổ, tối nay cậu đã rút kinh nghiệm và chỉ gọi nước khoáng.

“Cậu ấy đã làm việc cho chúng ta từ khi rất trẻ”  
“Thậm chí chúng ta đã mất một thời gian để chờ cậu ấy đủ lớn để gia nhập đội hình”  
“Cậu ấy có kể với tôi rằng cậu ấy rất vui khi được làm việc tại Avenger”  
“Cậu ấy là một đứa nhóc rắc rối!”

Wow, Captain America có nhất thiết phải đem những lời chỉ trích này lên bàn ăn không, vì ,coi nào, dù anh ấy không biết, nhưng Spiderman đang ngay ngồi đây và cố gắng giả vờ như không bị xúc phạm đây.

“Cậu ta thường xuyên phá hỏng kế hoạch khi lao vào thiếu suy nghĩ”  
“Luôn đùa cợt khi tham chiến”  
“Và luôn ôm đồm hết mọi thứ về phần mình”

Ok, giờ họ đang tổng công kích cậu đây. Là do Peter hay chiếc cà vạt ở cổ cậu giường như đang thắt lại nhỉ, vì cậu thấy khó thở quá.

“Nhưng ta tôn trọng cậu ấy!”

 

Peter xém chút sặc nước, mắt giương lên nhìn Steve đầy ngạc nhiên.

“Spiderman rất thông minh, mạnh mẽ, gan góc và đặc biệt dũng cảm, cậu ấy đã vì ta mà lao vào làn đạn từ khi mới chỉ là một cậu bé”

Này này, 16 tuổi là quá lớn để gọi là cậu bé nhá. Và cậu vẫn nhớ chứ, lúc đó, Steve bế cậu với vết thương ngang sườn do trúng đạn, nói bằng giọng trầm ấm rằng khi cậu lớn lên, cậu sẽ là người vĩ đại nhất trong số họ.

“Tư tưởng chính nghĩa của cậu ấy quá lớn, đến nỗi cậu ấy tự thấy xấu hổ về bản thân khi kẻ xấu vung tay rây rắc tội ác dù rằng đấy hoàn toàn không phải lỗi của mình. Spiderman quá lương thiện và nhân hậu, điều đó khiến cậu ấy không thể đưa ra những quyết định khó khăn. Peter, cậu biết đấy, trong chiến tranh, đôi khi chúng ta phải chấp nhận những hi sinh, mất mát. Nhưng không, Spiderman, cậu ấy sẽ thà hi sinh bản thân còn hơn là ra tay với người khác, cậu ấy không thể để ai chết, kể cả khi đó là những siêu ác nhân. Chính những phẩm chất tốt đẹp ấy đã cản trở cậu ấy trở thành một thứ gì đó lớn hơn chỉ là một chiến binh, mặc dù cậu ấy có đầy đủ tố chất của một nhà lãnh đạo”

 

Peter nín thing, im lặng nhìn chằm chắm xuống bàn.

Chuyện này thật tệ, chưa bao giờ cậu nghĩ Cap luôn nghĩ về mình như vậy. Cũng dễ hiểu thôi, vì thường ngoài mệnh lệnh và những lời trỉ chích, thi thoảng là nhưng lời động viên và khen ngợi ra, chưa bao giờ anh ấy nói lên suy nghĩ của mình về cậu cả.  
Tony ngồi đối diện bên kia bàn cũng gật gù công nhận, trông anh ta chẳng có vẻ gì là phản đối cả. Tuyệt thật, được Captain America khen ngợi là một niềm vinh hạnh và mong ước của bất cứ ai, nhưng lúc này, cậu lại ngồi nghệt mặt ra, tay siết chặt dao dĩa. Cậu lại muốn bỏ về, nhưng không thể, vì như vậy sẽ là vô cùng bất lịch sự. Một lần thì còn có thể chấp nhận được, nhưng đến lần thứ hai thì người ta sẽ nghĩ mình có vấn đề gì với họ, và họ ở đây lại là Steve Rogers và Tony Stark. Hơn nữa, hai người đó sẽ nghĩ cậu có gì đó với Spiderman, cậu đã quết tâm dứt quan hệ với thân phận anh hùng của mình ở ngoài truyền thông, bây giờ không thể vì thế mà bỏ đi được.

Những lời của Steve, nó được toát lên bằng một tông giọng trầm nhẹ nhàng và tự nhiên, như thể anh không có vấn đề gì về chuyện đó. Khiến Peter có cảm giác như, không chỉ Steve, mà cả Tony, họ không muốn cậu thay đổi, họ muốn cậu mãi là một Spiderman, một Avenger, một người lính chứ không phải một người chỉ huy, lãnh đạo một nhóm nào đó như Luke hay Jesssica.

Nghĩ lại, cậu không chắc đây có phải là một lời khen hay không. Cậu không biết là nên vui, nên buồn hay nên bực. Nếu đây là một lời chỉ trích, thì nó có vẻ nhẹ nhàng hơn hẳn thường ngày. Còn nếu đây là một lời khen ngợi, thì nó không khiến cậu cảm thấy khá hơn chút nào, mà cậu không rõ nó có phải là sự thật hay không, tất cả những gì cậu làm hằng ngày là ra ngoài đó, đấm vài kẻ xấu, đấu tranh cho những gì mình tin tưởng và bảo vệ mọi người. Còn Steve và Tony, họ có thể chỉ nói vậy để lấy lòng cậu.

 

“Ta có thể thấy khi nãy hai người rất hòa hợp khi ở phòng thí nghiệm”

Steve lên tiếng, kéo cậu ra khỏi mớ suy nghĩ. Anh đã để ý thái độ khác thường của cậu nên quyết định chuyển chủ đề.

 

“Vâng, ngài Star…ah, ý tôi là Tony, Tony đã cho tôi xem phòng thí nghiệm tuyệt vời của anh ấy, chúng tôi có đang triển khai một số dự án cùng nhau”  
“Ta đã rất vui khi cuối cùng cũng có ai đó bước vào phòng thí nghiệm ngoài Banner. Anh ta chán chết đi được!”

Tony nhún vai đẩy mày, đưa tay nâng ly lên uống.

“Ta có xuống đấy vài lần, nhưng chủ yếu là để vác anh ta lên”

Steve cười khẩy, hất cằm về phía Tony, và ngay lập tức nhận một cái lườm. Anh ấy bật cười lớn khi có bàn chân đá vào chân mình dưới gầm.  
Cái tin họ qua lại với nhau vẫn còn khá mới và shock để cậu tiếp nhận, nên cậu không thể không rùng mình khi nhìn thấy hai người họ tình cảm với nhau như vậy. Vì, cảm giác như mới hôm trước họ còn đánh nhau đến một mất một còn, sáng nay thì cãi nhau om tỏi trong phòng họp, đến tối thì lại như đôi chim cúc cu mới cưới.

“Ngài có vẻ không có mấy hứng thú đến khoa học nhỉ”

Peter lên tiếng, phải nói gì đó để họ ngừng đánh mắt với nhau. Ngay lập tức Tony ngoác miệng, ôm bụng cười khoái trá.

“Haha, cậu ta và khoa học!!! Jesuss!!! Ha ha ha, xin lỗi, điểm duy nhất liên kết cậu ta với khoa học là cậu ta là một sản phẩm của khoa học!!!”

Tony tiếp tục đập bàn cười, Steve ngồi kế bên chỉ nhún vai, mặc kệ người bên cạnh liên tục chỉ vào mình mà ngặt ngẽo cười.

“Tin ta đi con trai, về đồ công nghệ, ta giỏi phá nó hơn là chế tạo nó!”  
“Anh ta đã thực sự tin rằng nếu ấn vào một cái nút bất kì trong phòng thí nghiệm của ta thì cả tòa tháp sẽ phát nổ!!!”

Cậu bật cười nhìn Steve day trán cúi mặt xấu hổ cười. Cậu đã từng nghĩ trông anh ấy khá chuyên nghiệp khi đứng trước máy bảng điêu khiển liên lạc, nhưng quả thực chưa bao giờ anh ấy sờ mó vào bất cứ thứ gì khác ngoài điện thoại và máy tính đơn thuần cả, hầu hết mọi thứ đều là tự động nên đến giờ cậu mới nhận ra.

Hóa ra, Captain America và Iron Man cậu tưởng rằng đã biết bấy lâu nay, vốn rất khác khi áo giáp và tấm khiên của họ bỏ xuống. Họ giản dị hơn, đời thường hơn, như bao con người khác, họ có điểm xấu, điểm tốt, có những nỗi xấu hổ thầm kín và một người để yêu thương, chăm sóc.

 

Cuối buổi tối, cả ba cùng ngồi ở ghế sopha, bàn bạc về những kỉ niệm chiến tranh thời xưa của Steve, quá trình thành lập và phát triển Stark Industries, rồi cậu ngồi nhìn và nghe họ kể tội nhau, họ lôi cả chuyện từ đời tám tỏng nào ra, cả ở Trái Đất rồi đến tận ngoài vũ trụ.

“Cái nút!!! Vì Chúa, cái nút, Steve!!!”  
“Đừng lôi Chúa vào đây Tony, anh có cả tá những cái nút khác nhau ở bảng điều khiển!”  
“Còn cái nút nào có thể phóng cả chục quả tên lửa một lúc nữa ngoài cái mà tôi đã dặn đi dặn lại anh đừng bao giờ động vào!”  
“Nếu vậy thì anh nên nói trước công dụng của nó trước khi cấm tôi sờ vào nó”  
“Trời ơi, anh lái được moto, xe tăng, phản lực mà mỗi cái nút ở tàu không gian cũng không tìm được!”  
“Xin lỗi, lúc đấy anh bị cả trăm con robot bám vào, đầu tôi không kịp suy nghĩ gì ngoài việc lao ra cả”  
“Vậy thì cũng đừng lao ra bằng đường cửa kính chứ, anh nghĩ chúng ta sẽ quay về được với con tàu như vậy à”  
“Nhưng tôi không mở được cửa, đây là cửa tàu vũ trụ, nó đâu có thể bị đá bay dễ dàng như bức tường gạch được!”  
“Vậy thì ít nhất hãy tìm công tắc…”  
“Chúa rủ lòng thương, lại một cái nút khác!!”

Peter tựa đầu vào thành ghế cười ngặt nghẽo. Quả thực, mới đầu, khi thấy họ bắt đầu tranh cãi, nhảy chồm lên ghế và chân tay vung vẩy, cậu đã khá hãi. Nhưng không có cuộc chiến nào nổ ra, cuộc tranh cãi lại hóa ra thành một trò cười với Tony gào rống lên lảm nhảm và Steve ôm đầu bịt tai liên tục than trời.

Mỗi một buổi tối đến đây như thế này, cậu lại được thấy một mặt khác của họ. Họ yêu nhau, điều đó không thể phủ nhận, cả hai đều không bình thường, một chiến binh huyền thoại trôi ngược dòng thời gian với lý tưởng công lý và tự do cao lớn và một tỷ phú ăn chơi có tiền sử nghiện rượu cùng vấn đề về lòng tự cao cố bảo vệ thế giới theo cách của mình, họ có vẻ là một sự kết hợp tồi tệ từ tính cách đến lý tưởng. Nhưng những gì trước mắt cậu lại nói lên điều khác.  
Xung quang cậu là một không khí vui vẻ, với tiếng cười đùa, kể cho nhau về những kí ức và kỉ niệm. Họ yêu nhau, cậu tôn trọng họ, và họ yêu quý cậu.  
Đâu đó trong kí ức cậu, kỉ niệm về những đêm ngồi giữa bác Ben và dì May đang gợi nhắc cậu, đây chính là không khí của một gia đình.

 

“Peter?”

Tony lên tiếng, cậu ngước đầu lên. Anh ta và Steve đang nhìn cậu, lo lắng, nét cười biến mất trên khuôn mặt họ.

“Sao vậy?”

Cậu thấy sống mũi mình cay cay, mỗi lần nhớ về những tháng ngày ở bên bác Ben và dì May, những đợt cảm xúc lại ồ ạt trào về. Cậu nhớ họ rất nhiều, nhớ những lời khuyên dặn của bác Ben, nhớ vòng tay bác từng vòng qua ôm lấy cậu đầy ấm áp, nhớ nụ cười hiền dịu của bác với mái đầu bạc dài ngang vai luôn được buộc túm đuôi ngựa gọn gàng đằng sau lấp lánh trong nắng. Tất cả những hình ảnh về bác Ben, qua bao năm tháng, hiện lên vẫn rõ nét như ngày nào.

“Tôi… tôi ổn!”

Cậu lên tiếng, đưa ngón tay lên quệt chóp mũi.

Steve và Tony nhìn nhau. Chỉ bằng ánh mắt, họ hiểu đối phương đang nghĩ gì.  
Tony tiến tới, đặt hai tay lên vai cậu, mỉm cười.

“Này nhóc, đừng nói như vậy”

Anh ta cúi xuống, bắt ép cậu phải nhìn vào mắt mình. Peter cảm thấy muốn trở nên vô hình lúc này, vì mọi thứ trước mắt cậu đang mờ đi, chỉ hi vọng Tony không để ý là suýt chút nữa cậu đã khóc. Mỗi lần nhớ về bác Ben, những kí ức khác về mọi người lại kéo nhau ùa về, khiến nước mắt rơi ra trong vô thức.  
Thật tệ hại, vì nhìn vào biểu cảm của Tony lúc này, Peter biết anh ta đã phát hiện ra.

“Lại đây nào”

Và Tony kéo cậu vào lòng, đôi tay anh ta rắn khỏe ôm lấy lưng cậu. Cậu cảm nhận được lò phản ứng Arc Reactor trước ngực anh ta chạm vào người.  
Mở to mắt còn chưa hết ngạc nhiên, cậu cảm nhận một vòng tay vạm vỡ khác bao quanh lấy cả mình và Tony.

Nếu là bình thường, có đấm chết Peter cũng không tin Captain America và Iron Man sẽ có ngày ôm lấy cậu như vậy. Và nếu họ có làm thế thật, thì cậu cũng sẽ dằng ra ngay. Có gì đâu, cậu khỏe hơn mà, cậu có thể đỡ được cả tòa nhà 15 tầng rơi từ trên xuống thì việc đẩy hai người này ra và chạy biến đi sẽ chẳng có gì là khó khăn. Nhưng từ lúc bước chân vào đây, mọi chuyện chưa bao giờ là bình thường cả, và vòng tay họ thật ấm áp. Cậu cảm thấy như đây là thứ cậu cần bấy lâu nay, nên hãy cứ để mọi chuyện bất bình thường theo cách của nó.

 

 

========

 

 

Nằm trên giường và nhìn lên trần nhà. Steve chống tay ra sau gáy, dựa và thành giường và suy nghĩ. Tony gối đầu vào bụng anh, chớp mắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa kính, ngắm ánh đèn của thành phố bên ngoài. Có quá nhiều thứ để suy nghĩ, nhưng giờ đây, trong đầu cả hai đều cùng nghĩ về một người.

“Chúng ta phải có thằng bé!”

Tony bật cười, ngẩng đàu lên chớp mắt nhìn Steve.

“Xem ai quyết tâm kìa”  
“Không phải anh là người thích thằng bé đầu tiên sao?!”  
“Sau hôm nay, tôi không nghĩ tôi sẽ chỉ thích nó đâu”  
“Ồ, vậy ra cuối cùng chúng ta cũng nghĩ giống nhau”  
“Thằng nhóc nói dối tệ như cậu vậy”  
“Đấy không phải là một điểm tốt sao?!”  
“Đấy là một điểm đáng yêu!”

Bàn tay Steve luồn vào mái tóc Tony, nhẹ nhành vuốt, anh nhìn lên trần nhà và nghĩ về những điều mình sẽ vào sáng mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool bị tác giả giết! Yeah, anh ấy có thể có healing factor, lời nguyền của Thanos nhưng không đọ lại được với độ tàn nhẫn của tác giả. Mình đã khóc khi chapter cuối cùng được đưa ra, cảnh Deadpool vây quanh người thân, ôm lấy họ khi họ run rẩy trong sợ hãi khi hai Earth đâm vào nhau, anh ấy đã cười mãn nguyện, vì Suicide King giờ đây cũng có thể chết, tuy lúc này anh không còn muốn chết nữa, nhưng như câu thoại trong chuyện "...nhưng ít nhất, mình cũng được ra đi cùng tất cả mọi người."  
> Nó đã làm mình khóc hàng suối nước mắt, và tác giả thì nhận hàng rổ gạch đá vì dám giết top 20 nhân vật comic được ưa thích nhất. Đây là một trong những cái kết chuyện làm tim mình quằn quại nhiều nhất, đứng top là cái chết của Spidey, sau khi bị Otto tráo thân xác, với hình ảnh Peter đi bên bác Ben, bác mỉm cười nói với cậu "You did good kid!" và họ cùng đi về phía ánh sáng, sau đó là cái chết của Cap. Nhưng rồi, một ngày đẹp trời, Marvel lại đưa cái hình trang bìa lên, với mặt Deadpool to trềnh ềnh nổi lên , mặc vét và chìa ngón cái như ông bác Sam kêu gọi đi nghĩa vụ, lành lặn và đú đởn như cũ. "More Deadpool" là tất cả những gì họ nói, ngay sau khi thông báo sẽ ngừng không vẽ thêm series nào về anh ấy nữa! WTF???! Rồi vào cuối tháng 7/2015, họ đăng báo về series đang tiến hành của Spidey và Deadpool, series riêng của hai người vs nhau!!! Kill me now! Rút kinh nghiệm, ko baoh tin lời tác giả khi họ giết một siêu anh hùng nào và thông báo sẽ chấm dứt cả, tất cả sẽ đều đều quay trở lại! Cap, Tony, Hawkeye, Spidey, Deadpool, Dr Strange... blablabla, việc tiếp tục đọc truyện chỉ khiến con tim thiếu nữ thêm quắn quéo thôi, nhưng biết thế nào được, như Screen Junkies từng nói: "You know why?! Cause we are fucking MARVEL, whatcha gonna do, watch DC?! *NOOOOOO!!!!!* Thought so too! "


	6. Đồng ý

Cậu đứng chôn chân trước cửa phòng tắm ngoài trong phòng ngủ. Vệt máu được kéo dài lênh láng từ cửa vào tận bên trong. Hắn ngồi trên nắp bệ xí, mắt nhắm lại, phả ra từng nhịp thở nặng nề. Vết rách lớn trước bụng lộ cả nội tạng bên trong ra đang dần lành lại, những thớ cơ ở cánh tay trái đứt lìa mọc ra, từ từ tái tạo, lấp đầy dần chỗ trống. Tiếng da thịt dần mọc ra, nối vào nhau vang lên nhỏ bé như tiếng hạt nước lạc lõng từ vòi chảy xuống bồn rửa mặt.   
Mặt nạ cậu đã vén lên gần hết, để lộ gương mặt bất động trong ngỡ ngàng, xót xa và lo lắng của cậu.

 

“Em về sớm, honey!”

 

Hắn thở ra nặng nhọc, nhếch mép hé mắt nhìn cậu mà cười. Hắn chống bên tay còn lành lặn xuống, kéo mình ngồi thẳng dậy. Cả người hắn trông thật tả tơi với bên cánh tay đứt lìa đang lành một phần, bên chân phải gãy gập, dập nát, máu chảy ra từ sau lưng, nhỏ giọt xuống nắp bồn cầu. Bộ đồ của hắn tả tơi, rách và thủng lỗ chỗ. Màu đỏ của máu hòa vào lớp vải, sẫm màu hơn và loang lổ khắp nơi.  
Cậu cứ đứng đó, bất động nhìn hắn. Hắn tiếp tục thở, nghiêng đầu đưa mắt nhìn lại, cả căn phòng sặc mùi tanh nồng của máu.

“Anh xin lỗi vì dây máu ra sàn, anh hứa sẽ dọn lại sạch sẽ”  
“Vậy sao?!”

Cậu tiếp tục nhìn hắn, đầu khẽ hếch lên, dương đôi mắt nâu sáng, to tròn, lấp lánh nước nhìn hắn. Hắn cúi đầu đưa tay xoa gáy, tránh ánh mắt của cậu, nó khiến ngực hắn thắt lại.

[Tao không nghĩ là cậu ấy giận vì cái sàn lênh láng toàn máu]  
{Nói gì đó đi thằng ngu!}

 

“Em nên vào trong chờ một lúc đi, nếu cứ đứng nhìn như vậy thì em sẽ không nuốt nổi bữa sáng ngày mai đâu”   
“Nhìn em giống đang lo về cái bữa sáng chết tiệt à!?”

Mày cậu cau lại, đôi mắt trợn lên nhìn cả thân hình hắn đầy sót sa.

Cậu tiến vào trong, đưa tay chạm vào làn da chằng chịt sẹo ở bên chân đã lành lặn trở lại hoàn toàn, ngón tay cậu lướt lên bên cánh tay đã hồi phục được một nửa. Đưa tay lên lột chiếc mặt nạ ra, đôi mắt xanh sáng rực trầm tư của hắn đập vào mắt cậu. Cậu tháo phăng đôi găng ra, lướt từng ngón tay lên khuôn mặt hắn, rồi ôm lấy một bên má, kéo đầu hắn lại dựa vào đầu mình.

 

“Peter…”  
“Đừng nói gì hết”

Giọng cậu vang lên nhẹ như lời thì thầm. Đôi mắt nhắm nghiền cảm nhận hơi thở ấm nóng của hắn phả vào làn da. Đưa tay lên nhẹ siết lấy bàn tay cậu đang giữ bên mặt, cánh tay hắn đã lành lại hoàn toàn.

Hắn muốn hôn cậu, muốn nói rằng chuyện này xảy ra như cơm bữa trong cuộc đời lính đánh thuê của mình. Hắn chỉ muốn cậu mở mắt ra và nhìn vào mình, muốn cậu biết rằng dù có chết, hắn cũng sẽ mò về với cậu như đã từng làm. Hắn đã mất tất cả, con gái, bạn bè, đồng nghiệp khi hai cái vũ trụ đó đâm sầm vào nhau. Hắn đã nói dối, với chính bản thân mình, khi ôm trong tay Ellie và cùng tan biến, hắn tưởng rằng mình đã hạnh phúc, khi ít nhất khi ra đi, hắn cũng được ra đi cùng mọi người. Khi ánh sáng lóa lên và vụ nổ ăn mòn tất cả, trong vài tích tắc trước khi tan biến, hắn đã nghĩ về cậu, về Peter của hắn. Nghĩ về đôi mắt và mái tóc nâu, về nụ cười đáng yêu đầy ấm áp. Hắn đã không thể nói lời tạm biệt với baby boy của mình.  
Nhưng giờ đây, cậu đang ở ngay trước mặt, gần đến nỗi chóp mũi cả hai chạm vào nhau.

“Lần sau đừng làm như vậy nữa”

Cậu thì thầm, lời bật ra khỏi miệng chỉ còn là tiếng gió khàn khàn.

Thật tuyệt khi có người lo cho mình, dù rằng bản thân có là bất tử. 

Hắn mỉm cười, đưa tay ấn đầu cậu sát vào mình, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên đôi môi ấy.

“Tuân lệnh, thưa chủ nhân!”

Vòng cánh tay ra sau và siết lấy hông cậu, hắn nhấc bổng cậu lên, môi vẫn quấn lấy nhau, mắt nhắm nghiền đứng dậy khỏi bồn cầu, dùng chân đá cửa ra và đi về phía giường.  
Một tay cậu bám lấy cổ hắn, tay còn lại giữ lấy xương hàm, thở đứt quãng qua nụ hôn.  
Hắn nhẹ nhàng đặt lưng cậu xuống giường, đưa tay tháo bỏ tất cả túi và thắt lưng trên người, chỉ dứt môi ra khi cậu có dấu hiệu thiếu khí. Nhanh chóng lột tung bộ đồ Spiderman ra, hắn hôn lên khắp người cậu, cảm nhận cơ thể cậu nóng dần lên. 

 

“Wade”

Đôi tay cậu xoa lấy mái đầu trọc của hắn, mắt mơ màng nhìn người phía trên. Hắn biết ánh mắt này, cái cách mặt cậu đỏ lựng lên và miệng mở ra rồi đóng vào như nghẹn lời.   
Bật cười lớn rồi rướn người lên, hắn luồn tay vào mớ tóc nâu rối bời và kéo hẳn mặt nạ của cậu ra, ném nó xuống dưới chân giường.

“Yeah, anh cũng yêu em, baby!” 

 

 

==========

 

 

“Ờm… ngài Roge…”  
“Steve!”  
“Va… vâng, Steve…”

Cậu bối rối đưa mắt nhìn người đàn ông cao lớn bên cạnh, hai tay mên mê vạt áo.   
Sáng nay, khi vừa bước ra khỏi công ty với bộ dạng buồn ngủ, một cốc cà phê trên tay và khuôn mặt bơ phờ vì công việc kéo dài từ 4h sáng cho đến 8h, cậu gặp anh ấy, Steve Rogers, đang đứng lừng lững trước cửa chính của tòa nhà. Cách đó vài tiếng,c ậu và hắn còn đang ôm nhau ngủ không biết trời đất là gì thì điện thoại reo lên và Sajani hét vào tai cậu. Hệ thống điện xảy ra lỗi, lần này không phải là virut gì mà là ai đó, trong hàng trăm nhân viên của cậu, đã quên tắt máy và để nó quá tải cả đêm. Mới đầu hắn còn bực dọc ôm chặt lấy hông cậu, nhất quyết không cho đi, lầm bầm trong cơn ngái ngủ về việc sẽ bắn vỡ đầu người nào đã gây ra chuyện này. Sau một hồi gãy lưỡi xoa dịu, hắn mới chịu buông cậu đi và bắt hứa phải quay về sớm, bằng không hắn sẽ đi đánh bom Nhà Trắng hoặc đánh sập cầu Manhattan, sau đó là tự lẩm bẩm cái gì đó về việc vụ Kenedy không phải lỗi của mình với những giọng nói trong đầu.  
Khi cậu còn đang chôn chân nhìn Steve với câu hỏi “Captain đang làm cái quái gì ở đây vào cái giờ này” vẽ to đùng trên mặt, thì Steve quay lại, nhìn thấy cậu, vui vẻ tiến tới bắt chuyện và giải thích rằng mình đang có ý tìm cậu. Hẳn đó là lí do vì sao anh ấy xuất hiện trước cửa công ty cậu, cuối cùng hai người kết thúc ở đây, trong thang máy của tòa tháp Avenger.

“Liệu ngài có thể cho tôi biết trước lí do mình đến đây không? Ý tôi là… ngài là Captain America, tất nhiên ngài sẽ ở đây, nhưng tôi thì…”

Anh ấy đã kéo cậu đến đây, theo đúng nghĩa đen luôn. Khi anh ta ngỏ lời thì cậu thực sự chỉ muốn chuồn đi, cậu đã quá mệt rồi, lại còn buồn ngủ nữa chứ, tất cả những gì cậu muốn là đi đến tiệm bánh mà hắn thích, mua vài bịch về cùng một ít đồ Mexico và ngã trở lại giường, rúc vào người hắn và tiếp tục ngủ cho đến khi bản tin thời sự đưa tin về một tên dở hơi phê thuốc nào đó muốn phá nát thành phố. Nhưng không, bằng một cách nào đó, chính xác là nhờ ánh mắt “cậu đang nói không với Captain America đấy à”, anh ấy đã thuyết phục được cậu. Điều tiếp theo cậu biết là anh ấy hào hứng khoác vai cậu đầy thân thiết đi vào tòa nhà. Cậu đã hối hận khi thấy Steve hướng cả hai tiến vào thang máy, cậu muốn chặn anh ta lại, báo cáo rằng mình có việc đột xuất rồi biến khỏi đây càng nhanh càng tốt bằng đôi chân chạy bằng tốc độ xe hơi đang tăng ga. Nhưng không, nếu cậu làm vậy, một điều quá dễ dàng với sức mạnh Nhện, anh ấy sẽ nhìn cậu đầy khó hiểu, kiểu một thằng nhóc chỉ bé bằng một nửa mình vừa đẩy mình ra, mà mình ở đây là Captain America, người có thể xuyên vỡ mấy bức tường bê tông như nó làm bằng giấy vụn.

“Yên tâm, cậu sẽ biết khi chúng ta tới nơi”

Mọi người từng nói gì khi nói về nụ cười của Steve Roger nhỉ, cái gì đó về việc khiến người ta nhộn nhạo, vì nó cho ta niềm tin và chiến thắng. Nếu là vậy thì đúng là bụng cậu đang nhộn nhạo lúc này đây, vì lo… và đói gần chết đi được. 

Khoan, thang máy dừng lại rồi sao? Nhưng đây là tầng nằm trong hoạt động của Avenger, tệ hơn, nó là tầng trụ sở chính. Đừng nói là anh ấy sẽ ở đây rồi để lại cậu trong thang máy rồi cho nó chạy đến một tầng khác nhé. 

Cửa thang máy mở ra, và Steve khoác vai cậu tiến ra ngoài. Giờ thì mọi chuyện thực sự trở nên mờ ám và khó hiểu rồi. Việc cậu bước chân vào đây là bình thường, là rất bình thường, vì đó là việc cậu làm quá thường xuyên, đến nỗi nhắm mắt cũng đi hết được một vòng mà không đâm vào thứ gì. Nhưng đó là khi mặc bộ đồ Spiderman, chứ không phải áo sơ mi, quần bò, cùng áo khoắc, cặp tài liệu và một cốc cà phê trên tay. 

“Chào buổi sán… Steve???”

Luke Cage đi qua, mới đầu tươi cười khi nhìn thấy Steve, nhưng sau đó, anh ấy quay sang nhìn cậu như thể một sinh vật lạ. 

“Ai đây? Đừng nói là một siêu anh hùng trẻ tuổi nào đó sẽ gia nhập với chúng ta nhé. Spidey… cậu ta sẽ khóc đó!”

Cảm ơn, Luke, vì vẫn nghĩ tới tôi, nhưng tôi sẽ không khóc đâu, cậu thầm nghĩ.

“Đây ư? Ồ không, còn tuyệt vời hơn thế rất nhiều, Luke!”

Steve vui vẻ đáp, khiến Luke không thể tránh khỏi nhìn cậu lần nữa. Anh ta nhún vai rồi đi theo, trên tay cầm tập hồ sơ và đưa cho Steve.

“Báo động lỗi!”  
“Afghanistan?”

Steve lên tiếng, đưa tay rút dây mở tập hồ sơ

“Duhh! Có vẻ thế giới không còn đam mê chiến tranh như nó đã từng nữa”

Luke chắp hai tay ra sau đầu, ngửa cổ nhìn lên, suy nghĩ.

“Còn ngoài không gian?”  
“Hyperion báo mọi việc vẫn ổn”  
“Tốt, Tony đâu?”  
“Anh ta ở phòng lắp ráp, như thường lệ”  
“Tốt, bảo mọi người có mặt ở đấy trong 15 phút tới”

Steve lại tiếp tục khoác vai cậu bước đi, để lại Luke đứng đẩy mắt nhìn cả hai đầy khó hiểu.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Chúng tôi đang ở bên nhau!”

 

Cả căn phòng lặng im, ai nấy cũng mắt trợn mở to, nhìn hai người đàn ông dựa vào cạnh bàn ở giữa phòng, siết lấy tay nhau.  
Cậu ngồi thu lu một góc, cố gắng để khiến bản thân mình trở nên vô hình. Bạn biết đấy, khi phải ở trong phòng chứa toàn những siêu anh hùng và siêu chiến binh, việc xuất hiện ở đây, như một người thường, thì đấy là một hành động dễ hiểu thôi.

Mất vài giây để từng câu chữ của Steve chạy đến não họ và được phân tích cặn kẽ. 

“Ý… ý anh là chúng ta đang ở bên nhau?”

Hawkeye nháy mắt một hồi, bối rối đưa tay chỉ quanh phòng ám chỉ tất cả mọi người.

“Không, Clint! Chúng tôi ở đây là tôi và Tony. Chúng tôi đã ở bên nhau được một khoảng thời gian rồi, chính xác là từ sau khi Tony trở lại”

Cả phòng lại im lặng, cứ như thể mỗi lời nói của Steve lại khiến khả năng tiếp nhận thông tin của họ chậm đi vài lần.

 

“Mình đã uống quá nhiều tối qua!”

Logan tự nói với bản thân, cúi đầu xuống và bóp sống mũi.

“Còn tôi thì nghĩ mình đang nằm mơ!”

Firestar lên tiếng, rồi cô ấy tự véo vào tay mình.

“Mọi người có phiền không nếu tôi thu nhỏ lại ngay bây giờ và giả vờ tất cả chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra?!”  
“Thôi nào Scott, tôi vẫn đang sửa mũ của cậu đấy!”

Tony vung tay chỉ vào bên bàn ở sau lưng mình, nơi chiếc mũ Ant Man đang nằm trên đó.

“Liệu mọi người có thể nghiêm túc được không, vì tôi đang rất nghiêm túc đây!”

 

Mọi người liền trở lại im lặng, tất nhiên rồi, mỗi khi Captain America lên tiếng, cả đất nước sẽ im lặng lắng nghe chứ không phải mình họ.

“Tôi đã sống ở đây được một thời gian, và chúng tôi rất nghiêm túc về mối quan hệ này. Nhưng, vì lo ngại nhiều thứ và công việc cản trở, nên đến thời điểm này, khi cuộc sống của chúng ta đã bớt hỗn loạn đi rất nhiều, tôi… không, chúng tôi mới có thể thông báo điều này”

Steve bá chặt lấy Tony và kéo anh ấy sát vào người mình. Tony chẳng có vẻ gì là ngại ngùng cả, anh ta khoanh tay, chễm trệ ngẩng mặt đầy kiêu ngạo như thể cả tất cả mọi người trong căn phòng này đều nợ tiền anh ta vậy.

 

“Ôi Chúa ơi, họ thật sự nghiêm túc!!!”  
“Iron Man… và Captain America…!”  
“Đừng hóa Hulk, Banner!”  
“Không… tôi không… việc này thì có gì mà phải giận dữ??!”  
“Bất ngờ nhiều hơn ý chứ! Thật may là đám con gái không ở đây, đặc biệt là Ms. Marvel, không thể tưởng tượng nỏi cô ấy sẽ hét lên như thế nào khi nghe về chuyện này! ”  
“Mọi người không biết chuyện này sao?!”

 

Một lần nữa, cả phòng lại im lặng, nhưng lần này, mọi ánh mắt đều đổ dồn về Black Widow.

“Cái gì?”

“Cô biết chuyện này sao?”  
“Natasha… từ bao giờ mà…”  
“Gì vậy, hai người họ suốt ngày đi với nhau, cả cái cách mà bọn họ nói chuyện bằng ánh mắt nữa, mọi chuyện khá rõ ràng mà!”  
“Không, nó không hề chút nào!!!”

Mọi người đều đồng thanh hét lên.

“Hoặc có thể do tôi là phụ nữ chăng?!”  
“Hoặc do cô là siêu điệp viên!”  
“Tôi cũng là phụ nữ mà!”

FireStar lên tiếng, phồng mồm giận dỗi.

“Một nữ điệp viên!”

Sam xoa gáy nhìn quanh. 

“Spiderman đâu rồi nhỉ, mau gọi cậu ấy đến đi, chúng ta thực sự cần những trò đùa của cậu ấy lúc này!”  
“Cần thì gọi cả Human Torch nữa ấy, lũ nhóc đấy mà kết hợp với nhau thì tôi thề là hai người sẽ hối hận vì quyết định công khai mối quan hệ này!”

“Đủ rồi Luke, Logan! Spiderman không có ở đây, nhưng chúng ta có một người gần gũi với cậu ấy”  
“Peter!”

Tony gọi tên cậu, và lúc này, mọi thành viên mới để ý đến sự hiện diện của cậu ở trong góc phòng.

“C… chào!”

Cậu đưa tay lên vẫy lờ hờ như xua ruồi, bối rối nhìn các Avenger đang chăm chú quan sát cậu như mẫu vật từ thời đồ đá ở viện bảo tàng.

“Lại đây nào”

Steve nhẹ nhàng nói, chìa tay ra gọi cậu tới bên mình và Tony. Cậu rụt cổ, cố gắng bước nhanh nhất có thể về phía hai người họ, có gắng tránh những ánh nhìn khi các thành viên tách ra tránh đường cho cậu đi.

“Là do tôi hay trong cậu ta khá quen nhỉ?!”

Sam thì thầm vào vai Bruce, chỉ nhận lại một cái nhún vai của anh ấy.  
Steve bắt lấy vai cậu và kéo cậu đứng vào giữ mình và Tony, khuôn mặt tràn ngập hứng khởi, khiến cậu cảm thấy rùng mình.

“Mọi người, đây là Peter, cậu ấy là một cậu bé thông minh và tốt bụng…”

Này này, xin chào, “cậu bé” này đã 27 tuổi rồi nha!!!

“Và chúng tôi, tôi và Tony, đã quyết định nhận nuôi cậu ấy!”

 

.

 

Thôi xong!

 

Cả căn phòng lặng đi, và thật khó để diễn tả vẻ mặt của tất cả bọn họ lúc này.  
Falcon mắt trợn ngược lên, mồm há ra như thể một con cá dọn bể đang dính môi vào thành kính vậy. Black Widow thì nhìn cậu với tia nhìn kiểu máy quét chụp X-quang, hi vọng mình không nghe nhầm bất cứ thứ gì vừa lọt vào tai. Bruce đánh rớt cặp kính xuống sàn, anh ấy thậm chí còn chẳng buồn nhặt lên mà cứ đứng đơ ra đấy như một pho tượng. Scott thì mắt đảo điên lên nhìn về phía 3 người họ ở trung tâm căn phòng, thông tin đang cố tải vào bộ não như thể bạn ngồi chờ download một bộ phim HD dài 3 tiếng vậy, từ từ, rất chậm, và tất cả những gì anh ấy làm là há mồm ra và nhìn. Mặt Logan như thể hiện lên rất rõ dòng chữ “tôi chắc chắn đã uống nhầm thứ gì đó quá mạnh vào tối qua”. Bạn biết bức tranh “Tiếng hét” nổi tiếng chứ, đấy chính là hình ảnh diễn tả rõ nét nhất biểu vảm của Luke Cage lúc này. Còn nhìn Hawkeye như thể anh ấy sắp cầm mũi tên tự đâm vào mắt mình vậy.   
Tệ nhất phải kể đến FireStar, cô ấy không như họ, ôi không, cô ấy khiến Peter nổi hết cả gai ốc lên khi đập mắt phải. Cô ấy đưa tay ôm hai bên mặt, mồm cười ngoác đến tận mang tai và mắt thì mở to hết cỡ, long lanh lấp lánh nhìn về phía 3 người.

Cậu muốn về nhà, rất rất muốn về nhà. Trong đầu cậu vụt lên ý nghĩ hét lên thật lớn và đẩy tất cả bọn họ ra, phi ra ngoài và phóng về nhà nhanh nhất có thể, vùi mặt vào người Deadpool rồi cùng hắn trốn đi đâu đó mà chỉ bác May và những người thân thiết biết được, cho đến khi không còn một ai nhớ đến Peter Parker là ai nữa.  
Nếu như vậy thì chắc cậu cần nhờ hắn đào một cái hang, như cái hang Nhện mà hắn vẫn hay trêu cậu chẳng hạn. Vì họ là Avenger, nếu cần thì có khi họ còn ra cả chiều không gian khác, hay bay tới một hành tinh khác tìm cho ra bằng được.

 

“Ôi Chúa ơi, nhìn này, đầu tiên hai người là một cặp đôi, giờ thì còn nhận nuôi thêm cả cậu nhóc này nữa, nhìn đôi má này xem! Tôi muốn cắn vào nó quá!!! Liệu ngày hôm nay có thể tuyệt vời hơn được không!!!”

FireStar rú rít lên. Cô ấy nhào đến, bấu lấy hai bầu má của cậu mà véo và vặn. 

Đau! Đau chết đi được. Cảm giác còn tệ hơn rất rất nhiều cái lần Deadpool nhai má cậu khi ngủ mớ vì tưởng nhầm là kẹo dẻo.   
Tony và Steve còn cười nữa chứ, họ vui vẻ nhìn như thể đang xem một chương trình truyền hình hài dài tập phát trên ti vi mỗi cuối tuần vậy.

“Đừng làm đau thằng nhóc đấy!”

Tony khoái trá nói, khi cậu đưa ánh mắt lo ngại và cầu cứu nhìn họ.

 

“Thế nào? Mọi người?”

Steve nhìn quanh, tất cả mọi người trong phòng, trừ Tony và FireStar vẫn đang tí tờn nhìn cậu cười, im lặng nhìn nhau rồi nhìn về phía 3 người. 

“Không thể tin được tôi sẽ nói điều này, nhưng tôi thực sự cần một búa của Thor vào đầu”  
“Anh ta đang ở nhà, Luke. Nếu cậu muốn biết”  
“Steve, nói với tôi hai người thức sự nghiêm túc trong chuyện này!”  
“Tôi hoàn toàn nghiêm túc, Scott! ”  
“Thôi nào, có gì to tát lắm đâu chứ!”

Tony đi tới, bá cổ Bruce và Hawkeye, vui vẻ cười lớn bên cạnh vẻ mặt e ngại của hai người họ.

“Nói cho ta biết cháu tên đầy đủ là gì nào?”  
“Ờm… Peter… Peter Parker!”

Cậu bối rối lên tiếng khi cuối cùng FireStar cũng ngừng day hai má cậu.

“Ôi, một cái tên thật đáng yêu! Và, ờm, ta nghĩ là sẽ sớm trở thành Peter Parker Rogers… hay Peter Parker Stark nhỉ?”

Woa, là do cô ấy tăng nhiệt độ bàn tay mình lên hay hai má cậu đang tự nóng lên vậy?! Cậu còn chưa lên tiếng về lời đề nghị nhận nuôi mà sao mọi chuyện lại xảy ra nhanh vèo vèo như QuickSilver vậy.

“Chuyện đó vẫn chưa được bàn bạc, nhưng tôi chắc chắn sẽ không đổi tên mình theo họ anh đâu Steve!”

Tony cười lớn.  
Luke tiến tới chỗ cậu, sau một hồi day trán nhìn, anh ấy khoanh tay, cúi đầu nhìn cậu thọt lỏm dưới thân hình đồ sộ của mình.

“Nếu tất cả chuyện này là sự thật chứ không phải một trò đùa, một trò đùa không hề vui chút nào…”  
“Luke, chúng tôi thật sự nghiêm túc!”

Steve bắt lấy vai anh ấy, đưa ánh mắt cương quyết và thành thật nhìn. 

“Well, nếu Đội Trưởng nói vậy. Chào mừng đến với đại gia đình Avenger, nhóc!”

Luke chìa tay ra, mỉm cười với cậu. Peter rụt rè đưa tay bắt lại, và anh ấy bật cười lớn, xoa vò mái đầu cậu.

“Phải đó, tuy rằng nhóc sắp có những ông bố bất thường nhất quả đất, nhưng chào mừng!”  
“Nghe anh ta nói đó, tuy anh ta có thể thu nhỏ lại cỡ phân tử, nhưng bộ não của anh ta hoạt động với kích cỡ của một người bình thường đó. Ta là Sam, chúc mừng, và chào mừng tới gia đình này”  
“Xem ai nói kìa, coi nào, cười lên đi. Đứng trước mặt nhóc đang là những vị siêu anh hùng đấy, hãy thể hiện chút phấn khích nào!”

Tony mỉm cười đứng cạnh Black Widow và Bruce, khoanh hai tay lại và đứng lặng nhìn các Avenger xúm lấy xung quanh Peter và Steve đứng cạnh, đặt một tay lên vai cậu, mỉm cười hạnh phúc cúi xuống nhìn cậu lúng túng trước sự nồng nhiệt của mọi người.

 

“Cậu ta là Peter Benjamin Parker”  
“Phải”  
“Là CEO trẻ tuổi, chủ sở hữu và nhà phát minh và sáng chế của một trong những tập đoàn công nghệ lớn nhất hiện nay, Parker Industries”  
“Đúng nốt”  
“Không phải Parker Industries đang có thương vụ với tập đoàn Stark sao? Đừng nói với tôi anh định thâu tóm công ty cậu ta bằng cách này đấy nhé!”  
“Natasha! Làm ơn cho bộ não siêu điệp viên của cô tha thằng bé được không! Và bỏ cái máy tính bảng chết tiệt ấy xuống đi!”  
“Ôh! Vậy không phải à, vậy thì hẳn là cậu ta định thâu tóm Stark Industries?! Giờ thì tôi hiểu sao cậu ta có thể đạt được ngần này thứ trong một quãng thời gian ngắn ngủi ở độ tuổi này”  
“Không! Vì Chúa, tôi tự tìm đến nó! Và không, thằng nhóc thông minh nhưng nó không phải dạng đi lợi dụng người khác như vậy, nó như phiên bản của Steve với bộ óc siêu viêt, khiếu hài hước và bớt nghiêm túc hơn vậy!”  
“Giờ thì tôi hiểu sao anh thích cậu ta, như một Tony Stark khi còn trẻ tuổi nhỉ,với không súng đạn và công nghệ chiến tranh?!”

Cô ấy đẩy mép cười, mắt hướng nhìn Logan đang xoa cằm dán mắt dí sát vào nhìn cậu.

“Yeah, Steve cũng nói vậy”  
“Vậy còn rượu?! Đừng nói là cậu ta cũng có vấn đề về chất cồn như anh đấy!”  
“Đã từng, Natasha! Đã từng! Và không, thằng nhóc thậm chí còn chẳng thể uống quá nhiều rượu vang”  
“Thật sao? Giỏi lắm Tony, tôi thích cậu ta rồi!”  
“Tôi chẳng biết được, liệu chúng ta có thực sự nên tin cậu ta?!”

Bruce thì thầm cạnh vai Tony, mắt vẫn nhìn về đám người giữa phòng rồi quay lại nhìn anh ta.

“Yên tâm, hồ sơ của cậu nhóc sạch bóng như bộ giáp Mighty Iron Man của tôi vậy. Anh sẽ khóc nếu nhìn vào đó đấy!”  
“Không đùa đâu Tony, anh đâu thể tự dưng nhặt một thằng nhóc về và…”  
“Tôi không đùa, Bruce! Tôi có thể không phải là người nghiêm túc nhất, nhưng tôi không hề đùa cợt về chuyện này. Nhớ lần trước khi tôi đã từng kể về nhóc ấy không, tôi đã tìm hiểu về nhóc đó một thời gian. Và tin tôi, đi, tôi đang nói thành thật, anh sẽ khóc khi nhìn vào bộ hồ sơ của cậu bé này”

Bruce im lặng nhìn Tony, tất nhiên là anh đã quen với một Tony phiền toái, kênh kiệu, thậm chí là lạnh lùng. Nhưng lúc này đây, khi anh ta hướng ánh mắt về phía Peter, trông anh ta nghiêm túc hơn bao giờ hết, thần thái toát lên hệt như Captain America, chân thực, thành thật và đáng tin cậy.

“Tôi vẫn chưa thấy gì đặc biệt ở cậu ta…”  
“Bruce, nhóc ấy giúp tôi thay đổi nguyên lý hoạt động của chiếc máy cắt 3 chiều sau 5 phút nhìn thấy nó lần đầu”  
“Tôi thích cậu ta!”

“Ôi Chúa, đàn ông!”

Black Widow thốt lên, rồi cô tiến về phía Peter, mỉm cười hất mặt nhìn cậu.

“Này nhóc, chúc may mắn với Captain America và Iron Man!”

Rồi cô xoa đầu cậu, vò lấy mớ tóc nâu bóng mềm mượt lúc này đã bù xù cả lên vì mọi người thi nhau xoa vò.

 

“Thôi nào mọi người, đứng tránh ra một chút để cậu ấy thở nào!”

Steve lên tiếng và tất cả đều bật cười, trừ Peter còn đang ngơ ngác trước mọi chuyện đang diễn ra.

“Tôi và Tony mới chỉ muốn vậy thôi, chứ lời đề nghị vẫn còn đang treo đó, và chờ Peter quyết định”

Mọi người liền ngừng cười và đồng loạt quay xuống nhìn cậu, người lúc này cảm thấy mình như thu nhỏ lại dưới mỗi ánh nhìn chiếu vào.

“Cái gì? Nhóc chưa đồng ý sao?”  
“Wow, vậy mà ta tưởng là ai thì cũng sẽ nhảy cẫng lên vì Cap và Iron Man chứ!”  
“Còn phải kể đến đống tài sản của anh ta nữa chứ, tin tôi đi, có những người sẵn sàng bán mẹ mình đi để được anh ta nhận nuôi đấy”  
“Điều gì khiến nhóc vẫn còn suy nghĩ vậy?!”  
“Phải đó, tuy họ có đôi chút bất bình thường, và Tony đôi lúc là một cái nhọt ở mông, còn Cap thì nhiều lúc mặt mày nghiêm nghị như ông chú Sam trên bức ảnh triệu quân đầu thập niên 90 vậy, và họ cũng hay cãi nhau nữa, nhưng họ đều là những người rất tốt mà”   
“Thôi nào nhóc, họ là hình tượng những ông bố trong mơ của giới trẻ khắp thế giới đấy!”  
“Không phải ai cũng có hai ông bố giàu kếch xù, cùng nhau đi cứu thế giới, bay ra ngoài không gian đánh nhau bảo vệ vũ trụ và được vinh danh khắp nơi đâu!”

Cách đấy không xa, Natasha và Bruce cũng đang trợn mắt lên đầy bất ngờ. 

“Wow, cậu ta chưa chấp thuận sao?!”  
“Yeah, khá là khó khăn cho chúng tôi, việc chờ đợi cho đến nay đã kéo dài đến gần 3 tuần rồi”  
“Anh phải đùa tôi!”  
“Vậy mà tôi tưởng cậu ta sẽ mừng cỡn lên như con cún và bám theo chân anh về nhà luôn chứ!”  
“Mọi chuyện đâu dễ dàng như vậy, Natasha. Nhưng chúng tôi không muốn thúc ép thằng bé”  
“Vậy thì cứ tiếp tục đi, thằng nhóc này thật đặc biệt! Tôi nghĩ là mình cũng sẽ nhận nuôi nó mất!”  
“Tôi biết, cảm ơn, Bruce. Đó chính là lí do chúng tôi vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi”  
“Dù là gì thì hãy cố gắng lên, chúng tôi ở đây ủng hộ hai người!”  
“Wow, hiếm khi tôi nghe cô nói câu nào như vậy đấy!”  
“Im đi Tony! Không phải ngày nào anh cũng may mắn có được một đứa nhóc như vậy đâu”  
“Còn phải nói!”

 

Đầu cậu đang quay mòng mòng lên, trước mặt cậu là năm, sáu cái mặt đang chen chúc nhau dí sát vào. Họ nhao nhao lên như đám đông tranh nhau mua chiếc hot dog cuối cùng vậy. Và Cap, anh ấy đang nhìn cậu, và cười, CƯỜI!!!

Anh ấy đã chơi cậu!!!

Anh ấy biết cậu sẽ không thể nói không khi, ờm, các Avenger, những vị siêu anh hùng, những vị cứu tinh của nhân loại, những biểu tưởng của sức mạnh và công lý bảo vệ Trái Đât hằng ngày đang tròn mắt cầu xin cậu.  
Anh ấy đã ăn gian!!!  
Làm sao cậu có thể nói rằng mình không thể trở thành con của Captain America và Iron Man khi tất cả bọn họ vừa mới bắt đầu thích thú và yêu quý cậu, FireStar còn nói cả tên thật của mình cho cậu, điều mà cô ấy đã mất rất lâu để làm nếu cậu là Spiderman, và vì Chúa! Trông cô ấy như thể sắp khóc vậy!

“Làm ơn đừng nói là cậu sẽ từ chối Steve nhé! Tôi không thể nói lời tạm biệt với gương mặt đáng yêu này được!!!”

Cậu chầm chậm đánh mắt nhìn lên nụ cười của người đàn ông đứng sau mình, tóc gáy bỗng dựng hết lên. 

Steve Rogers, anh ấy thật đáng sợ khi cố gắng đạt lấy những gì mình muốn! 

“Ngài Rog…”  
“Steve!”  
“A… vâng, Steve, tôi không nghĩ… tôi không chắc mình còn đủ tuổi để nhận nuôi không nữa…”  
“Nhóc nói gì đến tuổi tác vậy?! Anh ta 95 tuổi rồi đấy! Nhóc không thể chơi trò thi xem ai lớn tuổi ở đây đâu!”

Luke bật cười khoái trá, anh ấy chỉ ngón cái vào Steve và đẩy mày nhìn cậu.

“Ưm… nhưng tôi…”  
“Nhưng gì nữa, coi kìa, Tony cũng bị ảnh hưởng của những lần ra ngoài không gian và một tai nạn xảy ra khi nhường mũ bảo hộ cho Cap, đáng ra giờ anh ta phải hơn 50 rồi đó, nhưng những di chứng của những lần đi lại đó đã khiến cho anh ấy chậm đi vài chục năm tuổi thọ đó”  
“Bác sĩ khuyến cáo nếu anh ta còn tiếp tục như vậy thì sẽ sống đến hơn 300 tuổi đó, tức là thọ gần bằng Steve rồi!”  
“Thấy chưa, họ đều là những ông cụ ở đây cả, nên đừng chơi trò nhiều tuổi ở đây. Vì hai người họ sẽ còn ám nhóc dài đấy!”  
“Peter, hãy nghĩ đến phòng thí nghiệm, cái phòng thí nghiệm ở dưới tầng chỉ là một trong cơ số phòng thí nghiệm của Stark Industries thôi, hãy thử tưởng tượng bản thân được phép mày mò và vùi đầu trong đó xuyên ngày thâu đêm xem!”

Đúng là chỉ có Bruce mới phát ngôn được câu chọc đúng điểm yếu của cậu như vậy. Anh ta bỗng dưng nhảy vào và vồ vập nói khiến tâm tư của cậu lập tức bị xao động.

“Tôi… tôi cũng có phòng thí nghiệm…”  
“Nhưng chắc chắn là không thể tuyệt bằng như thế này được!”  
“…”  
“Nghĩ đi nào! Nếu nhóc trở thành con của hai bọn họ, thì ta, nhóc và Tony có thể cùng nhau nghiên cứu trong đó. Chúng ta sẽ như một Fantasic Three vậy, với bộ óc có thể đập tan tất cả!”  
“Tôi không biết nữa…”

Cậu thích cách Bruce suy nghĩ đấy, nhưng phải thú nhận nó sẽ thật đáng sợ nếu có thêm cả Reed tham gia.

“Phòng thí nghiệm, Peter! Phòng thí nghiệm!!!”

Bruce rú rít lên theo qua từng câu nói, cậu chưa thấy ai đi thuyết phục mà trông lại hào hứng như vậy.

“Nhưng… như vậy sẽ là ích kỷ quá… anh biết đấy! Tôi đâu thể trở thành con của họ chỉ vì cái phòng thí nghiệm được”  
“Ôi Chúa ơi!!!”

Tất cả bọn họ đồng loạt rú lên, và Steve thì bật ngửa ra sau cười khoái trá. Chưa bao giờ, Peter thấy căn phòng chứa toàn siêu anh hùng với những tính cách, quan điểm và suy nghĩ khác nhau hoàn toàn lại cùng đồng điệu, vui vẻ và tràn ngập tiếng cười như thế này.   
Lúc này, trông họ thực sự giống như một đại gia đình vậy.

Logan nhìn cậu, anh ấy tiến tới và nắm lấy vai cậu, đoạn đưa tay lên mái tóc cậu và vò lấy vò để, nhưng chưa bao giờ, Peter thấy anh ấy cười đẹp như vậy.

“Nghe nè nhóc, nhóc là đứa trẻ dễ thương nhất ta từng gặp đấy! Ta không có ý thúc giục nhóc, nhưng nhìn quanh đây này, chúng ta tuy không hoàn hảo, nhưng chúng ta sẽ cho nhóc một gia đình hết sức đặc biệt đấy!”

 

 

Có lẽ Steve đã thật thâm và hiểm khi để Avenger làm hết công việc cho mình, nhưng dù sao thì anh ấy cũng thành công rồi đấy. Giờ cậu thực sự không biết sẽ nói chuyện này như thế nào với Deadpool đây.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Với những ai chưa biết, trong comic, Jarvis được Tony chế tạo ra như một người bạn ảo sau khi mối quan hệ với Rhodes đổ vỡ, đặt tên theo vị quản gia trung thành của mình, Edwin Jarvis, sau đó được cài nhằm giúp hỗ trợ cho Pepper điều khiển bộ giáp Rescue, tuy nhiên, về sau Jarvis nảy sinh tình cảm với cô và bắt cóc cô nhằm bảo vệ và không muốn cô tiếp tục trở thành anh hùng vì điều đó rất nguy hiểm. Tony đã giải cứu cô sau đó. Pepper biết ơn những gì Jarvis đã làm cho mình và phá hủy hệ thống này trong nhà máy Resilient, Tony cảm nhận được cái chết của Jarvis vào phút cuối. Về sau, Jarvis được thay thế bởi hệ thống mới mang tên PEPPER, về sau được đổi tên thành HELEN và giờ được Tony cho điều hành thành phố Troy, tức thành phố Mandarin cũ. Một chút thông tin thú vị để không gây khó hiểu khi đọc thôi ;)

“Cậu thực sự là một thằng bạn tồi đấy Pete!”

Johnny phóng một quả cầu lửa vào bờ tường, chặn ngay trước mặt gã trộm, khiến gã run lẩy bẩy, ngã phịch xuống đất.

“Thôi nào hot head, đấy cũng không phải là một chuyện hay ho cho lắm”

Cậu đu người lên, giật khẩu súng từ tay tên cướp, bắn tơ vào người cô gái và kéo cô vào một tấm lưới nhện giăng đằng sau khi hắn có ý định lấy cô làm con tin.

“Sao chuyện trở thành con nuôi của hai siêu anh hùng vĩ đại nhất hiện nay lại không hay ho chứ! Reed biết trước tớ, Reed đấy Pete!!! Và tớ chỉ biết khi anh ấy thông báo điều đó trong bữa tối!”

Johnny hạ cánh xuống đất và tắt lửa, tiến tới bên cậu với toán cướp nằm bất tỉnh nhân sự dưới chân. Cậu hạ cô gái xuống khỏi tấm mạng nhện và đưa cô ấy chiếc túi xách. Cô cúi đầu cảm ơn cậu và chạy vụt ra ngoài.

“Nó sẽ như một Fantasic Three vậy, còn chưa kể giờ cậu sẽ có cả Avenger làm gia đình mình nữa! Holy shit Pete, liệu tớ có thể lấy cậu và gia nhập gia đình đấy không?!”  
“Thôi đi, cậu không biết họ khùng thế nào đâu, và cậu không muốn lấy tớ đâu, flame brain!”  
“Đừng đánh giá thấp tớ, webhead”

Johnny cười, và cả hai cùng rời đi, tiến về phía tượng Nữ thần tự do và ngồi đó tán dóc.

 

 

=======

 

 

“Peter!!!”

Tony la lớn khi thấy cậu đi từ tiệm bánh ra. 

“A… ngài Stark!”

Cậu giật mình khi nhìn thấy anh ta tiến nhanh về phía mình, phía sau là Steve với cốc cà phê trên tay, mỉm cười rạng rỡ nhìn lại.

“Sai rồi!”  
“Hả?”  
“Con nên gọi ta thế nào nhỉ?!”

Anh ta đẩy mày, kéo kính râm xuống đến sống mũi và khoanh tay nhìn.

“À, phải rồi, xin lỗi, Tony!”

Cậu cười xòa, chìa tay ra định bắt nhưng Tony cứ đứng im đó, khiến cậu bối rối nhìn cả hai người đàn ông trước mặt.

“Thật mất hứng quá đấy. Nhưng chào buổi sáng, con trai!”

Anh ta chán nản nhún mày, hất tay cậu ra và kéo cậu vào lòng ôm, vỗ vỗ lên tấm lưng cậu. 

A, quên khuấy mất. Giờ cậu là con trai nuôi của Captain America và Iron Man rồi.

Khi Tony buông cậu ra, Steve tiến tới, mỉm cười và đưa một tay khoác lấy vai cậu.

“Buổi sáng tốt lành, Peter!”

Chuyện này sẽ mất khá lâu để làm quen đây, nhất là khi có một vài người đi đường bắt đầu để ý thấy và nhận ra cả ba người họ rồi. Hai người họ thì không nói làm gì, đến ngoài vũ trụ cũng nổi tiếng chứ đừng nói là tại nơi này, còn cậu, mặt cậu xuất hiện khắp các trang nhất và bìa báo, tivi đưa tin nói về cậu như một ngôi sao sáng của làng Hollywood, và còn nhờ sản phẩm mới ra mắt đầu tháng này mà cái tên Parker Industries giờ trở thành một trong những hashtag hàng đầu trên twitter.   
Giờ cậu đã hiểu cảm giác của Johnny, nhưng không như cậu ấy, cậu không thấy thoải mái chút nào khi cứ mỗi khi ló mặt ra đường là có người chỉ trỏ và bàn tán về mình, và cô nhân viên hàng bánh lúc nãy còn nhìn cậu với ánh mắt kì quặc nữa chứ. Cậu và Deadpool cùng ngồi đây từ sáng sớm với nhau, uống vài tách cà phê và ăn một chút bánh trước khi hắn rời đi trước để làm việc, vẫn sẽ là giết chóc, cậu khá chắc vậy, nhưng ít nhất gần đây đối tác làm ăn của hắn thường là chính phủ các nước. Đây là một trong những quán mới ưa thích của cậu và hắn, nhưng giờ thì cậu phải cẩn thận nếu không muốn hắn điên tiết nổ súng phá nát chỗ này vì phát hiện ra có ai đó nhìn cậu với ánh mắt kỳ quặc như vậy.

 

“Chào buổi sáng… bố?!”

Cậu méo mó lên tiếng, nhìn nét mặt hai người phía trước sáng bừng lên khi nghe thấy câu chữ cuối.

“Đúng rồi! Phải thế chứ!”  
“Giờ chúng ta là một gia đình rồi!”

Họ vui vẻ nói, nhìn nhau đầy phấn khích. Vậy mà họ vẫn còn liên tục gọi cậu là một đứa nhóc, nhìn hai người đó xem, trông họ phấn khởi như hai đứa trẻ được đưa đến Disney Land vậy.  
Cậu đã định hướng về nhà, xem xét một số thứ rồi có thể quay lại phòng thí nghiệm nghiên cứu thứ gì đó mới. Nhưng nhìn hai người đàn ông trước mặt, có vẻ như họ sẽ không để cậu đi một mình.

“Hai người đang làm gì ở đây vậy?”  
“Ồ, chúng ta chỉ đi ra ngoài ăn sáng thôi, không ngờ trên đường về lại nhìn thấy con”  
“Con cũng vừa ăn xong à, con trai?”

Steve đang bắt đầu có dấu hiệu lợi dụng từ “con trai” rồi đấy, nhìn mặt anh ấy hớn hở thấy rõ.

“V… vâng, con đang có ý định về công ty…”  
“Tuyệt! Chúng ta nên đi cùng!”

Gì cơ?

“Phải đó, ta cũng muốn thấy nơi con làm việc. Bruce có kể anh ấy rất ấn tượng với những sản phẩm con tạo ra và cách con giúp Tony với đống máy móc. Liệu con không phiền chứ?”  
“Con không biết nữa, nơi đó toàn đồ công nghệ và máy móc khoa học thôi, con không nghĩ nó hợp với ngài… à không, Steve… a… ý con là, bố!”

Chúa cứu rỗi linh hồn cậu, liệu đây có phải là do cái vận may rủi của Parker không, vì nhờ nó mà tinh thần cậu đã lên xuống rất nhiều đấy.

“Nghe con kìa, Peter. Không sao đâu, anh ta đi cạnh bố mà!”

Tony lên tiếng, bắt lấy vai cậu và đẩy mép cười, đoạn giật lấy cốc cà phê từ tay Steve và nhấp vài ngụm.

 

“Vậy… vậy thì chắc là không sao đâu”

 

 

========

 

 

Nhân viên cậu đang nhìn, họ đanh nhìn, tiếp tân khi vào cửa cũng nhìn, khi đi qua phòng máy tất cả đều dừng lại và nhìn, nhìn kiểu giám đốc đi với Tony Stark và Steve Rogers. Cậu rất không muốn làm điều này, nhưng thực sự mỗi ánh nhìn của họ lại như một bàn tay lột quần áo của cậu xuống vậy. Vậy nên, cậu quay đầu lại nhìn họ, ánh mắt nghiêm nghị và tất cả liền sợ hãi, hối hả cắm cúi xuống trở lại công việc.  
Anna Maria đi ngang qua và thấy Tony và Steve đi trước, đút tay vào túi quần ngửa cổ lên thích thú ngắm nghía xung quanh, cậu đi lọt thỏm sau lưng họ, nhận thấy vẻ mặt kiểu “chuyện quái gì thế này” của cô ấy liền lén ra hiệu, chỉ chỉ ngón trỏ về phía hành lang xuống phòng thí nghiệm.  
Cô vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên, chỉ gật gật đầu rồi ngước mắt nhìn cả ba đi lướt qua.

 

“Chào buổi sáng, tiến sĩ… Tôi có thể thấy ngài có khách”

Cánh cửa tự động mở ra, Living Brain đứng sừng sững hiện ra.

“Đây là Living Brain, robot quản gia của con”

Tony nhìn và mỉm cười, cậu để ý thấy ánh mắt của anh nhìn Living Brain.

“Giống J.A.V.I.S, H.E.L.E.N và HAMMER!”

Anh ta lên tiếng, và Steve siết chặt lấy bàn tay anh ta.

“Anh và Pepper đã làm điều đúng đắn, Tony”  
“Yeah, chỉ là… thằng nhóc giống tôi khá nhiều, nhưng tôi mừng vì nó đã khiến mọi chuyện tốt đẹp hơn”

Tony nhìn Peter nói chuyện với Living Brain, đưa áo khoác cho nó và cảm ơn khi nhận lấy cốc cà phê bốc khói và tập giấy tờ từ chiếc khay mà nó mang ra. Cậu đưa lên nhấp từng ngụm và đọc bản báo cáo.

“Liệu hai ngài có muốn vào trong không? Cánh cửa không thể để mở quá lâu được”

Living Brain lên tiếng.   
Tony và Steve nãy giờ vẫn đứng ngay trước cửa, liền nhìn nhau cười rồi cùng bước vào. 

 

 

Cả ba cùng ở trong phòng thí nghiệm cho đến trưa. Cậu phải về vì cũng chẳng còn việc gì để làm, mọi người cũng về gần hết, chỉ còn nhân viên ở lại, vì vậy Tony và Steve cũng rời đi theo cậu.

“Một ngày vất vả, con trai!”

Tony vỗ lưng cậu và mỉm cười, anh đeo cặp kính râm thời trang lên và khoác áo khoác vào.  
Đúng lúc đó, điện thoại cậu reo lên, cậu lôi nó từ túi ra và hình Deadpool hôn vào má cậu, rạng rỡ cười hiện lên màn hình. Cậu đánh mắt nhìn hai người đàn ông trước mặt, rồi tắt điện thoại đi, đút nó trở lại túi áo.

“Nhắc đến điện thoại, chúng ta sẽ cần số điện thoại của con đấy!”  
“Steve nói đúng đấy, ta không thể mỗi lần gọi điện lại phải chờ thư ký nối máy cho được!”  
“A… à, vâng. Số con là…”

 

…

 

Khoan.  
Cậu không thể đưa số này cho họ được! Đây là số của Spiderman!!!  
Cậu sử dụng số này để liên lạc với Avenger nên họ sẽ biết!

“Hay thôi đi, haha… số này… ờm… con hay dùng để liên lạc với công ty nên nó thường xuyên bận. Con sẽ cho hai người số khác sau được không?”

Cậu cười hề hề, xoa xoa gáy. Kinh nghiệm bao nhiêu năm che dấu lấp liếm cho thân phận siêu anh hùng bắt đầu phát huy tác dụng.  
Cậu cần một số điện thoại mới, thôi bỏ đi, cậu cần cả một chiếc di động mới!

“Được thôi, nhưng nhanh lên nhé, đây là số của chúng ta, hãy lưu vào và gọi khi con có số mới nhé!”  
“Tất nhiên rồi!”

 

Cậu mỉm cười, tuyệt, giờ thì cậu sẽ sống sao đây với hai ông bố là siêu anh hùng nhưng không hề hay biết con trai mình cũng vậy.

 

Cậu nhìn bóng họ xa dần ở cuối phố và rút điện thoại ra, ấn nút gọi.

 

…..

 

Cách đó hơn 5500 dặm, trong một lâu đài bên sườn núi phủ tuyết tại Ekonda.

 

“Chờ chút, ta phải nghe cái này!”

Một tay di súng vào kẻ bị băng mồm trói trên ghế, hắn mở túi rút điện thoại ra, nhe răng cười khi nhìn vào màn hình.

“Yo, Petey pie. Lúc nãy em bận gì à?!”  
“Anh không muốn biết đâu, vậy chuyện gì thế?”  
“Anh chỉ muốn hỏi liệu May có thích Vodka không!”  
“Làm ơn đừng tặng rượu cho dì ấy nữa, và Jay thì đâu có uống nhiều. Lần trước anh tặng hai người họ chai Chateau 1945 150 nghìn đô và giờ nó vẫn nằm trong tủ, còn nguyên vỏ!”  
“Urgh, anh đã phải mua nó một cách hợp pháp đấy! Hợp pháp đấy babe, tức là ngồi đó và bán đấu giá đấy!”  
“Không phải ai cũng thích rượu như anh, Wade! Và đừng tặng thứ gì quá đắt đỏ như vậy nữa!”  
“Vậy trứng cá muối?!”  
“Em đã ăn nó rồi, không hẳn thích nó lắm. Nhưng hãy mua một ít cho dì May”  
“Okie dokie, vậy anh sẽ mang về cho em socola và một con búp bê lồng”  
“Anh đang ở Nga đấy à?!”   
“Bulleyes, baby!”  
“Nhớ về nhà đúng giờ đấy!”  
“Yeh, anh biết rồi honey, anh sẽ về kịp cho bữa tối”

Deadpool cười cười rồi kẹp điện thoại vào vai, tiến lại gần và ngồi thụp xuống, nhìn người đàn ông bị trói rồi gõ gõ miệng súng vào má gã, sau đó lướt một đường rồi dừng lại bên thái dương. Mắt gã dại đi, lập tức vùng vẫy trong hoảng hốt khi cảm nhận họng súng kim loại lạnh toát dí vào da thịt.

“MMMPPHHHHH!!!!”  
“Zatknis’!” 

Hắn nói và đánh vào đầu người đàn ông bằng báng súng.

“Ugh, làm ơn nói với em đây không phải là điều em đang nghĩ đến”  
“Ơi baby boy?! Tất nhiên rồi, anh sẽ không bao giờ lừa dối em cả”  
“Wade”  
“Ok ok, anh đang có một cuộc đàm phán!”  
“…”  
“một cuộc thẩm vấn?!”

 

Có một quãng ngưng dài trước khi tiếng thở dài của Peter vang lên. Cậu quệt sống mũi đỏ lên vì lạnh và thở ra làn khói trắng.

“Nhớ tắm cho sạch sẽ trước khi về đấy! Hàng xóm bắt đầu nghĩ anh là một tay sát thủ hay xã hội đen rồi!”

Hắn bật cười và hét lớn vào điện thoại.

“Nhưng babe, anh là fucking DEADPOOOOO-”  
“Wade!”  
“Ok ok ok, tuân lệnh, thưa nữ hoàng!”

 

 

========

 

 

“Wow wow wowww!!! Nói lại xem nào!”  
“Bình tĩnh đi Wade, và đừng có nói to khi mồm đầy thức ăn nữa! Bắn hết ra rồi!”  
“Xin lỗi babe, anh yêu em, nhưng chuyện này nghe thật điên rồ!”

[Wow nó vừa nói thứ gì đó điên rồ sao?!]  
{Không thể tin có ngày nó lại nói vậy!}  
[Còn cái gì có thể điên hơn chúng ta được nhỉ?!]

“Em biết, nhìn em giống cần anh nhắc lại chuyện này điên đến mức nào sao, tất cả những gì em biết là đùng một ngày, họ đứng đó và ném một đống những thông tin này vào mặt em, tiếp sau đó là Avenger thi nhau dí đầu vào mặt em, cố gắng thuyết phục!”  
“Nhưng họ là Captain America và Iron Man đấy Petey!!! Em biết đấy! CIVIL WAR!!! Các siêu anh hùng bang nhau, anh theo quý ngài thiên tài, tỷ phú, dân chơi, nhà từ thiện, còn em theo cái quốc kì Mỹ biết đi. Họ khiến chúng ta đối đầu nhau đấy Babe, mà anh thì không bao giờ muốn hại em cả!”  
“Đừng có rú lên, anh biết thừa em là người hiểu rõ nhất hậu quả của Civil War”  
“Anh biết anh biết, nhưng mother fucker! Điều này còn tệ hơn cả Magneto và Giáo sư X!”  
“Họ ở bên nhau sao?! Sao em không biết…”  
“Nếu đây là một trò đùa thì nó không vui chút nào đâu mà đáng sợ như những chú hề ở công viên giải trí vậy!”  
“Wade!!! Họ không đùa đâu… anh vừa nói là anh sợ hề à?!”  
“Duhh! Chúng là lí do chính anh không muốn đi chơi ở những nơi như vậy!”

Hắn quơ quơ cái dĩa, mặt ngửa lên trời và mồm ngồm ngoàm thức ăn nói. Peter ngồi cạnh bật cười lớn, cậu ném cái khăn ăn vào mặt hắn và dịch đĩa của mình ra một góc, kéo ghế ngồi xê ra.

“Bắn vào mặt em rồi!”  
“Woohoo honey! Câu đó sẽ nghe sexy hơn nhiều nếu em nói nó trên giường đấy!”

Cậu ngẩn ra một lúc rồi bỗng mặt đỏ lựng lên, hai bên tai và má nóng bừng. Hắn nhìn thấy liền cười khoái trá, đẩy đĩa thức ăn ra và tiến tới hôn lên chóp mũi cậu.

“Phòng ngủ?”  
“Em đang ăn”  
“Bếp? Bàn ăn?”  
“Anh vừa về xong!”  
“Phòng khách?”  
“Người anh toàn mùi thuốc súng!”  
“… phòng tắm?!”  
“Im đi Wade!!!”

Cậu kéo vạt áo hắn và nuốt lấy môi hắn. Hắn nhếch mép khúc khích cười và nhấc cậu lên, tiến tới phòng tắm. 

 

…

 

“Em cần điện thoại mới”

Cậu ngồi trong bồn tắm, lưng dựa vào bờ ngực vạm vỡ phía sau, đầu cọ cọ vào cằm hắn, chân đẩy đẩy lớp bọt bong bóng ở bên thành bồn.

“Chuyện gì xảy ra với chiếc Spider-phone vậy?”  
“Avenger, họ có số em, và giờ họ cần số của Peter Parker để hằng ngày liên lạc, em không thể cho họ số điện thoại mà Spiderman vẫn dùng được!”  
“À, phải rồi. Vậy em đã định báo May về chuyện này chưa?”  
“Tony làm rồi!”  
“Anh ta làm gì cơ?”

Hắn luồn tay xuống nước, nhấc lên một tay đầy bọt và ụp nó vào đầu cậu, bắt đầu xoa xoa và tạo kiểu, vuốt nhọn thành kiểu đầu Mohawk.

“Yeah, em đã khá bất ngờ khi gọi điện cho dì ấy. Anh ta thậm chí còn đến đó tặng quà và cùng ngồi nói chuyện với dì ấy từ tuần trước”   
“Anh ta có vẻ quyết tâm nhỉ!”  
“Anh không biết đâu, tất cả bọn họ đều vậy!”  
“Em sẽ có một gia đình khá thú vị đấy! Giống anh chẳng hạn!”

Cậu bật cười khi hắn rướn người ra phía trước, hắn hở nhe răng nhìn cậu.


	8. Chapter 8

“Làm ơn đừng nói với tôi vụ Civil War là hệ quả của một cuộc bất đồng hôn nhân!”

Luke lên tiếng, mặt chán nản nhìn về phía cánh cửa phòng họp đóng kín.   
Các Avenger đều đứng bên cạnh, kẻ chống nạnh, người đứng nhìn, tất cả đều chờ đợi hai vị thủ lĩnh bước ra.

“Hi vọng không phải vậy, nhưng theo như Peter nói thì họ mới chỉ thực sự bắt đầu sau vụ đó”  
“Này Nat, cô có nghĩ họ đang ở trong đấy và cãi nhau về cái gì đó ngoài vụ tai nạn sáng nay không?! Ví dụ như ngày mai ăn gì hay ai đi toa lét quên chưa xả nước chẳng hạn!”  
“Chả thế nữa, các anh đúng là đàn ông! Họ không phải vẫn làm thế suốt sao!”  
“Từ khi công khai tới giờ, chuyện này ngày một trở nên kì cục!”  
“Thành thật với các vị, tôi thấy chuyện này khá thú vị”  
“Không chỉ mình anh thấy thế đâu Thor!”

Scott đập vào vai vị á thần và hai bọn họ cùng cười lớn.  
Bỗng cửa thang máy mở ra, và Peter xuất hiện trong chiếc áo blu rắng của phòng thí nghiệm, trên tay là chiếc máy tính bảng cùng tập bản thảo.

“Peter!”

Mọi người đồng thanh lên tiếng, vui vẻ ra đón cậu. Peter giật mình khi cùng một lúc một đống siêu anh hùng đùng đùng tiến tới đứng trước mặt mình, bối rối gật đầu chào lại họ khi bước ra khỏi thang máy.

“Hôm nay trông cháu thật đáng yêu đó! Vừa xong việc à?!”

FireStar cười cười vuốt mái tóc cậu, thơm nhẹ lên má.

“Vâng, cháu vừa từ chỗ Bruce về”  
“Agh, Tony phiên bản trẻ!”

Scott lên tiếng, tháo mũ ra và vỗ vào vai cậu.

“Tony đâu? Cháu có thứ cần cho bố xem”

Cậu lên tiếng hỏi, nhìn quanh tìm, cố gắng nhướn chân lên để có thể nhìn thấy thứ gì khác ngoài thân hình đồ sộ của các siêu anh hùng trước mặt. Tất cả các Avenger đều quay lại nhìn nhau, điệu cười mới lúc nãy còn tươi tỉnh với cậu giờ trở nên cướng đơ và méo mó.

“Cháu đến không đúng thời điểm à?!”

Họ quay lại nhìn cậu. Logan đảo mắt, khoác vai cậu và cùng tất cả tiến tới phòng nghỉ.

“Nhóc biết đấy, nhóc có những ông bố vô cùng phức tạp!”

Cậu thở dài, và các Avenger túm tụm đến bên cậu, hỏi han về công việc.

 

.

 

2 tiếng sau,

 

“Peter?!”

Steve bước vào phòng, theo sau là Tony, cả hai ngạc nhiên nhìn Peter ngồi trên ghế, quay quần xung quanh là các Avenger. Thor ngồi vắt một bên chân lên tay ghế, tay cầm búa Mjolnir vung vẩy, chân đạp đạp, mặt hớn hở diễn lại các pha đánh đấm của mình. Tất cả đều cùng cười ồ lên, Peter nhe răng díp mắt lại khi Sam ấn tay vào đầu cậu và vò lấy vò để.

“Ah! Bố!”

Peter quay lại nhìn ra cửa, kéo sự chú ý của tất cả các siêu anh hùng về phía hai người đàn ông. Tony bước tới bên cậu, quì một bên gối xuống và vỗ lưng cậu. Steve mỉm cười nhìn, đặt tấm khiên xuống bên cạnh bàn và ngồi xuống cạnh cậu.

“Chào nhóc! Con đến lúc nào vậy?!”  
“Cách đây vài tiếng!”

White Tiger nhún mày nói, cô ngồi vắt vẻo trên lưng ghế, một tay cầm mặt nạ, nghịch ngợm mấy chỏm tóc trên đầu cậu. Steve nghe vậy liền thở dài, nhắm mắt rồi quay sang nhìn cậu đầy tội lỗi.

“Ta xin lỗi, con trai. Xin lỗi vì đã để con đợi lâu!”  
“Không sao đâu, mọi người có kể với con rồi. Mọi chuyện ổn rồi chứ?!”  
“Giờ thì mọi thứ đều ổn rồi”  
“Nên như vậy!”

Ngay lập tức, Cannonball hối hận vì mình đã lên tiếng khi nhận ánh mắt giết người của Tony.

“Con chỉ muốn cho bố xem mấy bản thiết kế mới”

Cậu đưa cho Tony chiếc máy tính bảng, anh ta nhận lấy và mỉm cười nhìn cậu.

“Ôi nhóc, con có thể gửi qua máy được mà!”  
“Có vài thứ con muốn chỉ rõ, với lại, con nghĩ mình cũng nên đến chào khi mọi người đã về”  
“Nhưng đổi lại, nhóc lại phải đợi hơn hai tiếng!”  
“Và mấy ông bố của nhóc thì cãi nhau đằng sau cánh cửa”  
“Các anh là những bậc phụ huynh tệ hại nhất!”  
“Ít nhất Peter có chúng ta để làm vui đùa khi hai người…”

Smasher lúc lắc cái đầu của cô ấy, giơ hai tay lên và liếc mắt về Peter, nhún vai nhìn hai vị thủ lĩnh.  
Lần đầu tiên, Steve và Tony cảm thấy mình cảm thấy xấu hổ hơn bao giờ hết, họ cảm thấy như thu nhỏ lại trước mỗi lời công kích của các thành viên. Vì họ nói đúng, cả hai đã quyết tâm nhận nuôi cậu, hứa sẽ cho cậu một cuộc sống tốt đẹp hơn, vậy mà giờ cậu lại có hai ông bố đóng cửa bảo nhau trong khi người con phải chờ hơn hai tiếng.   
Nhìn bộ mặt thất thần của hai người, các Avenger mới rụt rè đánh mắt nhìn nhau, biết là mình đã đẩy hai vị thủ lĩnh vào mớ suy nghĩ mà họ không nên có. Họ chỉ mới bắt đầu làm bố, sai lầm và thiếu hiểu biết là điều đương nhiên, nhưng nhìn mặt cả hai lúc này ỉu xìu, thất thểu như phạm phải tội ác tày đình hay làm điều cấm kị của bất kỳ siêu anh hùng nào vậy.

“Ha ha… ha… Ờm, bố này… chắc con có thể ở lại để ăn trưa…”

Cậu bối rối nhìn đám người xung quanh mình và hai ông bố bên cạnh, đưa tay xoa gáy gượng gạo cười, hòng đẩy đi cái bầu không khí khó tả đang vây quanh.

 

 

=========

 

 

“Tại sao Spiderman không qua nhỉ, sáng nay xong nhiệm vụ là cậu ta phi thẳng về luôn. Ít nhất cũng phải qua chào chứ!”  
“Phải đó, dù sao hai người cũng từng quen nhau, cậu ta còn từng là vệ sĩ của Peter mà”

Haha, Hyperion và Hawkeye, hai người tốt nhất không nên bắt đầu chuyện này.

“Kệ cậu ta đi, cũng đã một thời gian kể từ vụ hoán đổi trí não, cứ cho cậu ấy thêm thời gian”

Sam lên tiếng, đặt đĩa thịt nướng to tướng xuống bàn, và mọi người thích thú rú lên. Đúng rồi đó, tốt hơn hết là mọi người nên chú ý vào đĩa thịt đó hơn là Spiderman đi.

“Ăn nhiều vào Peter, học tập họ kìa!”

FireStar đưa đĩa thức ăn cho cậu, chỉ tay về phía cuối bàn, nơi Luke, Thor và Hyperion đang ăn như mấy cái máy nghiền.   
Tony đã cho đặt bàn ăn ở ngoài mái vòm, khung cảnh thành phố hôm nay thật yên bình, không có vụ nổ nào vang lên, bầu trời không tràn ngập robot hay bất cứ kẻ điên nào bay lượn qua hét lên rằng chúng muốn thống trị Trái Đất. Scott hí hưởng đẩy xe thức ăn tới, trên đó là một tảng thịt to vĩ đại, vàng cam óng ả sáng lấp lánh, các Avenger ngồi xuống bàn, truyền đĩa cho nhau, rôm rả nói chuyện. Cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ ăn trưa với các thành viên lại thành ra vui vẻ và ấm áp thế này.

“Nếu tẹo nữa tuyết rơi, Thor sẽ có nghĩa vụ lên đó và dùng sét đánh tan đám mây đó đi!”

Bruce nhún vai nói, tay chỉ lên trời và mọi người cùng cười ồ lên, Luke ngồi cạnh cười khằng khặc đập mạnh một phát vào vai Thor, người đang cắm cúi với thức ăn đầy trong mồm, đảo mắt gật gật đầu.  
Thời tiết New York hôm nay không phải là đẹp, nhưng cũng không hẳn là xấu, trời vẫn lạnh, rất lạnh, gió thổi to và khô, nhưng trời quang, nắng nhẹ và không khí sạch sẽ, thoáng đãng trên này.

Steve đặt một tay lên vai cậu, khẽ nắm lấy và nhìn cậu nhẹ nhàng cười.

“Con thấy thế nào?!”  
“Hả??? Ah… thức ăn rất tuyệt, khung cảnh cũng rất đẹp!”  
“Không, ý ta là… về điều này!”

Steve lắc đầu cười, xòe bàn tay ra và hướng về trước mặt, là bàn ăn với các thành viên Avenger đang cười đùa, Scott rú lên vì miếng thịt anh ta nhắm tới đã bị lấy mất, Hawkeye phi cái dĩa trúng vào giữa quả táo mà Natasha vừa đặt lên đầu Logan. Một bàn ăn ồn ào, hỗn độn với các siêu anh hùng trêu chọc, cười đùa nhau và liên tục và thức ăn vào mồm. Nó khiến cho người ta cảm thấy buồn cười khi nghĩ đây là những con người hằng ngày đấu tranh cho công lý và tự do, họ uy nhiêm và anh dũng khi đứng lên bảo vệ Trái Đất, nhưng cũng thật nghịch ngợm và trẻ con khi gác vũ khí xuống và quay quần bên nhau. Nực cười thật, nhưng cũng thật ấm áp. Cảm giác như đây là bức tranh về bữa tối gia đình trong dịp lễ Tạ Ơn, theo phong cách các siêu anh hùng.  
Và tất cả bọn họ đều dừng cuộc chơi lại, mỉm cười im lặng nhìn cậu, chờ đợi. Avenger đã coi cậu như một thành viên rồi, còn Peter, cậu nghĩ có lẽ đây là một gia đình, gia đình của cậu.

“Nghe có vẻ kì lạ, nhưng con thấy nó thật tuyệt!”

Tony tủm tỉm cười, ấn đầu vào vai Steve và để anh ấy vòng tay ôm lấy vai mình. Avenger nhìn cậu và rạng rỡ cười.   
Thật kì lạ, thời tiết vốn rất lạnh, nhưng cậu thấy ấm áp hơn bao giờ hết.

 

Sau bữa ăn, Avenger quay trở lại làm việc, Steve ở lại phòng chỉ huy, theo dõi thông tin về các Avenger khắp nơi trên thế giới, cậu cùng Tony và Bruce xuống phòng thí nghiệm và ở lì trong đó cho đến khi Anna Maria gọi cho cậu, báo có việc cần đến công ty. Sau khi cậu rời đi, Bruce và Tony vẫn tiếp tục công việc. 

 

“Tôi luôn nghĩ những nhà khoa học như chúng ta là điên rồ, Tony. Sự bất bình thường trong cách suy nghĩ đưa chúng ta tới những ý tưởng mới. Điều này thật điên rồi, nhưng tôi nghĩ thằng nhóc là sáng kiến vĩ đại nhất của anh!”

Tony nhìn Bruce, và anh ấy đang cười, đôi mắt đằng sau cặp kính toát lên vẻ chân thành và điềm tĩnh. Anh gật gật đầu và nhìn vào vô định.

“Tôi biết chứ, tôi đã đưa ra quá nhiều quyết định sai lầm và phải gánh chịu hậu quả nặng nề của nó, nhưng nhận nuôi Peter là một điều tuyệt vời nhất tôi có thể nghĩ tới, cũng là điều hiếm hoi Steve hoàn toàn đồng ý và ủng hộ”  
“Chiến tranh đã cướp đi phần nhiều cảm xúc của tất cả chúng ta. Nhưng khi nãy, ở trên kia, tôi chưa bao giờ thấy vui hơn vậy, tất cả bọn họ đều như vậy”  
“Yeah, tôi cứ nghĩ chỉ tôi và Steve cần thằng bé, nhưng hóa ra Avenger cũng cần nó”

 

 

=======

 

 

“Cậu biết đấy, nó giống như bàn ăn của Future Foundation vậy, chỉ là với nhiều siêu anh hùng, đồ ăn và những trò đùa nghịch hơn thôi!”  
“No shit! Awhhh man! Tớ ghen tỵ với cậu đấy Pete!”  
“Nói vớ vẩn!”

Cậu huých khủy tay vào người Johnny, khiến cậu ấy bật cười lớn, giả vờ kêu oái lên. Cả hai ngồi trên đầu tượng Nữ thần tự do, trong bộ trang phục siêu anh hùng. 

“Đã lâu rồi cậu không đến tòa Baxter, Sue khá nhớ cậu đấy, Ben thậm chí còn tưởng cậu dận dỗi gì khi chỉ có Reed là người duy nhất gặp cậu gần đây, mà chủ yếu là do hai người chia sẻ với nhau thứ gì đó về khoa học và máy móc, Valeria và Franklin suốt ngày hỏi tại sao cậu không tới thăm, cậu biết đấy, hai đứa nhóc là fan số một của Spiderman mà”  
“Yeah, mọi chuyện gần đây khá điên rồ, tớ mới mở thêm một chi nhánh của Parker Industries ở HongKong, thi thoảng lại đến tháp Avenger làm vài dự án với Tony, và họ thường giữ tớ ở lại khá lâu. Còn lại chút thời gian tớ cố gắng dành nó cho Deadpool và cùng đi thăm dì May”

Johnny im lặng, cậu cúi đầu và nhìn xuống chân. Độ vui vẻ đã giảm xuống một nửa khi cái tên Deadpool thoát ra.

“Cậu biết đấy, Pete… tớ vẫn không hiểu tại sao cậu lại ở bên gã đó!”  
“Deadpool?! Yeah, chính tớ còn thấy điều này thật điên rồ và buồn cười”  
“Cậu có yêu hắn không?! Ý tớ là… yêu thực sự ý, không phải thích đâu!”

Peter ngẩn người ra, mắt chớp nhìn Johnny đầy khó hiểu khi cậu ấy tự nhiên hỏi về chuyện này, nhưng xong thở nhẹ, quay đầu ra phóng tầm mắt về phía thành phố sáng rực rỡ trong ánh đèn.

“Có, tớ yêu anh ấy. Từ khi tớ trở lại, mọi thứ đã đảo lộn một cách chóng mặt, nhưng anh ấy thì vẫn vậy, chúng tớ vẫn ở bên nhau, điều đó phần nào khiến tớ thấy yên bình và an toàn hơn”

 

Johnny biết chứ, cái cách Peter cười với hắn, và cách hắn nhìn cậu, đó là hạnh phúc và yêu thương. 

“An toàn?! Cậu đùa dở tệ, webhead! Ở bên Deadpool, tên lính mồm mép là thứ an toàn mà cậu nghĩ ra?!”  
“Yeah, nghe thật điên khi nói vậy”  
“Chả thế, cậu luôn có thể ở bên những người khác, những người tốt hơn, nhưng cậu lại luôn đưa ra những quyết định tệ hại!”  
“Haha, tớ thì còn có thể ở với ai hả flamebrain!”  
“Ai cũng được! Ai đó… như tớ chẳng hạn…”

Cậu ngạc nhiên quay lại nhìn Johnny, người đang ngại ngùng xoa xoa gáy, mặt đỏ lựng nghiêng nghiêng tránh ánh mắt cậu.

“Yeah, làm như chúng ta có thể chịu nổi nhau vậy. Với lại, cậu đã luôn ở bên tớ rồi mà, torchy!”

Cậu nhắm mắt cười, tựa đầu vào vai Johnny, hít một hơi dài và lắng nghe âm thanh náo nhiệt của thành phố đằng xa.

 

“Yeah, nhưng lần này tớ không có đùa!”

Lời nói trong lòng vang lên, nhưng không có âm thanh nào được thoát ra ngoài. Johnny chỉ nhìn người con trai dựa vào vai mình, vòng tay siết lấy vai cậu và nhìn ra xa.

 

 

=========

 

 

“Hai hạt lạc hôn nhau!!! Chụt chụt chụt chụt!!!”  
“Wade! Thôi đi!”

Cậu bát vào đầu hắn, và hắn khằng khặc cười, đổ đống vỏ lạc vào thùng rác rồi đưa cái bát với đầy lạc đã tách sạch vỏ cho cậu.

“Em sẽ không nghe thêm về cái thuyết hạt lạc của anh đâu!”

[Nếu có ai chưa biết, hãy hỏi Google!]  
{Yeah, thằng cha đó cái gì cũng biết!}  
[Lên đó và đánh “deadpool peanut love”]  
{Nổi tiếng lắm đấy!} 

 

“Ngày hôm nay của em thế nào baby?”

Hắn vòng tay ôm lấy hông cậu, kéo vào và đặt cậu ngồi lên chân mình, còn người thì ngả ra ngồi trên ghế. Cậu khúc khích cười, rúc đầu vào cổ hắn và hôn lên làn da sần sùi đầy sẹo.

“Suýt chết ngạt vì một đám cháy với hàng trăm người mắc kẹt trong đó, Steve rủ em về ở chung sau khi vừa chỉ điểm em trong bộ đồ Spiderman cách đó nửa tiếng, FF rủ em tuần sau tới ăn tối và dì May gọi điện cảm ơn anh vì món quà”  
“Bân ghê bận ghê! May thích là được rồi, và em sẽ không đi đâu cả! Vì em kẹt với anh rồi!”

Hắn hôn lên vành tai cậu, thì thầm và thổi vào tai. Khiến Peter rùng mình vì nhột, một tay hắn đã luồn vào trong áo cậu rồi.   
Cậu bắt lấy tay hắn, ấn lên mặt bàn, quay người lại và vòng chân ra sau lưng ghế, kéo đầu hắn vào một nụ hôn sâu. 

“Đừng để em nhắc nhở anh ai là người có siêu sức mạnh ở đây!”  
“Bạo quá đấy Petey boy!”

Hắn đẩy mép cười, lè lưỡi liếm vành môi ửng đỏ của cậu. Hắn vòng tay còn lại lên ôm lấy hông cậu, vuốt vuốt ngón cái lên cánh xương chậu nhô ra đầy quyến rũ. Hắn cúi xuống hôn lên bờ vai cậu, mân mê với hõm xương quai xanh.

“Em biết đấy, May có gọi điện hỏi anh dạo này em thế nào”  
“Vậy sao?!”

Cậu ngửa cổ thở hắt ra, ôm lấy đầu hắn, một tay siết chặt lấy áo trước ngực hắn.

“Yeah, May hỏi liệu em có làm việc quá sức không, dì ấy nhớ em!”  
“Em cũng nhớ dì ấy!”

Cậu và hắn nhìn nhau, đôi mắt nâu lấp lánh của cậu sáng lên, đối diện với màu xanh thu hút nơi đáy mắt hắn. Cậu rúc vào vai hắn, hai tay đặt trước lồng ngực vạm vỡ, cảm nhận trái tim hắn đập từng nhịp.  
Hắn vòng tay ôm cậu, xoa xoa tấm lưng, nhẹ thơm vào bên má cậu.

“Nếu em muốn, ta có thể cùng đi thăm May vào thứ Năm”  
“Điều đó nghe tuyệt đấy!”  
“Tất nhiên rồi, tuyệt đỉnh là tên họ của anh mà”  
“Tên họ anh là Wilson”  
“Khiếu hài hước của Spiderman đi đâu mất rồi!”  
“Sao anh không tìm nó lại đi”

Peter luồn tay vào trong áo hắn, miết đầu ngón tay lên làn da chằng chịt sẹo sau lưng hắn.

“Woohoo, ở đây bắt đầu trở nên nóng rồi quá đó!”

Hắn giật phăng áo ra, ném nó vào một góc bếp rồi bế sốc cậu lên, đặt yên vị lại trên đùi mình, giúp cậu cởi nốt áo của mình, liếm môi khi cơ thể rắn chắc của cậu được phô diễn ra. Luồn tay ra sau mông cậu, bóp mạnh khiến cậu thở hắt ra, nhìn hắn đầy quyến rũ.

 

 

“Avenger Assemble!!!”

 

.

.

.

 

“FUCK!!!”

 

Hắn rú lên, điên tiết vớ lấy khẩu súng trên bàn, xả nguyên cả băng đạn vào chiếc điện thoại đang sáng ở trên kệ.

“Wade!!!”

 

 

Sau đó vài tiếng, ở đâu đó tại miền Nam nước Mỹ, sau trận chiến.

 

“Ờm, Cap!”  
“Gì vậy Spiderman?”  
“Điện thoại của em hỏng rồi, có thể mọi người sẽ cần lưu số mới đấy!”  
“Gì vậy, nhóc lại đánh rơi điện thoại vào một vụ nổ nào à?!”

Hawkeye đi qua, cười cười chống tay lên vai cậu.

“Haha, anh không biết đâu. Tệ hơn thế nhiều!”

 

Trong căn hộ của Peter tại New York, hắn cầm cây búa to tướng lên, chửi rủa và tiếp tục táng vào đống sắt vụn đã từng là điện thoại cậu cho đến khi cậu trở về.


	9. Chapter 9

“Nó ở đây!!!”

Luke gào lên, vung tay đấm mạnh vào tường, khiến cả bức tường rung mạnh, nứt toác ra, vụn gạch rơi lả tả.

“Chết tiệt, mọi người đứng yên! Không tôi bắn phải giờ!!!”

Hawkeye rú rít lên, một lúc bắn ba phát tên vào mấy con nhện trên trần.

“Làm gì đó đi! LÀM GÌ ĐÓ ĐI!!!!”  
“Đừng! FireStar!!! Cô sẽ thiêu rụi máy móc của tôi mất!!!”  
“Xê ra, tôi sẽ xẻ nó ra làm nghìn mảnh!”  
“Logan! Không!!!”

Sam ôm đầu ngồi thụp xuống, vừa kịp tránh đường vuốt lia qua của Logan.

“Scott đâu??! Đừng có thu nhỏ lại, phóng to lên và dẫm chết hết lũ này đi!”  
“Mấy người hẳn phải đùa! Ava, đừng có nhảy lên đầu tôi nữa!!!”  
“GIết nó đi, không tôi sẽ phóng hỏa chỗ này!!!”  
“Không! Đừng, Angelica!!! Ai đó trấn an cô ấy lại! Tôi đã mất hai tuần để hoàn thành công thức này đấy!!!”  
“Bruce, trên đầu anh kìa!!!”  
“Thuốc xịt nhà này để đâu vậy??!”  
“Nhện, nhện, nhện khắp mọi nơi!!!!”  
“Bình tĩnh, Tony!!! Ai đó gọi cho Spiderman, bảo cậu ấy đừng đến đây hôm nay!!!”

 

 

==========

 

 

Peter ngáp dài, nằm sấp tiếp tục vùi mặt vào trong gối, hắn nằm cạnh vòng tay ôm ngang hông, kéo cậu vào sát người mình. 

“Mấy giờ rồi Wade?”  
“Sáng!”  
“Mấy giờ sáng?!”  
“Giờ nào đó đi ngủ của buổi sáng!”

Hắn ú ớ nói, giọng ngái ngủ thấy rõ, mắt nhắm nhưng tay lật người cậu lại, hôn liên tục lên cổ. Cậu bật cười xoa xoa đầu hắn, thầm nghĩ chắc hẳn cũng đã muộn lắm rồi vì cậu chẳng thể ngủ thêm chút nào nữa, mặc dù tối qua cả hai quần nhau cả đêm.

Điện thoại reo, Anna Maria gọi báo mọi việc ở công ty đã ổn thỏa, cậu chắc không cần phải qua. Có lẽ hôm nay rảnh rỗi, chắc cả hai nên đi mua sắm ít đồ và cậu sẽ qua thăm hai ông bố xem họ thế nào rồi.

“Wade, coi nào, dậy đi! Thuốc đánh răng sắp hết rồi”  
“…”  
“Wade, đừng có liếm lên vai em nữa! Bỏ tay ra và vào phòng tắm đi!”

 

.

 

Cậu và Deadpool cuối cùng cũng mất gần tiếng đồng hồ để chuẩn bị, cả hai đi ăn bữa giữa buổi tại một nhà hàng mà cậu mới được Johnny chỉ, sau đó đi mua ít đồ. Xong xuôi mọi thứ, cả hai cất đồ và cùng đi tuần quanh New York, đến gần chiều, hắn có phi vụ phải đi, hẹn đến tối sẽ về, Peter quyết định thay đồ và vòng đến Stark Tower.

Khi đi qua sảnh chính, nhân viên tại đó đều cúi đầu chào cậu, có vẻ mọi người ở đây đều đã biết cậu là con trai của Captain America và Iron Man. Cậu có vòng vào mấy tầng phòng thí nghiệm nhưng không thấy ai ở đó ngoài nhân viên và các nhà khoa học, đứng ngắm nghía một hồi rồi cậu đến tầng điều hành của Avenger. Nếu có ở đâu, thì chắc nơi các Avenger tụ tập nhiều nhất cũng là phòng lắp ráp, sau và trước mỗi trận chiến, cả khi rảnh rỗi, tất cả đều thường ở đó, tu sửa vũ khí và buôn chuyện.  
Cửa thang máy vừa mở, cậu đã nghe thấy tiếng mọi người bên trong vọng ra ngoài hành lang, các Avenger thường rất ồn ào, vậy nên cũng không khó để tìm ra phòng nào họ đang ở.

 

“Chào mọi người!”

Cậu cười, tiến vào cửa. Steve và Tony đang đứng cạnh nhau, bàn bạc gì đó và tất cả cùng quay lại nhìn.

“Peter!”

Mọi người reo lên, bỏ vũ khí xuống và tiến tới đón cậu.

“Hôm nay nhóc đến hơi muôn đó. Mọi người đều nhớ nhóc!”

Logan hất đầu, khoanh tay nhìn cậu, đẩy mép. 

“Vâng, hôm nay cháu có…”

Mọi thứ xung quanh bỗng chao đảo, chân tay như không còn sức lực, và đầu thì như tê dại. Điều cuối cùng cậu nhìn thấy trong tầm nhìn mờ nhạt trước khi gục xuống sàn, là Avenger lao đến, ù ù bên tai có tiếng Tony và Steve cùng gọi tên cậu trong hối hả.

 

 

 

==========

 

 

Đầu đau như búa bổ, hai bên tai ong gong còn bụng thì quặn lại, cảm giác buồn nôn dâng lên nhưng chẳng có gì có thể trào ra cả. Điều này thật tệ hại, cậu cảm thấy như vừa bị trúng độc vậy, cả cơ thể nặng trịch như mọi sức lực đều bị rút sạch đi. Mất một lúc để Peter tự gượng dậy được, đảo mắt nhìn quanh, cậu nhận ra mình đang ở trong phòng hồi sức của Avenger, bên ngoài cửa kính, Tony và Steve đang quay lưng lại, chống hông và khoanh tay nói chuyện với các Avenger, đầu cậu đang ong lên không thể nghe rõ họ đang nói gì với nhau. Hyperion là người đầu tiên nhận ra cậu đang tròn mắt nhìn về phía họ, liền rạng rỡ cười rồi chỉ tay về phía cậu, lập tức, mọi người đều ngẩng lên nhìn, Tony và Steve thì quay lại, họ phấn khích mở cửa và lao vào trong, đến bên giường cậu.

 

“Chào nhóc! Con dọa mọi người sợ chết khiếp đấy!”

Tony nhẹ nhàng cười và ngồi xuống bên cạnh giường

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?!”  
“Con đột nhiên đổ gục xuống sàn và co giật, nên chúng ta đưa con tới đây. Đây là phòng hồi sức của Avenger”  
“Phải đó, khi nhóc ngã xuống, Samuel chỉ kịp lao tới đỡ!”

Luke đẩy mắt về phía Canonball, người lúc này kéo một cái ghế ra và ngồi xuống cạnh cậu.

“Phải đó, mắt cậu cứ mở to ra nhưng lại không có vẻ là nhìn thấy gì hết, người thì giật giật như bị dí súng điện, dọa tôi sợ hết hồn!”  
“V… vậy sao? Tệ thật!”

Peter méo mó cười, xoa xoa gáy nhìn mọi người. Cậu không biết mọi thứ lại tệ đến thế.

“Bác sĩ bảo triệu chứng thì có vẻ giống như ngộ độc, nhưng siêu âm dạ dày thì không thấy thứ gì bất thường cả, chúng ta đang định cho kiểm tra nước bọt thì con tỉnh lại”

Steve nói và cởi mũ của mình xuống, ôm nó trong tay và xoa đầu cậu.

“Con đã nằm đây bao lâu rồi?!”  
“Tầm 15, 20 phút!”  
“Tệ thật, xin lỗi đã làm mọi người lo lắng”  
“Nhóc nói gì vậy, chuyện này đâu phải là do nhóc muốn thế đâu!”  
“Scott nói đúng đấy, hãy nằm nghỉ một lúc đi trước khi bác sĩ quay lại”  
“Đầu tiên là lũ nhện, giờ là Peter, nhưng ta thực sự mừng vì cháu không sao rồi!”

FireStar tiến tới và hôn lên má cậu, nhẹ nhàng đưa tay vuốt.

“Nhện?”  
“Phải, chúng tự nhiên đổ ập đến đây, Logan bảo là do gió đưa đến”  
“Storm từng nói với ta như vậy, cái gì đó về việc gió to làm đứt mạng nhện và đưa trứng nhện đến những tòa nhà ở trên cao như thế này”  
“Nhưng dù sao thì chúng cũng đi rồi, mọi chuyện thật kinh khủng trước khi Luke cầm lọ thuốc xịt đến”  
“Chúng ở khắp mọi nơi, to bự, đen xì và lắm lông chứ không có dễ nhìn như Spiderman đâu!”  
“Khoan… từ từ… có phải lúc nãy mọi người nói là thuốc xịt?!”  
“Phải rồi, là thuốc diệt côn trùng, lúc đó cuống quá nên Ava đã nhảy khắp phòng xịt cho đến khi cái lọ đó trống rỗng”  
“Ờm… bố, Bruce, liệu lọ thuốc đó có chứa Ethyl Chloride không?  
“Theo ta được biết thì hầu hết các thuốc diệt côn trùng ngày nay đều chứa chất đó, Peter”  
“Thảm nào!”

 

Lần trước Deadpool vô tình nghịch một chai xịt như vậy và khiến cậu lăn quay ra sàn, cũng được một phen tá hỏa như Avenger bây giờ. Con nhện phóng xạ đó cho cậu nhiều khả năng vô cùng đặc biệt, nhưng lại đi kèm với một hiệu ứng không mong muốn này. Thật may là không phải ai cũng biết, trừ Deadpool, F4 và Avenger ra, không thì kẻ thù cậu ai cũng đem theo một bình xịt côn trùng thì còn đâu Spiderman nữa chứ.

 

“Có chuyện gì vậy?”  
“Con… nó là một dạng như dị ứng… Con bị mẫn cảm với Ethyl Chloride!”  
“Ôi Chúa ơi, ta không biết, chúng ta rất xin lỗi!”

White Tiger ôm mặt, tiến tới nhìn cậu đầy tội lỗi.

“Không có gì đâu, đây đâu phải lỗi của mọi người, điều này… nó không có gì quá nghiêm trọng đâu! Chỉ cần ngồi nghỉ một lúc là khỏe re mà!”

Nói vậy cho họ đỡ lo thôi, đầu cậu vẫn đang quay lên như chong chóng đây. Nhưng cậu là một kẻ nói dối tệ hại, bằng chứng là khi cậu định đập tay vào vai Canonball để anh ấy tươi tỉnh lên thì đưa hụt tay, cuối cùng chúi người xém ngã xuống khỏi giường, làm tất cả Avenger lại được một phen đau tim nữa. Steve và Tony thở dài nhìn nhau và ấn cậu trở lại giường.

 

“Bố! Thật mà, con không sao đâu!”  
“Con vừa mới suýt dập mặt xuống nền đấy! Vậy nên ngừng ngụy biên đi và ngồi yên đây cho đến hết hôm nay!”  
“Hết… hết hôm nay sao?!!!”  
“Tony nói đúng đấy, ngồi yên đó đi. Natasha sắp về rồi, ta sẽ bảo cô ấy trông coi con cho đến khi chúng ta trở lại”

Steve khoanh tay nói, đẩy mày nhìn Peter, làm bộ mặt Captain America khiến cậu không dám cãi lại.   
Có lẽ khi họ rời đi, cậu nên gọi điện cho hắn, báo rằng tối nay mình sẽ về muộn. 

 

Sau khi Black Widow trở về, cô ấy có vẻ bất ngờ trước thông tin mà mọi người vừa báo nhưng vẫn ngay lập tức đồng ý ở lại với cậu khi họ rời đi.  
Peter ngồi trên giường nghịch ngợm máy móc xung quanh khi Natasha liên tục bật cười dựa vào kệ mổ quan sát cậu. Cả hai có nói chuyện với nhau, Natasha khá cởi mở và thân thiện với cậu, cô ấy còn chỉ cậu cách cạy khóa cửa nữa, mặc dù không biết cậu có bao giờ cần đến điều đó không, thường thì cậu bò vào bằng đường cửa sổ, còn cửa chính nếu có khóa thì chỉ cần ẩn nhẹ cái là nó đã bật cả bản lề ra rồi.   
Vài tiếng sau, các Avenger trở về, họ qua kiểm tra và hỏi thăm cậu rồi tất cả cùng chào tạm biệt và trở về nhà sau một ngày dài. Bác sĩ bảo cậu chỉ cần nằm nghỉ, ăn uống đầy đủ và hạn chế hoạt động là được. Nhưng Tony và Steve thì có vẻ làm quá lên, họ cho phép cậu lên tầng trên nằm nghỉ nhưng liên tục túc trực ngồi canh, cứ năm phút lại hỏi cậu có cần gì không, thậm chí Tony còn hỏi bác sĩ cả thực đơn những thứ cậu nên ăn và cho làm tất cả, sau đó cho bày ra trước mặt cậu. 

 

“Bố…! Bố không cần làm vậy đâu!”  
“Hở? Gì? Cái nào… Con chọn được món nào rồi?!”

Peter lướt mắt một lượt qua 17 cái đĩa và bát trên bàn. Hầu hết chúng đều ở dạng lỏng hoặc mềm, điều này khá tốt cho hệ tiêu hóa của cậu lúc này, nhưng bụng cậu có cảm giác như nếu cậu ăn bất cứ thứ gì vào thì sẽ lập tức nôn luôn ra vậy.  
Cậu lúng túng nhìn Tony, tay mân mê vạt chăn đắp đến ngang bụng.

“Con không nghĩ là mình ăn được cái gì lúc này…”  
“Không sao đâu, vậy con cứ nằm nghỉ đi!”

Steve từ cửa bước vào trong bộ thường phục, với áo thun ôm sát màu xám xanh và quần tây màu vàng nude. Anh tiến đến, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Peter và vuốt ngược mái tóc cậu ra sau, cố gắng lờ đi bàn ăn đầy ắp món một cách lố bịch và Tony đứng cách đó không xa đang gọi người lên cho dọn đi.

“Thế nào rồi con trai?”  
“Con nói rồi, con đã khỏe hơn rồi, hai người không cần phải làm thế này đâu”  
“Rất tiếc, con trai. Sau vụ lúc nãy trong phòng hồi sức, ta không chắc mình có thể tin được vào điều đó”

Cậu thở dài, bất lực thả lưng vào thành ghế, đầu dựa vào gối và vùi mặt vào nó. Cậu cảm nhận được Steve đang cười hắt ra ở bên cạnh mình, tuy rất nhẹ, nhưng không có gì đôi tai Nhện để lọt qua cả.   
Một lúc sau, hầu bàn đến và bê đi các đĩa đồ ăn, Tony đứng một góc, im lặng quan sát.  
Cậu để ý thấy vẻ mặt có phần ỉu xìu của bố mình nên bắt lấy tay một anh nhân viên, kéo anh ấy lại.

“Anh có thể để lại món súp được không? Có lẽ tẹo nữa tôi sẽ dùng nó”  
“Tất nhiên rồi cậu Parker!”

Tony phì cười, lắc lắc đầu và tiến về phía hai người trên ghế.

“Cảm ơn con!”  
“Có gì đâu, đồ ăn không nên bị lãng phí. Với lại, thứ này tốt cho con mà, phải không?”  
“Chính vì nó tốt cho con nên ta mới cho làm!”

 

Tony cười dịu và xoa lưng cậu. 

Lần trước bị dính thuốc xịt như thế này, cậu đã mất một ngày để hồi phục. Lần này White Tiger lại xịt đặc cả căn phòng như vậy, vừa vào cái đã lăn đùng ra, cậu chỉ hi vọng mình không mất quá lâu để hồi phục lại như cũ. 

Steve bật tivi lên, kênh CNN đang có phóng sự gì đó về cuộc họp mặt giữa chính quyền các nước với nhau. Anh chăm chú xem, ngả lưng ra sau ghế, một tay vẫn vòng khác lấy vai cậu, kéo cậu nằm lên bụng mình.  
Tony thấy vậy cũng ngồi xuống bên cạnh, ngả đầu vào bờ vai rộng vững chai của người đàn ông tóc vàng. 

 

“Được rồi, ta phải thú nhận. Tất cả những việc này, tuy chúng ta thực sự lo cho con, nhưng phần nhiều là vì chúng ta muốn được ở bên con”

Steve mắt vẫn nhìn vào tivi, đột nhiên lên tiếng sau một khoảng dài im lặng. Peter chỉ rúc rích cười, xịch người lại sát vào Steve hơn, cảm nhận bàn tay Tony mân mê mái tóc mình.

“Con biết mà!”

 

Cả ba cứ ngồi như vậy cho đến khi ngủ thiếp đi. 

Sáng hôm sau, Happy đi qua và nhìn thấy cảnh tượng trên ghế, liền rón rén rút điện thoại ra, chụp lại và gửi cho toàn bộ Avenger.   
Hai ngày sau, bức ảnh đó được đóng khung và treo trong phòng lắp ráp, bên cạnh đó là hàng loạt các bức hình khác của Avenger và cậu.

 

 

 

=====================

 

 

 

Nằm ôm nhau trên giường, cậu ngả lưng lên tay hắn, giở chiếc điện thoại hay dùng để liên lạc dưới mật danh Spiderman ra, ngắm nghía bức hình của mình cùng Tony và Steve được Happy gửi cho.

 

“Anh biết đấy, chúng ta chưa có tấm hình nào với nhau cả!”  
“Lại vấn đề này à, coi nào!”  
“Đấy không phải là điều kì lạ sao khi em từng là một nhiếp ảnh gia chuyên nghiệp!”  
“Không phải em đã tuyệt vời khi đứng một mình rồi sao?!”

Hắn hôn lên trán cậu, nắm lấy bàn tay cầm điện thoại và nhìn vào bức ảnh.

“Sao ta không làm nó tuyệt vời hơn?!”  
“Em biết đấy, khuôn mặt này không sinh ra để được chụp hình”

Hắn chỉ ngón trỏ vào mặt và vẽ một vòng tròn.

“Cả gương mặt này cũng vậy!”

Cậu đẩy mắt, nhếch mép cười và bắt chước hắn, đưa ngón trỏ lên chỉ vào mặt mình.

“Điều đó không đúng, em có thể là một con mọt sách, nhưng là một con mọt sách quyến rũ! Cái kiểu quyến rũ mà anh không hiểu nổi tại sao em lại đeo mặt nạ khi có thể hạ gục kẻ khác bằng khuôn mặt này ấy!”  
“Một người quyến rũ như Shiklah cũng không tự dưng chọn một gã lính đánh thuê mặt đầy sẹo làm chồng nếu anh ta không có gì đặc biệt ngoài cái mồm gắn máy đâu!”  
“Này này, em đang ăn gian đấy! Shiklah chỉ là tạm thời say nắng thôi, và cô ấy quý em nữa! Cô ấy thậm chí vẫn nhận giữ cái chức danh Mrs. Deadpool lại để bảo vệ em”  
“Rồi rồi, nhớ cảm ơn cô ấy hộ em về món quà”

Cậu hất đầu, đánh mắt về chiếc đèn ngủ lava bằng ngọc sáng vũ trụ đang bay lơ lửng trên chiếc bàn con cạnh giường. Shiklah mới gửi nó về từ hôm qua, cố ấy có dặn viên đá này khá hiếm, cô ấy đã móc được nó trong họng một con quái vật ngoài hành tinh, nhưng cậu sẽ cố gắng không nghĩ nhiều về điều đó.

“Nhưng lạc chủ đề rồi, coi nào Wade, một tấm hình thôi!!!”  
“Arghh, được rồi, đừng có bĩu môi ra nữa! Nhưng em phải phô hết được vẻ tuyệt vời của anh đấy!”  
“Haha! Được rồi được rồi!”

Cậu rướn người, tìm trong ngăn kéo cạnh giường và lấy ra một chiếc máy ảnh kĩ thuật số.

“Cười nào!”

Hắn kéo cậu vào lòng và một tiếng tạch vang lên cùng tia đèn flash lóa sáng. Bức ảnh từ từ được in ra, cậu vẩy vẩy nó và rúc vào ngực hắn, hạnh phúc mỉm cười nhìn nó trong tay.

“Thế nào?!”

 

Trong bức hình, cậu díp mắt mỉm cười, còn hắn nhếch mép, cúi xuống nhẹ nhàng hôn lên tóc cậu. Hắn cầm bức ảnh lên, nheo mắt nhìn nó một hồi rồi đẩy mép, vòng tay còn lại ôm siết cậu vào lòng thật chặt.

“Đẹp lắm, baby boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Amazing Spiderman vol4 cuối cùng cũng ra mắt, và quá nhiều thứ đã thay đổi. Silk làm việc cho Black Cat, Peter thành cao thủ quái xế, CEO bá đạo với tập đoàn P.I phủ sóng toàn thế giới, giờ Pete chế tạo công nghệ cho SHIELD, nói một câu Fury cũng phải dè, không còn ôm đồn mọi rắc rối cho riêng bản thân nữa mà biết kết hợp với những người bạn khác để thay nhau làm Spiderman, không lo lộ vỏ bọc (tất nhiên thì khi Pete làm Spidey thì vẫn là bá nhất)... nói chung là, cảm ơn nhiều Dan Slott! Ông ấy đã khiến cho cuộc sống của Peter trở nên tốt đẹp hơn rất nhiều, nhưng làm ơn, LÀM ƠN! Đừng có biến Peter hiền lành tốt bụng ngọt ngào đáng yêu thành một kiểu dạng Bruce Wayne pha trộn với Tony Stark. Spiderman được yêu quý vì bản tính lương thiện, nhân hậu cùng khiếu hài hước khi tham chiến và tính cách lóng ngóng, ngờ nghệch đáng yêu của Peter, làm ơn đừng đánh mất điều đó. Vậy thôi, mình vui vì vol4 đã ra, nhưng chuyện này khiến cho việc tiếp tục bám theo truyện gốc của fic ngày càng khó khăn hơn bao giờ hết!


	10. Death

Peter mở tủ lạnh ngó vào trong, vớ lấy chai sữa và đưa lên uống.

“Cậu biết không, ở độ tuổi này thường người ta sẽ uống whisky!”

Cậu lừ mắt đánh tia nhìn về Johnny, lờ đi.

“Là tôi thì tôi sẽ uống thứ gì đó mạnh hơn vậy!”  
“Đáng tiếc là cậu không thể uống thứ gì mạnh hơn… nước lọc?!”  
“Baby boy của anh vẫn mãi chỉ là baby boy đáng yêu!”  
“Cậu thậm chí còn không thèm học lái xe!”  
“Giờ em đã rất rất giàu có rồi, em không nghĩ đến chuyện sắm vài cái xe thể thao như ông bố của mình sao, tất nhiên là không cần đến cả trăm cái như vậy!”  
“Tại sao bữa hôm nọ cậu vẫn bắt taxi đến tòa Baxter vậy, Sue và Reed thì có thể thích cái tính khiêm tốn của cậu, nhưng tớ thì thấy thật nực cười khi chổng mông lên làm việc và kiếm ra cả đống tiền mà chẳng tiêu đồng nào như cậu! Cuộc sống khó khăn trước đây đã tha hóa cậu rồi à?!”

“Hai người biết không, sao hai người không quay lại với trò vật tay của mình và… ờm… ĐỂ TÔI YÊN NHỈ!!!”

Cậu hậm hực lên tiếng, vòng ra khỏi bếp, đi qua Johnny và Deadpool đang nổi gân tay căng gân mặt, nhăn nhó nhe răng vòng nắm lấy tay nhau, hùng hổ chống hai khủy tay lên bàn và vật. Bốn chân bàn rung lên liên tục như sắp gãy đến nơi, khiến họ phải đưa tay còn lại ra giữ hai mép bàn để đảm bảo nó không rung nữa, và cũng để đảm bảo nó không gãy xụp xuống, bằng không sẽ bị đá đít ra ngoài.  
Peter quay vào phòng và vẫn cứ để cửa mở, tiến tới tủ quần áo trong góc đối diện phòng tắm, kéo ngăn kéo và lấy ra bộ đồ Spiderman, bắt đầu cởi đồ.

“Hey cupcake, em sẽ muốn ra xem đấy vì anh sắp thắng rồi!”  
“Im đi, là ta sắp thắng thì có!”

Tiếng Johnny và hắn vọng ra từ phòng khách, cậu thở dài cầm mặt nạ và phần áo của bộ trang phục. bán khỏa thân bước ra ngoài.

“Làm ơn đừng làm gãy cái bàn đó!”

Hắn và Johnny tròn mắt nhìn cậu, người lúc này đang hí hoáy tròng chiếc áo vào cổ.

“Cậu bị cái đó từ khi nào vậy?”

Johhny đưa tay chỉ vào vết bỏng bên lườn cậu, vết thương còn khá mới, đỏ tấy lên so với làn da trắng của cậu.

“À, sáng nay, có một vụ hỏa hoạn, thanh trụ nhà rơi vào người tớ”  
“Anh sẽ đi với em!”  
“Không, ngồi yên đấy đi Wade! Cả cậu nữa Johnny! Mọi việc vẫn ổn mà, đến mai là lại lành như mới thôi!” 

Hai người đó vẫn cứ nhìn cậu như thể lũ trẻ chăm chú coi buổi diễn của PandaMan vậy. Gãi gãi đầu rồi cẩn thận xỏ áo vào, kẽ nhíu mày khi lớp vải quệt qua vùng da bị bỏng, cậu đeo mặt nạ vào và nhảy ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Gió lạnh ập đến và thổi ù ù bên tai, Peter đu qua vài dãy nhà và dừng chân dọc một tòa cao ốc, đứng ngang người ra và nhìn xuống đường, quan sát các con hẻm và vẫy tay lại vài người qua đường tít bên dưới đang dơ điện thoại ra chụp ảnh.  
Cậu rùng mình khi một đợt gió lạnh buốt thổi vào người. Hiện giờ, các bộ đồ Spiderman của cậu có thể làm khá nhiều điều, tàng hình, có xúc tua, bắn ra xích điện, vân vân, hoặc như bộ cậu đang mặc thì có thể chống đạn, nhưng tuyệt nhiên nó không hề chống lạnh. Có lẽ sau vụ này, Peter nên nghiên cứu chất vải nào vừa kín, vừa dày nhưng lại mỏng nhẹ để có thể thoải mái đánh đấm đu lượn khắp thành phố trong những hôm trời lạnh kinh khủng như thế này.  
Avenger không bao giờ phải chịu điều này, họ cũng là những siêu anh hùng, nhưng là theo kiểu “hãy gọi chúng tôi khi thành phố sắp nổ tung và cảnh sát không thể làm gì được”, họ đâu có ngày đêm vi vu khắp thành phố đánh đấm vài tên cướp vặt, ăn hiếp hay gangster như cậu. Với cái bộ dạng “I’m too fabulous for this shit” đấy, họ chỉ ra tay khi mọi chuyện mang tầm cỡ quốc gia, hoặc quốc tế, đôi khi là vũ trụ. Peter thì nghĩ khác, cậu mất bác Ben vì một tên cướp có súng, chính điều đó không cho phép cậu bỏ qua bất kể tội ác nào, dù to hay nhỏ, dù là Globin hay chỉ là một thằng to béo thích ăn hiếp người nhỏ bé hơn mình, vì con người rất khó đoán, họ có thể ám ảnh lẫn nhau, và dù chỉ là một tên trộm nhỏ, cũng có thể gây những nhiều điều đáng tiếc và kéo theo hẫu quả là nỗi buồn và sự thống khổ của rất nhiều người.   
Giống như sáng nay, nếu cậu không dùng thân mình đỡ trụ cột của tòa nhà rơi xuống, hàng chục người dưới chân cậu đã có thể bỏ mạng. 

Cậu đưa tay đu đi và nhảy vụt xuống, đáp cánh nhẹ nhàng ngay trước mặt hai tên cướp và một bà già tại một bến xe buýt vắng nơi cuối dãy phố Queens. Cậu từng sống với dì May ở Queens, nơi này khá yên bình, nhưng không có nghĩa là một người già nên lang thang một mình tại một con phố vắng vẻ tối tăm như vậy.  
Hai tên cướp nhìn thấy cậu là lập tức thục mạng chạy, hầu hết chúng đều vậy, trừ vài trường hợp cố tỏ ra nguy hiểm hay quá ngu ngốc để mà lao vào.

“Túi của bác đây, lần sau bác đừng đi một mình như vậy vào buổi đêm”

Cậu nhặt chiếc túi xách mà lúc nãy hai tên trộm đó bỏ cửa chạy lấy người ném đi, đưa cho người phụ nữ lớn tuổi.

“Cảm ơn, chàng trai trẻ, tuy ta cũng chẳng có gì nhiều để cho chúng cướp, nhưng ta vẫn rất cảm kích!”

Mất kha khá thời gian để khôi phục lại danh tiếng của Spiderman kể từ khi Dr. Ock hủy hoại nó. Nhưng, có gì đâu, cậu khá lạc quan, vả lại, những tháng ngày đầu làm Spiderman, cậu cũng bị ghét ra mặt, lại thêm vụ báo chí với JJJ nữa thì khỏi bàn, mọi chuyện cũng chỉ như bắt đầu lại từ đầu, một lần reboot thôi. Và giờ thì mọi người lại yêu mến cậu trở lại rồi, lính cứu hỏa vui vẻ mời cậu cà phê, cảnh sát giúp điều chỉnh giao thông để nhường đường cho cậu đu lượn, mặt Spiderman lại xuất hiên trên các bìa báo, tivi, áo thun, gấu bông, ga tàu điện ngầm và các bức gafity đường phố. Cuộc sống của siêu anh hùng thật vất vả, nhưng được đền đáp như vậy thì đâu có tệ.

“Chắc xe còn một lúc nữa mới đến, bác có sợ độ cao không? Hay cháu đưa bác đi luôn?”  
“Vậy thì tốt quá, nếu cậu không phiền thì cho ta xuống Quảng trường Thời đại, cháu trai ta sống cách đấy vài dãy nhà”  
“Tất nhiên rồi, bác bám chắc vào nhé!”

Cậu vòng tay ôm lấy người phụ nữ và đu đi. Bà dịu dàng và thân thiện, thi thoảng trên đường có nói chuyện với cậu, khiến Peter gợi nhớ tới dì May, hạnh phúc tốt đẹp và tuyệt vời nhất của đời cậu. 

“Được rồi, cảm ơn chàng trai!”  
“Có gì đâu, bác biết cháu rồi đấy, cháu là anh hàng xóm thân thiện của mọi người mà!”

Đứng chống hông nhìn người phụ nữ vẫy tay chào và rời đi, một vài fan có tiến đến xin chữ ký, trước khi mọi người ở quảng trường kịp bu vào cậu như quầy phát vé hòa nhạc miễn phí, vệt sáng trên bầu trời lóe lên thu hút ánh nhìn của cậu.

“Yo, cậu không thể hưởng hết thú vui một mình được!”  
“Không phải tớ bảo cậu ở nhà sao?”

Johnny bay lơ lửng ngay phía trên, cách đầu cậu vài feet, hai tay khoanh lại và tinh nghịch nhìn cậu nhe răng cười. Các fan quanh đó bắt đầu hét ầm ĩ lên và rú tít, cậu đưa tay bắn tơ và đu đi, bay bên cạnh là Johnny, bỏ lại đám đông hỗn độn ồn ào.

“Làm ơn đừng nói là Deadpool cũng đang đi theo ở bên dưới mấy tòa nhà!”  
“Hả? Hắn á? Không, tớ thiêu hắn thành tro trước khi bay ra ngoài rồi!”  
“Cậu làm gì cơ??!”  
“Cậu vừa bỏ đi cái, hắn lôi ra một đống súng và kiếm rồi dắt vào người, tớ cảnh báo là hắn không nên mang những thứ đó nhưng cái mồm hắn làm tớ phát điên lên được!”  
“Nghe giống anh ấy đấy!”  
“Thế là cho hắn bốc hỏa, chỉ vài giây là đã thành nhúm vụn nên tớ bỏ đi luôn, chắc giờ hắn ta đã lành lại rồi”  
“Johnny…”

Cậu chán nản lên tiếng, quay sang nhìn cậu bạn đang lúc lắc đầu nói.

“Gì chứ! Đừng làm mặt dài với tớ, cái mặt nạ đấy biểu cảm sinh động nhiều hơn cậu tưởng đấy, tớ không làm cháy thứ gì mà, kể cả thảm cũng không! Không một vệt nào luôn!”  
“Tớ có nên cảm kích không?!”  
“Ok, tớ sẽ bỏ qua giọng điệu mỉa mai của cậu và tớ biết là cậu đang cười khẩy dưới mặt nạ đấy, đừng chối! Tớ sẽ bỏ qua và tha thứ cho cậu vì tớ là quý ngài Tuyệt Vời, và một một người tuyệt vời như tớ sẽ không nhỏ nhen như vậy!”  
“Haha, được rồi, quý ngài Tuyệt Vời, liệu cậu có thể ra chặn ở góc kia trong khi tớ vào trong kia không, đang có một vụ cướp ngân hàng”

Cậu chỉ tay vào tòa nhà tối om nhưng có hai chiếc xe đỗ ngoài cửa.

“Ok webhead!”

 

==============

 

 

“Em biết không, thật sự là rất không công bằng khi bỏ lại người yêu mình đóng bụi trong nhà và đi với thằng khác đấy!”  
[Thực sự đóng bụi luôn!]  
{Và đó là nhờ “thằng khác” đó đó thiêu cho ra tro!}  
[Yeah, Johhny freaking Storm!]

Cậu cười cười nhìn hắn ôm gối khoanh chân ngồi trên ghế sopha, tay cầm điều khiển và mồm phồng lên giận dỗi. Hắn đeo tạp dề màu hồng, mà theo cậu nhớ thì nhà làm gì có, không mặc áo nhưng thân dưới là chiếc quần thụng thể thao màu xám với hai dây rút phía trước. Trước bàn là đĩa bánh kếp với miếng bơ ở trên và rưới xung quanh là syrup cây thích.  
Cậu cởi mặt nạ ra, đưa tay cào ngược tóc ra sau và tiến về phía hắn, thả phịch người lên ghế rồi rúc lại gần.

“Nope, eeh uh!”

Hắn nhắm mắt, quay ngước mặt đi và chu môi làm bộ. Cậu thở hắt ra, liền trèo lên người, hai đầu gối yên vị hai bên chân hắn. Hắn hé một mắt ra nhìn, thả chân xuống, rồi đưa hai tay lên hông cậu.

“Wade!”

Cậu cúi xuống, thở vào tai hắn và hôn lên bên thái dương, nhẹ nhàng lướt môi qua từng vết sẹo.

[cậu ấy đang ăn gian!!!]  
{Không đời nào chúng ta sẽ không đổ đứ đừ vì cái chiêu này!}

“Không!”

Hắn tiếp tục phồng mồm lên tiếng, để mặc cậu dí sát người vào và mân mê tay ở hai bắp tay mình.

[Thằng ngu!]  
{Thôi làm kiêu đi!}  
[Mày chả “lên” con mẹ nó rồi còn gì!]  
{Chúng ta cũng có bao giờ giận Petey Pie được đâu!}

“Ahhh Fuck!!!”

Hắn rên lên và nắm lấy hông cậu, ấn cậu xuống ghế.

“Biết mà!”

Giọng cười của cậu khúc khích vang lên, tay vòng ra sau ôm lấy lưng hắn.

 

 

==========

 

 

“Con biết không, Dr. Richard có nhắc đến con trong buổi họp mặt sáng nay ở Thụy Sĩ đó”

Peter đánh rớt cái cờ lê, tròn mắt há mồm nhìn Tony và Bruce đánh mắt cười cười nhìn nhau, Steve lác đầu cười, đưa tay lau tấm khiên.

“Làm ơn đừng nói với con là bố bảo Reed làm vậy!”  
“Không, tất nhiên rồi, là anh ta tự nói đấy chứ!”  
“Richard có nói đến sản phẩm mới ra mắt của con tháng này, nói nó là bước tiến mới của khoa học, anh ấy cũng đang sử dụng nó trong đợt nghiên cứu này”

Bruce đẩy kính xuống, khẽ cúi đầu ngước mắt nhìn cậu, người đang lúi húi nhặt lại cái cờ lê.

“Haha, hai người lại nói quá rồi!”  
“Coi nào Peter, chúng ta tự hào về con mà”

Steve lên tiếng, khẽ lúc lắc đầu, mắt vẫn dán vào tấm khiên nhưng tai rõ rang vẫn dỏng lên nghe nãy giờ, mồm cười cười.

“Mặc dù ta chẳng bao giờ hiểu nổi nhóc với ông bố của mình và Bruce đang nói và làm cái gì, nhưng phải công nhận những gì nhóc đang làm khá tuyệt vời đấy!”  
“Wow wow. Có phải Logan vừa nói thế không?!”  
“Thôi đi Luke, tôi sẽ không nói lại điều đó đâu!”  
“Wooh, ước gì vợ tôi ở đây để nghe điều này!”

Luke hú lên, thích thú khoanh tay nhìn Logan lầm bầm đẩy ghế của mình ngồi ra xa.

Steve đứng dậy tiến tới chỗ Tony và nói thì thầm điều gì đó khiến anh ta rung vai bật cười, khiến mọi người xung quanh nhìn và ngao ngán quay đi giả vờ nhìn đi chỗ khác.

“Có chuyện rồi!”

Steve bỗng nhấc điện thoại lên, cau mày và nhìn các Avenger, lên tiếng. Tất cả đều gật đầu, bắt đầu mặc trang phục và đeo vũ khí vào.

“Tất cả tới chạm trung truyển. Clint, khởi động và cất cánh Quinjet trong 7 phút tới. Avenger Assemble!”

Kia rồi, Captain America uy nghiêm của thường ngày, một vị thủ lĩnh tối cao. Nhưng, anh vẫn là một người cha. Trước khi đeo mũ vào, anh cầm khiên bước tới chỗ Peter, xoa đầu cậu và cúi xuống hôn lên tóc.

“Chúng ta sẽ về nhanh thôi con trai! Nhớ cẩn thận và đừng rời nơi này cho đến khi chúng ta quay lại”

Cậu gật đầu và vẫy tay chào lại các Avenger trước khi họ ra khỏi cửa.

“Ở yên đó đấy nhóc!”  
“Đừng đi ra ngoài!”  
“Lắp nốt hộ ta chỗ động cơ kia nhé!”  
“Tạm biêt, Peter!”

 

Và họ rời đi, đâu đó ngoài hành lang, tiếng Steve chỉ huy vang lên, dõng dạc và điềm tĩnh.

“Gọi Spiderman đi!”

 

 

================

 

 

“Mọi chuyện ổn rồi”

 

Steve mỉm cười nhìn người con trai nằm trên giường, xung quanh là các bác sĩ tức tốc chạy với một đống dây nhợ, ống thở, kim tiêm và máy sốc.

 

“Chuyện này thật tệ”

Cậu thở hắt ra, một tay ấn giữ vết thương ở bụng, một bác sĩ tiến tới và ấn băng vào đó, đoạn quay lại hét lên với những y tá khác mau lấy bịch máu tới

“Cậu rồi sẽ ổn thôi”

Steve tiếp tục trấn an, một tay giữ mũ kẹp sát ngáng sườn, đoạn, anh kéo tay bác sĩ lại, nói khẽ với ông ấy.

“Bác sĩ, cậu ấy sẽ ổn chứ?!”  
“Tất nhiên rồi Captain, chúng tôi sẽ làm hết sức!”

Ông ấy cười nhẹ và tiến tới bên kia bàn, chuẩn bị các dây móc, tháo găng của cậu ra, đâm kim tiêm truyền dịch vào.

“Cậu đã làm rất tốt, Spiderman. Bố mẹ cậu sẽ rất tự hào nếu biết về điều con trai mình đã làm hôm nay”  
“Vậy sao? Có mà họ sẽ hét vào mặt và cấm túc tôi trong vòng 30 năm tới thì có”  
“Đừng nói vậy, nếu ta có một người con trai như cậu, ta sẽ rất tự hào. Cậu đã cứu hàng nghìn mạng người hôm nay”  
“Yeah, chuyện thường ngày mà”

Giọng cậu yếu đi, dần chuyển thành tiếng thở dài.

“Tôi là Spiderman mà, tôi sẽ không sao, phải không?”  
“Tất nhiên rồi, cậu là một siêu anh hùng mà”  
“Phải… anh đã hứa… tôi sẽ không sao mà…”

Tiếng nói lạc dần và nhỏ đi, dần chuyển thành tiếng thở dài và yếu ớt.

“Mất mạch rồi! Bác sĩ, BÁC SĨ NHANH LÊN!!!”  
“Chuyện… chuyện gì vậy?!”  
“Rất xin lỗi, Captain, nhưng ngài cần rời khỏi phòng”  
“Được rồi… chỉ là, hãy đảm bảo rằng cậu ấy sẽ ổn…”  
“Chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức!”

Tiếng y tá vang lên giõng giạc và dứt khoát trong vội vàng. Cô vội đóng mạnh cửa lại sau khi Steve rời ra ngoài phòng cấp cứu, đến bên cửa kính lớn nhìn bên trong, bên cạnh là Tony vẫn đứng quan sát nãy giờ.

 

“Đoán chắc giờ chúng ta sắp biết ai sẽ là người anh hùng chúng ta mang xác về cho bố mẹ cậu ấy nhỉ?!”  
“Tony! Đây không phải là một chuyện hay ho. Cậu ấy đã chiến đấu rất anh dũng, và tôi chắc cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi”  
“Cậu ta không nên làm thứ gì ngu ngốc như vậy! Lao vào chống đỡ cả một tòa nhà 30 tầng đông kín người sau khi đứng đỡ cả dòng năng lượng khổng lồ bao nhiêu lâu để giúp tôi nối lại cổng như một người lính cảm tử như vậy!”  
“Cậu ấy đã cứu sống cả nghìn mạng người!”  
“Và giờ trăm nghìn người sắp mất đi sự bảo vệ của anh hàng xóm thân thiện của họ”  
“Thôi đi, thử tưởng tượng đến cảm giác của bố mẹ cậu ấy đi”  
“Họ sẽ chết vì đau tim khi biết con trai mình vừa cứu 200 người trong tòa cao ốc và hàng nghìn người quanh đó bằng cách đỡ nó bằng thân mình”  
“Tony! Thử tưởng tượng nếu một ngày chúng ta nhận được tin như vậy về Peter xem, Chúa ơi, tôi không dám tưởng tượng”  
“Cậu ấy đã quá hồ đồ khi lao vào như vậy!”

 

Tony tiếp tục đưa mắt nhìn vào trong, giọng anh có chút bực tức. Tất nhiên rồi, Spiderman đang ở trong kia, nằm trên giường cấp cứu với dây nhợ chằng quanh người, bác sĩ vây quanh bối rối và vội vàng vén áo lên, chà sát hai má áp điện vào nhau, sẵn sàng sốc điện. Cậu ấy đang tuột dần khỏi sự sống này mỗi giây trôi qua, Avenger ngồi sau lưng họ, khoác vai nhau và cúi đầu chờ đợi những giây phút khó khăn này cứ tiếp tục trôi. Người lẽ ra nằm ở đó, không, lẽ ra đã nằm chết trên chiến trường khi nãy, đáng lẽ phải là tất cả bọn họ, Steve, Tony, cả Avenger, nhưng tất cả vẫn ở đây, chỉ xây sát và shock nhẹ, nhưng đổi lại, Spiderman lại nằm trong đó. 

Bỗng cửa phòng chờ bật mở.

“Deadpool?!”

 

Logan ngạc nhiên lên tiếng, anh đứng bật dậy khi thấy hắn hớt hải chạy vào, móng vuốt bật ra phòng trường hợp tay lính lại nổi điên trọc tức mọi người.

“Em ấy đâu? EM ẤY ĐÂU!!!?”

Hắn gào lên, tiến tới nắm lấy cổ áo Scott, ấn mạnh vào tường, khiến bức tường nứt toắc, rung mạnh lên.

“Giữ hắn lại!”

 

Steve quát lên, và Luke lao đến, kẹp hai tay Deadpool lại và bẻ gập ra sau, vẫn tiếp tục giữ chặt lấy vì healing factor của hắn vốn đã quá nổi tiếng rồi, một tay còn lại giữ lấy đầu hắn, ấn gối hắn quỳ khụy xuống sàn trước chân Steve và Tony.

 

“Quái gì? Làm thế nào mà hắn vượt qua cổng…”  
“Spidey?!”

Hắn đẩy mắt lên, nhìn qua lưng hai người đàn ông, qua tấm kính, thấy thân thể quen thuộc đang nằm bên trong, giật lên từng đợt mỗi khi họ áp hai má sốc điện vào ngực.

 

“Không ổn rồi, không thở, tháo mặt nạ của cậu ấy ra!”

Bác sĩ ra lệnh, một y tá tiến tới nhấc mép mặt nạ lên, một người khác đi ra cửa kính kéo tấm rèm.

“KHÔNG!!!”

Hắn gào lên, cúi gập đầu xuống, lớp mặt nạ tuột ra khỏi đầu, nằm gọn trong tay của Luke, khiến anh ấy ngạc nhiên. Hắn quay lại, bẻ gẫy hai khớp tay khỏi xương vai để dễ dàng quay vụt lại, đối mặt với Luke, đạp mạnh anh ta bay vào tường. Hắn lao vội đến cánh cửa phòng cấp cứu, trước khi bị Hyberion giữ lại, ấn mạnh xuống nền.

 

“Không… không… KHÔNG!!! Petey! PETER!!!!”  
“Hả?”

 

Steve và Tony cau mày nhìn gương mặt hắn nhăn nhó trong cơn cuồng loạn, quay lại nhìn theo ánh mắt hắn, hướng mắt vào tấm kính quan sát.

Tấm mặt nạ vừa kịp lột ra, nằm trên giường, với mái đầu bết mồ hôi và rối bời, đôi mắt nhắm chặt và máy thở được đưa đến, úp vào khuôn miệng.

 

“Peter?!”

 

Steve đánh rơi mũ xuống sàn, cứng người trong ngỡ ngàng, cạnh đó là Tony, mắt mở to, sững sờ. Avenger như chết lặng, trong một khắc, trước khi tấm rèm kéo vào hoàn toàn, che đi tầm nhìn của họ, bảng mạch của Peter hiện lên, một đường thẳng kẻ chỉ im lặng, chết chóc.

 

“Không…”  
“PETER!!!”

 

Logan và Clint lao đến, giữ lấy Steve, Natasha và Ava cũng nhảy vào, kẹp lấy hai cánh tay của Tony.

“Thả ra, THẢ RA!!!”  
“Không!”  
“Đấy là con trai tôi… đấy là con trai tôi!!!”  
“PETER!!!!”

 

Tấm rèm kéo vào, che đi tất cả, đằng sau cánh cửa, có tiếng y tá nức nở khóc vang lên. Bên ngoài phòng chờ hỗn loạn, với các Avenger đau đớn khóc, với Steve và Tony vùng vẫy trong tuyệt vọng, rơi nước mắt nhìn về tấm kính đã kéo rèm. Hắn nằm dưới sàn, mắt dán vào cánh cửa, chỉ cách vài bước chân là sẽ tiến được vào trong, Hyberion run rẩy giữ lấy hắn, hắn cảm nhận tiếng anh ta rên lên nhỏ nhẹ.   
Mắt vẫn mở to nhìn về cánh cửa, hình ảnh tối qua tràn về. Peter nằm bên cạnh, vòng tay ôm lấy hắn, hôn lên làn da sẹo của hắn, nhẹ nhàng áp sát vào lồng ngực phập phồng của hắn. Cậu sẽ gọi tên hắn, mỉm cười nhìn hắn, và hắn sẽ hôn cậu, ôm lấy cậu bằng tất cả tình yêu.

 

 

I lifted his head, he looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling, just a little while"  
I held him close, I kissed him our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I had missed

 

Ôi Pearl Jam, xin đừng hát nữa. Hơi thở hắn nay đã ngừng lại, trái tim hắn giờ đây lại vỡ vụn, nhước nhìn vào cánh cửa, đằng sau đó là người con trai hắn yêu, bỏ hắn đi một cách dễ dàng. Hắn không chết vì hắn không thể chết, hắn thể không sống vì cậu đã đi rồi, tim vẫn đập và lồng ngực vẫn thở, nhưng đây chỉ là không chết, hắn đã không còn có thể sống nữa rồi. 

 

 

“Peter…”

 

Hắn sẽ gọi tên cậu lần cuối, vì không như Pearl Jam, hắn không còn có thể ôm lấy cậu và hôn nữa rồi.


	11. I'm fine, just almost die (or already did)!

Bò vào trong căn phòng, cậu đảo mắt nhìn trong bóng tối, tiến tới bên gần chậu cây, nhăn mặt rên lên đau đớn khi cúi xuống, với lấy chiếc balô của mình bên cạnh bàn.

Đèn bỗng bật sáng, và Steve quay ghế lại nhìn cậu, Tony đứng ở quầy bar, hai tay khoanh lại.

 

 

“C…chào!”

 

 

Xoa xoa gáy, cậu cúi đầu nhìn hai người đàn ông vẫn im lặng, nghiêm nghị nhìn mình.

 

 

“Con nghĩ mình đang làm gì vậy?”

 

Tony cầm ly rượu lên, hớp một ngụm lớn, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi cậu. Cái cách anh ta dậm chiếc cốc trở lại bàn mạnh đến nỗi khiến mọi thứ rung lên, đủ hiểu Tony đang giận như thế nào.

 

 

“Lấy lại túi của mình?”

“Sau tất cả mọi chuyện xảy ra sáng nay, con vẫn nghĩ đến chuyện chuồn đi?!”

 

Steve lên tiếng, mắt anh ấy nhìn thẳng vào cậu, cảm giác như anh ấy có thể nhìn xuyên qua lớp mặt nạ và đối diện thẳng với mắt cậu vậy.

 

 

 

“Nghe này, con…”

“Bỏ mặt nạ ra!”

“Hả?”

 

 

Cậu nhìn Steve, hai tay cầm cặp buông thong xuống, nghiêng nghiêng đầu khó hiểu.

 

“Ta bảo bỏ mặt nạ ra!”

“Giờ không phải là lúc…”

“Bỏ cái mặt nạ chết tiệt ra, Peter!!!”

 

Tony nói lớn, một lần nữa, dập mạnh cốc xuống mặt bàn, lần này thì nó nứt toác và vỡ đôi ra. Cậu gục đầu, đưa tay xoa gáy và thở dài.

Mặt Steve khẽ giật khi cậu đưa tay lột mặt nạ ra và nắm nó trong tay, khuôn mặt bầm tím với môi dưới sứt chảy máu lộ ra, mái tóc nâu rối bời bết lại do mồ hôi.

Cậu đưa tay xoa gáy, nghiêng đầu tránh ánh mắt hai người cha. Điều này khiến lòng Tony nhói lên, tại sao, anh và Steve lại không sớm nhận ra cái thói quen quá đỗi quen thuộc này của cậu chứ.

 

Con trai của họ đang ở ngay trước mặt, với bộ dạng vô cùng thê thảm, bên trán xây xát, vành môi sứt và bên má thâm tím, bộ đồ spandex nhuốm thẫm máu và rách rưới.

Bản thân họ là những siêu anh hùng, còn ai ngoài họ có thể hiểu rõ hơn, rằng chiến trường là một nơi khốc liệt như thế nào, và giờ đây, đối diện trước họ, là chiến binh họ vẫn luôn giao cho những nhiệm vụ quả cảm nhất thường ngày.

 

Tony cắn răng ôm lấy đầu, gục xuống bàn bar và thở mạnh, nghiến chặt từng đợt khí thoát ra mạnh mẽ nơi lồng ngực đau nhói. Steve chống tay giữ lấy trán, thả lưng ra sau ghế, mắt nhắm chặt không dám tiếp tục nhìn.

Không khí trong căn phòng rộng lớn trở nên nặng nề với tiếng thở mạnh như cố kìm nén nước mắt của Tony, cái nhíu mày và khuôn mặt nhăn nhó, hàm răng cắn chặt của Steve.

Peter nhìn hai người họ, siết chặt lấy mặt nạ trong tay, đầu cúi gục xuống. Cậu không muốn nhìn thấy họ lúc này, cậu đã biết đây chắc chắn sẽ là một cú sốc quá lớn cho họ.

 

 

 

“Bao lâu nay… bao lâu nay!”

“Bố…”

 

Peter lên tiếng, nhìn Steve đưa tay lên ngang che mắt, đầu ngửa tựa vào thành ghế, người đàn ông dũng mãnh của nước Mỹ giờ đây trông không thể thống khổ hơn.

 

“Bao lâu nay… chúng ta đặt con ra chiến trường…”

“Những trận đánh, những lần ra ngoài biên giới, Civil War, những lần lao vào đỡ đạn, và sáng nay….”

 

Giọng Tony run lên ở khúc cuối, anh đưa tay ôm lấy trán, tay còn lại siết chặt nắm đấm, khốn khổ siết chặt mắt.

 

 

“Bố, con…”

“Con có biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở trong đó không?!!”

 

 

Steve đứng bật dậy khỏi ghế, nhanh và mạnh đến nỗi cả chiếc ghế sopha đơn to lớn bật ngửa ra sau, khiến Peter giật mình, chỉ dám mở to mắt khẽ ngước đầu lên nhìn người đàn ông.

 

 

“Con đã chết đấy Peter! Con đã… Chúa ơi!”

 

Giọng anh lạc đi vào phút cuối, anh vuốt mặt và giữ bàn tay ngang miệng, ngửa mặt lên trần nhà và nghiến chặt mắt. Steve thở mạnh và quay lại nhìn cậu, hai tay nắm chặt.

 

 

“Con ổn rồi mà, chuyện như vậy… nó cũng thường xảy ra thôi…”

 

Tiếng cốc chén rung lên, bàn tay Tony đấm mạnh vào bàn đá, khay chén cạnh đó rung mạnh, anh trợn mở to đôi mắt vằn tia máu do thiếu ngủ và lo lắng, giận dữ nhìn cậu, vội bước nhanh ra khỏi quầy bar, mất bình tĩnh tiến về phía cậu.

 

 

“Thường thôi? NHƯ VẬY CHỈ LÀ THƯỜNG THÔI?!!!”

“Tony…”

“Bỏ ra Steve!!! Peter, chuyện như vậy cũng thường xảy ra?! Và như vậy là ổn?! CON NGHĨ NẰM TRÊN BÀN MỔ HAY ĐƯỢC CẤT GIỮ TRONG NGĂN LẠNH CỦA PHÒNG XÁC LÀ ỔN?!!!!”

 

 

Cậu giật mình nhìn hai người đàn ông trước mặt mình, mắt họ đỏ hoe, Steve nghiến chặt răng cố giữ Tony lại, khuôn mặt nhăn nhó như có hàng ngàn viên đạn găm xuyên vào người. Còn Tony, cậu chưa từng thấy anh ấy mất bình tĩnh như vậy.

 

“CON ĐÃ CHẾT ĐÂY!!!”

“Tony!”

“Không, im đi Steve! Sao mọi chuyện có thể ổn được?! Con đã ngừng thở, tim con đã ngừng đập! Họ đã phải dập hàng nghìn vôn điện vào người con để đưa con trở lại!!!”

 

Cuối câu nói, như đã dồn toàn bộ sức lực để quát lên những lời vừa rồi, Tony ngừng phản kháng, gục xuống tay Steve, tiếng rên trong cổ họng thoát ra như con thú bị đánh trọng thương, đầu cúi xuống, tay siết chặt lấy ngực áo Steve, bộ dạng của anh khiến Peter bất giác thấy sợ hãi.

 Cậu hãi sợ khi đối mặt với hai người đàn ông trước mặt lúc này, vì trông họ quá thảm thương và suy sụp. Họ là Captain America và Iron Man, vậy mà lúc này, trong họ như hai người lữ hành vừa mất đi tất cả hi vọng.

 

 

“Con trai… con có hiểu mình đã làm gì không?!”

“Con…”

 

Cậu đối mắt nhìn Steve, luống cuống và bối rối tìm từ ngữ để đối lại được với ánh mắt tổn thương của vị chỉ huy tối cao hằng của Avenger.

 

 

“Con phải làm vậy! Con… nếu con không làm vậy, họ có thể đã chết, cả nghìn người! Bố cũng là những siêu anh hùng, không phải bố phải biết rõ nhất bảo vệ tính mạng của dân thường là quan trọng như thế nào sao?!”

“Đừng nói thuyết lý với ta!”

 

Giọng Steve lúc này nghe thật sự giận dữ, cơ mặt anh ấy giật giật, khiến cậu thoáng hoảng sợ. Chuyện thường mà, khi Captain giận thì ai cũng nên sợ.

 

 

“Con là siêu anh hùng, không phải vị thánh, Peter!!! Con nghĩ con có thể sống sót để bò ra khỏi đống đổ nát của tòa nhà 30 tầng đè lên mình sao?!”

“Bố biết đấy, nhện sống dai mà…”

“PETER!!!”

 

 

Ok, giờ thì Steve thực sự giận rồi.

 

 

 

“Con có hiểu cảm giác của chúng ta lúc này không?! Chúng ta là bố của con, hơn ai hết, chúng ta hiểu chiến trường là nơi khốc liệt như thế nào, người ta bỏ mạng ở đấy Peter, họ ngã xuống và không bao giờ đứng dậy nữa, để con phải ở giữa nguy hiểm như vậy là điều cuối cùng chúng ta muốn, nhưng giờ thì sao?! Con ra ngoài đó hằng ngày, đánh nhau trong bộ đồ vải, không giáp không khiên, không gì cả, người người cố giết con, con đặt bảo thân mình vào nguy hiểm, không, tệ hơn, chúng ta đã đặt con ra ngoài đó, chúng ta ra mệnh lệnh cho con, chúng ta thả kẻ địch vào tay con để con xử lý, chúng ta đặt con vào nguy hiểm Peter!!!”

“Thế bố muốn con làm gì?! Đứng đó và nhìn sao?! Người ta chết? Đó chính là lí do con lao ra ngoài đó, để đảm bảo không có ai ngã xuống cả!”

“Thế còn con thì sao?! Peter, con đã bao giờ nghĩ đến bản thân mình chưa?!! Làm chuyện ngu ngốc như vậy!”

“Con vẫn sống đến giờ đây thôi! Tin con đi, chuyện như thế này vẫn xảy thường xảy ra mà, con đã từng trải qua những thứ tệ hơn…”

“CÁI Gì?”

 

 

 

Thôi xong, đáng nhẽ cậu không nên nói vậy. Giờ thì cả Tony và Steve đều ngẩng lên nhìn cậu.

Tony rời khỏi tay Steve, tiến tới trước cậu, mặt anh ấy trông không thể giận dữ hơn.

 

 

“Đủ rồi, đưa đây!”

“Cái gì?”

“Mặt nạ của con, đưa đây!”

“Bố! Bố đang nói cái…”

“Đưa đây!!! Con sẽ không thể rời khỏi đây nếu thiếu mặt nạ. Từ giờ, con sẽ ở đây, không đi đâu nữa, không trò anh hùng nào nữa!”

“Cái gì!!?”

“Đưa đây!”

“Không!”

“Peter!!!”

 

 

Nếu bạn nghĩ Captain giận đã là đáng sợ, thì nên nhìn mặt Tony lúc này này, trông anh ta như một ngọn núi lửa bùng phun trào vậy.

 

 

“Không! Bố nghĩ gì vậy!? Vì bố là Iron Man nên bố có thể bảo con làm vậy sao?! Con là Spiderman và nhiệm vụ của con là bảo vệ New York!”

“Mặc bộ đồ xanh đỏ và đeo tấm mặt nạ vào không biến con thành siêu anh hùng!”

“Không, nhưng cứu giúp mọi người thì có!”

“Không ai bắt con phải làm vậy cả. New York đã có đủ siêu anh hùng để lo cho rồi!”

“Ồ thế à?! Vậy sao?!”

 

Cậu vung tay ra, trợn ngược mắt nhìn Tony và Steve, cảm nhận cơn giận bùng lên trong người. Tuyệt, tốt hơn là cậu cứ nên giận đi, vì có sống chết Peter cũng không dám tin mình đang gân cổ nạt lại Tony Stark.

 

 

“Vậy bố ở đâu lúc những tòa nhà phát cháy với thường dân ở trong? Bố ở đâu lúc những tên cướp với súng đến cướp ngân hàng?! Trong những con hẻm tối với bọn trộm cắp, những đứa to con thích bắt nạt những thằng nhóc gầy gò, những tên gangster ăn hiếp các cô gái?! BỐ ĐÃ Ở ĐÂU NHỮNG LÚC ĐÓ?!!!!”

 

Peter la lên, tiếng gào của cậu lạc đi trong vài phân khúc. Cậu trân trân nhìn hai vị anh hùng trước mặt, để mặc cơn giận kiểm soát bản thân.

 

 

“Đấy không phải việc của những siêu anh hùng sao?! Bảo vệ người dân?! Vậy tại sao phải chờ đến lúc những chiến hạm ngoài hành tinh xuất hiện, những thành phố nổ tung hay chính phủ cầu cứu thì mọi người mới xuất hiện?! Tại sao khi cả trăm ngàn người bị đe dọa mọi người mới ra tay?! Vì những tên cướp vặt và bắt nạt quá bé nhỏ với Avenger?! Tại sao một đứa nhóc bị ăn hiếp hay một cô gái bị giật túi trong hẻm không đáng cứu?! Họ không phải đều là những công dân sao?! Vậy tại sao chỉ có con bảo vệ họ?! Giờ bố muốn con từ bỏ làm Spiderman, thì ai sẽ trông chừng cho họ?!”

 

 

Steve và Tony ngạc nhiên tột độ, dương mắt nhìn cậu thở dốc, mặt đỏ gay vì giận dữ. Họ nhìn nhau rồi Steve thở mạnh, trầm giọng lên tiếng.

 

 

“Chúng ta sẽ bàn việc này vào sáng mai, giờ ta không muốn…”

“KHÔNG!!! Bố sẽ không quay lưng lại với con như vậy! Ngừng xem con như một đưa trẻ đi, con đã cứu mạng hai người, tất cả mọi người, rất nhiều lần!!!”

“CHÍNH VÌ THẾ NÊN CHÚNG TA MỚI MUỐN CON TỪ BỎ!!!”

 

 Tony quát lên, mặt anh ta đỏ bừng như say rượu.

 

“Con nghĩ chúng ta không biết điều đó sao?! Con lao vào đỡ đạn như một thằng điên, nhảy vào dòng điện hàng trăm nghìn vôn để đẩy tất cả ra, con hành động như một tay lính cảm tử có ý định tự sát trên chiến trường! Con không dám mạnh tay với kẻ địch, để rồi bị đâm lại như một tên ngốc!”

“Vậy bố muốn con làm gì?! Giết họ sao?! Con không thể, chúng ta không thể!”

“Rồi sẽ đến lúc con phải đưa ra những quyết đinh khó khăn Peter! Sẽ đến lúc con phải chọn giữa một mạng sống của một tên lính với hàng trăm ngàn người dân!”

“Và suy nghĩ như vậy khiến bố cho phép mình tước đi một sinh mạng sao Steve?! Họ cũng là người, họ có quyền quyết định mạng sống của mình chứ không phải dễ dàng bị tước đoạt đi bởi chúng ta! Một sinh mạng ra đi, dù là tốt hay xấu, là người dân hay kẻ ác, bố nghĩ sẽ không có ai sót thương cho họ, rằng không đáng buồn khi họ ra đi?! Họ có thể có con, có vợ, có bạn gái hay gia đình, người thân, bạn bè, những người yêu thương họ và muốn họ trở về an toàn! Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu họ chết trên vỉa hè một mình với một vết thương ở bụng do đạn bắn, những người thương yêu họ sẽ đau buồn, sẽ thống khổ, sẽ lạc lõng, cô đơn và căm thù kẻ đã tước đi người họ yêu dấu cho đến suốt cuộc đời!”

 

 

 

 

Cậu gào lên, và run run hổn hển thở, da ốc sởn lên khi nghe tiếng mình vọng lại khắp căn phòng rộng lớn.

 

 

“Peter?!”

 

 

Steve và Tony sững sờ nhìn, cũng kịp lúc cậu nhận ra, hai hàng nước mắt nãy giờ đã lăn dài trên má. Cậu thở dốc, cảm thấy như cơn bão nổi lên trong đầu mình như vừa trôi qua, bầu trời mì mụt mây đen như tách ra, cho con mắt cậu thấy những gì trước mắt, là Steve và Tony đang lo lắng nhìn cậu.

Nước mắt vẫn cứ rơi ra không ngừng, và cậu không biết tại sao, nhưng chúng cứ như bị kìm nén bấy lâu nay, giờ được dịp trào ra khôn g ngừng nghỉ.

 

“Kh… không… con…”

“Ổn rồi con trai!”

 

Steve vòng tay ôm cậu vào lòng, Tony ôm lấy lưng cậu, và cậu cảm nhận hơi ấm của hai vị anh hùng, cánh tay họ rộng mở đỡ lấy cậu.

 

 

 

 

“Con không thể từ bỏ được…”

 

 

Cậu rúc vào người họ, tự nghe thấy giọng mình vang lên yếu ớt và lạc dần đi.

Steve và Tony im lặng cảm nhận bờ vai cậu run lên từng đợt. Họ thấy hối hận, vì đã đẩy cậu đến mép vược của sự suy sụp.

 

 

“Con đã muốn từ bỏ… con…. Quá nhiều người đã bị tổn thương… Con đã có thể từ bỏ, quay lưng đi và giao trách nghiệm cho người khác… nhưng không, con không thể! Vì dù người dân có ghét con cỡ nào, thì họ vẫn cần con”

 

 

Steve nhíu mày, anh đưa tay lên vuốt vuốt bên vai cậu, để cậu gục vào ngực mình.

Anh biết Tony đã sai khi bắt cậu từ bỏ thân phận siêu anh hùng của mình, nhưng anh đã không ngăn lại. Vì sao, vì đấy là con trai anh, sao anh có thể tiếp tục để nó đánh lại cái ác khi biết hàng tá những nguy hiểm và rủi ro mà hằng ngày nó vẫn lao đầu vào. Chiến tranh là địa ngục trần gian, anh hiểu rõ hơn ai hết, cảm giác một thân một mình đấu lại kẻ ác, với tính mạng hàng ngàn người phụ thuộc vào tay mình, không được phép thất bại, dù cho Thần Chết có lượn lờ quanh mỗi trận chiến. Bạn đã thấy những tên lửa, xe tăng, bom đạn và những người lính ngã xuống, cuộc chiến của các Avenger hay siêu anh hùng nói chung lại khác, nó khốc liệt hơn rất nhiều, và những kẻ họ chống lại cũng tàn độc hơn tất cả. Và hằng ngày, anh và Tony đặt con trai mình ra đó, để cậu sát cánh chiến đấu, đem tính mạng cậu ra chơi đùa với Tử Thần.

Nghĩ đến chuyện đó, tim anh như thắt lại, vì mấy tháng qua, tuy ngắn ngủi, nhưng thời gian ở bên Peter là quãng thời thời gian đẹp nhất của anh và Tony, Avenger yêu quý cậu, và vì Chúa, anh và Tony yêu thương cậu hơn bất cứ điều gì. Sao anh có thể sống nổi khi con trai mình suýt bỏ mạng vì nhiệm vụ do chính mình giao cho.

Nhưng những điều Peter nói là đúng, nó không thể đúng hơn. Thành phố này cần Spiderman hơn bất cứ siêu anh hùng nào. Nhìn lại những gì cậu đã trải qua, những điều cậu đã mất, những khó khăn cậu phải chịu đựng, và những hi sinh cậu phải bỏ ra, ngực anh không khỏi nhói lên khi cậu vẫn tiếp tục công việc của mình, bảo vệ người khác khỏi bị thương, trong khi chính mình là kẻ hứng chịu tổn thương nhiều nhất.

 

 

 

“Peter, ta…. Peter?!!!”

 

 

Steve cúi xuống nhìn cậu, người lúc này nặng trịch và trượt dần xuống, mắt nhắm nghiền. Tony hoảng loạn nhìn cậu và vội tách ra, nhấc điện thoại gọi bác sĩ. Steve ôm lấy cậu, lúc này đang thở nặng nhọc, với tay vạch áo lên, vết thương được băng ở ngang bụng thấm đẫm máu, anh nhíu mày đau đớn, nhấc cả người cậu lên bằng một tay, tay còn lại giật phắt chiếc áo Spiderman ra, trước ngực cậu lộ ra hai vết lằn bỏng của máy sốc tim.

Chưa đầy hai phút sau, bác sĩ và đội ngũ y tá ập đến, và anh cùng Tony đưa cậu trở lại phòng hồi sức.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Tôi không nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ tỉnh lại nhanh như vậy, thường thì sẽ phải mất tối đa là một tuần, nhưng cậu ấy cũng không nên rời giường như vậy”

 

Bác sĩ lắc đầu nhìn Peter trong bộ đồ Spiderman, mặt nạ đã được tháo bỏ, nằm im lặng trên giường, thở đều, bên cạnh là máy trợ tim, ống truyền dịch và bảng đo mạch.

 

 

“Có gì quan trọng không, bác sĩ?”

“Well, nhìn chung thì mọi thứ có vẻ đã tiến triển hơn, các tế bào đã có dấu hiệu dần tái tạo, và dựa trên trạng thái ý thức được giữ nhanh và lâu như vừa nãy, cậu ấy sẽ khỏe lại nhanh thôi. Nhưng giờ cơ thể còn khá yếu, các cơ chết vẫn chưa thể phục hồi hoàn toàn trong 2 ngày tới, xương gãy khá nhiều, phổi thương tổn nặng do bị tòa nhà đè vào, cũng là dễ hiểu. Nhưng trước đó, cậu ấy có tiếp xúc với dòng năng lượng lên tới 500kV điện, bộ đồ spandex đó tuy được thiết kế cầu kì để cách điện, nhưng ngần đấy volt là đủ làm máu sôi lên và nổ tung rồi, thật kì diệu là các electron chỉ phá hoại các tế bào bạch cầu và gây tăng tốc độ di chuyển của hồng cầu chứ không chưa kịp tạo ma sát đủ mạnh đến nỗi phát nổ”

“Tôi không hiểu ý ngài lắm…”

“Tức là thế này, Steve. Cậu nhìn thấy ổ điện ở hốc tường kia không, trong đó chứa 120 volt điện, và nếu cậu chạm vào thì sẽ lập tức bị giật cho cháy thui, con trai chúng ta đã lao vào đứng trong dòng năng lượng 500kV trong gần hai phút, tức là gấp 4167 lần cái ổ điện này!”

“Chúa Thánh Christ!”

 

 

Steve ôm mặt nghiêng đầu nhìn nhắm chặt mắt, và Tony thì khoanh tay lại nhìn cậu nằm bất động trên giường. Cảm xúc của họ lúc nãy là một một mớ hỗn tạp giữa bàng hoàng, đau đớn, lo lắng, xót xa và giận dữ.

 

 

 

“Tôi chỉ nói vậy thôi, hiện giờ cậu ấy vẫn còn yếu, không nên cho cậu ấy ra chiến trường vội… nếu hai người còn có ý định đó”

 

 

Bác sĩ nói đoạn liền quay nhìn hai vị anh hùng, thấy mí mắt họ giật giật liền vội đổi ý định.

 

 

“Mọi tế bào và cơ bắp đã bị bắt ép hoạt động quá mức giới hạn chịu đựng của cơ thể, vì vậy, cậu ấy tốt nhất chỉ nên nằm yên một chỗ, tâm lý và tinh thần cũng nên được ổn định, nên tránh những xung đột về cảm xúc, đặc biệt là nổi nóng, hậu quả như thế nào thì hai ngài đã thấy rõ lúc nãy đấy, cũng nên tránh cho cậu cười, vì vết thương ở bụng khá lớn và có nguy cơ sẽ rách miệng”

 

“Chúng tôi sẽ chú ý”

 

 

Steve gật đầu và đưa tay đặt lên vai Tony, người nãy giờ vẫn giương mắt quan sát cậu.

 

 

“Vậy là được rồi, nhớ tuyệt đối không được để cậu ấy rời giường, và hãy giữ cậu ấy bình tĩnh!”

 

 

Bác sĩ chỉ tay nghiêm túc dặn dò rồi cúi đầu rời khỏi phòng.

 

Tony và Steve lặng người nhìn Peter nằm đó, thở đều. Khuôn mặt cậu bầm tím và sứt xát, bờ môi tái nhợt, khuôn ngực phập phồng theo nhịp thở, trước bụng quấn băng trắng, khắp mình mẩy chỗ nào cũng bầm dập, xước xát.

Tay Tony khẽ siết lại khi Steve kéo anh vào cạnh mình, ôm lấy.

 

 

 

 

“Chúng ta cần nói chuyện với Deadpool!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ========================

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“BABY BOY!!!”

 

 

Cậu phụt hết toàn bộ nước vừa uống ra, mắt trợn ngược nhìn gã lính mặc đồ đỏ đen đang treo ngược người bằng dây thường ngay ngoài cửa sổ lớn cạnh mình. Hắn hớn hở cười dưới lớp mặt nạ, lộn ngược người lại rồi móc trong túi ra một cái mút đen, gắn vào cửa kính rồi rút ra sau hông một cái máy cưa bỏ túi, lia một vòng tròn lớn xung quanh vị trí miếng mút, sau đó cầm vào nó, dễ dàng nhấc cả tấm kính tròn vo vừa cưa ra, chui vào trong.

 

 

“Chào buổi sáng, honey!”

 

Hắn cúi xuống hôn lên trán cậu, rồi đưa tay ra sau lưng, gỡ ra khỏi đai kiếm một bó cẩm tú cầu xanh ngọc, với vài bông Calla Lily trắng to thơm ngát cắm ở giữa. Hắn giơ bó hoa ra, kề đến gần đầu cậu và đầu mình, rồi áp trán mình vào trán cậu.

 

 

“Cái này cho em”

 

 

Cậu mỉm cười, cầm lấy bó hoa và hôn lên má hắn.

 

 

“Cảm ơn”

 

 

Hắn thở mạnh, bật cười rồi ngồi xuống mép giường, tháo mặt nạ ra và đưa tay vuốt má cậu.

 

 

“Em biết mình đã làm gì không Petey?!”

“Việc anh vẫn làm hằng ngày, khiến bản thân mình trông tàn tạ nhất có thể!”

“Thiếu mất một chi tiết quan trọng rồi, nó là gì nhỉ? À, phải rồi, đó là anh không thể chết, còn em thì rõ ràng là có thể đấy cupcake!!!”

“Đấy là công việc của Spiderman mà”

 

 

Cậu kéo hắn dựa đầu vào ngực mình. Nhắm mắt lại, hắn mân mê ngón tay ra sau lưng cậu, cảm nhận từng vết thương đang dần đóng miệng trên làn da hắn vẫn luôn nâng niu, ghé đầu lắng nghe nhịp tim cậu đập bình thản.

 

 

 

“Em thật tàn nhẫn khi liên tục làm thế này với anh đấy”

 

 

Hắn vòng tay ôm cậu, cẩn thận tránh vết thương ở bụng.

 

 

“Ổn rồi Wade! Em vẫn sống, như anh nói đó, Death quý anh mà, cô ấy sẽ không mang em đi đâu”

“Nói vậy thì dễ chứ…”

 

 

Hắn hôn lên cổ cậu.

Cậu khúc khích cười, nhưng được một lúc thì nhăn mặt vì đau, khiến hắn vội rụt lại, sợ rằng mình chạm phải chỗ nào khiến cậu bị đau.

 

 

“Không… không sao… Au!”

 

 

Cậu nhăn nhó ngồi thẳng lại, một tay đưa lên giữ ngang bụng, méo mó cười nhìn hắn bối rối luống cuống không biết làm gì.

 

 

“Bị thương thật tệ!”

 

 

Peter thở mạnh ra, mồ hôi lăn dài trên trán. Hắn thở dài, vuốt má rồi kéo chăn lên đắp lại cho cậu.

 

 

“Em không nghĩ anh nên ở lại đây lâu đâu, họ… Avenger có thể quay lại bất cứ lúc nào”

“Yeah, kệ xác họ đi, anh phải ở bên baby boy của mình chứ!”

 

 

Hắn hôn lên chóp mũi cậu, gạt đi hạt mồ hôi bên má, thân hình ngày một tiến sát lại hơn, môi hai người lúc này chỉ còn cách nhau vài mili, và hắn vẫn tiếp tục dí sát vào, phả từng hơi thở ấm nóng lên da mặt cậu.

 

 

“Wade….”

 

“Peter!”

 

Tiếng Steve vang lên ngoài hành lang, và tất cả những gì cậu biết sau đó là cậu giật mình, lập tức đẩy tay, xô hắn ngã lộn cổ khỏi giường, rồi lập tức hối hận vì khắp mình mẩy đau điên lên được khi đột ngột hoạt động mạnh.

Vài giây sau, Steve và Natasha bước vào, tròn mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu nằm trên giường, cứng người cười nhe răng, đưa tay lên hua hua chào, còn hắn thì nằm cắm mặt xuống sàn, hai tay hai chân giang ra trong tư thế của một con ếch chết trôi.

 

 

[Vậy là chúng ta hôn sàn nhà thay vì được hôn Petey?!]

{Not cool man! Not cool!}

[Ack! Mày có biết sàn nhà chứa ít vi khuẩn hơn bàn phím điện thoại không?!]

{Thằng này tốt nhất nên rửa sạch cái mồm bẩn thỉu của nó trước khi tiếp tục có ý định hôn Petey}

[Và mọc lại vài cái răng nữa]

{Yeah, khi nãy vài cái răng đã cắm vào gạch và vỡ nát rồi}

[Nếu không nhờ healing factor thì chắc giờ thằng bự này sẽ có nụ cười làm Tooth Fairy trụy tim]

 

 

“Cap!”

 

 

Hắn ngóc đầu dậy, nhe hàm răng vỡ nát vẫn chưa kịp phục hồi hết ra cười.

 

 

“Deadpool!”

 

 

Steve khoanh tay nghiêm nghị cúi xuống nhìn, một bên mày đẩy lên.

 

 

[Ack! Mayday mayday!!!]

{Bố vợ xuất hiện!}

[Khoanh, anh ta chưa biết về chúng ta và Spidey!]

{Bình tĩnh, đừng hoảng loạn...}

 

“Chúng ta cần nói chuyện!”

 

[HOẢNG LOẠN ĐI!!!]

 

 

 

 

Peter nhăn nhó ngồi trên giường, nhìn hắn tròn mắt nhìn bố mình. Natasha thì trong như thể sắp lao vào bẻ cổ hắn vậy, còn Steve, ôi vì CHúa, anh ấy đang trong bộ quân phục, và làm bộ mặt Captain America.

 

 

“Chuyện này không hay rồi”

 

 

Cậu lẩm bẩm trước khi Steve hất đầu, và Luke cùng Hyberion từ ngoài bước vào trong, túm lấy hai cánh tay của hắn và lôi đi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Good night, baby boy!

Mọi chuyện đang rất tồi tệ, rất rất tồi tệ. Steve cho Luke và Hyberion kéo Deadpool đi đâu đó rồi cũng đi theo luôn, ngay sau đó là Tony, Angelica, Bruce và Ava bước vào phòng rồi ở lại với cậu.

 

Họ đang tỏ ra bình thường, rất bình thường, kiểu Tony đứng nghe bác sĩ báo cáo lại tình hình sức khỏe của cậu, Angelica thì hâm nóng bát súp gà bằng bàn tay cô ấy và Ava thì đang gọt táo. Không ai trong số họ nói chuyện với cậu cả, và cậu cũng chỉ biết nắm chặt lấy tấm ga nệm và im lặng nhìn họ. Biết nói gì đây, cậu muốn hỏi Steve cùng mấy người kia kéo Deadpool đi đâu, hay la lên câu gì đó kiểu như “Hey, con là Spiderman, xin lỗi đã giấu chuyện này bao lâu nay” nhưng không dám.

 

 

 

“Ờm… mọi người…”

 

 

Họ vẫn im lặng, tiếp tục công việc của mình. Cậu cảm thấy mình như vô hình trong căn phòng vậy, bên cạch là cửa kính với một ô tròn to tướng do Deadpool để lại, khiến gió thổi vào, lạnh toát.

 

 

“Liệu con có thể hỏi một câu hỏi được không?!”

 

 

Cậu méo mó cười, nhìn Ava đặt quả táo thứ tứ xuống đĩa, cậu không nghĩ cô ấy nhất thiết cần phải gọt nhiều đến như vậy, nhưng cô ấy tiếp tục cầm quả thứ năm lên và gọt như thể đấy là thứ duy nhất để làm trên đời.

 

 

“Mọi người….??!”

 

 

Giọng cậu nhỏ dần, và vì Chúa, họ vẫn tiếp tục lờ đi. Chuyện này ngày một trở nên kì quặc.

 

 

“Làm ơn, con..ơ.. Hắt xìiiii!!!! Arghhh!!!”

 

 

Tất cả đều đồng loạt quay lại.

Cậu nhăn nhó ôm vết thương ở bụng và bả vai, mồ hôi vã ra vì đau, các thớ cơ căng cứng lại.

 

 

“Được rồi, ổn rồi, nằm xuống nào”

 

Bác sĩ tiến vội tới, kiểm tra cẩn thận rồi ấn cậu nằm trở lại gối. Tuyệt, giờ thì cậu có sự chú ý mà cậu muốn rồi đấy, vì Tony, Bruce, Ava và Angelica đều đang đè đầu lên nhau dí mặt vào lo lắng quan sát quanh mép giường.

 

 

“Tôi nghĩ ngài nên cho sửa tấm cửa kính này, gió lạnh không tốt cho cậu ấy, và như ngài thấy đấy, chỉ cần một cái hắt hơi cũng có thể khiến vết thương bị động”

“Được rồi, tôi sẽ cho người làm luôn”

 

 

Nói là làm, Tony nhấc điện thoại trong túi ra và ra lệnh, chưa đầy nửa phút sau, người của Stark Industries cưỡi ván trượt phản lực từ bên ngoài tòa tháp đến và bắt đầu thay kính, hàn gắn và chỉnh sửa. Tất cả diễn ra trong chỉ trong vài phút và họ rời đi cũng nhanh và bất ngờ như khi xuất hiện, để lại tấm kính bên cạnh cậu  đã hoàn thiện và sạch bóng như mới.

 

Peter quay đều lại nhìn mọi người, cổ rụt lại vì tự dưng có cảm giác mình làm điều gì đó sai khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt của họ.

 

Sau một lúc, Tony thở dài, anh ngồi xuống bên giường, lấy khăn lau mồ hôi cho cậu và vuốt tóc.

 

 

“Được rồi, chúng ta sẽ không lờ con nữa!”

 

Ava mỉm cười, cô đưa cho cậu miếng táo, đoạn kéo lại chăn cho cậu.

 

 

“Nhóc không biết mình đã khiến mọi người lo thế nào đâu!”

 

Cậu cúi đầu, nhận lấy miếng táo nhưng chỉ cắn cắn đỉnh đầu nó.

 

“C… con xin lỗi, vì đã giấu chuyện này”

 

 

Mặt cậu cúi gằm xuống, tay mân mê miếng táo.

Cậu thấy tội lỗi, vì trước mặt cậu đều là những siêu anh hùng, họ đều đã tiết lộ thân phận của mình cho nhau, nhưng trong Avenger, chỉ còn mình cậu là giấu kín tất cả.

 

“Ta thật không hiểu cháu, Peter”

“Cháu đã luôn xa lánh chúng ta”

“Luôn là người đầu tiên ra về sau mỗi trận chiến”

“Không bao giờ mở lòng”

“Không bao giờ nói về bản thân”

“Luôn trốn tránh khi chúng ta cố tỏ ra thân thiết”

“Luôn từ chối mọi giúp đỡ”

 

 

Mặt cậu lại càng cúi xuống hơn, cổ rụt vào, vai nhô lên, không dám hé mắt nhìn vẻ mặt của họ.

 

“Peter, nói ta xem, chúng ta không đáng để cháu tin tưởng sao?”

“Không… không, Bruce! Cháu…”

“Vậy thì tại sao cháu lại làm vậy?! Peter,giờ  chúng ta là gia đình của cháu mà!”

“Cháu biết điều đó Ava! Chỉ là… cháu không muốn mọi người bị tổn thương…”

“Cái gì?!!!”

 

Tất cả cùng đồng thanh la lên, lần này có cả giọng Tony chen vào nữa.

 

 

“Con đã nghĩ cái quái gì vậy Peter!?”

“Nếu cháu quên mất thì để ta nhắc lại nhé, gia đình cháu là một tổ hợp của những SIÊU ANH HÙNG đấy!!!”

“Chúng ta có thể tự lo được cho bản thân… không, chúng ta còn đi lo cho cả thế giới đây này!!!”

“Không… không phải con không tin vậy! Con biết mọi người đều rất mạnh, chỉ… chỉ là…”

“Chỉ là gì?!!!”

“… chuyện này phức tạp lắm!”

“Ôi Chúa ơi!”

 

Tony bật lùi lại, ôm đầu nhìn lên trần rồi thả thõng tay xuống, quay lại nhìn cậu đang cầm miếng táo đã dần thâm màu trên tay. Đoạn định nói gì đó thì điện thoại trong túi rung lên, nhấc ra xem thì đấy là Steve. Anh đặt nó lên bàn, bật máy chiếu lên và mở loa cho tất cả đều nghe thấy.

 

“Thế nào rồi?”

 

Hình chiếu 3D của Steve hiện lên, nét mặt nghiêm nghị quen thuộc có phần cau có hơn thường ngày.

 

“Peter ổn rồi chứ?”

“Thằng nhóc vẫn vậy, có tiến triển hơn chút”

“Được rồi, để bác sĩ trông coi Peter,  anh cùng tất cả xuống dưới đây đi”

“Có chuyện gì vậy?”

“Đã thẩm vấn xong Deadpool!”

 

 

 

 

GÌ?!!!!

 

Cậu trợn mắt lên nhìn hình chiếu của Steve quay đầu lại nhìn mình, im lặng, khẽ gật đầu rồi phụt tắt.

 

Họ thẩm vấn Deadpool?!

 

Thôi xong rồi, cậu không lo hắn nói cái gì nghiêm trọng, mà lo vì hắn chắc chắn sẽ nói những thứ không nghiêm trọng, những thứ vớ vẩn, nhảm nhí. Cái mồm hắn là thứ vũ khí rất lợi hại, nhưng cũng là quả bom hẹn giờ mà hắn ôm đi hằng ngày, chính hắn sẽ khiến mình bị giết vì cái tội ăn nói lung tung không biết ngừng nghỉ.

Chỉ hi vọng hắn không chọc Logan nổi điên lên rồi bị xẻ thành 18 mảnh như lần trước.

 

Tony cất điện thoại lại rồi tiến tới hôn lên trán cậu, sau đó quay ra cửa.

 

 

“Khoan! … Mọi người sẽ làm gì anh ấy?!”

 

 

Bruce nhìn Tony rồi mở cửa cho Ava và Angelica đi trước.

 

 

“Không có gì quan trọng, chỉ hỏi một số thứ. Con cứ nằm nghỉ đi”

 

 

Bác sĩ tiến đến gần, ông ấn đầu Peter trở lại gối, và Tony rời đi, khóa chốt cửa bên ngoài lại.

 

Chuyện này không hay rồi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ============

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Các Avenger đứng quanh căn phòng nhìn hắn, người bị trói bằng thanh gang sắt cắm xuyên qua tay, ngồi khoanh chân nghêu ngao hát.

 

 

♪♫ _Umm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back_ __  
Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that (thanks, Mom)  
Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie?♫♪

 

Tony chống nạnh đứng cạnh Steve đang nghiêm nghị khoanh tay nhìn hắn giật giật đầu, gật gù theo điệu nhạc.

 

 

 

“Rút cuộc thì hắn đã nói gì?!”

“Hóa ra không chỉ mình Deadpool biết thân phận của Peter, mà nhóm Future Foundation đã biết từ lâu”

“Cũng phải thôi, Peter từng làm việc với Reed, vả lại thằng nhóc Human Torch đó rất thân với Spiderman”

“Chỉ là vẫn chưa hiểu tại sao…”

“…Deadpool lại biết!”

 

Tony tiếp lời Steve, nhìn chằm chằm vào gã lính mặc đồ đỏ đen dưới sàn.

 

 

 

♪♫ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ __  
(Grr)  
Uh, yo'don't get it twisted  
This rap shit, is mine  
Motherfucker, it's not a fucking game  
Fuck what you heard ♪♫

 

 

 

“Giờ chúng ta giết hắn được chưa!”

 

Logan gầm gừ, bật móng vuốt.

 

 

“Giữ nguyên vị trí, Logan!”

 

Steve ra lệnh, chờ cho đến khi anh ta thu lại móng vuốt, tiến tới dựa vào bức tường. Anh tiến lại gần Deadpool.

 

 

“Yo, Quí ngài Quốc kì! Ngài có biết là nhờ ngài mà tôi chẳng còn dùng dù khi nhảy khỏi máy bay nữa không”

“Hãy nghiêm túc và trả lời những câu hỏi sau đây, rồi chúng ta sẽ để cậu đi và không có gì đáng tiếc xảy ra”

“Không phải lúc nãy mấy người đã hỏi đủ rồi sao?!”

 

Hắn nhướn mày, đôi lens trắng dã của chiếc mặt nạ nhún nhảy đầy sống động theo biểu cảm của hắn.

 

 

“Được rồi, sao ngươi lại biết Peter”

 

Tony lên tiếng, một tay chống cằm, đôi mắt nghiêm túc lạnh lùng nhìn hắn.

 

 

“Ờm, nói thế nào nhỉ, cả thế giới này biết em ấy mà. Mấy người có đọc báo không đấy, vì tôi khá chắc cả tháng nay cái bản mặt đáng yêu đó được mọi tờ báo đưa lên trang bìa đó! Chỉ có mù như Daredevil mới không thấy thôi”

“Vậy sao ngươi lại biết nó là Spiderman” __  
  


 

Steve giương ra vẻ mặt Captain America đầy nghiêm nghị.

 

“Ok ok, anh bạn! Đừng nhăn nhó nhiều, nếp nhăn sẽ xuất hiện đấy! Nếu tôi bảo em ấy tự tiết lộ thì liệu mọi người có tin không?!”

“Cái gì!!!”

 

Tony thở hắt ra, mày cau lại nhìn hắn. Steve quay đầu lại trấn an anh ta rồi tiếp tục nhìn hắn.

 

“Vậy hai người là bạn?!”

“Duhh! Tôi là fan số một của Spiderman đấy!!!”

“Trả lời câu hỏi đi!”

“Ok ok, holy crap! Mấy năm trời đấm phát xít đã nuốt hết tính giải trí của anh rồi à?! Yeah, có thể nói chúng tôi có “mối quan hệ” với nhau!”

“Mối quan hệ như thế nào?”

 

 

Hắn im lặng, thái độ tửng tưng liền biến mất, thay vào đó là ánh mắt sắc lạnh, khiến Steve trong phút chốc cũng phải giật mình để phòng.

 

 

 

 

“Mấy người biết là cái thanh sắt này chẳng thể giữ tôi mãi được, đúng không?!”

 

 

Giọng hắn vang lên khàn khàn, trầm đục khiến nhiệt độ căn phòng bỗng như giảm xuống vài chục độ.

Steve biết, Tony biết, ai cũng biết, cả Avenger đều biết, rằng hắn có thể dễ dàng thoát ra, thanh sắt đâm xuyên, quấn chặt lấy xương thịt hắn chả là gì cả. Lí do duy nhất khiến việc bắt giữ và tra hỏi hắn khi nãy diễn ra dễ dàng như vậy, là do hắn cố tình cho phép mọi chuyện diễn ra dễ dàng.

 

 

 

“Chuyện này thật nực cười!”

 

 

Natasha lên tiếng, mặt ngửa lên nhìn hắn đầy khó hiểu.

 

“Hey Miss Hottie Boobies! Cô giống một cô gái trong quán rượu nào đó mà tôi đã định tán vào một ngày nào đó!”

 

 

Trong nháy mắt, hắn quay lại bộ dạng hí hửng thiếu nghiêm túc, khiến ai cũng giật mình.

 

 

“Không có lí nào Peter lại có quan hệ với tên sát nhân này được”

“Yo Luke ma man! Tôi thấy vợ anh sắp có phim trên NetFix đấy!”

“Steve! Giờ chúng ta giết hắn được chưa!?”

 

 

Clint bẻ khớp tay khó chịu nhìn hắn chu mỏ nói liên tục, cạnh anh là Luke, Hyberion và Natasha cũng đều đang nổi gân xanh, mặt giật giật.

 

 

 

“Avengers, không manh động!”

“Đúng rồi đó, nghe Captain nói đi! Anh ấy từng đấm cả một chiếc xe tăng bất tỉnh đó!”

 

[Chờ đã, đó là lời của Spidey mà!]

{Chú mày lại mượn phát ngôn mà chưa hỏi bản quyền rồi}

[Hãng Cartoon sẽ kiện chúng ta nếu còn nghe thấy thằng này còn nói câu nào như vậy nữa]

 

“Đủ rồi Steve! Giết hắn đi! Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện với Peter sau!”

“Bình tĩnh Tony!”

“Wow!!! Mọi người đừng nghe Mr Tin Man nói! Anh ta lấy Captain America đó!”

 

[Nghĩ lại, đấy không phải chính xác là lí do vì sao mọi người nên nghe anh ta sao?!]

{Yeah, theo kiểu phu nhân của Alpha đó}

 

 

“Giết hắn!”

“Bình tĩnh nào Tony, tôi hiểu anh đang nghĩ gì!”

 

 Steve lên tiếng, đứng dậy nhẹ nhàng vuốt lưng Tony.

 

“Peter là một cái tên rất đáng yêu đấy, mọi người có nghĩ vậy không?! Rất hợp với em ấy, nhìn em ấy rất giống một “Peter”, dễ thương theo kiểu Peter!”

 

“Giết hắn!”

“Bình tĩnh Avengers!”

 

 “Có ai biết lí do vì sao Andrew Garfield là một Spiderman hoàn hảo không? Vì cặp mông ấy đấy! Tròn và căng như mông Peter vậy, không, tất nhiên là không ngon bằng nhưng Damn!!! Tôi cá là có người sẽ bán mẹ mình cho cặp mông đó đó!”

 

“Giết hắn!”

“Bình tĩnh Steve, tôi hiểu cậu đang nghĩ gì!”

 

 

 Tony đưa tay chặn trước ngực Steve, mắt lườm nhìn hắn.

 

“Thôi nào, tôi biết tôi hấp dẫn mà! Ai cũng muốn một miếng của Deadpool”

 

Hắn nhún nhẩy vai, mắt díp lại, mồm cười ngoắc.

 

 

 

 

“Giết hắn!!!”

 

 

Tất cả cùng đồng thanh.

 

 

 

[{Oh boy!}]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ==========

 

 

 

 

 

“Tôi cần một lời giải thích, bác sĩ!”

 

 

Steve thở hắt, mắt liếc về phía giường bệnh trống không và tấm ga trải nhăn nhúm với một mẩu giấy note vàng nhạt trên đó: “Con xin lỗi vì mọi rắc rối”

 

Vị bác sĩ tay cầm hồ sơ bệnh án, đẩy gọng kính xuống và nhún mày chán nản.

 

“Con trai ngài… thật khó để giải thích! Tôi rời đi để lấy thuốc cho cậu ấy, khi quay trở lại thì chiếc giường đã trống không”

 

Tiếng tivi vang lên, thu hút mọi sự chú ý của các Avenger và Steve. Một bản tin trực tiếp đang được phát, phóng viên đứng ở hiện trường vụ cướp ở sàn chứng khoán với các con tin vừa được giải cứu đang dần được đưa ra sau lưng.

 

“Vâng, tôi đang ở hiện trường vụ bắt giữ ở phố Broadway, các con tin đã an toàn và được cảnh sát cùng đội ngũ cứu hộ chăm sóc nhờ sự xuất hiện kịp thời của Spiderman. Toán cướp 13 người mặc áo chống đạn và sở hữu lượng vũ khí hạng nặng khổng lồ đã gây khó khăn cho cảnh sát trong suốt 2 tiếng đồng hồ. Và chỉ vài phút trước, vị hàng xóm thân thiện của chúng ta đã xuất hiện và giải quyết mọi việc. Hiện giờ cảnh sát đang đưa nhóm cướp xuống khỏi trần nhà nơi họ bị mạng nhện… Ah!!! Đây rồi! Vị anh hùng của chúng ta!! Vâng, như các bạn vừa thấy, Spiderman vừa đu đi và rời khỏi hiện trường vụ án, để lại cho các cảnh sát tiếp tục công việc như mọi khi. Tỉ lệ tội phạm của New York trong 3 tháng gần đã giảm đáng kể, kể từ khi Spiderman trở lại, với bộ đồ xanh đỏ truyền thống cùng khiếu hài hước đầy duyên dáng của anh”

 

 

Bác sĩ thở dài, lắc đầu rời mắt khỏi tivi trước khi tắt phụt nó, đoạn, ông quay sang đưa y tá tập bệnh án của Peter và dặn dò chuẩn bị đơn thuốc. Đút hai tay vào túi áo blu trắng, ông tháo ống nghe nãy giờ vẫn vắt trên cổ xuống, quay lại nhìn các vị siêu anh hùng.

 

 

“Cậu ấy hồi phục rất nhanh. Nhưng như đã nói, dù có thế nào thì cũng không được phép hoạt động mạnh cho đến hết tuần. Cơ thể cậu ấy vẫn chưa sẵn sàng cho những nhiệm vụ”

 

 

 

Tony một tay ôm trán lắc đầu. Steve thấy vậy chỉ gật đầu cảm ơn bác sĩ trước khi ông rời đi rồi vòng tay ôm anh ta.

 

 

“Thằng nhóc…”

“Yeah, tôi biết, Tony”

 

 

Tony đặt cằm mình lên vai Steve, mắt nhìn về phía chiếc giường bệnh trống không, nơi mấy ngày trước cậu còn nằm đó. Steve chỉ thở dài, đưa tay vuốt dọc sống lưng anh ta, hướng ánh nhìn trầm tư vào vô định.

 

 

“Ờm… liệu hai người có cần tôi đi đón cậu ấy về không?”

 

 

CanonBall lên tiếng sau một hồi im lặng, gãi gãi đầu nhìn hai vị siêu anh hùng trước mặt.

 

 

“Phải đó, Steve, Tony. Tôi không nghĩ chúng ta nên để thằng nhóc đi lung tung ngoài kia nữa. Nó sẽ tự kéo mình vào rắc rối, vả lại với tình trạng sức khỏe như vậy, sẽ là tốt hơn nếu như chúng ta cùng đi tìm và đón Peter về”

 

 

Sau một lúc suy nghĩ, Steve thở dài, nhìn xuống Tony vẫn yên lặng bên dưới mình.

 

 

“Tôi nghĩ không cần thiết đâu. Peter giờ chắc đã về nhà rồi, chúng tôi sẽ nói chuyện với nó sau!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ===========

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trở về căn hộ của mình, cậu bò vào từ cửa sổ phòng ngủ, tháo mặt nạ ra và bắt đầu cởi giầy. Một lúc sau, có tiếng động ngoài cửa, cậu vội nhảy lên tường, bò theo trần nhà ra ngoài hành lang, hé đầu từ góc khuất ra nhìn. Là hắn.

 

Hắn vẫn đeo mặt nạ, mặc thường phục với chiếc áo măng tô hai màu đỏ đen có mũ trùm kín đầu, phanh hai bên tà áo ra, để lộ dây đai của bao dắt kiếm sau lưng vắt chéo qua ngực, thân dưới bận quần da ống thụng màu đen với các túi phụ và đai giữ bao súng ở hai bên đùi, chân đi bốt quân đội, đeo vắt một quai sau lưng là chiếc balo vải dù màu đen với nhiều túi phụ bên ngoài.

Cậu mỉm cười, nhìn hắn treo chìa khóa nhà vào hàng móc để treo chìa khóa sau cửa, gắn vào cái móc mang biểu tượng hình ngôi nhà bên trên. Hắn ngáp dài, đoạn cúi lưng tháo kiếm ra khỏi đai giữ, để nó vào góc sau cửa và bắt đầu cởi dây giầy.

 

Cậu bò đến mép tường của phòng khách, khiến hắn chú ý ngẩng đầu lên, liền nhếch mép cười đứng thẳng dậy, tháo mặt nạ ra và đẩy mũ áo xuống.

 

 

 

“Nếu như anh không đi giết người hằng ngày, và chỉ ra đường với bộ dạng như vậy. Em cá là anh sẽ kiếm được rất nhiều tiền đấy!”

 

 

Cậu rời khỏi bờ tường, thả mặt nạ nãy giờ vẫn cầm ở tay xuống ghế sopha rồi tiến về phía hắn.

 

 

“Em thích nhìn anh như thế này!”

 

 

Hắn vuốt má cậu, một tay vòng ra sau hông, kéo cậu lại áp sát vào người mình.

 

 

“Vậy sao?”

“Ừm!”

 

 

Cậu không thể phủ nhận, hắn có một gu ăn mặc rất tốt, điều này thật không công bằng khi hắn cũng chỉ thay đồ trong ngõ tối như cậu thường làm rồi tống tất cả trang phục vào cặp, nhưng bằng chứng là nhìn lúc này đây, hắn trông thật bí ẩn, nguy hiểm nhưng vẫn rất quyến rũ, và điều đó khiến cậu muốn kéo hắn ngay vào phòng ngủ.

 

Hắn mỉm cười cúi xuống hôn lên môi cậu, nhẹ nhàng và chậm rãi, lưỡi uốn nhẹ liếm lấy môi dưới của cậu như đang thưởng thức một bản nhạc giao hưởng du dương. Hắn đang rất dịu dàng và từ tốn, điều này khiến cậu khá ngạc nhiên, vì bình thường mỗi khi được cậu bật đèn xanh là hắn sẽ nồng nhiệt và dữ dội như một con thú hoang vờn với bạn tình vậy.

Tay hắn mân mê vuốt dọc sống lưng cậu rồi trượt xuống, vòng ra sau đầu gối cậu và nhấc bổng lên, môi vẫn không dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn. Hắn vẫn rất nhẹ nhàng, ngọt ngào đưa lưỡi mình cuốn lấy lưỡi cậu, mắt nhắm đi về phía phòng ngủ, cẩn thận đặt lưng cậu xuống giường. Hắn dứt môi ra, nhìn cậu liếm môi thở nhẹ, đoạn đưa tay lên vuốt mái tóc nâu, rồi trượt xuống gò má đang ửng đỏ.

Luồn tay ra sau hông cậu, giúp lột bộ đồ spandex ra, cẩn thận đưa tay ra vùng bụng vẫn đang quấn băng, hắn kéo tay áo, giúp cậu nơi bả vai cũng đang quấn băng trắng. Bờ ngực cậu lộ ra, làn da trắng nổi rõ lên những vết thương đã đóng vảy, một bên sườn vẫn thâm tím do xương gãy đang dần hồi phục. Hắn cau mày rồi cúi xuống hôn cậu, tiếp tục đưa tay đến mép vải quần, từ từ kéo xuống. Cử động của hắn rất chậm rãi, từ tốn khiến cậu sởn da gà khi cảm giác lớp vải spandex bám sát vào da mình chậm rãi bị lột đi qua bắp đùi. Hắn nắm lấy gót giầy cậu và cũng từ tốn tháo nốt ra.

 

Cậu hổn hển thở khi nụ hôn dứt ra, nghiêng một bên mặt vùi vào gối êm khi mắt dần mờ đi, cảm nhận bàn tay hắn nhẹ nhàng lướt qua da thịt, nâng lên cẩn thận và chu đáo như nâng níu lòng đỏ trái trừng.

Hắn cúi xuống hôn lên cổ cậu, mút nhẹ lên đó, để lại vệt ửng hồng rồi dứt ra, quấn chăn quanh người cậu.  


 

 

“Hả? Chuyện gì vậy?!”

 

 

Cậu ngạc nhiên tròn mắt nhìn hắn ngồi dậy bên mép giường, cởi áo khoắc ra và ném nó lên ghế ở bàn làm việc cuối phòng. Hắn đưa tay nhẹ vuốt má cậu rồi mỉm cười, dịu dàng và ấm áp như ánh ban mai mùa hạ.

 

 

“Em chưa khỏe, baby boy. Hãy nằm nghỉ đi, chúng ta còn nhiều dịp khác”

 

 

 

 

 

Wow! Thật sự là wow!!!

 

Cậu chỉ biết mím môi tròn mắt nhìn hắn vuốt tóc mình. Không biết phải nói thế nào đây. Liệu cậu nên bực hay nên tự hào đây? Vì hắn lúc nào cũng hứng tình như con thú hoang mùa động dục vậy, đêm nào cũng hành cậu bẹp cả lưng rồi sáng ra đi tắm là y như rằng chui vào. Cả căn hộ rộng lớn mà chắc chẳng còn chừa chỗ nào là hắn chưa biến thành địa điểm để lột quần cậu ra cả.

Hắn vốn nổi tiếng bừa bãi, vô tổ chức, mất kiểm soát, nhưng rõ ràng là với cậu, hắn biết điểm dừng.

 

Cậu thấy mặt nóng lên, cả hai tai cũng vậy. Không thể nhìn thấy nhưng cậu khá chắc lúc này mặt mình chẳng khác gì trái cà chua cả, chỉ thiếu đường bốc khói qua hai tai như ấm nước sôi thôi.

 

Hắn bật cười cúi xuống hôn lên trán cậu rồi tháo đai giữ kiếm, cởi áo ra, để trần nửa trên nóng bỏng với những thớ thịt rắn chắc, hai bắp tay to khỏe, bờ vai rộng cứng cáp cùng bờ ngực trần vạm vỡ và cơ bụng tuyệt đẹp.

Cậu nuốt nước bọt nhìn hắn tháo các quai túi phụ và bao ở hai bên đùi rồi đứng dậy, tiến về phòng tắm.

 

Chờ đến lúc tiếng nước từ vòi hoa sen chảy đều vang lên, cậu mới ôm gối, úp nó vào mặt và hét thật lớn, tất nhiên, âm thanh vang lên chỉ thắng được tiếng muỗi bay.

 

 

 

Một lúc sau, hắn đi ra, chẳng mặc gì ngoài thân dưới quấn chiếc khăn rộng dài đến ngang bắp chân. Hắn huýt sáo, leo lên giường và luồn tay ra sau đầu cậu, khẽ nhấc lên để luồn cánh tay cơ bắp của mình vào phía dưới cho đầu cậu dựa vào. Hắn cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên môi cậu rồi kéo lại chăn đắp cho cả hai.

 

 

Sau một vài lần lén liếc nhìn hắn cầm điện thoại kiểm tra tài khoản ngân hàng, cậu xoay người lại, gác chân lên chân hắn rồi áp hai tay vào ngực hắn. Vẫn dán mắt vào điện thoại, hắn chỉ hì mũi cười rồi kéo người cậu vào sát mình hơn.

 

 

 

“Ờm… Wade?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Lúc ở tòa tháp Avenger… bố em… họ có làm gì anh không?”

 

 

Hắn cúi xuống nhìn cậu, nhẹ nhàng cười rồi quay lại nhìn điện thoại.

 

 

“Chỉ hỏi vài câu thôi”

 

 

Cậu nhìn hắn, cúi xuống rồi lại tiếp tục ngước lên nhìn hắn, cảm nhận bàn tay hắn mâm mê vài lọn tóc trên đỉnh đầu.

 

 

“Chỉ có thế thôi sao?”

 

 

 

Lần này, hắn phì cười rồi đặt điện thoại xuống bàn cạnh đầu giường, quay lại hôn lên chóp mũi cậu rồi cẩn thận ôm lấy hông cậu.

 

 

 

“Yên tâm đi baby boy! Họ không thể giết chết anh được đâu”

“Em biết! Nhưng họ đã hỏi những gì?”

“Chỉ vài câu như kiểu vì sao anh biết em là ai, anh có ý định bán danh tính của em cho ai không, anh có theo dõi em không, anh có lên ý định hay được ai thuê đi ám sát em không, còn ai ngoài anh ra biết nữa không và đó là những ai, anh biết chuyện này được bao lâu rồi, mối quan hệ giữa hai ta là gì, kiểu kiểu như vậy đó”

 

“… Em xin lỗi… vì chuyện này”

“Nah, họ chỉ lo cho em thôi”

“Vậy còn gì nữa không?”

“Họ còn hỏi gì nữa không á?”

“Không, họ có làm gì anh sau đó không?”

“Mmh…. Nah! Họ thả anh đi thôi”

 

 

Hắn díp mắt, chun mũi suy nghĩ một lúc rồi cụng trán với cậu, nhẹ nhàng nói. Peter của hắn cần nghỉ ngơi, hắn không muốn cậu lo lắng hay nghĩ quá nhiều nếu biết Avenger đập hắn tơi bời hoa lá rồi cho Logan xẻ thành nhiều mảnh, giấu đi khắp nơi trong tòa tháp đồ sộ.

 

 

“Vậy… vậy sao?”

 

 

 

Cậu có vẻ không tin lắm, lẽ dĩ nhiên thôi.

 

 

“Phải, pumkin!”

 

 

Hắn hôn lên môi cậu dịu dàng rồi hôn nhẹ lên trán, xoa lưng cậu rồi áp mặt cậu vào sát ngực mình.

 

 

 

“Tò mò đủ rồi! Ngủ đi nào! Em còn phải mau khỏe để đền bù anh đấy!”

 

 

 

Cậu khúc khích cười rồi luồn một tay ôm hắn, vùi mặt sâu vào hơi ấm nơi lồng ngực vạm vỡ.

Chỉ một lúc sau, tiếng cậu thở vang lên trong nhẹ và đều. Hắn lại với tay lấy điện thoại, gửi vài cái mail và kiểm tra tài khoản. Thì thầm đếm “1, 2, 3”, ngay khi hắn kết thúc, con số tổng tài khoản của hắn thay đổi, tăng lên đến chóng mặt. Nhếch mép cười hài lòng, hắn thả điện thoại trở lại bàn, bỏ một cái gối kê sau cổ nãy giờ ra để nằm thấp xuống, đối mặt với cậu, vòng tay ôm, hạ xuống một nụ hôn nhẹ lên đỉnh đầu cậu rồi nhanh chóng nhắm mắt, thở đều, tiếng ngáy nhẹ vang lên và cả hai ôm nhau ngủ.

 

Bên ngoài cửa sổ rộng lớn, ánh đèn thành phố lung linh, huyền ảo, mọi tiếng ồn ào đều bị bỏ lại sau tấm kính, chỉ còn nét đẹp yên tĩnh, lộng lẫy của thành phố sáng đèn. Đèn điện trong căn hộ dần tự động tắt khi quét thấy chủ nhân đã ngủ, cứ như vậy, cả hai ôm nhau ngủ trên giường, với ánh đèn và ánh trăng ngoài cửa sổ soi sáng, cùng đèn ngủ vũ trụ do Shiklah, vợ cũ của Deadpool tặng, nhấp nháy ánh đỏ cam nhè nhẹ, tuyệt đẹp mà vẫn ấm áp.


	13. Bad parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhino vẫn còn sống, nên mình nghĩ nên cho anh ta vào đây. Xin lỗi vì chap này khá dài, haha, mọi việc giờ thật bận rộn quá, không hiểu sao mình vẫn có ngần này thời gian để ngồi viết. Ngoài việc cong đít lên viết luận án tiếng Anh và thực hiện vài thí nghiệm hóa học điên khùng trong phòng ra, mình còn ngồi canh hằng ngày ngày ra trailer#2 của Deadpool movie, ngày phát hành TASM chap 4, rồi hóng bao giờ Sony mới trả lại F4 cho Marvel. Yeah, một con nerd đã làm phiền mọi người và nói quá nhiều rồi, haha, sorry.

“Được rồi, Hawkeye sẽ lo về tầm nhìn ở tòa nhà trung tâm, Tony và Thor giữ trật tự cánh cổng, Bruce, Jessica và Angelica đảm nhiệm trong QuinJet, Sam và Samuel sẽ lo tầm thấp và Luke sẽ theo tôi. Được rồi, Avenger Assem…”

“Thế còn con thì sao?”

 

 

 

Mọi người quay lại nhìn cậu, người lúc này đang giơ tay lên cao, ngước mắt nhìn Steve đứng phía trước chỉ huy. Họ nhìn nhau, rồi quay lại nhìn Steve, chờ đợi.

 

 

 

“Con làm sao?”

“Con làm sao là làm sao? Hello! Spiderman đây, sẵn sàng nhận nhiệm vụ!!!”

“À… phải rồi!”

 

 

 

Steve lúng túng nhìn cậu một hồi, im lặng suy nghĩ, mắt nhìn cậu đang gật đầu háo hức chờ. Tony quay lại nhìn anh, lúc này đã mặc giáp nhưng Steve vẫn cảm nhận được ánh mắt đợi chờ và cảnh báo của anh ta đang nhìn mình, theo cái kiểu “còn chờ gì nữa mà không nhốt nó trở lại giường bệnh”.

 

Steve khẽ thở dài, nhìn các Avenger cũng đang cau mày khẽ lắc lắc đầu, rồi quay lại nhìn cậu.

 

 

 

“Con ở đây… theo dõi tình hình là được rồi!”

 

 

 

Tay cậu thả thõng xuống, mắt trợn ngược lên nhìn Steve đội mũ vào.

 

 

 

“Cái gì???!”

“Nhóc nghe rồi đấy! Lệnh của Captain”

 

 

 

Sam nhún vai, đặt tay lên vai cậu rồi đi lướt qua.

 

 

 

“Anh bạn cứ ở đây… quan sát nhé. Đừng đi đâu cả!”

 

 

 

Thor gật gật đầu nhìn cậu rồi bay vụt đi.

 

 

 

“Ở yên đây nhé Peter!”

“Chúng ta sẽ về sớm đấy!”

“Nhớ lên trên gặp bác sĩ”

“Đừng đi ra ngoài đường đấy!”

 

 

 

 

Các Avenger lần lượt đi lướt qua mỉm cười chào cậu. Tony tiến tới cạnh cậu, đặt hai tay lên vai cậu, tháo mặt nạ ra và cúi xuống, mỉm cười. Steve tiến tới đứng cạnh, xoa xoa lưng.

 

 

 

 

“Con nên lên trên kiểm tra lại đi”

“Chúng ta sẽ về sớm, vậy nên đừng đi đâu đấy”

 

 

 

Steve mỉm cười nói rồi họ cùng quay lưng rời đi, để lại cậu đứng ngẩn tò te ở đó, mắt mở to nhìn Quinjet của Avenger phóng đi.

 

 

 

 

 

Vài tiếng sau.

 

 

 

 

 

“Chuyện này thật nực cười!”

 

 

 

Cậu chun mũi giận dỗi, vung tay đấm bay Rhino đâm vào cột đèn giao thông. Dedpool ném vài quả lựu đạn xuống chân gã, chờ tiếng nổ đinh tai vang lên, hắn nhảy vọt tới, vung hai thanh katana ra chém.

 

 

 

“Họ chỉ lo cho em thôi babe!”

 

 

 

Hắn cười lớn ngửa đầu nói với ra sau với cậu, dùng hai thanh kiếm chặn trước sừng của Rihno khi gã lao đến. Cậu bắn hai sợi tơ vào hai cột cứu hỏa, nghiến răng lùi hết cỡ về phía sau rồi nhảy bật lên, theo lực đàn hồi của hai sợi tơ nhện căng cứng, bắn về phía trước.

 

 

 

“Oops, Giáng Sinh đến rồi kìa!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn nhếch mép cười đạp vào mặt gã Xoviet, cầm chắc hai thanh kiếm trong tay, lộn ngược người ra sau, nhường đường cho cậu phóng đến, thẳng chân đá thẳng vào chính giữa mặt hắn, khiến gã bay ngửa ra sau, lộn vài vòng, thân hình đồ sộ cùng mấy chiếc sừng cào rách toạc lớp nhựa đường.

 

 

 

“Mother fucker!!! Đã bao giờ anh nói là anh yêu cặp giò mạnh mẽ này chưa?!”

 

 

 

Hắn hai tay ôm đầu, trợn mắt rú lên thích thú, đoạn cúi xuống gần cạnh cậu, dang hai bàn nay ra và nắn nắn không trung dọc quanh chân cậu, mắt díp lại thành hình vòng cung, hai bên mép nhếch lên cười ngoác đến tận mang tai sau lớp mặt nạ.

 

 

 

“Thôi đi!”

 

 

 

Cậu phì cười đạp vào cạnh hàm hắn, giữ chân đẩy đầu hắn ra xa, tay hắn vẫn với với muốn chạm đến chân cậu.

 

 

 

“Em đang nghiêm túc đấy! Họ không cho em tham gia lấy một nhiệm vụ nào cả tuần nay rồi! Cái gì đó mà nơi này đặc biệt nguy hiểm, hay nhiệm vụ lần này không hệ trọng lắm đến nỗi Spiderman phải có mặt, hay đội hình đã được xếp rồi, không nhất thiết phải tham gia… Làm ơn, bình thường có vụ nào đặc biệt lén lút hoặc nguy hiểm chả toàn gọi em đầu tiên!”

“Vì hai ông bố của em và Avenger đang cố gắng bảo vệ cặp mông hoàn hảo này thôi!”

 

 

 

Hắn dịu dàng nói, cầm cổ chân cậu và nhẹ đẩy nó ra khỏi hàm mình, đứng thẳng dậy rồi thả tay, tiến tới hôn lên đỉnh đầu cậu.

 

 

 

“Wade, báo chí!”

“Nah, cả thế giới đều biết là anh công khai theo đuổi em mà!”

 

 

 

Cậu lắc đầu cười, tiến tới gã ác nhân đã bất tỉnh nhân sự, nói vài câu với cảnh sát rồi quay lại chỗ hắn đứng, vòng tay giữ bên hông hắn rồi đu cả hai về nhà.

 

 

 

 

 

Hắn nhảy vào trong phòng, lột mặt nạ rồi cởi áo, đoạn ngồi xuống giường, tháo đôi ủng ra. Cậu bò từ trên trần xuống bên mép tường, tháo mặt nạ ra và quẳng nó vào giỏ bên chân giường, cởi áo và thở hắt ra khi chạm phải vết bầm lớn sau lưng. Hắn nghe thấy, ngẩng đầu dậy rồi tiến tới, đưa tay xoa nhẹ lên lưng cậu.

 

 

 

“Ổn chứ honey?”

“Yeah, chỉ cần tắm thôi, người em dính đầy khói bụi”

 

 

 

Cậu cười, hôn nhẹ lên môi hắn rồi tháo đôi ủng ra, tiến về phía phòng tắm.

 

 

 

“Cần bạn đồng hành không?!”

 

 

 

Hắn nhếch mép tiến theo sau, hôn lên gáy cậu. Cậu đảo mắt, vòng tay ôm lấy cổ hắn, và cả hai cởi đồ, tiến vào buồng tắm.

 

 

 

 

“Làm ơn, anh có bao giờ để em tắm nột mình đâu!”

 

 

 

 

 

Lưỡi cuốn vào nhau, môi hắn dán lấy và mút mạnh lấy môi cậu, khiến làn da mỏng sưng lên và ửng hồng. Hắn đá đá bên ủng còn lại chưa kịp tháo của mình ra, hất nó qua một góc trong phòng tắm, luồn ngón tay vào dưới lớp vải spandex, chậm rãi kéo quần cậu xuống.

Cậu ngửa cổ ra sau, thở dốc hớp từng ngụm khí, môi hắn liền trượt xuống, mân mê và hôn nhẹ lên làn da dần ửng đỏ do hơi nước nóng và máu dâng trong người.

Ngón tay cậu cào nhẹ trên lưng hắn, lướt qua làn da nhăn nheo gồ ghề, rồi dừng lại hai bên hõm cổ hắn.

Hắn nhấc bổng cậu lên, tiến vào trong bồn tắm và vặn vòi tắt nước.

 

 

 

 

“Wow, nóng quá!”

 

 

 

Cậu rụt người khi ngồi xuống, từ từ thả lỏng các thớ cơ, xoay lưng lại và dựa người vào ngực hắn. Hắn mỉm cười, nhìn cậu nhắm mắt thư giãn rồi cầm miếng bọt biển, nâng cánh tay cậu lên khỏi mặt nước và nhẹ nhàng cọ, cẩn thận với từng vết xước nhỏ và chỗ da thâm tím.

Hắn khẽ quay đầu hôn lên tóc cậu rồi nâng bên tay kia lên, tiếp tục lặp lại công việc kì cọ.

 

 

 

 

“Wade, sắp đến Giáng Sinh rồi”

“Anh biết, baby boy”

 

 

 

Cậu khẽ mở mắt, nhìn lên trần nhà, để hắn miết nhẹ miếng bọt biển lên da.

Nhớ lại Giáng Sinh năm ngoái, hắn xuất hiện ở hiên nhà  trong chiếc áo măng tô bám đầy tuyết và một túi đầy quà, bất ngờ cậu với hộp bánh và chai rượu sâmpanh trên tay. Đó là lần đầu hắn ra mắt May, đêm đó, họ cùng uống rượu, ăn gà tây và trò chuyện trên ghế sopha, rồi cậu cùng hắn ra về khi tuyết dần rơi nặng hạt.

 

Đó là một đêm Giáng Sinh hạnh phúc và đáng nhớ của cậu, và cậu thấy thật may mắn khi mình vẫn còn giữ lại kí ức này, sau khi hàng trăm mảnh kí ức đã bị thất lạc sau vụ hoán đổi trí não với Otto.

 

 

 

“Lần này chúng ta có nên tổ chức ở nhà May không?!”

 

 

Hắn nhướn mày nhìn cậu, đoạn đẩy cậu dịch ra phía trước, cẩn thận chà sạch lưng cậu.

 

 

“Nếu em muốn, hoặc chúng ta có thể tổ chức ở đây, rồi cho limo đón họ”

“Yeah, như thế nghe khá tuyệt đấ− Auw!”

“Anh xin lỗi baby!”

 

 

 

Hắn vội giật mình xin lỗi khi cậu rên lên, miếng gạc miết qua vết bầm lớn ở lưng nhẹ hơn. Xong xuôi, hắn nắm hai bên sườn cậu, nhấc lên và kéo lại vào lòng mình. Hắn thả lưng ra sau, một tay để ở eo cậu, một tay vắt bên thành bồn, ngửa cổ để hơi nước nóng sảng khoái tinh thần. Nhắm mắt lại, hắn khúc khích cười khi cậu xoay người, bò trườn lên người mình rồi áp má lên ngực, hai tay buông thõng hai bên sườn hắn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 =================

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Cậu chắc là chỉ cần mang thế này thôi chứ?!”

“Một giỏ quà là đủ rồi, đừng tiêu phung phí quá mức nữa”

“Biết rồi biết rồi! Vấn đề tài chính! Đã rõ! Đừng nhìn với ánh mắt đấy nữa!”

“Tôi chỉ đang làm trách nghiệm của một người chồng thôi, giữ cho anh không phá sản và kiệt quệ vì những thứ lung tung”

 

 

 

 

Tony cúi đầu, dẩu môi hậm hực nhìn xuống tấm thảm ngoài cửa lớn. Steve chỉ cười nhẹ rồi lắc đầu, kéo vai anh ta lại và hôn lên đỉnh đầu.

 

 

 

“Đừng lo, tôi sẽ luôn ở bên anh, dù cho anh không còn giàu có như trước nữa”

“Yeah, cậu vốn đâu có hứng thú đến tiền bạc”

 

 

 

Anh ta ngẩng lên, thở dài rồi đưa tay lên bấm chuông. Đoạn lướt nhìn tổng thể cả khu vực. Cả hành lang dài rộng của tầng này chỉ có duy nhất một cánh cửa, đó là cửa nhà của Peter. Tòa nhà này theo như giấy tờ nói thì đã thuộc sở hữu của Parker Industries tuần vừa rồi.

 

 

 

“Cậu biết đấy, dù rằng tôi chưa có thời gian để đầu tư phát triển lại sau Secret War, tôi vẫn giàu hơn ông già Charles đấy, nên đừng nói như thể tôi sắp ra ngủ ngoài đường đến nơi rồi!”

 

 

 

Tony nghía đầu nhìn lên trần, đảo mắt quan sát chum đèn pha lê tinh xảo, lên tiếng.

 

 

 

 

“Haha, được rồi được rồi!”

 

 

Steve bật cười lớn rồi thở mạnh, háo hức chờ đợi.

 

 

 

 

Vài giây sau, cánh cửa bật mở, Steve khi đó đang vuốt lại vài lọn tóc trên đầu Tony và cười cười điều gì đó, đoạn quay lại tươi tỉnh nhìn thì bỗng khựng lại khi nhìn thấy người đứng trước cửa.

 

 

 

 

“Ô! Xin lỗi… chắc chúng tôi nhầm nhà…?!”

 

 

 

Anh vội lúng túng nhìn vị chủ nhà bán khỏa thân mặc mỗi chiêc quần baggy thể thao ra mở cửa. Anh quay lại nhìn bảng điều khiển ở thang máy để chắc là mình đã ở đúng tầng. Tony lôi điện thoại trong túi ra kiểm tra tọa độ, vẫn chính xác. Anh ta ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Steve với cái cau mày khó hiểu.

 

 

 

 

“Ờm… cho hỏi, liệu đây có phải căn hộ của Peter Benjamin Parker?!”

“Chính là đây!”

“Ô… vậy anh hẳn là…. Khoan!”

 

 

 

Trong một tích tắc nhìn kĩ, Steve lập tức nhận ra người đàn ông đầy sẹo trước mặt.

 

 

 

“Deadpool?!!!”

“Chính tôi đây!”

 

 

 

Hắn khoanh tay, đẩy mày nhếch mép cười.

 

 

 

 

“Nhưng đây là nhà Peter!”

“Hai người là….  OH SHIT!!!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn thở hắt ra, há mồm trợn mắt nhìn hai người đàn ông trước mặt trong bộ thường phục, với áo khoác da và quần tây, cùng một giỏ quà lớn trên tay. Hắn xém chút nữa đã không nhận ra, trước mặt mình lúc này là Steve Rogers và Tony Stark.

 

 

 

[Mayday mayday!!!]

{Phụ huynh kinh dị tái xuất!!!}

[Ngay trước cửa nhà chúng ta!!!]

 

 

 

Steve đanh mặt lại, nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt quét chụp X-quang, bắt đầu xem xét tình hình. Hắn nhận ra là tốt hơn hết là không nên làm gì ngu xuẩn, mặc cho White và Yellow rú hét trong đầu.

 

 

 

 

“Con trai tôi đâu?!!”

“Yeah... em ấy đang tắm. Hai người có muốn vào trong không?!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn gãi gãi đầu lúng túng nhìn hai vị anh hùng, mở cửa rộng ra đón chào.

Steve và Tony nhìn nhau, đầy thắc mắc. Qua cuộc thẩm vấn, họ biết Deadpool có biết Peter, và có lẽ cũng là khá thân thiết thì mới biết danh tính siêu anh hùng của cậu. Chỉ là họ không mong chờ hắn sẽ là người ra mở cửa, đặc biệt là trong bộ dạng khó hiểu đó.

 

 

 

 

“Umh…. Hai người có uống gì không?!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn chỉ họ ra phòng khách, nơi dãy ghế sopha khổng lồ bên cửa sổ kính nối sàn bao quát toàn bộ khung cảnh thành phố.

Steve quan sát căn hộ rộng rãi hoành tráng với trần cao nhất ngưởng, còn Tony thì theo dõi hắn, mắt không rời một li khi gã lính tiến vào quầy bar, lấy vài bình rượu trong tủ ra.

 

 

 

 

“Whisky? Gin? Martini? Vodka? Cognac? Ooh! Chúng tôi có chai Hennessy ngon lắm, mặc dù Peter không uống được mấy, và nó hơi nhẹ với tôi…”

“Ngươi đang làm gì vậy?”

 

 

 

Tony lên tiếng, tay siết chặt, khiến Steve dù đang có cố gắng lờ đi như thế nào cũng phải kéo anh ta lại, gần, áp tay lên trước ngực trấn an.

Hắn rời mắt khỏi chai rượu, ngẩng lên nhìn hai vị anh hùng đang nghiêm mặt nhìn mình.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ờ… mời rượu?!”

“Thôi lằng nhằng đi, ngươi đang làm gì ở đây!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn thở dài, im lặng cùi đầu một lúc rồi mở nắp chai rượu, rót vào hai chiếc ly thủy tinh, thả vào đó hai cục đá lớn tròn vo, trong suốt như hai viên ngọc khổng lồ, ở giữa có bông hoa nhỏ màu tím. Viên đá được thả vào lớp rượu màu vàng cam, liền sáng lên quanh vành cốc, sắc tím của bông hoa bên trong cũng rực hơn. Xong xuôi, hắn cầm hai cái ly và rời khỏi quầy bar, tiến đến trước mặt họ và chìa ra mời.

Steve nhìn ly rượu rồi gật đầu cảm ơn và cầm lấy, Tony vẫn nhìn hắn, mắt không hề liếc vào bàn tay chìa ra của hắn. Có thể nói, với một người có tiền sử nghiện rượu nặng như vậy, đứng trước ly cognac hiếm có của Martell L’Or mà không chớp mắt, hắn thấy khá ấn tượng.

Đặt ly thủy tinh xuống bàn cạnh đó, hắn đút hai tay vào túi quần, cúi đầu thở mạnh rồi ngẩng mặt lên, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Tony.

 

 

 

 

 

“Tôi sống ở đây, với con trai ngài!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trong một thoáng chốc, hắn chắc chắn mồm của hai vị anh hùng đã thực sự rớt xuống sàn. Vậy cũng tốt, bất ngờ còn hơn là nổi giận, dù gì thì cũng chỉ là vấn đề thời gian trước khi họ lao vào tùng xẻo hắn.

 

 

 

 

“Peter có lẽ chưa nói điều này… vả lại, tôi nghĩ mình nên nói sự thật… vì thật khó để chối khi hai người đã đến tận đây. Chúng tôi đang ở trong một mối quan hệ, … kiểu như hai người vậy. Sống cùng nhau, ăn cùng nhau, ngủ cùng nhau, đá đít bọn mất dạy cùng nhau. Giờ tôi chỉ nhận việc ở ngoài nước khi Peter đi vắng, hay cố gắng dàn xếp công việc cho hợp với lịch trình họp báo khắp Thế giới của em ấy… Ờm… cố gắng bám sát nhất có thể, sau vụ…”

 

 

 

 

Hắn im lặng, không biết phải giải thích thế nào nữa, chỉ đưa một tay lên giữ sau gáy, mày cau vào nhìn hai người đàn ông đối diện.

 

 

 

“Nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra!”

 

 

 

Giọng hắn trầm trầm vang lên, chứa chất trong đó đầy trĩu nặng.

 

 

Tất nhiên rồi, Peter của hắn đã trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện, bị hoán đổi thân xác, sở hữu một tập đoàn khổng lồ, rồi bị săn bắt, được nhận nuôi, rồi suýt chết, LẦN NỮA! Hay phải nói là đã chết rồi nhỉ?! Hắn không biết làm thế nào mà cậu vẫn có thể cho qua tất cả dễ dàng như vậy và tiếp tục sống bình thường, chứ hắn thì muốn phát điên lên rồi, đấy là nếu như hắn đã không điên sẵn.

 

 

 

 

 

“Vậy nên chuyện là vậy đấy!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn nhún vai, đẩy mép cười. Hắn còn định giải thích là con trai hai người hiện giờ đang vắng mặt vì bận tắm rửa lại sạch sẽ và hồi sức lại sau khi cả hai quẩy tung phòng tắm và có một vụ tắm sex tuyệt vời nhất sau một thời gian dài. Nhưng Spider-sense của hắn, nếu có, cảnh báo hắn nếu làm vậy thì sẽ bị hai người họ, hoặc là cả Avenger xé xác ra thành trăm mảnh rồi cất giữ vào những lọ axit riêng biệt và gửi đi các các hành tinh khác nhau.   

 

 

 

Phải mất một thời gian trước khi não bộ Steve kịp hoạt động trở lại. Ngay câu đầu tiên hắn nói, đã như một gáo nước đá dội thẳng vào lưng giữa tiết trời tháng 11, và khi hắn tiếp tục nói, không gian như ngưng đọng lại vậy. Hàng loạt những câu hỏi nở ra trong đầu, mãnh liệt và dữ dội như bắp rang nổ khi cho vào lò vi sóng vậy. Hắn ở với Peter? Hai người đang hẹn hò? Tại sao hắn không khai chuyện này khi bị thẩm vấn hôm nọ ở tháp Avenger? Tại sao lại là hắn? Và tại sao Peter không nói về điều này?

 

 

Anh quay xuống nhìn Tony, mong chờ một ánh mắt ngạc nhiên tột độ đồng cảm xúc và quan điểm với mình, nhưng anh ta chỉ đứng đó, nuốt nước bọt và nhìn Deadpool.

 

 

 

Ngay sau phút giây hắn nói câu đầu tiên, Tony đã muốn lao vào bóp cổ hắn. Đấm hắn bay vài cái răng và vỡ xương gò má, hét vào mặt hắn rằng hắn điên à mà có gan nói những thứ như vậy. Không, hắn đã điên rồi, chỉ có người thần kinh mới đi hỏi Deadpool bị điên à, nhưng cơn giận đã bao ngập người, anh chỉ muốn bắn nát cái bản mặt đầy sẹo đối diện bằng một tia plasma từ bộ giáp hủy diệt của mình. Đây là Peter, đứa con trai thông minh trời sập và đáng yêu muốn chết của cả Avenger, có là thánh nhân đi chăng nữa cũng không thể đồng ý cho cậu hẹn hò với một tay lính đánh thuê khát máu, ưa bạo lực, có vấn đề về thần kinh và man rợ này được.

 

Tony đã muốn ném hắn xuống từ Cầu Cổng Vàng, cho lực nước và dàn cá mập dưới đó nghiền vụn xương và xé xác thịt hắn.

 

Nhưng khi gã lính tiếp tục nói, với vẻ bình tĩnh nhưng lặng buồn, đôi mắt điềm tĩnh nhìn thẳng về phía hai vị anh hùng trước mặt, bối rối nhưng không trốn tránh, ẩn dưới ánh xanh như biển cả đó là sự thành thật, và hoàn toàn nghiêm túc.

Tony bỗng chốc thấy giật mình, vì anh ta đã quen với một Deadpool dở dở ương ương, đầu óc có vấn đề, nhưng đứng trước mặt đây, hắn là một con người, hoàn toàn là một con người bình thường, không đừa cợt, nhả cỡn và nhảy nhót chọc phá lung tung, trước mặt anh ta và Steve lúc này, là một người đàn ông đang đứng ra chân thành yêu cầu sự chấp thuận từ những bậc phụ huynh.

 

Và những lời hắn nói, nó chứa ý nghĩa và yêu thương trong đó. Cái cách hắn nhìn xuống sàn nhà, né đi ánh nhìn của cả hai, cái cách giọng hắn nghẹn lại rồi cúi đầu, hắng giọng và mỉm cười, đôi mắt thấp thoáng buồn khi nhắc đến Peter. Anh ta chưa từng nghĩ sẽ một ngày nhìn hắn như vậy hay nghe hắn nói vậy.

 

Có quá nhiều thứ đã đi chệch khỏi quĩ đạo mà Tony vốn tưởng mình đã nắm rõ, khiến anh ta như chết lặng trong vài phút.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wade, anh có giặt đồ luôn không? Anh có chắc là mình đã bỏ hết vũ khí ra chưa vì em sẽ thả nó vào máy…”

 

 

 

 

Peter bước ra hành lang trong chiếc áo choàng tắm, đầu tóc ướt nhẹp, díp mắt ngáp lớn. Khi vừa mở mắt ra, định đưa tay dụi dụi thì lời nói câu chữ như bốc hơi sạch.

 

 

 

 

“B… BỐ?!!!”

 

 

 

 

Peter thở hắt ra, nhìn Steve và Tony đứng bên phòng khách, rồi quay lại nhìn Deadpool đang nhún vai cười trừ với cậu.

 

 

Steve khoanh tay, nhún mày nhìn cậu.

 

 

 

 

“Con trai, chúng ta cần nói chuyện!”

 

 

 

 

 

Thôi xong rồi!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Bao lâu rồi?”

 

“… 1 năm”

 

 

 

 

Cậu rụt cổ ngước mắt nhìn hai người cha ngồi đối diện trên ghế ghế sopha, hai tay duỗi thẳng để lên đầu gối, ngón tay bấu bấu lớp vải. Hắn, lúc này đã mặc áo vào, ngồi sát ngay cạnh, nghiêng nghiêng đầu nhìn câụ, trùng lưng chống hai cánh tay ở hai bên đùi, bàn tay đan vào nhau.

 

 

 

 

“1 năm rưỡi!”

 

 

 

Hắn nhún mày sửa lại, và nhận được tia lừ mắt từ cậu.

 

Tony thở mạnh, ngồi khoanh tay vắt ngang chân trên ghế, hai hàng lông mày đẩy cao lên, xô lớp da trên trán nhăn lại, mắt anh ta mở to nhìn kĩ cặp đôi trước mặt để chắc mình không nghe nhầm.

 

 

 

“1 năm rưỡi?!”

“V… vâng”

 

 

 

Peter bối rối trả lời, mắt dán chặt vào đôi dép bông màu trắng sữa đang đi dưới chân.

 

 

 

 

“Honey, em nên đi lau đầu đi, để vậy sẽ cảm lạnh đấy!”

 

 

 

Hắn chun mũi nhìn tóc cậu giỏ nước xuống thảm, cầm cái khăn đang vắt ngang cổ lên vò vào đầu cậu rồi xoa nhẹ vào tấm lưng, mỉm cười nhìn cậu.

 

 

 

“Anh sẽ làm phần nói chuyện cho”

“Không, con có thể lau đầu ngay ở đây. Chúng ta cần nói chuyện này với sự có mặt của cả hai!”

“Tony nói đúng đấy, hãy nghe lời đi, con không được phép trốn tránh nữa!”

 

 

 

 

 

[Wow! Làm khó nhau rồi đây]

{Phụ huynh bật mod Superhusband lên rồi}

[Chúng ta sẽ có một cuộc nói chuyện nghiêm túc]

{Với 95% thằng to xác này sẽ kết thúc với tấm khiên của Captain Amerca gắn ở sọ}

 

 

 

Hắn lắc đầu lờ đi mấy giọng nói trong đầu, muốn phản bác lại với chúng nhưng không dám hành động bất thường trước mặt Tony và Steve, đành im lặng xoay người lại, cầm lấy cái khăn và lau đầu cho Peter, nhẹ nắm từng nhúm tóc và cẩn thận vuốt sạch nước, đoạn khều ngón tay hất vài lọn dính vào bên trán cậu.

 

 

Steve và Tony đánh mắt nhìn nhau, quan sát.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Con còn định giấu chúng ta đến bao giờ?!”

“Không…”

“Con thực sự không có ý định nói với bố mình rằng mình hẹn hò và ở chung với một tên lính đánh thuê bệnh hoạn sao?!”

“Tony!”

“Không sao, tôi nghe điều nó nhiều rồi!”

 

 

 

Hắn giơ một tay lên, mắt vẫn chú tâm vào mái tóc cậu, thản nhiên nói khi Steve cau mày nhìn Tony.

 

 

“Nếu con thật sự nghiêm túc trong mối quan hệ này…”

“Con thực sự nghiêm túc!”

“Thì ta cũng chân thành nghiêm túc khuyên xét con nên nghĩ lại!”

 

 

[Ouch!]

{Tin Man vừa giành giải “Ông bố của năm” vì bóp vụn con tim chúng ta chỉ trong một cái chớp mắt!}

 

 

 

 

“Bố! Chuyện này trông có vẻ điên rồ, nhưng nó không hề tệ như bố nghĩ đâu!”

“Ồ vậy sao?! Cho ta một lí do vì sao hẹn hò với một tay sát thủ chuyên đi giết người thuê lại không phải là một lựa chọn tồi tệ!”

“Bố!!!”

“Hắn là Deadpool đấy Peter!!! Hắn chém và giết và đùa cợt khi máu vấy lên người! Hắn hạ Taskmaster chỉ bằng một cái phẩy tay nhờ cái đầu quái đản của mình đấy, hắn điên đến nỗi từng lải nhải với Logan rằng mình từng đi giết tất cả các siêu anh hùng trong một vũ trụ!”

“Anh ấy đang ngồi ngay đây đấy!”

“Thì sao!? Hẹn hò với một tay lính đánh thuê đã là đủ tồi tệ rồi, nhưng còn là Deadpool!!? Thật sao Peter?! Có khi lúc này hắn đang tàng trữ cả tấn vũ khí hạng nặng trong danh sách cấm của bộ Quốc phòng đấy!”

“Johnny cũng từng nói vậy…”

“Johnny?”

 

 

 

Tony nheo mắt, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu.

 

 

 

“Jonathan Storm?!! Thằng nhóc đó, thằng nhóc lửa đó?!!! NÓ CŨNG BIẾT CHUYỆN NÀY?!!!”

 

 

 

Anh ta nhảy bật dậy, xòe hai tay ra phía trước, mắt trợn lên nhìn cậu.

 

 

 

“Peter! Có còn chuyện gì mà con không cho chúng ta biết nữa không?!”

 

 

 

 

Cậu cắn môi nhìn hắn, người lúc này rõ ràng đang có một cuộc cãi vã diễn ra trong đầu.

 

 

 

 

“Tony, ngồi xuống đi!”

 

 

Steve nghiêm mặt, nhướn một bên mày nhìn Tony. Anh ta nhìn lại, chửi thề rồi ngồi phịch trở lại ghế.

 

 

 

 

“Peter, chúng ta chỉ muốn chắc rằng con đã suy nghĩ kĩ về mối quan hệ này. Cả hai đều đã quá rõ cuộc sống của Deadpool bất ổn như thế nào”

 

 

 

Steve  cúi xuống chống tay lên đùi và nghiêm túc nhìn cả hai.

 

 

 

“Con đã suy nghĩ rất kĩ rồi!”

“Peter, chúng ta đang nói về…”

“Ngài Roger, tôi biết cuộc sống của tôi như thế nào. Nhưng một khi là về Peter, tôi luôn biết chắc đâu gọi là nhà!”

 

 

 

Hắn điềm tĩnh nói, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Steve, khiến cả ba đều bất ngờ.

 

 

 

“Tôi sẽ không bao giờ đem công việc dính líu tới Peter, cuộc sống của tôi nguy hiểm, tôi có nhiều kẻ thù, tôi biết điều đó, vì vậy chẳng ai biết đến mối quan hệ giữa hai chúng tôi, và vợ cũ của tôi vẫn giữ danh hiệu Mrs. Deadpool để đảm bảo không ai nghi ngờ và để bảo vệ Peter”

 

 

 

Steve và Tony nhìn nhau, Steve có vẻ đang cân nhắc, còn Tony thì cau mày nhăn nhó.

 

 

 

 

“Ta vẫn không đồng ý!”

“Ơ kìa, Tony! Chúng ta chưa nói…”

“Không! Không là không! Việc này quá nguy hiểm cho Peter!”

 

 

 

[Giờ có phải là lúc thích hợp để bật bài RUDE! Của Magic không nhỉ?!]

{Tao cá là bài hát đấy rất hợp với cái hộp sắt này!}

 

 

 

“Con là người quyết định con sẽ ở bên ai, không phải bố!”

“Không, Peter! Ta là người quết định điều gì là an toàn nhất cho con! Vì cả đời con đã lao vào một đống những hiểm nguy một cách mù quáng rồi! Con đem mạng mình đi bán với giá cửa một tờ báo lá cải! Sao ta có thể để con tiếp tục tự quyết định và ở bên tên này được!”

 

“Chúng con đã biết nhau bao năm nay, và thực sự ở bên nhau 1 năm rưỡi! Cho tới nay, con không thấy điều gì bất thường cả!”

“Không có điều gì bất thường?! Thế chuyện quái gì vừa diễn ra tuần trước?! Con đã có thể nằm trong nhà xác! Còn hôm nay? Con không nghe lệnh của chúng ta, tự ra ngoài đó với cơ thể chưa phục hồi, tìm kiếm rắc rối, và hắn ủng hộ con! Ta đã thấy trên tivi, cả hai cùng nhau đánh thằng hề trong bộ đồ xiếc tê giác đó ngoài phố, và ngày nào con cũng về nhà với chân tay bầm dập xước xát như vậy!”

 

 

 

Tony nói lớn, nhìn vào bắp chân thâm tím với cánh tay đầy những vết xước và vết thương đang lên da non. Peter thấy vậy vội kéo lại tay áo của tấm áo choàng tắm, che những vết thương đi.

 

 

 

 

“Tại sao con lại cứ làm vậy với bản thân?! Hẹn hò Deadpool, ra ngoài đó và chiến đấu, giờ còn sản xuất vũ khí cho SHIELD. Con không thể để cho bản thân mình được yên ổn sao?!”

“Chuyện này không liên quan gì đến anh ấy và con! Có nhiều thứ bố không biết, lí do con ra ngoài đó và chiến đấu, lí do con tài trợ cho SHIELD, những lí do mà bố không biết, vì vậy đừng bảo con phải làm gì!”

 

 

 

Peter bật lại, vành tai nóng rực lên, cảm nhận cơn giận ập đến. Ok, bình thường thì cậu sẽ không mất bình tĩnh như vậy một cách dễ dàng, nhưng thử tưởng tượng ông bố nổi tiếng to mồm trong giới siêu anh hùng của mình giờ ở ngau trước mặt, la hét và nói bạn trai mình không ra cái gì, rồi không chấp thành mối quan hệ của cả hai trong khi anh ta mới chỉ thực sự làm cha cách đây vài tháng. Hơn nữa, Avenger đã cho cậu ra rìa mấy ngày nay, mỗi khi họ đi đâu, có nhiệm vụ gì là y như rằng nhốt kín cậu trong tòa tháp, nhất quyết một mực không cho ra ngoài tham gia cùng. Điều đó không chỉ khiến công việc cứu thế giới trở nên khó khăn hơn, mà còn có thể khiến tỷ lệ người dân bị nguy trong những cuộc chiến tăng lên. Và họ đang quá đỗi ích kỷ và bị tình cảm làm mờ con mắt để thấy điều đó.

 

 

Tony đứng phắt dậy, hất tay Steve ra khỏi cổ tay mình khi anh ấy có ý định kéo xuống.

 

 

 

“Đúng rồi đấy, ta không biết gì hết. Vì con chẳng nói gì cả! Peter, ta là cha con, chúng ta là những người đã nhận nuôi con, thế với trọng trách sẽ bảo vệ và giữ con an toàn khỏi thương tổn. Chúng ta chia sẻ tất cả với con, trào đón con và lo lắng cho con mọi giây mọi phút, lo sợ rằng mình vẫn chưa đủ tốt. Nhưng còn con thì sao?!”

“Tony…”

“Không Steve! Chúng ta đã nói về chuyện này, và tôi sẽ không để qua nữa! Peter, con vẫn là Spiderman của ngày nào, xa lánh khỏi mọi người. Con đóng kín mọi cánh cửa, và để tất cả những gì chúng ta biết về con là qua những bản hồ sơ, lý lịch. Ta biết nhóm máu của con, biết năm tháng ngày sinh nơi ở và mọi thành tích cũng như điểm số của con khi học tập, ta biết cả những thứ con không biết về bản thân mình, nhưng ta không biết con muốn gì, thích gì, là ai, yêu ai, ghét ai, con không bao giờ chia sẻ, không bao giờ nói về bản thân mình, về những thứ quanh mình, nên ta không biết gì hết! Như thể… con đang cố gắng đẩy chúng ta ra vậy”

 

 

 

Peter siết chặt nắm tay nhìn Tony hét vào không trung. Chuyện này đã đi quá xa rồi.

 

 

 

“Bố muốn biết sao?! Tốt, nếu bố biết sớm hơn, tất cả chuyện này, rằng con là Spiderman, rằng con ở bên Wade, nếu con để bố biết tất cả mọi thứ về con, về lí do con ra ngoài đó đánh nhau với kẻ xấu và bảo vệ mọi người, nếu con để hai người, Avenger… bất cứ ai biết, tính mạng mọi người sẽ bị nguy hiểm. Mọi người sẽ ủng hộ con, cố gắng bảo vệ con, chiến đấu vì con, và vì lí do đó mọi người có thể đâm đầu vào nguy hiểm, và cái chết là thứ con sẽ đẩy mọi người vào!”

“Peter… con đang nói cái quỉ gì…”

“Không! Bố không hiểu, không ai hiểu, rằng việc này khó khăn như thế nào! Mọi người con yêu thương cứ lần lượt ra đi, mỗi khi con để một ai đó bước vào đời, tính mạng người đó lại bị đe dọa! Bác Ben đã chết, cảnh sát trưởng Stacy đã chết, Gwen Stacy đã chết, Harry đã gặp nguy hiểm, Sally Avril đã chết, bác May đã ám sát, Mary Jane tưởng như đã bỏ mạng, Johnny cũng vậy, và cả Wade… Bố nghĩ rằng mình là siêu anh hùng, rằng mình có thể chiến đấu và đối kháng lại?! Nghĩ lại đi! Tất cả đều lần lượt rời đi, và chỉ có vài người may mắn trong số họ trở lại, nhưng kể cả khi như vậy, tất cả đều là những người con yêu thương, những người con thề sẽ bảo vệ bằng tất cả sức mạnh và tính mạng mình, và con khiến họ thất vọng. Bác Ben chết là lỗi của con, Gwen và bố cô ấy, cùng Mary Jane và bác May, cả Sally chết dưới sự bảo vệ của con, Johnny và Wade… cả hai ra đi vì con đã không có mặt ở đó, họ đã tin tưởng con, mà con lại không có mặt khi họ cần. Mỗi ngày con nhìn quanh và tự nhủ ai sẽ là người tiếp theo, ai sẽ là người rời đi lần này! Bố không biết gì hết, rằng nó đau đớn thế nào khi những chuyện tệ hại cứ liên tiếp xảy ra, và biết rằng đó là lỗi của mình!”

 

 

 

 

Tony chết lặng nhìn, mắt mở to nhìn cậu. Steve đứng bật dậy, tay siết chặt, nuốt nước bọt định tiến đến gần cậu.

 

 

 

 

“Con trai… ta…”

“Đủ rồi!”

 

 

 

Đây là lần đầu Captain America lúng túng, anh muốn nói gì đó để xoa đi vẻ nhăn nhó đau đớn trong đôi mắt đã đỏ hoe của cậu. Nhưng hắn đứng dậy, tiến tới xoa lưng cậu, và ôm cậu vào lòng.

 

 

 

“Tôi nghĩ hai người nên về”

 

 

 

Giọng hắn trầm khàn lên tiếng, tay vuốt sống lưng cậu, mắt liếc nhìn hai vị anh hùng đứng đối diện.

Tony thở dài ngước lên nhìn Steve, người lúc này đang nhăn nhó nuốt nước bọt nhìn cậu trong lòng hắn.

 

 

Chuyện này đã đi quá xa so với dự định của anh, khi lần đầu thấy Peter bật dậy cãi lại mình, anh đã khá vui, cảm thấy hài lòng khi cuối cùng con trai mình cũng phản kháng lại, chứ không chỉ cúi đầu liên tục xin lỗi rồi tiếp tục lờ mọi chuyện như mọi lần. Anh đã cố tình kích động Peter, với hi vọng trong phút giây mất bình tĩnh, cậu cuối cùng cũng có thể nói ra thứ gì đó, và anh cuối cùng cũng có thể biết điều gì đó về con trai mình.

Những gì Peter vừa nói, chính là những thứ anh tìm kiếm, chính là những thứ cả anh và Steve luôn mong muốn đến tuyệt vọng rằng một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ sẻ chia cùng. Nhưng không, đây không là là thứ anh muốn. Những điều anh vừa nghe thật xấu xí, nó khác hoàn toàn với hình ảnh về cậu con trai dễ thương nhân hậu thường ngày của anh. Sự thật thật tàn nhẫn, quá nhiều mất mát đã khiến cho Peter trở nên khép kín, để phòng.

 

 

 

Cả hai siết chặt lấy tay nhau rồi khẽ gật đầu. Hắn gật lại và ôm cậu tiến về phía hành lang, vào trong phòng ngủ, đến bên giường và ấn cậu ngồi xuống nệm.

 

 

 

“Mọi chuyện ổn rồi sweetums, anh sẽ quay lại ngay!”

 

 

Hắn đưa tay quệt mũi cậu rồi cúi xuống hôn lên trán. Khi quay người bỏ đi, Peter bất ngờ nắm vạt áo hắn, lầm bầm nhỏ nhẹ qua kẽ môi.

 

 

 

“Xin lỗi họ hộ em. Em không nên nói vậy, em đã làm hỏng mọi thứ!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn thở dài, nắm lấy bàn tay cậu và hôn lên các đầu ngón tay.

 

 

 

“Baby, thành thật mà nói, anh không nghĩ em là người phải xin lỗi đâu”

 

 

 

 

Hắn tiến ra phòng khách, đưa áo khoác cho Steve và Tony rồi mở cửa cho họ.Tony tiến tới bấm thang máy, Steve thở dài, đút hai tay vào túi áo và nhìn hắn.

 

 

 

“Deadpool, chúng ta vẫn cần phải bàn về chuyện này!”

 

 

 

Hắn gãi đầu, cúi xuống rồi ngầng lên, mất một lúc mới dám nhìn thẳng vào người đàn ông.

 

 

 

 

“Yeah… tôi cũng nghĩ vậy”

“Tốt, tôi sẽ nói chuyện với cậu sau”

 

 

 

 

Steve gật đầu rồi cùng Tony bước vào trong thang máy.

Khi cánh cửa đóng lại, Tony khẽ thở dài, cúi đầu nhìn xuống sàn.

 

 

 

 

“Chúng ta là những bậc phụ huynh tồi tệ!”

“Tony”

 

 

 

 Steve lắc đầu kéo anh ta lại và ôm vào lòng, cúi xuống hôn lên đỉnh đầu mái tóc đen.

 

 

 

“Chỉ là chúng ta chưa biết cách, đây là lần đầu…”

“Không, Steve! Chúng ta lại tổn thương nó, Peter… nó xứng đáng hơn vậy!”

 

 

 

Đưa hai tay lên ôm lấy tấm lưng vạm vỡ rộng lớn của người đàn ông tóc vàng, Tony khẽ nhắm mắt, nhớ lại khoảnh khắc vừa rồi, khi cậu quát lên từng lời, giọng vỡ ra và mắt đỏ hoe, như thể bao bực bội buồn đau bấu lâu nay vẫn ôm khư khư một mình vỡ ào ra, nổ tung như ngọn núi lửa phun trào.

 

 Spiderman là một chiến binh, là siêu anh hùng kiên cường, dũng cảm và mạnh mẽ nhất mà ai trong Avenger cũng biết. Peter là một tỷ phú, CEO, nhà phát minh, nhà từ thiện. Cậu là tất cả những gì tốt đẹp nhất của cả Steve và Tony gộp lại. Nhưng, khi đưa tất cả những mất mát mà Peter đã trải qua, và tất cả những gì mà Spiderman đã làm, nó như một phép toán đối nghịch, và điều đó mang đến cho cậu nỗi ám ảnh mỗi khi ai đó có ý định tiến tới gần mình.   

 

 

 

 

“Tôi nghĩ mình đã có thể sửa nó…”

 

 

 

Tony thở dài, khẽ siết lấy bắp tay rắn khỏe đang ôm lấy mình, mắt nhìn mông lung. Steve chỉ đưa tay lên vuốt lưng anh ta nhẹ nhàng, mắt nhắm lại cọ cọ đầu vào mái tóc đen dưới cằm.

 

 

“Tony, con người không phải là những bộ giáp. Anh không thể dùng kiến thức để suy luận và cầm công cụ lên tự sửa được. Kể cả khi điều chúng ta làm có là đúng, chưa chắc sẽ có được kết quả như mong muốn. Peter cũng vậy, thằng nhóc sẽ không bao giờ nghe theo nếu như anh cứ một mực ra lệnh và bắt nó nghe theo như vậy”

“Nhưng chúng ta không thể để như vậy được…”

“Không có nghĩa là chúng ta sẽ bỏ rơi Peter. Nhưng tốt nhất là nên chờ đợi, cho đến khi mọi chuyện lắng xuống, và thằng nhóc bình tâm lại. Quá nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra… với tất cả chúng ta, và Peter thì có quá nhiều thứ để lo liệu, New York, Parker Industries, Spiderman, gia đình. Hãy cứ tạm thời để qua vấn đề này, và cùng nhau chờ đợi”

 

 

 

Steve mỉm cười cúi xuống nhìn người đàn ông trong lòng mình, và anh ta chỉ thở mạnh, khẽ nhếch mép cười theo, có phần gượng ép, nhưng ít nhất anh ta đã chịu nghe theo.

 

 

“Được rồi, nhưng Steve… tôi không biết nữa…”

“Ổn thôi, hãy để thời gian làm công việc của nó, hai ta đã làmđược! Không chỉ sau vụ nội chiến, kể cả sau Secret War… cuối cùng chúng ta vẫn bên nhau, và mọi chuyện đã trở lại tốt đẹp, dù mất khá nhiều thời gian, nhưng cuối cùng”

“Yeah!”

“Ngoài ra, chuyện gì có thể tệ hơn hai hành tinh đâm vào nhau và tất cả những ảo giác khủng khiếp mà chúng ta đã có chứ?!”

“Ha, Spiderman hẹn hò Deadpool?! Không, sửa lại, CON TRAI chúng ta hẹn hò Deadpool?!!”

“Tony, chúng ta đã nhất quán là sẽ tạm thời để yên!”

“Ok ok! Chỉ là phản ứng thôi! ”

 

 

 

 

Lắc đầu mỉm cười, Steve cúi xuống hôn lên môi Tony, cho đến khi có tiếng chuông vang lên, và cửa thang máy bật mở, họ vội tách ra và cúi mặt xấu hổ khi một nhân viên hắng giọng, ngượng ngịu nhắc nhở họ về sự tồn tại của mình.


	14. Terrible advice, nice work Steve!

“Đủ rồi Wade! Em đã nói là đủ rồi!!!”

“Không chỉ có mình em trong mối quan hệ này, Petey!”

 

 

 

Tiếng cả hai to tiếng trong phòng ngủ vang ra ngoài, và tất cả chỉ kết thúc khi cậu đùng đùng giận giữ phi người ra ngoài cửa sổ, bỏ ngoài tai tiếng hắn gọi với sau lưng.

 

 

 

“Mẹ nó!”

 

 

 

Hắn gằn giọng điên tiết ném điện thoạị đi, chậc lưỡi tiến tới bên cửa sổ, cúi đầu chống hai tay lên bậu cửa, nghiêng mặt nhìn vào không trung. Cứ đứng im như vậy nghĩ ngợi được một lúc, hắn ngẩng đầu lên thì đã là 4h chiều. Peter đi đã được hơn 3 tiếng, và cậu vẫn chưa trở lại.

Hắn tiến tới bên giường, ngồi phịch xuống lớp nệm êm rồi cúi lưng nhặt điện thoại dưới sàn gỗ bóng. Mân mê nó trên tay một hồi, hắn bấm vào bàn phím ảo trên nền kính cảm ứng: “Anh xin lỗi, xin đấy, về nhà đi sweetums!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn thở dài rồi rời phòng, há mồm ngáp lớn đi ngoài hành lang thì nhận thấy người đàn ông tóc vàng đứng bên cửa kính lớn ở gian phòng khách, hai tay khoanh lại nhìn ra cửa sổ, ngước đầu lại nhìn hắn.

 

 

 

 

“Thánh Jesus Christ chết vì tacos!!!”

 

 

 

Hắn nhảy dựng lên, theo phản xạ rút trong gấu quần ra hai khẩu AK, lên đạn tháo chốt chĩa về phía trước.

 

 

 

“Từ từ… khoan! Steve Roger?!!”

 

 

Hắn nhún mày, mồm nhếch lên khó hiểu nhìn người đàn ông tóc vàng trong bộ quân phục màu xanh thẫm.

 

 

 

“Làm thế quái nào anh vào được đây?”

“Cửa mở”

“Anh đã ở đây bao lâu rồi!?”

“Vài tiếng”

 

 

 

Steve thở dài rồi ngồi xuống ghế sopha. Hắn nghe vậy chỉ dần hạ súng xuống, gãi gãi đầu rồi đặt chúng xuống cạnh bồn cây gần đó, tiến tới quầy bar.

 

 

 

 

“Ờm… anh uống gì?”

 

 

 

Steve nhìn hắn rồi đưa mắt đi suy nghĩ, đoạn tháo mũ xuống, vuốt lại mái tóc vàng có phần rối bời rồi đặt nó cạnh chỗ tấm khiên. Đặt hai cẳng tay lên đầu gối, đan bàn tay vào nhau và nhún vai.

 

 

 

“Vì chúng ta sẽ có một cuộc nói chuyện nghiêm túc, và tôi không thế say, cũng như cậu với healing factor, vậy nên, on the rock*, Irish Wisky không trộn, hai cái ly và một xô đá sẽ là ổn”

 

 

 

Hắn thở dài, phải rồi, nói chuyện. Sớm hay muôn thì hắn cũng sẽ phải đối mặt với cặp Superhusband nổi rĩ rầm rộ thôi, đặc biệt là giờ mọi người trong giới siêu anh hùng đều đã biết Peter, con trai họ, là Spiderman. Một Superfamily, khiến hắn có cảm giác mình hẹn hò Andrew Garfield, với bố là Robert Downey Jr, ông bố còn lại là phiên bản nghiêm túc của Chris Evans, và thằng tình địch là phiên bản playboy của Chris Evans, còn bản thân thì là phiên bản lỗi của Ryan Reynolds với thân hình như thành phẩm của cái bản đồ địa lý Utah ăn nằm với mặt Feddry Krueger.

 

 

Tiến tới bên bàn, đặt xô đá, bình rượu và ly thủy tinh xuống bàn đá, hắn mở nặp ra và bắt đầu rót trước mặt Steve.

 

 

 

“Vậy, để bắt đầu, tôi có nên biết chuyện vừa rồi có thường xuyên xảy ra không?!”

“Hả?”

“Tôi đã nghe thấy, Peter và cậu, hai người đã khá to tiếng”

 

 

Anh nhướn mày, hai bàn tay chắp vào nhau rung nhẹ, đầu hướng về phía trước chờ đợi câu trả lời.

 

 

“Shit!... Yeah, chúng tôi không hay gặp vấn đề như vậy lắm”   

“Không sao, bất đồng quan điểm là điều không thể tránh khỏi trong mọi mối quan hệ”

“Yeah… tôi thường không bao giờ có thể giận em ấy, nhưng… cũng có lúc như vậy…”

“Peter là siêu anh hùng, cậu là một anti-hero, tôi có thể hiểu được”

 

 

 

Steve nhún mày nâng cốc rượu lên và hớp một ngụm lớn, khẽ nhăn mặt vì độ cồn sộc đến ngấm vào người.

 

 

“Thực ra… cũng hoàn toàn không phải vậy. Tôi không giết người trước mặt em ấy, Peter không thích điều đó”

 

 

 

Hắn gãi gãi đầu, uống hết cốc rượu rồi đặt đánh cạch nó xuống bàn, tiếp tục rót.

Steve im lặng quan sát hắn, trong đầu thoáng bất ngờ trước điều hắn nói, chú ý đưa mắt nhìn từng cử chỉ hành xử của hắn.

 

 

 

“Con trai anh… Peter… em ấy… nói thế nào nhỉ?!!”

 

[Líu lưỡi mẹ nó rồi!]

{Anh ta đang nhíu mày kìa!}

[Bắn anh ta đi!]

{Không, cha nó, bắn vào đầu chúng ta đi!!!}

[Có lẽ giờ là lúc thích hợp để cân nhắc chuyện sống trong một cái boongke dưới lòng đất với Petey]

{Yeah, cậu ấy sẽ hiểu cho thôi, lí do cả hai sống chui lủi dưới đó vì do The merc with a mouth nuốt mất lưỡi khi nói chuyện với “bố vợ”}

 

 

“Được rồi, nói cho tôi hai người đã đi đến đâu rồi”

 

[Đủ rồi, bắn anh ta đi!!!]

{Không, nhảy ra ngoài cửa sổ đi!!!}

[Đây là tầng mấy nhỉ?!]

{Kệ nó, chúng ta đang nói về cái gì nhỉ?!}

 

“Im đi, tao đang cố nghiêm túc đây!”

“Deadpool?!”

 

 

 

Steve nhíu mày, cúi đầu khó hiểu nhìn hắn.

 

 

“Ah… ý tôi là… chúng tôi rất nghiêm túc. Không, bỏ nó đi, anh và Tony đã biết rồi. Ờ… anh nói cái gì nhỉ?!”

“Tôi hỏi hai người đã đi đến đâu rồi”

“Đi đến đâu? Tức là các bước ấy hả?! Nếu qua bước sex thì là cái gì tiếp theo?”

 

{Oops!!!}

[Câu trả lời sai rồi!]

 

“Ah… ý tôi là… anh biết đấy… thế nào nhỉ…??? Tôi và Peter… chúng tôi… ờm… Tacos thần thánh!!! Chuyện này thật khó nói!!!”

 

 

 

Hắn đưa hai tay ôm đầu rồi kéo trượt dài xuống mặt. Lần đầu đối mặt với Steve Rogers, hắn cũng nín lặng lời khi đứng trước vị thủ lĩnh vĩ đại và tối cao của lịch sử nước Mỹ. Một người như hắn, hay hai cái giọng nói lắm điều trong đầu hắn mà im lặng được thì chỉ có tầm cỡ Steve thôi. Lần này đối diện với anh ấy, hắn lại ấp úng nói không ra chữ, vì người khiến hắn nín bặt năm nào, giờ đây lại là bố nuôi của người yêu hắn.

 

 

 

“Thôi được rồi, tôi sẽ không làm khó cậu nữa. Vào thẳng vấn đề luôn, sao cậu lại hẹn hò con trai tôi?”

 

 

Mặt Steve nghiêm nghị, đôi mắt xanh chính chực ánh lên vẻ đẹp tự do và chính chắn đáng tự hào của nước Mỹ giờ nhìn thẳng vào hắn.

Hít một hơi dài, hắn bình tĩnh cất tiếng.

 

 

“Vì tôi yêu con trai anh”

“Tại sao cậu lại yêu nó”

“Liệu có tồn tại một lí do nào để không yêu người như Peter?!”

“Chính xác, tốt! Cậu thấy điều gì ở con trai tôi”

“Phff, tốt bụng, hiền lành, ngờ nghệch, fucking đáng yêu… à à… ý tôi là đáng yêu, trái tim vàng và holly fuc… và rất rất thông minh”

“Điều đó chúng tôi biết, ai cũng rõ những điều đó về Peter, đó là lí do tất cả chúng tôi thương yêu và quí trọng nó, chắc cậu cũng không phải ngoại lệ”

 

 

Những câu hỏi của Steve tiến tới dồn dập, và ngữ điệu của anh ấy chẳng có vẻ gì là một câu hỏi cả, thẳng thừng và nghiêm túc giống như một đợt điểm danh ở quân trại hơn.

 

 

“Yeah, điên như tôi còn thấy khó để tưởng tượng một người tuyệt vời như vậy lại tồn tại. Tôi yêu con mẹ nó đi được về tất cả mọi thứ ở em ấy, cả cái cách em ấy nói dối dở tệ, hay nhiều khi hay tự xem thường, luôn lo nghĩ cho người khác mà chẳng nghĩ cho bản thân, luôn tự đổ lỗi, ân hận và xấu hổ vì những lỗi không phải của mình. Fuck, em ấy khiến tôi lo điên lên được, nhưng tôi yêu em ấy!!!”

 

[Buột mồm rồi!]

{Language, son!}

[Không ngôn ngữ thối trước mặt Captain]

 

 

Hắn dậm mạnh chiếc ly xuống bàn, khiến mọi thứ trên đó rung lên, song nhận ra mình quá khích liện vội ngồi lùi lại sau ghế, đưa tay lên gãi gãi đầu.

 

 

 

“Cái đó… là điều chúng tôi không biết”

 

 

 

Steve cau mày, thở mạnh rồi uống một ngụm lớn, nhe răng nhăn mặt rồi hà ra một hơi lớn vì cồn rượu mạnh. Cúi đầu xuống, anh nghiêng mặt nhìn vào không gian.

 

Peter chưa bao giờ nói gì với anh cả, không, cậu chưa bao giờ nói gì với bất cứ ai. Luôn khiến mọi người sao nhãng bởi những trò nghịch ngợm và câu đùa cợt, nhưng khi tất cả có thời gian để tìm hiểu về nhau, cậu lại trốn tránh. Đó là lí do vì sao, mãi phải đến tận khi cậu gần kề với cái chết, Avenger mới nhận ra, Spiderman chính là Peter Parker. Kể cả khi đã ở bên nhau, Peter vẫn luôn giữ khoảng cách nhất định, những cuộc trò chuyện luôn chỉ xoay quanh công việc, nghiên cứu, khoa học hoặc những kỉ niệm về nơi chiến trường khi cùng tham chiến. Điều này khiến Tony muốn phát điên lên, và anh ta thì không phải tuýp người kiên nhẫn, luôn nhất quyết phải có bằng được thứ mình cần và muốn.

 

 

 

“Vậy… nó nói cho cậu?”

“Hả?”

“Cảm xúc, suy nghĩ của mình… tất cả mọi thứ?!”

 

 

Anh nhún vai, với lấy xô đá và gắp một viên vào cốc của mình, đoạn đẩy cốc về phía trước, để hắn rót rượu vào.

 

 

“Không…  ý tôi là… Cũng không hẳn vậy, Peter hiếm khi nói về bản thân, nhưng cũng không mất quá nhiều thời gian để hiểu em ấy”

 

 

 

Steve nhìn hắn, không bận tâm giấu đi vẻ ngạc nhiên hiện lên trong ánh mắt.

 

 

 

“Vậy là... nó cũng không nói cho cậu?”

“Yeah, anh trông đợi gì chứ, hai người là bố của em ấy mà còn chẳng biết thì làm sao em ấy lại nói cho một tên khốn như tôi được!”

“Vậy sao cậu lại biết?”

“Well, Peter không phải là một người khó đọc, ngoài ra, có một thứ thần kì người ta gọi là “sức mạnh tình yêu”, khiến hai giọng nói trong đầu tôi cũng phải hợp tác và để tâm đến mọi thứ về Peter”

 

{Yeah dude, mọi thứ cho người nóng bỏng!}

[Phục vụ luôn sẵn sàng!]

 

 

 

 

Steve vẫn nhìn hắn một cách khó hiểu, lưng tựa vào thành ghế, mặt nghiêng nghiêng, cau lại hàng lông mày màu lúa mạch.

 

 

 

“Vậy là… cậu chỉ hiểu nó?”

“Yeah, kinh dị phải không! Tôi còn nhiều lúc không thể hiểu nổi bản thân, não cùi, ai cũng biết! Nhưng tôi vẫn hiểu em ấy nghĩ gì, muốn gì, và cảm thấy ra sao”

 

 

 

 

Im lặng lắng nghe từng lời hắn nói, Steve siết chặt hai bàn tay vào nhau. Điều này thật tệ, anh có thể là một thiên tài chỉ huy khi đứng ra mặt trận chiến trường, nhưng đứng trước cảm xúc của người khác thì lại là một chuyện khác. Đây chính là lí do Steve không tham gia vào chuyện chính trị, con người thật khó lường, khó đoán, và cảm xúc luôn là một thứ mỏng manh và rối răm như cuộn dây ở băng cassette (giờ mọi người không dùng nó nữa, ơn trời vì điều đó).

Nhưng đây là con trai anh, anh cần phải biết, và Tony cũng vậy. Anh chưa từng dám nghĩ rằng, một ngày, mình sẽ ngồi đây, uống với Deadpool như hai người bạn sầu ngồi trước quầy bar nơi quán rượu, lắng nghe và nhìn nhận thấy hắn hành động như một gã đàn ông bình thường, và biết rằng hắn còn hiểu rõ con trai mình hơn chính bản thân mình.

 

 

 

“Deadpool, tôi và Tony tuy mới chỉ ở bên Peter được một thời gian ngắn nếu so sánh với cậu. Nhưng chúng tôi yêu thương nó hơn bất cứ ai, bất cứ ai!”

 

 

Hắn nuốt nước bọt nhìn thẳng vào mắt Steve. Yeah, cái vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị khiến người khác muốn vãi cả ra quần của anh ấy đây rồi.

 

 

 

“Vậy nên hi vọng cậu hiểu rằng, sự an toàn về tính mạng của con trai tôi luôn là ưu tiên được đặt lên hàng đầu”

“Yên tâm đi, không chỉ có mình hai người lo cho em ấy, tôi cũng muốn phát điên lên được, lũ kẻ xấu của em ấy dị hợm và quái đản muốn khiếp!”

“Đúng, nhưng tôi không nói về kẻ xấu ở đây!”

“Ok… vậy…”

“Tôi đang nói về cậu”

“Oh…”

 

 

 

Steve nhấc cốc rượu lên nhưng giữ nó trong tay, khẽ cúi đầu nhướn mày nhìn Deadpool. Hắn chỉ biết nín thở mở to mắt nhìn lại.

 

 

 

“Thế giới ngoài kia rất nguy hiểm, và thế giới của những người như chúng ta còn tàn nhẫn hơn thế. Gánh trọng trách của một anh hùng trên vai, giống như lấy thân mình đẩy mặt sắc của lưỡi dao ra khỏi cái thớt vậy, thế giới này, thành phố này, nó giống như cái thớt. Nó sẽ không đi đâu, và không bao giờ thay đổi, nhưng luôn trông chờ chúng ta, những chiến binh đứng ra để bảo vệ họ khỏi kẻ thù. Và ta càng cố gắng đẩy lưỡi dao ra bao nhiêu, thì ta sẽ càng bị cắt phải, chúng ta sẽ bị tổn thương, và chúng ta sẽ đối mặt với nguy hiểm, nhưng chúng ta vẫn tiếp tục, luôn như vậy, vì đó là công việc của chúng ta. Nhưng cậu, Deadpool, cậu là một anti-hero, không chỉ vậy, cậu còn là một tay sát thủ, lính đánh thuê”

 

“Tôi không hiểu ý của anh lắm…”

 

 

 

Hắn ngập ngừng nheo mắt nhìn Steve.

 

 

 

“Ý tôi ở đây là, Peter đã hứng đủ những rủi ro khi mang trách nhiệm của một siêu anh hùng rồi, và cả hai ta đều đã biết tất cả những gì con trai tôi đã trải qua vì cái thành phố này. Còn cậu, kéo theo với danh tiếng của cậu là kẻ thù, những kẻ nguy hiểm và vô nhân tính hơn rất nhiều những gì Peter có thể tưởng tượng”

“Steve, tôi đã nói về điều này rồi! Tôi sẽ khôn…”

“Tôi đã xem hồ sơ của cậu khi chúng ta cùng làm việc với tư cách Avenger, có thể nói, cậu có một danh sách rất dài, rất rất dài, những kẻ muốn lấy đầu mình”

“Wow wow, từ từ đã nào, Steve, anh biết đấy, healing factor duh! Không thể chết, vậy nên anh không cần phải lo về việc một ngày đẹp zời tôi sẽ bỏ rơi con trai anh về với Death yêu quý đâu”

“Đấy không phải là điều tôi muốn nói đến”

“Vậy thì Dah Fuck… sorry, vậy thì rút cuộc anh muốn nói về cái gì?!”

 

 

 

Steve vươn tay với lấy bình rượu, tự rót đầy cốc của hắn và của mình rồi ngẩng lên nhìn hắn, đôi mắt nghiêm nghị cương trực không đổi thay.

 

 

 

“Điều tôi muốn nói đến là, Peter đã có đủ kẻ thù báo theo lưng và đòi tính mạng của mình vì cái danh Spiderman, nó không cần thêm rắc rối, kẻ thù, rủi ro và nguy hiểm tới từ phía cậu nữa!”

 

 

 

Ly rượu nhấc lên khỏi mặt bàn rồi liền đặt trở lại xuống, hắn nhìn Steve, đôi mắt mở to như đối diện với người chết vừa đội mồ dậy (well, chuyện thường tình xảy ra trong đời hắn, nhưng vẫn dọa hắn khiếp bỏ mẹ đi được!).

Bình tĩnh bản thân lại, mất một lúc hắn mới nhận ra đến hai giọng nói trong đầu mình cũng phải im bặt.

 

 

Ok ok ok, chuyện này nghiêm túc rồi đây. Steve, “bố vợ” kinh dị, đang đổ tội cho hắn khiến sự an toàn của Petey đáng yêu của hắn bị đe dọa hơn. Ok, có lý, nhưng da fuck?!! Không phải hắn đã làm rõ vấn đề này rồi sao?!

 

 

 

“Yeah… yeah, tôi hiểu ý anh. Nhưng như tôi đã nói rồi, không ai biết đến chuyện giữa hai chúng tôi cả!”

“Chỉ là sớm hay muộn thôi, Peter rất nổi tiếng, cánh truyền thông và báo chí luôn quan sát và nắm chắc mọi nhất cử nhất động của nó, còn Deadpool, cậu chưa bao giờ có ý thức giữ danh tính bí mật của mình cả. Giờ thì không lạ khi có ai đó dễ dàng nhận ra cậu với làn da sẹo đặc trưng. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi hai người cùng nhau đi trên phố, và cánh săn ảnh bắt được, kẻ thù cậu sẽ biết, chúng sẽ nhắm tới Peter như một lợi thế. Còn gì nữa, những nhiệm vụ của cậu, sẽ một ngày nào đó cậu lại làm một thứ gì đó điên rồ, điều mà tôi sẽ không lấy làm ngạc nhiên, và Peter sẽ lại lao vào giúp đỡ hoặc giải quyết hộ, vì cả hai ta đều quá rõ bản tính của nó là như thế nào. Dù ít hay nhiều, và là do cậu vô tình hay cố tình, Peter sẽ luôn bị liên lụy đến”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

Ok, Cap nói đúng, ông già Steve vừa nói ra những gì hắn vẫn hằng mong sợ nhưng không dám thừa nhận. Well, giờ thì phải thừa con mẹ nó nhận rồi, vì Steve Rogers đang ngồi ngay trước mặt hắn và vả vào mặt hắn bằng sự thật là, đúng thế,  hắn là điểm xấu, và Peter thì quá tốt, chỉ là vấn đề thời gian trước khi mọi chuyện xấu đi, và hắn phải trả cái giá cho những việc mình đã làm, trong đó có Peter, cái giá đắt nhất mà hắn không dám mường tượng tới.

Peter yêu hắn, và shit, hắn yêu cậu, yêu cậu bằng tất cả những gì hắn có thể tưởng tượng, và những gì hắn cảm thấy về Peter không phải là tình yêu thì tốt nhất Romeo và Juliet nên lết cái mông đi chỗ khác để than rằng đời éo le không cho cả hai đến với nhau, hay Rose và Jack tốt nhất nên nhảy khỏi Titanic trước khi nó đâm vào tảng băng chết tiệt ấy trước khi có màn dây da kẻ sống người chết của thế kỷ với nhau.

 

Hắn yêu cậu nhiều đến mức đấy, nhiều đến mức hắn sẽ sẵn sàng vác kiếm đi chém Mặt Trăng thành hình trái tim nếu cậu ủng hộ (tất nhiên là sẽ không bao giờ Peter cho phép hắn làm điều đó), và Fuck hệ Mặt Trời, hắn yêu cậu, hắn muốn cả vũ trụ này biết điều đó, rằng có ngon thì nhìn vào mông Peter xem. Hắn muốn ở bên baby boy của hắn hơn hết thảy, hắn đã từng nghĩ, một ngày, hắn sẽ đón Ellie về ở với cả hai, và tất cả sẽ sống như một gia đình thực sự.

 

 

 

Hắn muốn hất tất cả những điều này vào mặt Steve, khiến anh ta banh mắt ra và thấy Deadpool này yêu cậu đến như thế nào. Nhưng Steve nói đúng, đời hắn là một đống shit, và hắn đang kéo cậu vào cái đống shit này.

Baby boy của hắn là tất cả những gì tốt đẹp nhất hắn có hể tưởng tượng về một con người, cậu thuộc về một nơi tốt đẹp hơn, ở bên những người có tầm cỡ giống mình, và fuck, hắn ghét điều này, nhưng hắn đã thực sự nghĩ Peter nên ở bên một siêu anh hùng thực sự, ai đó như thằng cha Johnny Mother Sucker Storm.

 

Yeah, hắn đã từng thực sự nghĩ vậy, khi thằng cha đó liên tục bảo rằng sớm muộn hắn cũng sẽ liên lụy đến Peter, rồi “ông bố của năm” Steve Rogers ngồi trước mặt đây nữa. Hắn biết hắn fucked up mọi thứ rồi, không, bỏ cha hắn đi, nếu hắn từng có một cuộc đời, thì mọi thứ trong đó sẽ ngon lành và tuyệt vời như quả táo cắn phát nát họng của Bạch Tuyết vậy. Hắn làm nghề lính đánh thuê, từ khi còn đầu óc còn bình thường, ý hắn là, loại người nào đầu óc bình thường lại chọn nghề này chứ, rồi tham gia thí nghiệm X (cái thí nghiệm mà xong thì da như mắc bệnh dịch Freddy Krueger và có healing factor mà của anh bạn già Logan so ra chỉ đáng đi làm giấy chùi mông cho Death, nếu nàng có mông), rồi đến hai giọng nói trong đầu hắn, và tất cả những gì còn lại là chém, bắn, nổ, tra tấn, giết, giết và giết, hắn giết cả bố mẹ của mình, giết cả một vũ trụ, đi săn thằng hợi Carnage tưng hửng như đi câu cá,… bla…bla…bla. Nhìn lại, hắn còn không hiểu tại sao Peter lại ở bên một… well, một đống shit thứ thiệt như hắn.

 

 

 

 

“Deadpool!”

“Thánh thần chimichangas!!!”

 

 

 

Hắn ngẩng bật dậy khi nghe thấy tiếng Steve dõng dạc gọi. Chưa bao giờ hắn suy nghĩ nhiều như thế, chìm vào trong tâm trí, và những hình ảnh về Peter hiện lên liên tục khiến ngực hắn thắt lại như có viên đạn cứ liên tiếp bắn vào một chỗ mặc cho healing factor liên tục đẩy ra.

Steve đang nhìn hắn, đôi mắt xanh thấm đẫm thăng trầm lịch sử nheo lại, ánh nhìn nghiêm nghị không bộc lộ cảm xúc, khiến hắn không rõ là anh đang ngạc nhiên, đang bực bội, đang tìm hiểu, hay đang chờ đợi một câu trả lời từ phía hắn.

 

 

Có lẽ là tất cả.

 

 

 

 

“Yeah… yeah… tôi… tôi”

“Deadpool, tôi không yêu cầu cậu từ bỏ Peter, vì yêu ai là quyền tự do của mỗi con người. Nhưng tôi muốn cậu cân nhắc những điều tôi vừa nói, và nếu cậu thực sự quan tâm đến Peter, và tôi biết là cậu có, tôi có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấy qua ánh mắt và hành động của cậu, thì cậu nên suy nghĩ kĩ về chuyện này. Cảm ơn vì cuộc nói chuyện.”

 

 

 

Steve đứng dậy, cầm mũ và khiên lên rồi rời khỏi cửa. Hắn vẫn ngồi ở ghế, bất động như một bức tượng khi tiếng cửa đóng vang lên phía đầu hành lang.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ===================

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Chú mày không nghĩ đến chuyện đấy chứ?!]

{Còn lựa chọn nào khác không?!}

[Petey sẽ rất rất giận cho mà coi]

{Touché!}

 

“Im đi!”

 

 

 

 

Đưa bàn tay lên vùi chặt lấy mặt, hắn nghiến răng rít bằng giọng khàn đặc qua kẽ môi. Đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, bàn tay còn lại siết chặt thành nắm đấm, run run lên như đang kiềm chế. Không khí trong lồng ngực hắn như đông lại, hắn thấy khó thở, cảm nhận lồng ngực cứ nặng trịch dần.

 

 

 

[Ok, anh bạn, tụi này sẽ im lần này!]

[Chúng ta đang trở nên tử tế!]

{Vì người nóng bỏng}

[Yeah, vì người nóng bỏng]

 

 

 

 

 

Ít nhất chúng còn ủng hộ hắn, vì sau giây phút này, hắn sẽ chẳng còn ai ở bên nữa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ===================

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trước khi trời kịp chập choạng tối, Peter cho yêu cầu trực thăng hạ cánh ở sân thượng rồi đi thang máy xuống tầng căn hộ của mình.

Cửa mở, tốt, hắn ở nhà. Cậu mang về cả tấn quà cho hắn từ Thượng Hải đây.

 

 

 

“Wade, em về nhà rồi!”

 

 

 

Cậu gọi với vào trong khi đang đứng cởi giầy ở thềm cửa. Treo áo khoác vào móc, cậu vui vẻ huýt sáo tiến tới gian bếp, để mấy túi đồ lớn lên bàn rồi mở điện thoại kiểm tra.

 

 

 

“Wade, ra ngoài đi, có nhiều đồ lắm này!”

 

 

 

Vẫn im lặng không tiếng trả lời, Peter cau mày bỏ điện thoại xuống, tiến vào phòng ngủ kiểm tra.

 

 

 

“Wade?”

 

 

Căn phòng trống không, tiến vào phòng tắm, cũng chẳng có ai. Cậu quay lại phòng ngủ thì để ý có mẩu giấy nhớ màu vàng trên bàn làm việc bên lò sửa.

“Em sẽ ổn thôi, yêu em. Tạm biệt, baby boy!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ===============

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hai người đã làm gì!”

 

 

 

Peter giận giữ la lớn, đùng đùng lao vào phòng trước mọi con mắt ngạc nhiên của tất cả.

 

 

 

 

“Peter?! Cháu làm g…”

“Nói cho con biết, hai.người.đã.làm.gì!!!”

 

 

 

Lờ đi và lướt vụt qua Natasha, Peter tiến tới, đứng đối diện Steve và Tony, gằn từng chữ một.

Steve vội bỏ tập hồ sơ xuống, nheo mắt nhìn cậu đầy bối rối và khó hiểu, Tony đang tựa vào bên cạnh bàn cười cười cái gì đó với Luke liền méo mặt, mắt mở to quay lại ngơ ngác không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

 

 

 

 

“Con trai, ta không hiểu….”

“Con về nhà, và anh ấy bỏ đi! Tất cả đồ đạc, vũ khí, mọi thứ đều đã mang đi, chỉ để lại duy nhất một lời nhắn!”

“Từ từ coi, Peter, con đang nói cái gì vậy?”

 

 

 

Tony nhếch mép bật cười, xong nhận ra cậu thực sự đang vô cùng nghiêm túc và giận dữ liền cau mày lo lắng quan sát.

 

 

 

“Ai con đang nói về vậy?”

“DEADPOOL!!! Nói đi, nói cho con biết, hai người đã làm gì anh ấy! Wade sẽ không bao giờ tự động rời đi như vậy!”

 

 

 

Tony quay phắt lại nhìn Steve, vẻ mặt kiểu “WTF” hiện ra đùng đùng, nhưng song liền chuyển xám ngoét lại khi thấy ánh mắt Steve tối lại. Oh no, vậy hóa ra là họ có lỗi à!!?

 

 

Steve thở dài nhìn cậu, đôi mày khẽ cau lại.

 

 

 

 

“Con trai, việc này tốt cho con thôi”

 

 

 

 

Ok, Steve mắc một sai lầm lớn, và anh ấy nhận ra điều đó. Vì Peter lúc này trông như nữ hoàng Elizabeth nghe tin mình vừa bị truất ngôi vậy.

 

 

 

 

“CÁI GÌ?!!!”

 

 

 

 

Nếu ánh mắt có thể giết người, thì chắc chắn Peter đã giết đi giết lại Steve rất nhiều lần rồi.

 

 

 

“Bố nói rằng việc này tốt cho con?! Oho, vậy là bố đã nói chuyện với anh ấy và quẳng vào mặt anh ấy mớ thuyết giảng về việc an toàn tính mạng!”

“Peter, ta làm vậy là vì…”

“VẬY TỨC LÀ BỐ ĐÃ LÀM VẬY THẬT!!!?”

 

 

 

Steve chỉ im lặng, thở mạnh nhìn cậu xù lông lên con mèo bị giẫm phải đuôi.

 

 

 

“Ôi Thánh Christ! Bố đã thưc sự làm vậy!”

“Peter, nghe ta nói đây, tất cả chỉ vì sự an toàn cho chính con thôi”

“Từ khi nào mà bố có quyền quyết định thứ gì là an toàn cho con vậy?!”

“Ta khá chắc rằng bất cứ ai trong căn phòng này cũng đều quá rõ hẹn hò với Deadpool là điều không an toàn nhất trong danh sách những thứ không an toàn!”

“Cái gì?! Nhóc đang hẹn hò Wade?!!!”

 

 

 

Logan phụt nước vào mặt Clint, lờ đi đôi mắt biết nói “WTF” đang trợn lên nhìn mình và rú lớn.

 

 

 

“Cả đời con đã chiến đấu với mọi thể loại tội phạm, từ những tên ăn hiếp nhãi nhách cho đến những kẻ có quyền năng muốn làm bá chủ thế giới, bố nghĩ rằng việc ở bên Wade là điều tồi tệ nhất thì thật là nực cười!”

“Peter, ta…”

“Không, hai người nghe đây, con biết con muốn gì, và con đã đủ trưởng thành để vươn lên đoạt lấy thứ mình muốn. Hai người muốn con rời bỏ anh ấy?! Tốt, có cố gắng đấy!”

 

 

 

Peter bực tức quay phắt người rời đi, Steve thấy vậy vội tiến tới, túm tay kéo giữ cậu lại, cố nói gì đó nhưng mãi một lúc mới cất lên lời.

 

 

 

“Peter… ta… chúng ta cần phải nói về chuyện này…”

“Vậy sao Steve?!”

 

 

 

Peter cười khẩy, điệu cười hì ra nghe thì mỉa mai nhưng hàng mày cau lại, đôi mắt đỏ vằn tia máu cùng khuôn mặt nhăn nhó như cố gắng che giấu nỗi buồn khiến có gì đó trong lòng Steve rạn nứt.

 

 

 

“Hai người, bố và Tony… hai người đã bao giờ thực sự nói chuyện với con chưa?! Tất cả những gì bố làm là tự ý quyết định. Đây không phải doanh trại, và lúc này, khi không trong bộ trang phục, con không phải người lính của bố. Vì vậy hãy ngừng ra yêu cầu, quyết định mọi thứ và bắt con phải nghe theo nữa!”

 

 

 

Giật tay mình lại, Peter nghiêng đầu nhìn đi rồi quay lưng rời khỏi phòng.

 

 

 

Tất cả Avenger nhìn Steve, Tony cũng nhìn Steve, và anh ấy thì đứng chết lặng ở giữa phòng, mắt hướng ra cửa chính nơi Peter vừa bỏ đi.

 

Sau một hồi trợn ngược mắt nhìn nhau, Tony hắng giọng, cúi cúi đầu tiến tới bên cạnh Steve, không nhìn vào anh ấy mà vờ nhìn thẳng về phía cửa.

 

 

 

“Vậy… lần này cậu đã làm gì?”

 

 

 

Steve thở dài, lần thứ n lần trong ngày, cúi đầu nói.

 

 

 

“Tôi đã đến uống vài chén và nói chuyện với Deadpool”

“Ok, và?”

“… tôi có thể đã gián tiếp đẩy cậu ta rời khỏi Peter”

“Tốt!”

“Hả?”

 

 

 

Steve quay lại, ngơ ngác nhìn Tony.

 

 

 

“Tại sao đấy lại là tốt?!”

“Vì hắn ta là kẻ giết người!!! Duh! Không đời nào tôi sẽ để con trai chúng ta ở bên tên đó!”

“Yeah… tôi cũng đã nghĩ vậy”

 

 

 

Steve lại thở dài, và việc này thật sự khiến cho Tony thấy nhức nhối.

 

 

 

“Đã?”

“Đã!”

“Thật sao Steve!”

“Cậu ta thực sự yêu Peter, Tony”

“Thì sao?! Ai quan tâm chứ! Có cả tá những đứa con gái ném thân vào Peter khi thậm chí còn không biết mặt nó như thế nào. Cậu thực sự suy nghĩ lại về chuyện này chỉ vì cái “tình yêu đích thực” kì diệu của hắn sao?!”

“Tôi biết điều đó. Và một phần trong đầu tôi vẫn nhắc nhở liên tục rằng đây là điều đúng đắn cho Peter, nhưng nhìn vừa rồi xem. Tony, nó không bắt máy mấy ngày nay, và nhìn con trai chúng ta hôm nay xem, trông nó thật thảm hại!”

 

 

 

 

Phải rồi, ai cũng đã bị cơn giận của Peter làm lu mờ đi sự thật rằng, trông cậu vô cùng thảm thương. Đôi mắt đỏ quạch cùng quầng thâm nặng trĩu dưới hai mí mắt tố cáo việc thiếu ngủ trầm trọng, mái tóc nâu rối bời, bàn tay quấn băng trắng cùng một bên chân đi khập khiễng. Nếu bỏ đi chiếc áo len và cái quần bò hàng hiệu đắt tiền, cùng cặp kính giả để lấp đi phần nào sự mệt mỏi của đôi mắt, trông cậu sẽ chẳng khác gì người lính vừa trở về từ chiến trận.

 

 

 

“Nhìn lại xem chúng ta đã làm được những gì đi Tony. Khi mới đầu, ta mời nó về ở cùng, và hậu quả là nó xa cách và cười khách sáo với chúng ta như người lạ cả tháng trời, khi chúng ta cố ép nó nói một chút gì đó về quá khứ và bản thân, nó ngừng lui tới tòa tháp, khi bị chúng ta phát hiện ra danh tính bí mật, nó cố gắng truồn đi thay vì ở lại và giải thích với chúng ta, khi anh ép nó ngừng công việc cứu thành phố, nó bỏ đi và lao vào trận chiến chỉ sau một ngày chết lâm sàn trên giường cấp cứu, khi ta cố gắng đẩy nó ra khỏi những nhiệm vụ và cuộc chiến của Avenger, nó ra ngoài đó và đánh nhau với tội phạm như một việc không thể thiếu trong đời, và khi chúng ta cố gắng bảo vệ nó khỏi mối quan hệ với Deadpool, thì chuyện này xảy ra! Tony, chúng ta đã cố gắng, và nhìn xem chúng ta đã đi đến đâu!”

 

 

 

 

Tony nín thing tròn mắt nhìn người đàn ông rối bời trước mặt mình. Các Avenger đưa mắt nhìn nhau. Họ có cùng một suy nghĩ. Tony và Steve là những người đàn ông tốt, nhưng họ là những ông bố tệ hại.

 

Cả hai thiếu kinh nghiệm, và bản tính cùng suy nghĩ phần nào đã bị ảnh hưởng bởi chiến tranh, tính chất công việc, nên thành ra, theo như một phản xạ vô ý thức, họ độc đoán, đưa ra những quyết định dứt khoát, nhìn thấy những mặt xấu nhất của mọi thứ. Và Peter là người có nhiều vấn đề, quá nhiều vấn đề là đằng khác. Ba người này kết hợp với nhau và tạo nên một gia đình thảm họa. Cả ba có tính cách, suy nghĩ khác nhau, đều bị ảnh hưởng khá nhiều bởi những mất mát, và Steve và Tony thì luôn cố gắng sửa hữa mọi thứ theo cách mà mình nghĩ là đúng. 

 

 

 

 

“Phfft, cái nhà này thật rắc rối!”

 

 

Luke khoanh tay lắc lắc đầu nhìn cả hai. Scott chỉ nhếch mép cười, cúi xuống giả đò sửa lại bên ống khi ở mũ của mình.

 

 

“Hai người nên đi xin ít lời khuyên từ ai đó đi!”

“Đúng đấy, gia đình nào đó có người tầm tuổi Peter là tốt nhất. Nhìn cái cách hai người vật lộn cố gắng mà tôi thấy muốn thương”

 

 

Ava hất tay nói, nhún vai nhếch mép cười.

 

Hai vị thủ lĩnh nhìn nhau, họ cúi đầu suy nghĩ rồi cùng kéo nhau vào phòng họp để bàn bạc, đóng kín cửa lại.

Các Avenger lúc này mới bật cười, rì rầm bàn tán.

 

 

 

“Nói mới nhớ, có ai biết là Peter hẹn hò với Deadpool bao lâu nay không?!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ==================

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ngồi trên phi cơ tư nhân, hắn cầm tấm ảnh mình và Peter chụp với nhau trên giường, đưa ngón tay miết nhẹ lên khuôn mặt mỉm cười hạnh phúc của cậu.

Đã gần một tháng kể từ khi hắn rời đi, hắn nhớ khuôn mặt cậu, nhớ nụ cười tỏa nắng của cậu, nhớ những nụ hôn dịu dàng trên giường vào sáng sớm, nhớ được cậu gọi tên mình, nhớ đôi mắt nâu luôn nhìn hắn đầy yêu thương, nhớ da diết tất cả mọi thứ thuộc về cậu.

Kể từ hôm đó, hắn không một lần trở về New York, sợ rằng chỉ cần nhìn thấy bóng một ai đó đu lượn qua những tòa nhà, dù chỉ là trong chớp nhoáng, cũng sẽ không kìm lại được mà đuổi theo, kéo cậu ôm trở lại vào lòng.

Mỗi ngày mở tivi ra xem, khuôn mặt điển trai quen thuộc hiện lên trên khắp mọi bản tin, vừa khiến lòng hắn nhộn nhạo vì nhớ nhung, những cũng đồng thời khiến ngực hắn thắt lại vì thực tại.

 

 

Chuyến bay đáp xuống một sân bay hoang vắng trên cánh đồng lúa lớn, sau khi rời xuống, hắn trở vào trong nhà chứa, chọn lấy một chiếc Chevrolet Colorado màu đỏ thẫm trong số hàng tá các thể loại xe xếp dàn hàng ở đấy. Lợt bỏ tấm bạt phủ bụi ra, hắn tra chìa, khởi động máy, bình xăng đã được đổ đầy. Hắn lái rời khỏi khu vực cánh đồng, tăng hết ga trên con đường rộng vắng, hạ cửa kính xuống để tiếng gió thổi ù ù bên tai. Cả buổi hắn chỉ im lặng, thi thoảng đối đáp qua lại với mấy giọng nói trong đầu, từ khi rời Peter chúng ít nói hẳn đi. Hắn không dám quay sang nhìn bên ghế phụ lái, sợ rằng nếu làm vậy, hắn sẽ lại nhìn thấy cậu ngồi đấy, rúc trong chiếc áo khoác to rộng và dày khụ của hắn, mỉm cười lấp lánh đôi mắt nhìn lại.

 

 

Đỗ xe trước cổng một căn nhà gỗ giữa khu hoang vắng với nhiều cây xanh lớn bao quanh, hắn thở  mạnh nhìn vào bảng điều khiển. Một lúc sau, hắn rời khỏi xe, xách theo là vài túi hành lí.

 

Tiến tới bậc cửa gỗ, hắn đứng đó một lúc rồi mới đưa tay lên gõ ba tiếng theo nhịp. Mất chẳng lâu để tiếng chân trong nhà vang lên, ra mở cửa là một cô bé da nâu, mái tóc đen xù được túm gọn phía sau.

 

 

 

“Nhóc vẫn là một cô bé ngoan chứ?!”

“Còn phải nói!”

 

 

 

Cô bé cong môi cười trước khi vòng tay ôm siết lấy cổ hắn. Hắn khục khặc cười trong cổ họng rồi đá chân đóng cánh cửa sau lưng lại. Thả phịch túi đồ xuống nền thảm, hắn xòe hai tay ra làm bộ bí ẩn.

 

 

 

“Xem ai mang về nhiều quà này! Hú hú!!!”

“Xem ai cũng có bất ngờ này! Hú hú!!!”

 

 

 

Ellie kiễng chân bắt chước lại rồi bật cười kéo tay hắn đi vào bếp. Hắn bật cười vặn vẹo người cởi áo khoác trên đường cô bé kéo mình đi.

 

 

 

“Wow wow, từ từ nào nhóc con, bố còn chưa…”

 

 

 

Cái áo vừa cởi ra trên tay rơi phịch xuống đất, trước mặt hắn, ngồi ở bàn uống trà bên cửa sau bếp, cậu trai đang yên bình chống tay nghiêng đầu gục ngủ.

 

 

 

“Chú ấy đến vào tối qua, lúc đó Emily đang làm bữa tối. Giờ họ đi mua chút đồ, chắc ngày mai mới về được, dì ấy yên tâm để con với chú ấy!”

 

 

Ellie nhe răng cười hồn nhiên, mặc cho mặt hắn cứ nghệt ra.

 

 

“Chú ấy trông mệt lắm, hôm qua chú ấy chẳng ngủ chút nào, con nghĩ vậy. Cho đến vừa nãy con bảo con sẽ trông bao giờ bố về thì chú ấy mới chợp mắt một lúc. Để con gọi chú ấy dậy đã!”

 

 

Ellie hí hưởng buông tay áo hắn ra, tiến tới bên bàn và lay lưng cậu.

 

 

 

“Êu, êu Peter! Dậy đi, bố cháu về rồi nè!”

 

 

 

Cặp mắt nâu đỏ vằn tia máu mệt mỏi chớp nặng trĩu, đưa một tay lên dụi dụi. Cậu chậm chạp chống dậy, ngáp lớn, mắt vẫn díp lại mỉm cười xoa đầu Ellie, đoạn quay ra thì thấy hắn đứng ở cửa bếp, áo khoác nằng chỏng chơ dưới sàn, bất động như một bức tượng, đôi mắt mở to vừa như bất ngờ, vừa như xúc động, vừa như kìm chế.

 

 

Cậu bật đứng vụt dậy khỏi ghế, xoay người đối diện với hắn.

Hắn nghe thấy trong tim mình như có gì đó vỡ vụn.

Peter trước mặt hắn trông thật bơ phờ, mệt mỏi. Cậu trông gầy đi rất nhiều, hắn không thể tưởng tượng nổi một tháng vừa qua cậu đã làm gì mà có thể sụt đi nhiều như vậy. Hai bên xương gò má nhô lên, càng lộ ra hốc mắt thâm quầng, túi mắt xụp đỏ hoe vì thiếu ngủ, mệt mỏi và vô hồn là hai từ mô tả chính xác nhất đôi mắt nâu mà hắn luôn yêu lúc này. Cằm cậu có dán một miếng băng cá nhân, xương hàm có một góc bị thâm tím, phần còn lại của cơ thể bị che phủ bởi chiếc áo len ngoại cỡ. Chỉ cần lướt qua, hắn đã quá rõ thân dưới cậu chắc chắn cũng chẳng khá hơn.

 

 

Peter cúi xuống, mỉm cười dịu dàng với Ellie.

 

 

 

“El, cho chúng ta vài phút được không?! Cháu có thể ra phòng khách và xem ti vi”

“Ok! Bố đem rất nhiều quà về, nên yên tâm đi!”

 

 

 

Con bé nhe răng díp mắt cười rồi phi ra ngoài, không quên đóng sầm cửa bếp lại, để mặc hai người trong căn phòng kín.

 

 

Nhếch mép cười một lúc, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, người vẫn quan sát mình chi tiết từ nãy giờ.

 

 

 

 

 “Chuyến bay của anh thế nào?”

 

 

 

Hắn im lặng, thở mạnh rồi từ từ bước từng bước về phía cậu.

 

 

 

 

“Ổn”

“Công việc?”

“Đã xong xuôi”

 

 

 

Cậu gật gù nhìn lại, không nói gì thêm. Hắn cứ tiếp tục bước, cho đến khi khoảng cách giữa cả hai chỉ còn là vài cm.

Đôi mắt hắn lúc này chỉ dừng lại ở khuôn mặt cậu. Luồn tay đến nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, hắn cau mày khi cảm thấy các khớp xương hơi nhô lên qua cái chạm nhẹ.

Cậu không giật ra, chỉ ngước mắt nhìn hắn, đôi mắt mệt mỏi giờ ánh lên vẻ kiên định, khiến hắn không thể đối mặt.

 

 

 

“Sao em biết anh sẽ về đây?”

“Đừng hỏi câu ngớ ngẩn nữa”

“Ok, não hơi nhũn sau nhiệm vụ lần này, sorry. Sao em lại ở đây?”

“Vẫn là một câu hỏi ngu ngốc, nên em sẽ không trả lời”

“Không sao”

 

 

 

Nhấc cổ tay cậu lên, hắn hôn nhẹ lên những đốt đỏ tấy vì xương xây sát ở mu bàn tay cậu. Ngước mắt lên nhìn, đôi mắt nâu trước mắt hắn lấp lánh nhìn, màu nâu sáng sâu thẳm trong con ngươi kia mà hắn luôn yêu thích, giờ nhìn xoáy vào hắn.

Đưa tay vuốt nhẹ lên má cậu, lướt qua hõm má đã lõm xuống một đường, hắn không kìm được tiếng thở dài.

 

 

 

“Em gầy đi”

“Yeah, công ty, thành phố, tìm anh. Khá nhiều thứ để làm”

“Em không ngủ tý nào cả, nhìn mắt em như muốn nổ tung ra vậy!”

“Đi tuần buổi sớm, sáng tới công ty, chiều đi họp báo, tối đi tuần, khuya ra ngoài biên giới tìm anh. Như đã nói, em hơi thiếu thời gian”

 

 

Chết tiệt, nghe cái thời gian biểu kinh dị của Peter mà hắn muốn bắn mấy phát vào ngực. Ai mà có thể sống như thế được chứ, mà đấy đâu có gọi là sống, giống tra tấn hơn.

 

 

 

“Nhưng ít nhất thì em cũng tìm được anh rồi”

 

 

 

Peter thở nhẹ nhìn hắn nhăn nhó quan sát gương mặt phờ phạc của mình. Đôi môi cong lên một nụ cười nhẹ, trông thật mong manh, dễ vỡ khi nhìn tổng thể với bộ dạng của cậu. Hắn nhắm chặt mắt, vầng trán nhăn lại, răng nghiến chặt vào nhau, cầm chặt lấy tay cậu và rít lên.

 

 

“Đừng cười, đừng như vậy. Ít nhất… hãy giận anh đi!”

 

 

 

Cậu lắc đầu cười, đưa một tay lên áp lấy mặt hắn. Hắn lập tức lấy tay mình áp lên tay cậu, cảm nhận làn da, hơi ấm của cậu áp với da thịt mình.

 

 

 

“Đừng tự trách mình, Wade. Em hiểu anh nghĩ gì”

 

 

 

Hắn thở mạnh, bật ra thành tiếng, kéo cậu ôm sát vào lòng, vòng tay siết chặt lấy thân hình nay đã gầy đi rất nhiều của cậu.

 

 

 

“Anh không xứng đáng có em!”

“Shh, ổn rồi”

 

 

 

Cậu nhẹ nhàng vuốt lưng hắn, rúc đầu vào cổ hắn, cọ cọ mớ tóc nâu trên đỉnh đầu vào cằm hắn.

Được ôm lại Peter, cảm nhận hơi ấm của cậu, là điều tuyệt vời đến nỗi nếu đây là mơ, thì hắn không bao giờ muốn tỉnh lại.

 

Cậu đáng lẽ phải giận hắn. Hắn đã chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần cho những trận quát tháo, những cú đá hay cú đấm đầy giận giữ và mất bình tĩnh tung về phía mình. Hắn xứng đáng tất cả những điều đó. Nhưng hắn không xứng đáng điều này, được ôm Peter  trong lòng, được cậu vỗ về và thì thầm bên tai. Hắn biết baby boy của hắn có một trái tim vàng, nhưng giờ thì hắn thấy vàng cũng không thể đo đếm được nữa rồi.

Hắn đã bỏ rơi cậu, rời đi không một lí do, không một lời giải thích, chấm dứt tất cả và chỉ để lại một mẩu giấy nhớ. Hắn là một tay giết người, một kẻ sát nhân ưa máu me, bạo lực và biến thái, tâm thần. Da hắn lồi lõm hơn cả bề mặt Mặt trăng và đầu óc thì chập cheng. Cậu ở bên hắn đã là một điều kì diệu, nhưng sau tất cả những gì hắn làm, cậu vẫn tha thứ, dễ dàng cho qua tất cả, khiến hắn cảm thấy không thứ cặn bã nào trên đời này có thể sánh bằng mình khi đứng bên cậu.

 

 

 

 

 

“Peter… anh xin lỗi…”

 

 

 

 

Hắn ngập ngừng, giọng phát ra đặc khàn và đứt quãng.

 

 

 

 

“Không sao”

“Đừng nói vậy, anh đã bỏ em, anh khiến em trông thảm hại thế này, anh… anh không biết nữa, anh đã làm hỏng mọi thứ, như mọi khi”

“Không sao, em ở đây để sửa lại những gì anh đã phá hỏng”

“Không. Chuyện đấy là chắc chắn là có sao đấy! Anh luôn khiến em bị kéo vào những chuyện như thế này, và em luôn là người dọn hậu quả do anh gây ra”

“Đủ rồi, đừng tự trách bản thân nữa, anh biết điều đấy không đúng mà”

“Yeah nhưng nó cũng gần đúng đấy, anh kéo mọi thứ xung quanh em xuống, giờ em có một gia đình toàn những siêu nhân, em không nên cứ phải vác theo cái của nợ này!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn chỉ ngón chỏ và vẽ một vòng quanh mặt mình.

Peter nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, nắm lấy ngón trỏ đang chỉ vào mặt của hắn, kéo vào đặt lên vai mình.

 

 

 

 

“Wade”

“Yeah…”

 

 

 

Cậu không nói gì thêm, chỉ đơn giản là đưa mắt nhìn hắn. Khuôn mặt phờ phạc, hốc hác sát gần với hắn, phả ra từng hơi ấm nhè nhẹ, nhẹ đến độ dù ở khoảng cách gần thế này, hắn vẫn gần như không thể nghe thấy tiếng cậu thở.  

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, tựa trán mình vào của cậu, cảm nhận bàn tay vuốt nhẹ sau lưng mình, vỗ về như xoa dịu một đứa trẻ nhỏ.

 

 

 

“Chúng ta không thể tiếp tục”

“Wade”

 

 

Lời nói cậu thì thầm như tiếng thở dài, không não nề, không buồn bã nhưng trầm và lắng đọng trong tâm trí hắn như hạt sương lạnh, khiến ngực không khỏi nhói lên.

 

 

 

“Không, chuyện này… nó thực sự nghiêm trọng. Em sẽ gặp nguy hiểm nếu tiếp tục”

 

 

 

Ah, hắn gần như không nhận ra giọng mình nữa, nó méo mó và vỡ nát như hắn vừa nuốt phải cả quả chanh vậy.

 

 

“Chúng ta đã nói về chuyện này, rất rất nhiều lần rồi!”

“Peter…”

“Vậy sẽ có gì khác biệt khi bố em nhắc lại chuyện này chứ?”

“…”

 

 

 

Yeah, cả hai đã nói về vấn đề này quá nhiều lần, vì đó là sự thật. Hắn biết việc mình ở bên bất kì ai là quá nguy hiểm. Không cần phải Steve Rogers đến để cảnh cáo, hay Tony Stark chửi vào mặt hắn cũng quá rõ kẻ thù của hắn nhiều đến cỡ nào. Vì hắn không như cậu, không phải là người có trái tim nhân hậu, không phải là người quên thân xả mình vì một thế giới tốt đẹp hơn, chém và giết là những gì hắn đã biết, đã làm, và quá giỏi trong quá lâu, kéo theo đó là kẻ thù. Hắn không thể chết, yeah, cứ mặc chúng vầy, nhưng gia đình hắn thì có thể. Đây chính là lí do vì sao hắn hải sống cách xa Ellie, vậy thì có gì khác với cậu chứ?!

Như đã nói, nơi hắn thuộc về không phải là bên những người hắn yêu thuộc, mà là ở địa ngục, nơi hắn có thể bảo vệ họ.

 

Peter đã thuyết phục hắn rất nhiều lần, kiên nhẫn ở bên hắn bao lâu nay, nhưng cái nỗi ám ảnh này vẫn cứ âm ỉ đeo bám qua từng ngày, từng giây phút bên nhau.

Bây giờ, cậu lại làm vậy. Chỉ nhìn qua ánh mắt thôi, hắn cũng biết cậu muốn nói gì. Những câu ca quen thuộc, những lời yêu thương dịu dàng xoa dịu linh hồn hắn, những tiếng gọi yêu thương kéo hắn từ địa ngục trở lại trần gian.

 

 

 

“Wade, em yêu anh, vì vậy đừng rời đi. Anh đã hứa, sẽ không bao giờ rời đi”

 

 

 

Lần này khác, cậu không cau mày chỉ giáo rằng cậu cũng đã đối mặt với đủ hiểm nguy hằng ngày, thêm vài tên vặt vãnh cũng chẳng sao, hay yêu cầu hắn ngừng suy nghĩ thái quá đi. Lần này, cậu chỉ thở nhẹ bên tai hắn, vòng tay ôm chặt lấy cổ hắn, vùi đầu mình vào vai hắn, thì thầm.

 

Và hắn không thể chối từ.

 

Hắn đã hứa, và hắn đã phá vỡ lời hứa của chính mình, giờ đây Peter ốm yếu, mệt mỏi vì hắn, cầu xin hắn hãy ở lại. Hắn đã làm cái quái gì vậy!

 

Fuck vũ trụ, fuck kẻ thù, fuck Steve Rogers. Kệ mẹ tất cả! Peter là tất cả của hắn bây giờ.

 

 

Siết tay ôm chặt lấy hông cậu, kéo cậu ép sát vào mình hơn. Hắn méo mó cười, mắt đã ướt , răng nghiến chặt run run giọng nói.

 

 

“Yeah, baby boy, anh sẽ không bao giờ bỏ em đi nữa!”

 

 

Có vậy chứ, Peter phì cười hạnh phúc rồi lắc đầu, cọ cọ tóc vào cằm hắn. Đây rồi, cái cảm giác ngưa ngứa quen thuộc mỗi khi cậu cọ chỏm tóc nâu mềm mềm xù lên vào cằm mình, hắn nhớ nó muốn chết đi được.

Hắn kéo cậu ra và hôn cậu. Nụ hôn không hoang dại và ngấu nghiến, mãnh liệt như mọi khi, chỉ đơn thuần là một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng, từ tốn, nhưng nó là nụ hôn “Anh xin lỗi”, và rồi “Anh yêu em” và “Anh sẽ không bao giờ buông tay ra nữa!”.

Yeah, thật không ngờ một nụ hôn lại có nhiều ý nghĩa đến vậy, thường thường thì hắn phải nói cả tá câu mới có một câu vào được vấn đề chính, nhưng giờ chỉ cần một nụ hôn, cậu có thể hiểu được tất cả.

 

Nhấc cậu lên đặt ngồi lên bàn uống trà, hắn dứt môi ra, nhìn kĩ cậu một lượt.

 

 

Yeah, hắn nhớ khuôn mặt này, và fuck, tại sao cậu lại để bản thân ra nông nỗi này chứ! Tất cả là tại hắn, đó là nhiệm vụ của hắn để chăm sóc cậu vì cậu chẳng bao giờ chú ý đến bản thân cả. Đủ rồi, giờ hắn sẽ không đi đâu nữa.

 

 

Luồn tay vào trong lớp áo len của cậu, hắn hôn nhẹ lên làn da ở cổ. Nhếch mép cười khi cảm nhận cậu run lên và rên nhẹ.

 

 

 

“Hai người đang làm gì đấy?”

 

 

Hắn giật mình, trượt chân đập đầu gối vào cạnh bàn.

 

 

“MOTHER FUC… Ellie?!”

 

 

Cô bé đứng ở cửa, tay cầm gói snack, kẹp bên nách là hình nộm Deadpool nhồi bông, mắt tròn mở to, tay tiếp tục đưa snack vào miệng như người ngồi rạp xem phim ăn bỏng ngô.

 

Peter hắng giọng, chỉnh tề lại áo quàn rồi trượt xuống bàn, tiến tới cô bé và xoa đầu nó, nhe răng cười.

 

 

 

“Chuyện gì vậy El?”

“Cháu đói rồi, Emily bảo không ăn vặt trước bữa chính nhưng hai người lâu quá!”

“Xin lỗi nhóc, bữa tối tới liền đây”

 

 

Hắn ngồi xổm xuống bật ngón trỏ và ngón cái với cô bé, rồi đứng lên hôn má cậu, quay ra kệ bếp và bắt đầu bỏ chảo xuống.

 

 

“Em bảo không pancake cho bữa tối!”

“Yên tâm đi, có chú ở đây, chú sẽ đảm bảo tối nay bố nhóc không làm cái pancake nào hết”

 

 

Con bé hì cười với Peter rồi quay lưng chạy ra phòng khách, không quên đóng cửa đánh sầm một tiếng.

 

Hắn và cậu đưa mắt nhìn nhau, hắn chỉ nhếch mép sau một quãng im lặng.

 

 

 

“Yên tâm đi, sau bữa tối, anh sẽ xé nát bộ quần áo chết tiệt mà em đang mặc ra”

“Wow”

“Yeah babe, em sẽ còn phải nói nhiều hơn thế đấy. Vì anh nhớ em muốn điên lên được!”

 

 

Cậu tiến tới sau lưng hắn, vòng tay vắt qua hông hắn, tựa cằm mình vào bờ vai rộng lớn, môi cong lên nụ cười.

 

 

“Yeah, em cũng nhớ anh”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * on the rock: là kiểu uống rượu mạnh với đá to và ly ngắn


	15. Unexpected guests

Sau bữa tối, hắn và cậu cùng ôm Ellie nằm xem tivi. Cậu dựa đầu vào vai hắn, trong lòng ôm gói bỏng ngô, Ellie ngồi giữa thỉnh thoảng với tay ra, nắm một nắm đầy bỏng cho vào mồm. Hắn dựa lưng vào thành ghế, vòng tay ôm lấy vai cậu, tay còn lại kéo Ellie ngồi sát vào trong vì thỉnh thoảng con bé lại nhảy lên khi đến pha hành động và tụt dần khỏi mép đệm.

Đèn điện trong nhà tắt hết, chỉ còn mỗi ánh sáng xanh từ màn hình tivi mập mờ trong căn phòng.

 

 

 

“Hừm… là anh thì anh sẽ chọn bắn vỡ đầu thằng cha đó, thay vì đấm nó lăn ra sàn”

 

 

Hắn bốc bỏng ngô cho vào mồm, nhún vai nói. Lập tức, cậu huých khủy tay vào người hắn, nhướn mày lén chỉ vào đầu Ellie để con bé không phát hiện ra. Hắn chỉ xoa xoa chỗ lườn vừa bị cậu huých vào, méo mặt tròn mắt ra vẻ vô tội nhìn lại.

 

 

“Anh là một hình mẫu tồi tệ đấy, Wade!”

 

 

Cậu thở dài lên tiếng, đưa tay xoa xoa mái tóc xoăn xù của cô bé. Ellie đã nhắm mắt thở đều từ lúc nào, đầu gục xuống, hai tay ôm chặt lấy cái gối ngon lành ngủ.

 

 

“Yeah, thật may mắn khi nó không giống anh chút nào”

 

 

Hắn vươn vai, lắc lắc khớp cổ rồi mỉm cười nhìn xuống cô bé đang yên lành ngủ. Cậu cau mày, định nói gì đó, song chỉ im lặng quan sát hắn vòng tay bế Ellie lên, cẩn thận để đầu cô bé gục vào vai mình, đi lên lầu.

 

Một lúc sau, hắn đi xuống, ngồi xuống cạnh cậu và kéo cậu vào lòng.

Hắn vốn chẳng quan tâm đến bộ phim nữa, chỉ kéo chăn lên đắp cho cả hai, thi thoảng hôn lên tóc cậu, cảm nhận giây phút được gần gũi cậu sau bao lâu nay.

Tháng vừa rồi, với hắn, thật đúng như địa ngục. Tỉnh dậy với bên giường trống không, hắn cứ ngỡ tất cả chỉ là một cơn ác mộng, thi thoảng, hắn quên mất, mở cửa căn hộ ở tạm bợ của mình ra và cất tiếng chào, như thể có một ai đó chờ mình bên trong, hay những khi ngồi trên nóc một tòa chung cư nào đó, như một thói quen, hắn quay lại nhìn bên vai mình, mập mờ mường tượng trong trí nhớ một bóng hình vẫn ngồi cạnh đó, mỉm cười nhìn hắn. 

Nhớ lại, những đêm đó, những đêm không ngủ nhìn vào tấm hình của cả hai, hắn vẫn tự trấn an mình, rằng ở xa nơi khác, cậu vẫn đang ổn, và cậu được an toàn.

 

Có lại được baby boy của hắn trong lòng lúc này đây, thật không gì có thể tả xiết. Nhưng cậu gầy đi, khiến vòng tay hắn ôm có nhiều khoảng trống hơn, hắn không khỏi cau mày, thầm chửi bản thân vì đã hành động và suy nghĩ như một thằng khốn.

 

 

 

“Wade”

 

 

Hắn giật mình qua tiếng gọi của cậu, cúi xuống nhìn thấy con ngươi nâu sáng kia đang nhìn mình.

 

 

“Gì vậy sweetums?”

 

 

Cậu nhìn hắn, đặt gói bỏng xuống bàn rồi ngồi thằng lưng dậy, đưa hai tay giữ lấy đầu hắn.

 

 

 

“Anh ít nói quá đấy! Mọi chuyện vẫn ổn chứ?”

 

 

Đến hắn còn không tin có ngày mình lại nghe được câu này, nhưng cặp mắt puppy lo lắng nhìn hắn trước mặt đây không thể chối từ được. Damn, hắn nhớ cặp mắt này quá.

 

 

“Yeah… yeah! Mọi chuyện đều ổn cả, honey”

 

 

Hắn cúi xuống hôn lên sống mũi cậu rồi trượt xuống đôi môi đang hé mở sẵn đón chờ. Luồn tay ra sau lưng, hắn nhấc cậu lên đùi mình, nhắm mắt cảm nhận từng chi tiết, từng hơi thở và từng cử động của cậu. Chết tiệt, rút cuộc hắn đã làm cái shit gì suốt thời gian qua vậy?!

 

Dứt môi nhau ra, thế giới xung quanh đúng nghĩa quay cuồng. Cảm giác mọi thứ dưới chân đang chao đảo, xoay tròn, và Peter là cọc trụ duy nhất đang đứng yên trong thế giới của hắn.

 

Vẫn luôn vậy, dù hắn có đi đâu, dù thế giới có đảo lộn điên cuồng thế nào, cuối cùng, cả hai vẫn ở đây, bên nhau. Cậu vẫn bên cạnh hắn, không một lần đổi lòng.

 

 

 

“Ha, chuyện gì vậy?!”

 

 

Cậu bật cười khi hắn gục đầu rúc vào hõm cổ mình, vòng tay luồn vào trong áo cậu ôm siết lấy tấm lưng, ngón cái vuốt vuốt nhẹ lên hai cánh xương nhô, cổ họng khẽ rên rỉ thứ tiếng gì đó giống như một con mèo già báo đói.

 

 

 

Hãy cứ để cậu nghĩ hắn ăn nhầm phải thứ gì đó tối nay, hắn lúc này chỉ muốn ôm lấy cậu, và nhắm mắt hưởng thụ giây phút này thôi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ==================

 

 

 

 

“Hai người thật là…!”

 

Emily lắc đầu nói sau khi chọt chọt ngón trỏ vào mặt hắn. Chống hai tay vào hông, cô thở dài nhìn hắn mớ ngủ uể oải ngồi dậy trên giường, gãi đầu gãi cổ há mốm ngáp lớn.

 

 

 

“Về rồi hở?!”

“Đấy là cách cậu nói chuyện với chủ nhà sao?”

“Yeah yeah yeah! Hãy nói với tôi là bữa sáng đã có sẵn rồi, bằng không là tôi sẽ không lết cái mông tuyệt vời của mình ra khỏi tấm nệm này đâu”

 

 

 

Emily lập tức chun mũi vung tay bát vào đầu hắn, khiến hắn xém ngã dúi. Không dám kêu lớn vì sợ đánh thức người bên cạnh vẫn đang say giấc nồng, hắn méo mặt tỏ vẻ vô tội, mắt rưng rưng quay sang nhìn.

 

 

 

“Tôi đã làm cái fuck gì!!!?”

“Hỏi câu như vậy nữa tôi sẽ dùng cả cái chảo đánh cậu!”

“Wow wow, ok. Bình tĩnh nào Beyoncé!”

 

 

Emily khịt mũi, khoanh hai tay lại nhìn hắn xoay người đưa tay vuốt nhẹ lên má cậu, khẽ mỉm cười.

Hôm qua, khi Peter đến gõ cửa, cô đã rất bất ngờ. Phần vì thường thường, cậu và hắn sẽ đến luôn đến thăm nơi này cùng nhau, phần vì vẻ phờ phạc, mệt mỏi và ốm yếu của cậu. Cô là phụ nữ, chỉ cần một cái nhìn vào đôi mắt trùng xuống cùng nụ cười hờ hững của cậu, cô đã biết có chuyện gì không ổn đã diễn ra giữa cả hai.

Cô không hỏi, vì Peter không nói. Nói là không tò mò thì không đúng, nhưng đây là Deadpool, chắc chắn hắn sẽ lại làm trò ngu xuẩn hay suy nghĩ vớ vẩn gì đó nên mới vậy, vả lại, cô không muốn làm phiền Peter, vì chỉ cần lướt nhìn một lần, cô cũng hiểu chuyện lần này khá tệ.

Nhưng có vẻ giờ mọi thứ đã ổn thỏa rồi, hắn trông có vẻ vui vẻ, tưng tửng như mọi khi, còn cậu thì ngủ ngon lành như thể đã không được chợp mắt trong một thời gian dài, mà cô đoán chắc đúng như vậy thật. Để Peter ngủ không cảnh giác, không phòng bị như thế này, hẳn cậu đã rất mệt mỏi.

 

 

 

“Peter, cậu ấy…”

 

“Yeah, nên để em ấy nghỉ”

 

 

Cô khẽ gật đầu đồng tình, thở mạnh mỉm cười quan sát khuôn mặt điển trai đang giãn ra, thở nhẹ đều đều.

 

 

“Chúng ta sẽ bê phần ăn của Peter lên sau khi cậu ấy tỉnh dậy”

 

 

Emily nhìn cậu, đoạn quay lại nhếch mép nhìn hắn

 

“Còn cậu, mặc quần áo vào, xuống ăn sáng và kể cho tôi mọi chuyện!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

“Vậy là cậu cứ thế bỏ đi?!”

“Yeah”

“…”

“Em?”

“…”

 

“Well, chuyện là như vậy đấy!”

 

 

Hắn vung vẩy cái dĩa, mồm ngồm ngoàm nhai, nhún vai nói.

 

 

“Tôi biết tôi là thằng đần rồi, vì vậy nếu cô có ý định nói thế thì đừng tốn sức”

“Không”

“Hở?”

“Tôi sẽ không bảo cậu là thằng đần, đồ ngu!”

“Wow, ok, ngu với đần khá khác nhau nhỉ”

“Im đi. Cậu làm vậy vì cậu yêu Peter, chúng ta ai cũng hành động điên khùng khi yêu, vậy nên tôi sẽ không gọi cậu là đần lần này, Wilson”

 

 

Emily nhấc cốc cà phê lên uống, đẩy mày nói tỉnh bơ. Hắn im lặng một lúc nhìn, chần chừ nuốt thức ăn trong miệng đánh ực rồi cúi xuống cái đĩa, mắt nhìn vào miếng xúc xích hun khói mà nghĩ mông lung.

 

 

“Em ấy thậm chí còn không giận tôi”

“Cậu là một thằng khốn may mắn”

 

Cô lật trang báo, trả lời nhẹ hẫng.

 

 

“Tôi không xứng với em ấy”

“Giờ mới biết à!”

“…”

“Sao?”

“!!!”

 

 

Cô thở dài, bỏ tờ báo xuống bàn nhìn hắn trợn ngược đôi mắt rưng rưng lên.

 

 

“Cậu mong chờ gì nữa. Bộ cứ phải xứng nhau thì mới là tình yêu à, ngược lại thì có, như cậu và Peter, hai người khác nhau, rất nhiều, vì Chúa! Nhưng không phải cả hai vẫn bám dính lấy nhau đấy sao. Chúng ta là những sinh vật sống, không phải những mảnh ghép để mà phải vừa vặn mới ghép vào được với nhau, giống như những thanh nam châm vậy, càng khác nhau, như cực dương và âm, thì sẽ càng hút nhau”

“Wow… yeah… tôi nghĩ.. chắc vậy!”

“Thằng đần này, hãy nghe tôi đi. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, hai người yêu nhau, vậy là đủ rồi!”

“Ok ok, vậy là quá nhiều lý thuyết cho một ngày rồi, có thể kết thúc bài giảng được rồi đấy, giáo sư McGonagall. Mà cô đã hứa sẽ không gọi tôi là đần mà!”

 

 

 

Xém nghẹn vì cái đập giáng trời của Emily vào lưng, hắn mồm đầy thức ăn ú ớ kêu, cười sằng sặc.

Emily có ý đúng, hắn không phủ nhận. Hắn yêu cậu, vậy là đủ rồi. Hắn sẽ cho nổ tung Mặt Trăng vì cậu, hắn sẽ đi hủy diệt một hệ ngân hà vì cậu, fuck, vì cậu, hắn sẽ làm tất cả.

 

Người ta nói yêu là mù quáng, well, hắn đã quáng sẵn rồi, chỉ không mù được thôi, nếu cần, hắn sẽ đốt cháy một mặt trời để cho bất cứ thằng chó nào nuôi ý định hại đến những người hắn yêu thương biết được hắn có thể làm những gì vì họ.

Hắn không giống cậu, hắn là một tên khốn ích kỷ, độc đoán, tàn bạo, có tính chiếm hữu cao. Hắn chẳng quan tâm cái cóc gì về về mấy tỷ người còn lại trên cái hành tinh này, hay bất cứ mạng sống nào trong cả cái vũ trụ này, để bảo vệ tình yêu của đời mình, hắn sẽ làm tất cả.

 

 

 

Há mồm ra định nói câu nào đó tử tế để đối đáp Emily, hắn nhìn thấy cậu bên cầu thang, tay đang đưa lên dụi mắt, ểu oải đi xuống.

 

 

“Peter!’’

 

Hắn đứng bật dậy khỏi ghế, nhanh đến nỗi khiến cái bàn rung lên, và Emily giật mình xém làm đổ cốc cà phê.

Bước từng sải dài, hắn đi như phi đến bên cậu, đưa tay vòng lấy hông, kéo vào lòng.

 

 

“Dậy sớm quá đấy, baby boy. Em làm gì ngoài giường vậy?”

 

Peter mắt nhắm mắt mở gục vào vai hắn, đầu cọ cọ vào cằm hắn, miệng lầm bầm ú ớ nói.

 

 

“Sớm? Không phải mọi người đã dậy hết rồi sao?!”

“Không phải đâu, em đang nhìn thấy những hồn ma đấy−AUUU!!!”

 

Chưa kịp dứt lời, cái dĩa từ phòng bếp phi tới găm vào đầu hắn, Emily lắc đầu ngán ngẩm, khoanh hai tay nhìn hắn, đoạn gật đầu chào Peter.

 

“Wade”

 

Cậu nói rồi phì cười, gật đầu chào lại Emily.

 

“Ok ok, đấy là Rosie O’Donnell đấy!”

 

Nói rồi, hắn rút cái dĩa đang cắm ở sau đầu mình ra, ném nó vào một góc.

 

 

“Mọi người ăn sáng hết rồi à?!”

“Yeah, anh định sẽ mang lên tận giường, nhưng em lại rước cái thân xinh đẹp xuống đây và làm hỏng hết kế hoạch đột kích lãng mạn của anh rồi!”

“Haha, thôi đi”

 

 

Cậu rúc sâu vào cổ hắn, khúc khích cười. Hắn nhắm mắt, mỉm cười đưa tay vuốt lưng cậu, đoạn cúi xuống vòng một tay ra sau gối cậu, nhấc bổng lên một cách nhẹ hẫng.

 

 

“Nào người đẹp, đưa em lại giường nào”

 

 

Cậu cười lớn qua mỗi bước hắn đi.

 

“Em có thể tự đi mà!”

“Đừng giết chết sự lãng mạn, Petey!”

“Đừng giết chết một cái giường nữa, hai người!”

 

 

Tiếng Emily nói lớn vọng từ dưới bếp lên, khiến cả hai cùng sặc cười.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ====================

 

 

 

 

 

 

Đến chiều muộn, hắn thu dọn đồ ra xe. Cậu hôn trán Ellie và ôm tạm biệt từng thành viên gia đình Preston, trong lúc đó, hắn xách hai túi hành lí với đầy súng ống, đạn dược và ném nó vào ghế sau của chiếc Jeep.

Trèo lên xe, cậu vẫy tay chào lần cuối rồi đóng cửa lại. 

 

Suốt chặng đường, hắn chẳng nói gì mấy, chỉ thi thoảng mỗi khi gạt cần số, sẽ tiện thể với lấy nắm chặt tay cậu và cứ giữ như vậy, huýt sáo ung dung lái. Cậu không phàn nàn gì, hạ hết cửa kính xuống, để gió thổi bay tóc mình.

Cả hai cứ im lặng như vậy, nắm chặt tay nhau, tiến trở về thành phố.

 

Thật kì lạ khi hai cái mồm nổi tiếng bậc nhất giới anh hùng lại có thể yên lặng như vậy. Nhưng lúc này, họ không phải những siêu anh hùng, trong xe không phải là SpiderMan và Deadpool, chỉ có Peter và Wade. Họ không mặc chiến phục, không đánh nhau với cái ác, không bảo vệ ai, họ chỉ là những con người bình thường, và con người ai cũng cần những giây phút tĩnh lặng trong cuộc đời, dù cho chặng đời họ có điên cuồng chao đảo quay như thế nào đi chăng nữa.

 

 

 

Cả hai về đến nơi thì cũng đã 6h tối, New York đã lên đèn sáng rực khắp nơi, các cửa hiệu lấp lánh đồ trang trí chào đón Giáng Sinh tới gần, dòng người vẫn qua lại tấp nập, nhộn nhịp khắp các con phố, vỉa hè, mặc cho trời đổ tuyết trong cái lạnh cắt da cắt thịt.

 

Hắn vòng xe xuống tầng hầm của tòa nhà, tiến vào thang máy rồi đọc số tầng Garage riêng cho máy tính. Sau khi đỗ xe xong, hắn cầm hai chiếc túi nặng trịch vũ khí và ném nó vào cốp của chiếc Mustang màu cam bóng loáng gần đó. Cậu xuống xe, tiến đến thang máy và giữ cửa chờ hắn.

 

 

“Wade, nhanh lên! Em có cuộc họp lúc 8h”

“Yeah yeah! Tới đây!”

 

Hắn chạy vào thang máy, tháo chiếc mũ bóng chày xuống và cởi bỏ áo khoác ra, ngáp lớn.

 

 

 

“Vậy… 8h?!”

“8h”

“Bao lâu?”

“2 tiếng, hoặc hơn”

“…”

 

 

Hắn nhìn cậu, xịu mặt, vai trễ xuống, mắt cầu xin.

 

 

“Không hủy được!”

 

 

Peter phụt cười nhún mày nhìn hắn, đưa bàn tay úp vào bản mặt hắn đang dần dí sát đến, đẩy ra. Hắn càng khuỵ người xuống, hai tay buông thỏng, làm mặt chảy dài.

 

 

“Wade! Không!”

“Ôi thôi nào! Kiểu họp khỉ gió gì lại diễn ra vào đêm tối tuyết rơi lãng con mẹ nó mạng vậy chứ!”

 

 

Hắn vung hai tay lên trời, chán nản nhìn cậu, mồm lải nhải bất bình.

 

 

“Kiểu họp sẽ thay đổi công nghệ sử dụng năng lượng của con người trong vòng 2 thập kỉ tới! Vậy nên thôi phàn nàn đi!”

“Yeah, đấy là cách em đối xử với bạn trai mình sau một tháng xa cách. Thật không công bằng Petey, không.công.bằng!”

 

 

 

Hắn khoanh hai tay lại, giận dỗi ngoảnh mặt đi. Cậu lắc đầu ngán ngẩm, mồm không thể ngừng cười được vì thái độ trẻ con quá thể của hắn.

 

Cửa thang máy bật mở, cả hai tiến ra ngoài và mở cửa căn hộ.

 

 

“Coi nào Wade, đừng có trẻ con như vậy nư…”

 

 

Tiến vào phòng khách, giọng cậu bỗng nhỏ dần lại và im bặt, khiến hắn đang loay hoay cởi giầy phải tò mò ngẩng đầu lên nhìn. Cậu đứng sững như bức tượng, không nói câu nào, quay lưng lại với hắn. Theo bản năng, hắn nhanh như thoắt rút cặp súng ngắn vắt chéo sau hông ra ra, từ từ tiến về tới gần cậu.

 

 

 

“Peter?”

 

 

Hắn thở mạnh, từ từ hỏi, nhìn theo hướng đôi mắt cậu đang trợn mở to nhìn, đưa ngón tay lên hạ chốt an toàn xuống, sẵn sàng nổ súng vào bất cứ cái quái gì đang khiến cho baby boy của hắn thần hồn nát thần tính như vậy.

 

Hắn đã sẵn sàng cho vài tên dị nhân, hay người máy, hay bất cứ thằng hề dị hợm nào mà Peter hay đánh nhau cùng xuất hiện. Hẵn đã sẵn sàng kéo cậu ra sau lưng, kéo cò bắn nát bươm vào tất cả những gì có thể cho là nguy hiểm hay đe doa. Hell yeah, hắn đã sẵn sàng cho một trận chiến ra hồn.

 

Nhưng đến lúc này thì đến cả người hắn cũng nhũn ra.

 

 

 

  

“WHAT IN THE ASS?!!!!”

 

 

 

 

Avenger đang ngồi đông đủ, ĐÔNG ĐỦ! FUCKING ĐÔNG ĐỦ!

Tức là hiện giờ có đến hành chục đang đứng ngồi mỗi người một nơi khắp gian phòng khách của nhà hắn và Peter.

Ok, có thể không hẳn là đông đủ, nhưng khá chắc là tất cả những thành viên mà hắn biết rõ đều đang ở đây, nhưng như vậy là quá nhiều rồi!

 

 

 

“Peter”

 

 

Steve quay lại nhìn hai người, gật đầu mỉm cười lên tiếng. Hắn vội vàng luống cuống lấy mặt nạ ra đeo vào.

 

 

 

“B… bố”

 

 

Peter mắt đảo điên nhìn đám đông trong nhà mình, mấp máy trả lời.

 

 

“M.. mọi… mọi người…”

 

 

[Petey pie cắn nhầm lưỡi rồi kìa!]

{Giúp cậu ấy đi thằng ngu!!!}

[Làm cái quái gì giờ nhỉ?]

{Bắn họ đi!!!}

[YEAH!!! Cho nổ con mẹ nó cả tòa nhà này đi!]

{Nhưng trước tiên phải đưa Petey ra ngoài đã}

 

 

 

“Deadpool”

 

 

Giọng Steve vang lên không lớn cũng chẳng nặng nề, nhưng đủ lực để kéo hắn trở lại hiện thực.

 

 

“Bánh quế thần thánh!”

 

 

Hắn giật mình lắc đầu, ngẩng mặt đối diện nhìn Steve đang gật đầu chào mình, liền cứng đờ người, lập cập gật gật lại như một cỗ máy gỉ sét.

 

 

 

“Ờm… mọi người… đang làm gì ở đây vậy?”

 

 

Sau một hồi bình tâm lại, Peter nuốt nước bọt đánh mắt nhìn khắp tất cả các vị siêu anh hùng. Hầu hết bọn họ đều chưa nhận ra cả hai đã về, mỗi người ở một chỗ, túm năm tụm bảy như ngồi ở một club sang chảnh vậy.

 

Hyberion, Hercules, Luke Cage, Ex Nihilo, Chunky, Simon và Thor (hội những quý ngài cơ bắp và siêu siêu khỏe… well, tại sao không chứ?!) đang diễn cái gì đó kì quặc ở phía tây phòng khách, mọi người đứng quanh đó đút tay vào túi quần vui vẻ cười. Strange cùng “hiệp hội quyền năng, thông thái và lập dị”, gồm Druid, Jericho,  Black Bolt, John Hart, T’Challa đang đứng dựa lưng vào tường, khoanh tay gật gật đầu lắng nghe. Ngồi ở ghế sopha là hội ScienceBros: Tony, Bruce, Beast, Cho và… Reed?

Cả F4 cũng ở đây sao?!

Dù là gì thì họ cũng đáng rất say sưa với chủ đề khoa học của mình.

Hàng ghế đối diện là Hội phụ nữ, Jessica, Ava, Tiagra, Angelica, Carol, Crystal, Medusa và Sue đang nâng ly sampanh, trò chuyện vui vẻ. Trông họ có vẻ đang nói chuyện gì đó “con gái”, đưa tay lên che mồm cười lớn. Bọn trẻ chạy qua ghế, tay cầm mấy cái mô hình tòa nhà của cậu ở bản mô hình quy hoạch phát triển của P.I ở gian trưng bày cạnh phòng khách

 

 

….

 

Khoan. Bọn trẻ?

Franklin, Valeria, Luna, Denielle?

Quái gì?!!!

Họ mang trẻ con tới!

 

Mà vì Chúa, Scott đang làm gì ở quầy bar vậy? Anh ta đứng đấy há mồm cười lớn và rót rượu như một bartender thực thụ. Ben Grimm, Logan, Thomas, Rohdey ngồi bên bàn đá ở quầy, ngoắc mồm cười vào mặt nhau khi nhìn Scoot lắc bình pha chế và làm tuột cái nắp, đồ uống vãi tung tóe ra bộ đồ.

Còn cái hàng phi tiêu thẳng đứng cắm vào nhau ở bảng bắn ưa thích của Deadpool nữa, thề với Chúa đây là tác phẩm của Clint. Anh ta lúc này đã vác ghế ra ngồi cạnh cửa sổ, buôn chuyện với Natasha và Bucky.

 

 

Loạn rồi! Loạn cả rồi!!!

 

Đây là nhà cậu mà!

Vì quái nào mà họ lại kéo hết đến đây vậy, vài người trong số họ vẫn còn đang mặc trang phục.

 

 

“Peter, chúng ta có chuyện muốn nói”

 

 

Well… hell yeah Steve! Cậu thực sự cần lời giải thích về chuyện này.

 

 

 

“PETER!!!”

 

 

Tony bất ngờ rú lên, mặt ngẩng lên bừng sáng tươi tỉnh khi nhìn thấy cậu.

 

Ok, giờ thì cái mồm to của anh ta mà tất cả đều nhận ra cậu ở đây rồi.

 

 

“Chàng trai đây rồi!”

 

 

Reed tiến tới vỗ vai cậu, người lúc này vẫn đang ngớ mặt ra.

 

 

“Chà, nhìn cháu kìa con trai, trông cháu thật tệ!”

“Ye… yeah, cảm ơn, Reed”

“Nói gì vậy, chúng ta là một gia đình mà”

 

 

Mr. Fantastic mỉm cười đưa tay xoa vai cậu. Sue ngồi ở ghế thấy vậy chỉ dịu dàng nhìn, khóe miệng khẽ cong lên. Lũ nhóc nhà F4 nhìn thấy cậu liền rú rít lên lao đến, bám dính lấy hai bên chân cậu. Franklin đang mặc chiếc áo có in biểu tượng Spiderman yêu thích của mình (Johnny lúc đầu khi nhìn thấy cái áo này đã không ngừng làu bàu suốt cả tuần vì cháu trai mình thần tượng Spiderman), cổ tay cả hai đứa đều đeo thiết bị liên lạc của P.I

 

Peter bật cười lớn, vòng tay bồng cả hai đứa lên.

 

 

“Chú Peter! Chú gầy quá!!!”

“Phải đó! Chú nhịn ăn đúng không? Mẹ cháu bảo nhịn ăn không phải là cách giảm cân tốt đâu”

“Valeria, chú Peter đâu có cần giảm cân! Chú ấy còn nhẹ hơn bố nữa!”

“Thế sao trông chú lại gầy vậy?! Hôm nọ cháu thấy chú trên tivi, chú trông vẫn bình thường mà!”

“Đấy là make up đấy mấy đứa, họ chát cả đống thứ vào mặt chú rồi cầm cọ tô tô vẽ vẽ như mấy đứa vẽ tượng vậy! Nhưng nó sẽ làm cho cháu trông khá lên. Valeria, khi cháu lớn, mẹ cháu sẽ dạy cháu những thứ đó đấy!”

 

 

Mắt con bé sáng lên, nó quay ngoắt đầu ra nhìn mẹ mình.

 

 

“Mẹ, thật chứ?!”

“Chắc chắn rồi công chúa của mẹ!”

“Được rồi hai đứa, tha cho chú ấy nào, chú ấy chỉ vừa mới về xong”

 

Reed giãn dài cánh tay ra, nhấc hai đứa nhóc ra khỏi cậu, thả chúng về phía Sue cùng hội phụ nữ, để họ rú rít lên bu lấy hai đứa trẻ như bắt được vàng.

 

Lúc này, tới lượt các vị anh hùng khác lần lượt tiến về phía cậu, dò xét và hỏi thăm. Steve vẫn cứ đứng đó, khoanh tay nhìn cậu gượng cười khi ai cũng phàn nàn về vẻ ngoài xuống cấp của cậu. Hắn đứng cách đám đông đang bu lấy cậu một quãng, im lặng để mặc họ bơ mình.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thành người ngoài rồi hả!?”

 

 

 

Logan tiến tới khoanh tay đứng bên cạnh, trầm giọng nói mà chẳng thèm ngoảnh mặt lại nhìn hắn.

Deadpool chỉ cúi đầu, mắt chân chân nhìn xuống nền. Logan cũng thấy lạ, bình thường có cắt lìa đầu khỏi cổ cái mồm hắn cũng không ngậm lại được, giờ lại câm như hến, cậy răng chẳng nói câu nào. Hiếm lắm mới có khi Logan chủ động bắt chuyện như vậy (căn bản vì ai cũng biết một khi nói chuyện với Deadpool thì hắn sẽ không bao giờ dừng lại), đâu có ngờ hắn sẽ phán ứng bằng sự im lặng.

 

 

 

“Mày biết đấy, mới đầu khi Tony kể về chuyện hai đứa chúng mày, chẳng ai tin cả”

 

 

Logan dùng chất giọng trầm khàn quen thuộc của mình dửng dưng nói, mắt vẫn nhìn về phía các đám đông đang đứng quanh Peter, liên tục vỗ vai, xoa đầu cậu.

 

 

“Phft, ai mà nghĩ mày lại ở bên một người như Peter, hay nhóc đấy lại chọn mày chứ”

 

 

Hắn vẫn im lặng, tốt, Logan cần hưởng thụ cảm giác mình là người chủ động trong cuộc hội thoại này.

 

 

“Đến khi cả Steve cũng thừa nhận, mọi người mới tin. Nat đã muốn đến giết mày−Không, hầu hết đều đã muốn đến giết mày. Cả lũ đã lên kế hoạch ám sát mày đầy đủ, tao cũng tham gia”

 

 

 

Lần này thì hắn ngẩng đầu lên, mắt trùng xuống, môi bĩu ra.

 

 

 

“Ouch! Man!!!”

“Câm đi, mày đáng vậy! Không đời nào tao hay bất cứ ai lại đồng ý cho mày ở bên Peter cả!”

 

 

Mắt Logan dán vào cậu, người đang nhe răng xoa đầu cười xòa khi đối diện trước một Matt Mudock khoanh tay nghiêm mặt. Anh ta đang phàn nàn cái gì đó về việc cơ thể của Peter đã yếu đi, fuck, chẳng cần cái siêu giác quan hay cái siêu cảm nhận quái nào đó của anh ta cũng thấy được, nhìn nhóc đó xem, trong nó như mấy thằng cha đào vàng vật vờ thiếu đói thiếu ngủ ở miền Tây vậy.

 

 

“Mày bỏ đi, thằng nhóc cũng ngừng đến tòa tháp. Cả lũ đã lo sốt vó, Angelica đã khóc, vì Chúa, cô ta chẳng dừng lại. Sau hơn tuần thì nó xuất hiện, giận dữ. Khi nó rời đi,chẳng ai hiểu cái mẹ gì cả, lúc đấy Tony mới bắt đầu nói. Cứ như thế, nó bặt âm vô tín với tất cả trong hơn một tháng, đến cả cặp “ông bà Smith” kia cũng chỉ có thể nhìn nó qua tivi”

“Làm sao họ biết Peter và tao về tối nay?”

“Có biết đâu, Tony chỉ biết tối nay 8h Peter có họp hành gì đó, nên phục sẵn ở đây, có ai ngờ thằng nhóc về cùng mày”

“Damn!”

“The heck, vụ đó, hẳn là nhóc đó đi tìm mày, có thể thấy là đã tìm được”

“Yeah…”

“Tốt, mày bỏ đi lần nữa, tao cắt cu mày!”

“Tưởng mày không muốn tao ở bên Petey?!”

“Mày nhìn thấy đó, có còn hơn không, không ai muốn thằng nhóc trông bệ rạc như thế này nữa”

“Yeah…”

 

 

Cuối cùng, Logan quay lại nhìn hắn, lúc này đã ngẩng đầu lên dõi mắt nhìn Peter.

 

 

“Wade, mày tốt nhất đừng có vớ vẩn đấy”

“Logan, ma’man, mày biết Wadey sẽ khô…”

“Wade, tao nghiêm túc đấy! Mày tổn thương Peter, sẽ không chỉ có tao giết mày. Damn, thằng nhóc này có nhiều bạn và được yêu thương hơn nó tưởng, Fantastic 4, X-men, Avenger, cả cái hội kung-fu đường phố kia nữa”

 

 

Logan hất cằm nhìn về phía Matt, Danny và Shang-Chi đang bàn gì đó với nhau, một tay Matt đặt lên vai Peter, nói gì đó với cậu.

 

 

“Yeah, thế giới của Petey thật tuyệt vời, còn thế giới của tao thật bốc mùi”

“Chuyện đó có vẻ xảy ra với mọi người tham gia thí nghiệm Weapon X”

 

.

 

“Nói đến mùi, cái thứ mùi kinh khủng khiến mũi tao chết hai ngày của mày đâu rồi?”

“Tắm”

 

 

 

Logan từ từ quay đầu lại nhìn, cố không trợn mắt lên nhìn hay tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên nhất có thể. Sau đó anh ta lắc lắc đầu rồi lờ đi.

 

Ok, để cái thứ mùi như xác ngựa phân hủy của Deadpool biến mất thì chắc hắn phải tắm hằng ngày.

Wade Wilson tắm hằng ngày.

Tin này mới và khó nuốt hơn nhiều thứ khác mà Logan biết về hắn.

 

 

 

“Ở bên người có cặp mông hoàn hảo như vậy thì không thể bốc mùi như shit được!”

“Thử nói vậy trước mặt Steve đi, tao sẽ trả mày một chầu”

“Woww Wolfie! Tao sẽ làm thế khi anh ta không phải fucking cha nuôi của Petey pie”

 

 

“Wade!”

 

 

Peter với gọi hắn, cố vẫy tay và nhón chân lên, thoát khỏi bờ vai của một loạt những siêu anh hùng khổng lồ đang vây xung quanh mình.

 

 

 

“Yes baby boy!”

 

 

Hắn ngẩng mặt lên tí tửng nhìn cậu, xong không di chuyển bước nào.

 

 

“Lại đây!”

“Babe, anh nghĩ em ổn với v…”

“Chết tiệt, lại đây Wade T. Wilson!”

 

 

Cậu gắt lên, cố gắng tỏ ra giận dữ nhưng không hề tác dụng mấy với hắn. Tất nhiên, Peter luôn đáng yêu trong mắt hắn, kể cả khi cậu có vặt đầu hắn đi chăng nữa.

 

 

“Wow, gọi thẳng tên, T?”

“Yeah, Peter tôn trọng tao, dù là chỉ là cái tên. Tao đã đá chứ Winston đi, và em ấy luôn gọi tao theo đúng như cái tên mà tao muốn”

“Ok, lại kia đi trước khi Peter bắn một trong những sợi tơ chết tiệt ấy và kéo mày lại. Việc mày ăn nói bất thường hôm nay khiến tao cần vài ly từ Scott”

“Đừng uống hết chai Cognac của tao!”

“Mày có cả trăm chai rượu ở đây!”

“Thế nên đừng có động vào cái chai ở góc ngoài cùng tay trái… Không, nghĩ lại, đừng động vào chai nào ở góc đấy!”

“Tốt, giờ tao đã biết những chai cần lấy ở đâu”

“…”

 

[Ngu chưa con!]

{Giờ thì đi toi chai rượu mà mày chôm được lúc bắn nát sọ mấy thằng Đức rồi}

[Không phải hầu hết tủ rượu này đều là sản phẩm khi chúng ta bắn vỡ sọ ai đó sao]

{Yeah, và Petey pie không cần phải biết điều đó}

[Cậu ấy cũng không cần biết cả việc chúng ta bắn lòi lá lách bọn Hydra mò đến trụ sở SHIELD bữa nọ lúc cậu ấy ở đấy]

{Yeah, Fury đã cáu bẳn và chửi cả lũ như Cookie Lyon vì tội sáng sớm ra đã phơi nội tạng ra sàn mà không chịu dọn sạch}

[Sẽ sớm là nội tạng của chúng ta phơi ra sàn nếu như không nhấc đít về phía Petey pie đằng kia]

{Hell yeah, trông cậu ấy kìa, thằng to xác chết là cái chắc}

[Keep calm man, and may the force be with you]

 

“Câm mẹ đi lũ khốn, chúng mày đang nói cái vẹo gì vậy? Dẹp Star Wars qua một bên và tập trung vào!”

 

“Wade?”

“Yeah yeah! Sup bae?”

 

 

Hắn tiến đến bên cạnh cậu, gãi gãi đầu nhìn mọi người xung quanh.

 

[Wow, họ mời cả She Hulk!]

{Damn, nếu chúng ta bị hội đồng đêm nay, chắc chắn sẽ được một vé tàu siêu tốc ghế VIP xuống thẳng địa ngục đánh cờ với Death}

[Nói đến hội đồng, không phải là lẽ ra họ phải đập chúng ta từ lâu rồi chứ]

{Yeah, không cần phải hẹn hò Peter họ cũng vui lòng lao vào đánh thằng to xác cho ra bã}

[Ai cũng thích nhìn chúng ta bị đập]

 

“Cảm ơn lũ khốn, vì không gì cả!”

 

“Cậu nói gì cơ?”

“Ế…ah… à… không gì cả! Ý tôi là… ha ha ha… áo khoác đẹp đấy bro!... Mà mày là thằng quái nào nhể?!”

“Wade, đây là Danny Rand a.k.a Iron Fist”

 

 

Peter hắng giọng giới thiệu, lừ mắt nhìn hắn, ra hiệu: “còn chần chừ gì nữa mà không đưa tay ra bắt!”.

 

 

 

“Hoo, Iron man, nah! Tên đấy đã bị lấy rồi, nhưng wow, tôi là fan của những cú đấm bốc lửa đấy đấy, đã bao giờ anh đấm một người mạnh đến nỗi họ không bay đi nhưng sọ và não họ thì tèo ra từ đằng sau chưa?”

“Ahaha, xin lỗi!”

 

 

Peter nhe răng cười rồi dùng super-strength của mình, tóm cổ hắn và rời khỏi đám đông. Vào đến một góc vắng vẻ ở gian nhà, cậu thả hắn ra, trừng mắt giận giữ.

 

 

“Chuyện quái gì vừa xảy ra ở đằng kia vậy!”

“Well… nói thế mẹ nào nhỉ, honey, em biết anh không hợp với đám đông mà!”

“Quái gì! Anh là người mở công ty Hero for hire cơ mà! Đám đông ngày nào chả bu lấy anh!”

“Yeah, nhưng đấy là fan. Nhưng đây! Họ là fucking hero đấy babe! Anh cá 96% họ muốn đấm anh bay khỏi nóc nhà”

 

[Tao khá chắc là 1000% đấy, man!]

{Nah, 96% nghe có vẻ lẻ hơn, nó khiến chúng ta trông có vẻ là hiểu biết mọi chuyện}

[Vả lại, 96 là ngược của 69, một con số tuyệt vời khi ở một mình với một người nóng bỏng trước măt!]

 

“Điều gì khiến anh nghĩ vậy?! Không phải anh là người luôn dễ dàng tiếp cận các siêu anh hùng sao?!”

“Yeah, nhưng đấy là khi họ không biết anh, hoặc không biết là anh HẸN HÒ EM! Em đáng nhẽ phải là người thông minh chứ! Em là con người của khoa học mà! Logic đi Peter!”

“Tony đã lan tin này ra khắp giới siêu anh hùng rồi!”

“Họ sẽ dùng búa của Thor như cây dần thịt và đập an− Em nói gì cơ?”

“Nhờ Tony mà mọi người đều biết chuyện hai chúng ta rồi!”

 

 

Cậu thở dài, đảo mắt ngao ngán nhìn hắn.

 

 

“Mọi người?”

“Tất cả những ai trong giới siêu anh hùng”

“…”

“Wade?”

“Thế đấy, giờ anh sẽ bước chân ra ngoài đó và họ sẽ treo anh lên giàn hỏa thiêu theo phong tục người Viking”

“Chúa ơi, ngừng trở thành một drama queen đi Wade!”

“The damn hell! Ngoài kia có cả một đống siêu anh hùng chuẩn bị giết anh thì em mong đợi anh phải phản ứng thế nào? Đi ra ngoài đó và mặc váy trắng cosplay Maryn Monroe chắc!”

“Steve đã giải thích cho họ rồi!”

“Em vừa nói cái fuck gì cơ?”

“Jesus! Steve… bằng cách nào đó, em không biết, đã thuyết phục được họ rồi. Và chính hai ông bố của em cũng có vẻ bình thường với chuyện này”

 

 

Hắn ngẩn mặt ra, hai tay buông thõng, trùng vai tròn mắt nhìn cậu.

 

Ok, chuyện này nằm ngoài dự đoán. Vậy là họ sẽ không định giết hắn. Họ đều đã biết chuyện giữa Peter và hắn mà vẫn không giết hắn. Tệ hơn, Steve và Tony, cặp ông bà Smith đứng đầu băng đảng phản đối mối quan hệ của cả hai là người đã thuyết phục họ.

 

Hắn cần thời gian để tiêu hóa thông tin này.

 

 

“Ờm… Wade?”

 

Cậu vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt hắn, chống tay bên hông dậm dậm chân, cắn môi chờ đợi.

 

 

“Từ… từ từ nào”

 

 

Hắn bắt lấy cổ tay cậu, mứt nheo lại suy nghĩ.

 

 

[Tuyệt, giờ chúng ta sẽ không bị giết, giờ làm gì đây?]

{Ra đó và chào họ chăng?}

[Thế còn vụ cái váy và Maryn Monroe?!]

{Trò đấy chúng ta chơi rồi, giờ nên nói cái gì khác}

[Hey, tôi là Deadpool, hằng tối tôi bang Spiderman đó!... Nah, họ sẽ băm chúng ta nếu nói vậy]

{Hey, tôi là chủ nhà nơi đây, biết không, bạn trai bé bỏng sexy của tôi là Spiderman đó, muốn làm quen không?!}

[Nghe chuối quá, man!]

{Mọi chuyện đã dễ dàng hơn khi tất cả đều muốn đập chúng ta}

[Có lẽ chúng ta nên ra ngoài đó, xả vài phát đạn để khiến họ muốn giết chúng ta trở lại]

 

 

“Wade, chúng ta cần trở lại”

 

 

Cậu trùng mắt nhìn hắn, cổ tay bị hắn giữ lắc lắc ra hiệu.

 

 

 

“Petey, nếu họ không đến đây để giết anh thì rút cuộc họ làm cái quái gì ở đây?”

“Đó cũng là điều em đang cần câu trả lời”

“Babe”

“Hở?”

“Nếu họ không có vấn đề gì về chuyện giữa hai tay, thì thật tuyệt con mẹ nó vời!”

 

 

 

Hắn nhếch mép ngoác mồm cười lớn, đoạn đưa tay lên, dùng ngón trở kéo mặt nạ lên đến sống mũi, kéo cậu lại gần và ngấu nghiến hôn.

Peter trợn mắt mở to vì ngạc nhiên, nhưng song cũng dần đuối đi vì nụ hôn, hai mí mắt díp lại, và bàn tay bắn đầu mần mò bấu chặt lấy cổ áo hắn.

Một tay hắn vẫn giữ chặt cổ tay cậu, tay kia vòng xuống hông cậu, kéo đẩy sát vào người mình, không cho chừa một khoảng trống nào giữa cả hai. Cứ như vậy, hắn dần tiến về phía trước, đẩy cậu ép lưng vào bờ tường, tay không ngừng sờ soạng, di chuyển nắn dọc bờ hông cậu.

 

 

 

“Chúa ơi, ít nhất hãy tìm một căn phòng đi!”

 

 

Cả hai vội dứt ra khi tiếng Tony than trời vang lên, anh ta đứng dưới bậc cầu thang, đảo mắt giơ hai tay lên trời.

Tuyệt, giờ thì tất cả mọi người đều nhìn về phía này.

Peter cảm thấy cả người nóng hực lên, không cần gương cũng tự khắc biết mặt mình lúc này chẳng khác gì con tôm luộc, vội đẩy hắn ra, đưa tay áo lên quệt miệng.

Tất nhiên, hắn thì chai lì hơn thế, tay vẫn giữ nguyên ở hông cậu, chỉ đẩy mép cười khẩy khi thấy cậu ngượng ngùng quay đi.

 

 

 

“Yo, vì không một ai có vấn đề gì về chuyện này, tôi sẽ đánh dấu luôn, Spiderman là của tôi!”

 

 

Hắn khoái trí nói lớn, khi cậu vùi mặt vào bàn tay, lắc đầu ngao ngán.

 

Yeah, dù gì chuyện cũng đã đến nước này, cậu có thể hỏi lí do mọi người đều xuất hiện ở căn hộ của cậu với Steve và Tony sau cũng được.

 

 


	16. I got your back, man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thành thật xin lỗi vì đựi mấy tháng mới update chap. Mình là con lười, điều đó không thể phủ nhận được, qua kì nghỉ đông, rồi đến nghỉ Tết dương, rồi mưa gió rét tuyết bla bla bla. Yeah, não mình chạy chậm tiến độ lại khi nằm cuộn trong chăn với nhiệt độ một con số ngoài trời. =)))

“Vậy rút cuộc mọi ngươi làm gì ở đây?”

Cậu lên tiếng sau khi nhìn ly rượu Tony vừa đưa cho mình. Phải rồi, rượu của mình, cốc cũng của mình, mà thế quái nào tại sao cậu lại là người được mời như khách khứa từ phương trời nào vậy!  
Deadpool từ đâu xuất hiện ra, vòng tay qua đầu cậu, nhấc ly rượu ra và đặt thay vào đó một cốc nước lọc. Hắn sau đó vòng đi, nâng cốc rượu vừa lấy được dốc cạn vào mồm rồi tiến về phía Logan.

Tony im lặng quan sát, thoáng siết chặt cốc Martini trong tay.

 

“Phải rồi, về chuyện này…”

Steve thở mạnh, mồm cười cười rồi nghía đầu nhìn quanh một lượt, như thể chuyện mấy chục siêu anh hùng cùng ở đây một lúc trong nhà cậu là thứ gánh nặng kì cục và buồn cười nào đó… well, thì đúng là thế, nhưng nó là gánh nặng của cậu, chứ không phải Steve, người rõ ràng đã mời tất cả bọn họ đến đây.

 

“Chúng ta đã định sẽ giúp con”

Tony đảo mắt khẽ nâng cốc rượu lên, đẩy mày nhìn cậu.

“Giúp? Giúp con?! Giúp gì???”  
“Tìm Deadpool!”

Steve nói chắc nịch, hai tay anh ấy đút vào túi quần, đẩy mép cười tươi khi Sam đi qua vỗ vỗ vào anh.

“Ha… từ từ đã, bố nói lại xem”

Peter thấy tai hơi ù đi. Ok, cậu chắc chắn là đã muộn cuộc họp rồi, chuyện đó có thể cho qua, nhưng về nhà với hắn và thấy cảnh tượng này?! Ok, chuyện đó cậu có thể nín chịu và chờ đợi lời giải thích được. Nhưng Steve, Steve Rogers, bố cậu, nói rằng tất cả chuyện này là để giúp cậu tìm hắn, trong khi rõ ràng anh ấy là nguyên nhân khiến hắn bỏ đi?!   
Wow, cuộc sống của cậu có thể trở nên bớt phức tạp hơn hay không!? 

 

“Ta nhận ra chuyện xảy ra với con và Deadpool là lỗi của ta−”  
“Đúng rồi đấy, lỗi của cậu ta!”

Tony nhanh nhảu nói, đưa ly rượu lên uống, nhún mày nhìn cậu, cố tình lờ đi người đứng cạnh mình đang cau mày nhìn lại.

“Lỗi của chúng ta!”

Steve nhấn mạnh, đảo mắt với Tony rồi quay lại nhìn cậu.

“Vì vậy, chúng ta đến đây tìm con, chờ đợi để xin lỗi, về chuyện đó, Peter, ta xin lỗi”

Ok, cậu không mong đợi Steve nói vậy, điều này hoàn toàn nằm ngoài dự kiến.

 

“Ta có gọi Avenger đến, và chúng ta đã sẵn sàng để cùng con tìm Deadpool”  
“Khoan… khoan đã, tại sao bố lại làm vậy, ý con là, không phải chính bố là người đã muốn anh ấy đi sao?! Và Avenger, họ đồng ý sao?!”

 

Peter cố hết sức để sắp xếp từng câu chữ trong lời nói của Steve vào đúng chật tự và từ từ quét nghĩa. 

 

“Bình tĩnh nào Peter, đúng là sự thật rằng chuyện đó là lỗi của ta, ta nghĩ mình đã làm điều tốt nhất cho con, nhưng ta đã nhầm. Vì vậy ta đến đây để sửa chữa sai lầm của mình. Và đúng, Avenger đã đồng ý giúp, và họ cũng đồng tình, rằng đây là điều nên làm. Nhưng điều mà tất cả chúng ta đều không ngờ tới, là nhận được tin tình báo rằng con cùng Deadpool trở về, nên… yeah, mọi chuyện thành ra như thế này đây”

 

Steve thở dài, nhún vai cười cười nhìn cậu tỏ vẻ tội lỗi, yeah, làm như cậu có thể thực sự giận bất cứ ai được vậy! Anh ấy biết thừa điều đó, và chỉ đang cố tỏ vẻ là mình biết lỗi rồi thôi!

“Coi nào Peter, hãy nhìn vào mặt tốt của việc này, chúng ta đã tổ chức cho con một bữa tiệc hoành tráng đúng tầm với nơi này”

Tony tươi cười khoác vai cậu, cầm cốc rượu đưa lên chỉ ra quanh phòng.   
Nhưng cậu không phải con người của tiệc tùng, cậu đâu như Mary Jane, hay Johnny, cậu là Peter Parker, người mà từ khi chỉ là thằng nhóc 15 tuổi đã ra đường đánh nhau với kẻ xấu, chặn đầu tàu và nhảy vào những tòa nhà bốc cháy khi những người khác đang điên cuồng tiệc tùng và thác loạn trong các club của Quả táo lớn.

Tuyệt thật, giờ kể cả khi đã giàu nứt vách rồi, cậu vẫn thấy những bữa tiệc là nhàm chán và vô vị, Johnny sẽ cười và mặt cậu vì chuyện này.

Nói đến Johnny, cả tối không thấy tên ngốc đó đâu cả, cậu đảo mắt nhìn quanh phòng nhưng không thấy khuôn mặt siêu sao siêu cấp lừa tình đó đâu. Sue, Reed, Ben và hai đứa nhóc đều ở đây, vậy thì tên Đuốc đó đi đâu rồi?!

 

“Phải rồi Peter, có chuyện ta cần nói”  
“Bố, còn chuyện gì nữa đây!”

Cậu chán nản quay sang nhìn Tony trước khi đảo mắt về phía quầy bar, khẽ bật cười khi nhìn hắn đứng dang tay dang chân múa máy gì đó trước mặt Logan khiến anh ta liên tục đưa tay lên bóp sống mũi.

 

“Nó là về gen của con!”

Tony đảo mắt và lên tiến nói lớn, kéo sự chú ý của cậu trở lại phía mình.

“Hả?!”

Well, anh ta thành công rồi, vì hai con mắt cậu giờ đang mở to ngạc nhiên và chờ đợi.

 

“Ta đã biết tất cả về mấy thứ siêu năng lực và biến đổi gen con nhện kia mang lại cho con, nhưng lần trước, sau cái vụ mà con chết lâm sàn và làm ta và Steve lên cơn trụy tim…”

 

Yep, anh ta lại lôi chuyện đó ra!

“… bác sĩ khi chữa trị và theo dõi bệnh tình của con trong suốt thời gian hồi phục đã phát hiện một số bất thường”  
“O…ok… vậy đó là chuyện gì? Nó đâu thể tệ, đúng không?!”  
“Ồ, không! Hãy coi đây là một sự lên cấp, một dạng… tiến hóa?!”

Tony đánh mắt nhìn đi, nhún vai chu mồm làm vẻ suy nghĩ vờ vịt.

“Hả?!”  
“Peter, gen của con, nó cấu tạo để giúp cơ thể con trao đổi chất nhanh hơn người thường, trong đó lượng độc tố tiết ra ít hơn rất nhiều, cái này thì con biết rồi”  
“Yeah, vậy thứ con không biết là…?”  
“Là điều này đồng nghĩa với quá trình lão hóa của con sẽ bị gián đoạn. Mọi giác quan, phản xạ và cơ bắp của con đều khỏe mạnh, nhạy bén và dỏe dai gấp 8 lần người thường, và điều này cũng áp dụng tương tự với quá trình trao đổi chất, khả năng hồi phục và quá trình lão hóa”  
“…tức là…”  
“Tức là con sẽ có tuổi thọ dài gấp 8-9 lần người thường, đấy là theo tính toàn sơ qua của ta và Bruce”

 

Nếu mồm một người thực sự có thể rớt xuống đất!  
Peter cảm thấy mình như cần máy trợ thở lúc này. Bố cậu vừa nói cái quái gì cơ!?  
Đúng là cậu chưa từng thực sự nghiêm túc tìm hiểu hay nghiên cứu về sức mạnh hay những biến đổi và khả năng của mình sau khi bị con nhện phóng xạ đó cắn, tất cả những gì cậu biết, đó là cơ bắp phát triển hơn, cơ thể dẻo dai và có khả năng thay đổi và điều khiển tĩnh điện của các electron giúp bám dính cực chắc vào mọi bề mặt, khả năng chịu đòn và hồi phục cực tốt, không tốt đến độ quái đản như của Deadpool nhưng cũng là thuộc hàng siêu nhân rồi, các giác quan hoạt động mức tối đa vượt giới hạn người thường và Spider-sense bá cháy hoạt động như chiếc còi báo động nguy hiểm. Vậy thôi, đấy là còn chưa kể đến chuyện thuốc diệt côn trùng hay Spider-sense thỉnh thoảng chập cheng khi tiếp xúc với Silk hay những kí sinh như Venom, tất cả những gì cậu biết về bản thân và sức mạnh của mình chỉ nằm gói gọn ở tự tìm hiểu bằng kinh nghiệm chiến đấu xương máu mỗi lần bò ra từ cửa phòng nhà May và đánh nhau sống chết ngoài đường.  
Chuyện này thật ngoài mong đợi, đến nỗi Peter không biêt phải phản ứng hay cảm thấy thế nào khi đón nhận tin này từ Tony.

 

“Peter! Con ổn chứ?!”

Tony càu mày nhìn, tay hưa hưa trước mặt, kéo cậu ra khỏi mớ bòng bong trong đầu.

“Yeah… yeah! Con… con nghĩ mình ổn”  
“Con nghĩ?!”  
“Peter, nếu con thấy không khỏe ở đâu thì tốt nhất là nên nói ra đi, chúng ta có cả một quân đội siêu anh hùng ở đây và con không thể chạy trốn được đâu”

 

Ack, nhìn mặt Steve và Tony khiến cậu dựng tóc gáy kể cả khi mình không có ý định chạy đi hay giấu diếm gì về tình trạng sức khỏe cả.

 

“Không! Con ổn, con thực sự ổn mà! Chỉ là… điều này, nó…”  
“Thật tuyệt vời!”  
“Hả?”

Tony la lớn và hay tay giang ngang ra, khiến cậu nghệt mặt trố mắt nhìn, Steve chỉ lắc đầu cười, đôi mắt xanh sáng lên nhìn cậu và anh ta.

“Peter, điều này có nghĩa con sẽ ở bên chúng ta lâu hơn rất nhiều! Cứ cho là nếu không có chuyện nhện cắn kì quặc đó đi, tuổi thọ trung bình của con sẽ là đến 80 với một người không rượu bia thuốc lá như con, vậy tức là con sẽ ở bên chúng ta ít nhất 600 năm nữa!”  
“Biết điều này đồng nghĩa là gì không con trai, tính từ sự kiện đó đến giờ, con mới chỉ thêm có 1.5 tuổi thôi, tức là con vẫn chưa đủ 18, theo luật pháp là vẫn hoàn toàn nằm trong sự kiểm soát, giáo huấn và bảo hộ của chúng ta!”

 

Quá nhiều thông tin một lúc! Quá nhiều!!!  
Chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra vậy!!!

 

“WADE!!!”

 

Cậu lập tức lớn tiếng gọi hắn, một tay dựa vào tường, tay còn lại đưa lên day day trán.

Hắn đang đứng ở quầy bar tung hứng mấy cái chai, nghe tiếng gọi liền quay ngoát lại nhìn, thấy dáng vẻ bất thường của cậu liền lập tức phi người qua quầy bàn đá, khiến Scott xém phụt hết ly cocktail của mình ra, bỏ mặc mấy chiếc chai trong không trung rơi vỡ xuống sàn, nhảy lộn vài vòng qua dãy ghế sopha như ninja và phi đến chỗ cậu nhanh như độn thổ.

 

“Chuyện gì vậy baby boy?! Mọi thứ ổn chứ, có cần anh đưa cặp mông đẹp đẽ của em về phòng nghỉ không?! Ngẩng mặt lên xem nào, anh phải làm gì đây?! Chúng ta liệu có nên đuổi hết họ ra ngoài?! Anh có nên lấy chỗ thuốc nổ…”  
“Im đi Wade! Để em thở!”  
“Ah, ok! Bắt đầu nghe giống em bình thường rồi”

Hắn chỉ ngẩn mặt, đưa tay xoa xoa lưng cậu, im lặng nhìn Peter dựa vào tường thở hổn hển như lên cơn hen.  
Tony và Steve đánh mắt nhìn nhau, cố gắng tìm hiểu rằng tại sao tin vui này lại không khiến cậu phản ứng tích cực như họ.

 

“Ờm… babe, em ổn chứ?”  
“Yeah… được rồi”

Cậu bám vào tay hắn, xoa xoa sống mũi. Hắn ngẩng mặt lên nhìn hai người đàn ông trước mặt, tròn mắt nhìn họ, chờ đợi một lời giải thích.  
Steve đẩy mày nhìn Tony, ra hiệu. Anh ta mới đầu còn quay đầu không để ý, nhưng vội giật mình quay quắt lại nhìn, trừng to mắt nhìn “WTF!”. Tất nhiên, đôi mắt ra lệnh của Captain là không thể chối bỏ, anh ta cuối cùng cũng vung tay ngửa mặt lên trời chán nản kêu lên một tiếng rồi giải thích cho Daedpool bằng cái giọng không thể miễn cưỡng hơn.

 

“Peter sẽ sống đến 800 tuổi, ok?!”  
“Tony!”

Ngay lập tức, Steve huých vào vai anh, cau mày khi nhận lại là một cái đảo mắt bướng bỉnh.

“Được rồi được rồi! Bác sĩ phát hiện ra một số thứ “amazing” trong cơ thể cửa “Amazing Spider-Man!”, thằng nhóc sẽ sống thọ gấp 8-9 lần người thường, tức là nó vẫn chưa đủ tuổi để vào club hay uống rượu, hiểu chưa!?”  
“Dah Fuck!!!?”

 

Hắn nhăn mặt trợn mắt như ăn nhầm phải món gì đó bốc mùi trong tủ lạnh, Peter một tay bám lấy hắn chỉ đảo mắt ngán ngẩm nhìn.

“Có đủ tuổi con cũng không uống cái gì có cồn hết, bố!”  
“Yeah, ta biết ta biết! Dù sao thì, từ nay con sẽ về ở với chúng ta!”  
“HẢ!!!?”

 

Steve, hắn và Peter cùng đồng thanh.   
Ok, Tony chỉ mong đợi cậu phản ứng như vậy, hắn thì có thể chấp nhận được, nhưng còn Steve?! Sao anh ấy lại làm ra vẻ ngạc nhiên như vậy, lẽ ra Steve phải là hậu phương vững chắc củng cố cho quan điểm của anh ta thay vì trợn mắt há mồm ra như vậy.

 

“Wow, chúng ta đã nói về chuyện này chưa?”

Steve cau mày nhếch mép cười khó hiểu.

“Bố, thế quái nào???”  
“No uh ah! PP sẽ không đi đâu hết, bước qua xác tôi đã Tin Man!”  
“Ngươi vừa nói cái gì cơ!”  
“Bình tĩnh, lùi lại Wade! Cả bố nữa, chuyện này là thế nào?!”  
“Còn thế quái nào nữa! Con mới 16 tuổi thôi Peter, điều dĩ nhiên là con nên sống với bố mình rồi!”

 

Steve quay sang nhìn Tony, mắt mở to cố không tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên nhất có thể.   
Wow! Vậy là anh ta đã tính cả rồi!?

 

“Coi nào nhóc, chuyện này có gì khó khăn đâu chứ, gia đình thì phải ở bên nhau chứ. Ta thấy hơi tủi thân khi hội F4 có nhiều thời gian ở bên con hơn là chúng ta đấy! Hãy nghĩ về mặt tốt, hằng ngày hai ta có thể cùng nghịch đồ chơi dưới phòng thí nghiệm, Avengers có thể trông chừng con không nhảy ra đường đòi tự sát, Steve sẽ nấu những bữa tối theo phong các thời đồ đà với toàn đồ luộc và rau sống, tuyệt nhất vẫn là chúng ta có thể làm việc cùng nhau… không, ta vừa có ý này, chúng ta có thể tài trợ cho nhau! Stark và Parker Industry, hai gã khổng lồ và một thế giới đói khát công nghệ! Peter, chuyện này thật vãi cả tuyệt vời!!!” 

“Cái quái gì…”  
“Haha, Peter, cho chúng ta vài phút”

Steve cười trừ nhìn cậu và khoác vai Tony, gật gật đầu giả vờ tươi tỉnh kéo anh ta về một góc.

 

“Đấy là một ý tuyệt vời Peter! Hãy nghĩ về nó xem!!!”

 

Anh ta vẫn cố ngoái đầu lại vung tay vung chân ngúng ngẩy nói khi bị Steve kéo đi.   
Peter đứng nghệt mặt nhìn hai ông bố của mình rời đi. 

 

[Cái hộp sắt đó sẽ cướp Petey khỏi chúng ta!!!]  
{Tao đã bảo là không có gì tốt đẹp sẽ đến từ những người để râu quai nón mà!}  
[Ngay từ đầu tao đã biết Flag Waver với MoneyPenny không nên lấy nhau]  
{Mà khoan nghĩ về chuyện này, không phải họ vừa bảo gì đó về tuổi thọ của Petey pie à?!}  
[Cái gì đó về chuyện sống lâu như tiên]

 

{[…]}

 

{[Á đùuuuuu!!!!!!!!]}

 

Hai giọng nói trong đầu hắn rú lên, khiến hắn tý ngã ngửa, làm Peter đứng bên cạnh giật bắn.

 

“Umh… cái quái gì vậy Wade?”

 

[Iem ê!!!]  
{Spidey sẽ ở bên chúng ta mãi mãi!!!}  
[Mày có chắc là thằng to xác này không ăn nhầm cái gì sáng nay không?]  
{Chuyện này quá tốt đẹp để xảy ra với người có quá nhiều vấn đề như chúng ta!}

“Wade!”  
“Mother fuck…”

Hắn giật bắn người, luống cuống vung tay vung chân, xong nhận được cái nghệt mặt của cậu liền đứng thẳng dậy, gãi gãi đầu.

“Chuyện gì đang diễn ra trong đầu anh vậy?!”  
“Nah… chẳng có gì cả, chỉ là…”

 

Cứ đứng đực ra đó, hắn nín bặt như pho tượng. Cậu tò mò ngó đầu nhìn hắn, búng búng tay kêu tanh tách, chờ hắn phản ứng.

Lúc này, trong đầu hắn đang diễn ra một số thứ… Không, fuck nó, hiện giờ có cả vạn thứ đang diễn ra trong đầu hắn, nhảy nhộn nhạo lên như lũ cá chết đuối.

Spidey của hắn sẽ không già đi, hay chí ít là sẽ già đi chậm cỡ Ant man cỡ hạt tiêu chạy vòng quanh Trái Đất. Cậu sẽ ở bên hắn, lâu hơn rất rất nhiều. Hắn sẽ được ôm cậu lâu hơn, được nắm tay cậu lâu hơn, được nhìn nụ cười tuyệt vời ông mặt zời cùng đôi mắt Bambi chết người này lâu hơn, rất rất nhiều.

 

“Umh… Wad−!!!!”

 

Hắn nhanh như chớp luồn tay vào nách cậu, nhấc bổng lên, tiến tới hôn ngấu nghiến như kẻ chết đói thấy gà tây quay. Lưng cậu chẳng mấy chốc đã gặp mặt tường, cậu nhíu mày nhăn mặt, vừa cố để hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, vừa cố thích ứng kịp với cái lưỡi điên cuồng trong miệng mình.  
Bàn tay để áp trước ngực hắn, cố đẩy ra nhưng dường như vô lực. Thật lạ, bình thường chỉ bằng hai ngón tay Peter đã có thể chồng cây chuối. Mỗi tích tắc trôi qua, nụ hôn của hắn như rút từng chút sinh lực của cậu, khiến cả cơ thể mềm nhũn ra, chỉ có thể dính chặt vào tường như một điểm tựa.

Hắn cuối cùng cũng dứt ra, tựa trán vào đầu cậu, môi vẫn kề sát vào nhau, chỉ chừa đủ khoảng trống để cậu gấp gáp thở.

 

“Woah… Wade, cái quái gì vậy?”

Hổn hển nói, cậu bấu chặt lấy vạt áo hắn, mắt nhắm mắt mở lờ đờ nhìn, đầu óc mờ mịt chậm chạp tỉnh tảo lại.

“Shit! Babe…”

Hắn chỉ nói hắt ra, rồi lại áp môi mình vào cậu. Cũng may cho Peter, siêu phản xạ nhện có thể giúp cậu tránh được đạn ở cự li gần, thì cũng giúp được phần nào bộ óc thiếu tỉnh táo của cậu kịp thời nhận thức và hớp lấy một ngụm khí dài trước khi cái lưỡi hắn tiếp tục luồn vào và hoạt động hết công suất, quay cuồng quét như lồng máy giặt.

Lần này thì bàn tay hắn dần luồn vào trong áo cậu, đầu óc Peter quá mụ mị để có thể nhận ra điều này. Trước khi hắn kịp đi xa hơn, một cây côn thẳng hướng bay vèo vào đầu hắn, mạnh đến nỗi khiến hắn xém ngã dúi.

Matt đứng dưới chân bậc cầu thang, một tay đút vào túi quần, một tay chống cây gậy, hướng vẻ mặt luật sư nghiêm nghị cộp mác Matthew Murdock về phía hắn.

 

“Shit!!! Dah Fuck?!”

Hắn xoa xoa sau đầu, quay lại hậm hực nhìn hắn. Peter vẫn dính chặt vào tường, chống hai tay ra sau ngửa cổ thở hổn hển gật đầu cảm ơn.

 

“Vừa phải thôi Wilson, để dành chuyện cậu đang nghĩ đến cho buổi tối, khi tất cả mọi người đã về rồi đi!”  
“Yeah yeah, đây là nhà tôi, tôi có thể bang Petey ngay trước mặt tất cả nếu mình thích!”

 

Ngay lập tức, hắn ăn một đạp thẳng vào hàm của cậu, lăn quay ra sàn.   
Matt thở dài, tiến tới giúp cậu rời khỏi bức tường, chỉnh lại cổ áo đã xông xênh.

“Cảm ơn”  
“Như đã nói, tôi sẽ là người của em khi em cần!”

 

Anh ấy lên tiếng, mỉm cười nói với một giọng chắc nịch và bình thản.  
Yeah, nhắc lại chuyện đó, mặt Peter lại đỏ rực lên, làm như thể màu sắc của nó đã chưa đủ rực rỡ sau nụ hôn vừa rồi vậy. Điều tệ hại hơn là Matt có thể biết rõ hơn ai hết rằng cậu đang xấu hổ cỡ nào.

Phủi phủi vạt áo, cậu thở dài quay đầu nhìn gian phòng khách nhộn nhạo toàn siêu anh hùng, người lớn thì túm năm tụm bảy buôn chuyện cười đùa rôm rả, trẻ con thì cứ thi nhau chạy khắp nơi.  
Deadpool nằm chềnh ềnh dưới sàn, mặt cắm xuống đất, lầm bầm rên rỉ rủa cái gì đó với hai giọng nói trong đầu.

 

“Nghe nói mọi người vừa mới phát hiện ra một khả năng đặc biệt nữa của em, Peter”  
“Ah… huh?... Ah, yeah… phải rồi… Làm sao anh biết được chuyện đó?”

Cậu gãi đầu nhìn hắn nằm chềnh ềnh dưới sàn rồi quay lại nhìn Matt, bối rối trước cái nhướn mày đằng sau cặp kính.

“Tony đang hoàn thành rất tốt công việc thông báo với tất cả mọi người chuyện đó”  
“Phải rồi, bố em…”

Sao cậu lại không nghĩ đến chứ, tất nhiên là Tony sẽ lập tức đi bô bô cái tin này với tất cả mọi người rồi. Cảm giác thật tệ khi có vẻ như cậu là người cuối cùng biết đến chuyện này.

“Cảm giác hẳn phải rất thú vị khi biết mình sẽ sống thêm được vài trăm năm tuổi nữa”  
“Ha, nó không thú vị như anh nghĩ đâu”

Cậu lắc đầu cười trừ, cho tay vào trong túi quần và cúi đầu, đung đưa vai nhìn xuống chân.

“Thành thật mà nói, em không biết mình nên phản ứng ra sao, mọi người đều nghĩ rằng đây là một chuyện đáng mừng… nói thế nào nhỉ?! Một dạng may mắn hiếm có của Parker, chắc phải là vậy. Thật lạ khi em không có chút cảm giác gì về chuyện này”  
“Vậy em nghĩ mình nên cảm thấy như thế nào?!”  
“Em không biết, vui chăng?! Ý em là, ai cũng thích sống một cuộc đời thọ phải không?! Cứ nhìn Wade là một ví dụ”

Cả hai cùng nhìn Deadpool nằm dài thượt dưới sàn chọt chọt hai ngón trỏ vào nhau, môi dẩu ra là bộ giận dỗi, làm bầm gì đó một mình.

 

“Còn anh, anh thấy thế nào?”

Matt cau mày, nghiêng đầu mỉm cười tỏ vẻ thích thú.

“Về chuyện gì?! Về việc sống lâu hơn hay em sống lâu hơn?”  
“Ok, vậy… cả hai?!”  
“Well, đời người là ngắn ngủi, nhưng chính giới hạn thời gian làm chúng ta quý trọng từng giây phút trong đó. Còn về em, vài trăm năm là một khoảng thời gian dài để tôi có thể theo kịp, và tôi thì không nghĩ là mình thích điều đó”

Cậu gật gật đầu cứng mồm cười, trợn mắt nhìn Matt.   
Tuyệt, giờ thì nói gì đây. Dường như mọi ngõ ngách của cuộc trò chuyện này đều rẽ thẳng đến vấn đề to tướng là Quí ngài Daredevil có tình cảm với SpiderMan. Và cậu là người duy nhất cảm thấy xấu hổ là bình thường ở đây sao?! Deadpool thì không nói làm gì rồi, hắn có thể mặc váy trắng và đội tóc giả cosplay làm Maryn Monroe thì chắc chắn là không còn gì có thể cứu chữa cho đống dây thần kinh chồng chéo bất bình thường trong đầu hắn rồi, nhưng còn Matt?! Thật sao, ý cậu là… anh ấy là luật sư nhưng có nhất thiết phải mặt dày thế không?! Mọi người đều có vẻ super cool về mấy chuyện cảm xúc nhưng cậu thì hoàn toàn không nhé! Cậu giành phần lớn thời gian của mình trốn tránh khỏi các mối quan hệ và đám đông khi chưa làm siêu anh hùng, kể cả sau đó, Peter chưa bao giờ tự nhận mình là giỏi về mấy chuyện này cả. Thật lạ khi nghĩ vậy vì bản thân Peter, dù là Peter Parker mọt sách và lập dị hay SpiderMan đi cứu New York, cậu luôn có được những cô gái tuyệt vời và nóng bỏng, Gwen, MJ, Felicia, Jessica, Cindy, giờ thì Deadpool, người mà khiến cậu cũng phải hổ thẹn với bản thân khi cùng là đàn ông mà thân hình hắn to gấp đôi mình và cả đống cơ bắp cuồn cuộn thi nhau xô đẩy phô trương khắp cơ thể, rồi cả Matt nữa, cả hai khiến cậu cảm giác như thằng nhóc thiếu niên có chút tập luyện đứng cạnh hai gã vệ sĩ vậy. 

 

“Peter, tôi…”

Bất chợt, anh ấy dừng lại và nghiêng nghiêng đầu, đôi mày khẽ cau lại như bất hài lòng rồi cúi mặt, nhếch mép mỉm cười với cậu một cách miễn cưỡng.

“Matt? Anh làm sao?!”

Peter đẩy mày, mắt liếc liếc cố gắng bắt được tý thông tin nào đó từ đằng sau cặp kính sáng loáng của Matt. Anh ấy chỉ mỉm cười rồi quay lưng rời đi, cậu còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại thì Reed từ đâu rơi xuống đặt tay lên vai cậu, khiến Peter xém chút nhảy dựng lên như con mèo bị nhẫm phải đuôi.

“Wow! Bình tĩnh nào con trai, chuyện gì đang diễn ra trong đầu cháu vậy?!”  
“Reed! Cháu… um… không có gì cả, chỉ là…”

Đưa tay lên gãi gãi đầu 

Reed nhíu mày nhìn cậu rồi quay đầu nhìn bóng lưng Matt nhanh chóng rời đi.

“Có chuyện gì giữa hai người sao?”  
“Không, không có gì cả!”

Peter trả lời ngay tắp lự, gãi gãi đầu nhún vai nhưng mắt thì dán chặt xuống đất. 

“Phải rồi, Johhny, liệu cháu có nên biết là tại sao cậu ấy không ở đây cùng mọi người không?!”

Reed nhìn cậu, ngạc nhiên trong giây lát rồi thở dài, dấu hiệu xấu. 

“Well, cháu biết đấy, sau mọi chuyện xảy ra với Medusa và Black Bolt thì nó không hẳn muốn chạm mặt hai người đó ở đây”  
“Phải, phải rồi. Trong giây lát cháu đã quên khuấy mất!”  
“Vả lại…”  
“Vả lại???”

 

Đang định cố giằn mặt hỏi tiếp thì Deadpool tiến tới sau lưng cậu, tay đặt lên hông kéo cậu lại. Reed, tất nhiên, hiểu đấy là ám hiệu của việc “đòi lại chủ quyền”, liền gật đầu rồi lùi lại một bước.

“Đây rồi, người đàn ông mà Tony không thể nói đến mà bóp không bóp vỡ một cái ly nào khác trong tay. Ta sẽ sẽ để hai người nói chuyện với nhau”

Reed nâng cốc rượu lên và nhún mày nghiêng đầu chào rồi rời đi.

 

Peter quay lưng lại, đối mặt với hắn, nhếch mép cười.

“Đừng có cho anh điệu cười “Han Solo” đó! Em không biết cảm giác đau đớn thế nào khi nằm dưới sàn lạnh chờ sự chú ý trong khi em cứ quên tiệt anh đi và tám chuyện với người khác đâu babe”  
“Uh huh? Well, liệu có còn quá muộn để đền bù cho chuyện đó?!”  
“Bull yeah baby! Kệ cha Justin Timbaland, không bao giờ là quá muộn để xin lỗi cả!”  
“Oops! Điện thoại, chờ chút!”

{[Thật sao?!!!]}

 

“Johnny?!”

[{Thằng ch* đấy!!!}]

 

“Yo Pete, tiệc vui chứ hả?”  
“Yeah yeah, thế cậu ở đâu?! Sao không ở đây cùng mọi người? Nếu cậu thực sự ngại chạm mặt Black Bolt và Medusa, tớ có thể nói v…”  
“Họ không phải là lý do tớ không đến, Pete.”  
“Hả?... Sao cơ???”

Johnny không trả lời, nhưng đầu dây bên kia vẫn tiếp tục nối máy. Cả một khoảng lặng dài trước khi Peter quyết định lên tiếng.

 

“Um.. Johnny, cậu có thể giải thích tại sao cậu lại hành động kỳ quặc như vậy không!? Không phải là cậu hiếm khi làm những trò quái đản, nhưng lần này khác, phải không?!”  
“Cậu biết tớ mà Pete”  
“Yeah, chúng ta đã chơi với nhau từ khi còn là mấy thằng nhóc tuổi teen có siêu năng lực rồi. Tớ biết cậu,… tớ hiểu cậu, hothead! Nhưng gần đây, tớ không còn cảm thấy như thế nữa.”

Johnny lại im lặng, trước khi lên tiếng, cậu ấy thở dài.

“Có lẽ vì cậu chưa bao giờ hoàn toàn hiểu hết tớ.”  
“Hey matchstick, cậu nói g…”  
“Cậu trông như một đứa nhóc trong bộ áo quần đó vậy, Pete!”

Peter biết là cậu ấy vừa nhếch mép cười, chưa kịp lên tiếng thì Johnny cúp máy. 

Vậy là cậu ấy nhìn thấy cậu lúc này, và Peter thì đang đứng ngay cạnh cửa kính. Ngay lập tức, cậu nhìn xuống dưới và đảo mắt tìm kiếm, chẳng mất bao lâu để nhận ra khuôn mặt bảnh trai quen thuộc trong chiếc áo khoác da đen và quần jean ở dưới con phố đông người qua lại.

Nanh như chớp, Peter phi về phía thanh máy.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

“Yo, hothead!!!”

 

Peter bắt kịp Jonny ở ngã tư, cậu ấy đang đủng đỉnh bước từng bước chậm rãi, hai tay đút vào túi áo, tóc vướng đầy tuyết. Quay lại và nhếch mép cười, nếu bỏ bộ mặt đẹp trai và nghệnh ngạo đi, trông cậu ta như một tên tâm thần vừa trốn viện khi mặc mỗi một chiếc T-shirt trắng đằng sau chiếc áo khoác da khoác ngoài cùng đôi giầy combat đen bóng giữa trời tuyết rơi 25 độF.  
Yeah yeah, có lẽ lúc này cậu ta bốc nhiệt còn hơn cả máy sưởi công suất cao nhưng nó vẫn thực sự lố bịch khi ai qua đường cũng như những cục marshmellow nếu so với cậu ta.

 

“Pete.”

Cậu ta chỉ gật đầu chào, đôi mắt xanh ranh mãnh ánh lửa nhiệt huyết giờ có phần u buồn. Peter không hiểu vì sao, trông cậu bạn thân của cậu như một đứa yêu đơn phương thấy tình đầu của mình hôn thằng khác. 

 

“Nếu cậu đã đứng ở đây suốt lúc nãy, tại sao cậu không lên trên?! Nếu không phải là vì chuyện Black Bolt và Medusa, thế thì là vì quái gì?”

Johnny chỉ nhìn xuống, cậu ấy không cúi đầu, chỉ đưa ánh mắt nhìn xuống, tránh mặt cậu.

“Johnny!”  
“Là vì cậu, ok!”

Câu nói vừa rồi như một đợt gió lạnh hất vào người Peter, khiến cậu há mồm ngạc nhiên một hồi lâu.

“Vì tớ?! Cậu ở bên tớ suốt thời gian Wade mất tích, và giờ thì bụp một cái, cậu tránh mặt tớ!? Cái quái gì Johnny!!!?”

“Vì cậu là một thằng ngốc!”  
“Hả?”

Nghệt mặt ra, Peter đang cố gắng tìm hiểu xem sao chuyện này lại là lỗi của mình. Nhưng ánh mắt Johnny nhìn cậu lúc này, như thể cậu ấy vừa bị một cái cọc xuyên qua người, tổn thương và buồn bã. 

 

“Cậu không bao giờ nhìn thấy, và cậu sẽ không bao giờ nhận ra nếu như không có người nói thẳng vào mặt cậu. Cậu là một thằng ngốc, hoàn toàn không biết một cái gì hết, kể cả khi nọi chuyện đã quá rõ ràng!”  
“Cậu đang nói cái quái gì…”  
“Cậu hỏi tớ, và tớ đang trả lời đây!”

Trong cậu ta lúc này giận giữ và tổn thương như con thú mắc bẫy, vùng vẫy để thoát. Peter chỉ biết mở to mắt đứng nhìn.

 

“Suốt bao lâu nay, bao nhiêu năm trôi qua, cậu vẫn không hay gì hết! Mặc cho tớ có chọc ghẹo cậu bao nhiêu lần, dành thời gian với cậu bao nhiêu lâu, hay tất cả những lần chúng ta chiến đấu với nhau. Ai cũng biết, ai cũng để ý, kể cả Reed! Reed cũng nhận ra sự thật hiển nhiên ngay trước mắt, nhưng cậu lại …”

Cậu ta cau mày, chun mũi và nghiến răng quay đầu đi, hai bàn tay siết chặt lại để kìm nén cơn giận.

“Cậu như một thằng mù vậy Pete!”

 

Dáng vẻ lạ lung và ánh nhìn của Johnny lúc này là những điều duy nhất khiến Peter không cảm thấy xúc phạm vì câu nói vừa rồi và lao vào đấm cho cậu ta vài cái.

 

“Tớ là người đứng về phía cậu trong trận chiến Civil War, tớ để lại lời nhắn duy nhất cho cậu sau khi rơi vào Negative Zone, tớ trao cho cậu gia đình tớ, để họ chăm sóc cậu vì tớ biết cậu cảm thấy thế nào khi mất đi người thân, tớ hiểu cậu, tớ hiểu cậu bị ám ảnh và ảo tưởng tằng tất cả là lỗi của mình mỗi khi ai ngã xuống.”  
“Kể cả khi tưởng rằng tớ đã mất tất cả, Reed và Sue, bọn nhóc, tớ vẫn có cậu. Tớ chiến đấu bên cậu, trông chừng cậu vì cậu là tất cả những gì tờ còn sau khi Ben rời đi, tớ muốn cậu vào Avenger vì như vậy hai ta có thể ở bên nhau, dễ dàng bảo vệ lẫn nhau, tớ có thể trông chừng không cho cậu làm gì đó ngu xuẩn.”  
“Rồi khi thằng khùng đó bỏ đi, tớ là người ở bên cậu, Pete! Là tớ, là tớ là người đặt cậu lên giường hằng đêm, là tớ là người kéo cậu ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, là người cho cậu ăn, là người động viên cậu hằng ngày, là vai tớ là nơi cậu dựa vào khi mệt mỏi và tuyệt vọng vì thằng ch* đấy bỏ đi không lời giải thích”

“Johnny…”  
“Không Pete! Cậu nghĩ tớ quan tâm đến chuyện chính trị sao?! Cậu nghĩ tớ quan tâm ai thắng ai thua trong trận chiến, cậu nghĩ tớ là dạng người mạnh mẽ có thể đứng lên dễ dàng và mỉm cười sau khi mất đi toàn bộ gia đình mình sao, cậu nghĩ chỉ đơn thuần vì tớ là một thằng bạn tốt nên tớ mới gửi gắm gia đình mình cho cậu, hay để lại tin nhắn cuối cùng cho mình cậu, hay chăm sóc cậu, ở bên cậu trong suốt thời gian vừa rồi sao?! Tớ là bạn thân của cậu, Pete, nhưng đấy không phải là thứ bạn thân nào cũng làm với nhau!”  
“Tớ biết cậu sẽ làm vậy, vì cậu là người tốt, Pete, cậu quá tốt! Nhưng tớ không thế, tớ không tốt như cậu, tớ ích kỉ, Pete! Tớ sẽ không làm tất cả như vậy nếu cậu chỉ là bạn thân của tớ”  
“Là cậu, webhead, luôn luôn là cậu, lí do tớ chọn phe trong cuộc chiến, lí do tớ đứng dậy sau khi mất tất cả, lí do tớ vẫn tiếp tục ở bên cậu đến tận bây giờ cho dù có bao nguy hiểm trước mắt.”

“Johnny… dừng,… dừng lại!”  
“Không Pete, đã quá muộn rồi. Cậu cần lời giải thích, còn tớ thì quá mệt mỏi vì giấu diếm rồi!” 

“John…”  
“Tớ yêu cậu!” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Thời gian như ngừng trôi lại, tất cả những gì Peter nghe được chỉ là tiếng 3 chữ đấy vọng đi vọng lại trong đầu.

Đầu cậu trống rỗng và trắng trơn trong vài giây trước khi tất cả hình ảnh xô đẩy nhau trào về. Những kí ức hai đứa cùng chơi với nhau, kỉ niệm cùng tham chiến, hay đơn giản là những buổi tám gẫu trên đỉnh tượng Nữ thần tự do, những tối chơi game đến mỏi mắt rồi nằm lăn ra ngủ trên ghế sopha tại tòa Baxter, khi Johnny lắp ráp xe đua tại phòng gara và cậu ngồi trên trần nhà làm bài tập, thỉnh thoảng ném cái bút vào đầu cậu ta mỗi khi ngứa tay, hay khi Johnny khoác vai cậu, mỉm cười hạnh phúc trong bữa tối mừng F4 trở về, thì thầm vào tai cậu trong cái nhếch mép ranh mãnh.

 

“I love you, man!”

 

Tất cả ùa về, đập dội vào thành não Peter như một cú đấm trực diện.   
Cậu há mồm thở dốc, nhăn mặt nhớ lại tất cả, cố gắng để tìm ra một bằng chứng nào đó, nhưng đồng thời cũng ra sức phủ nhận.

Johnny chỉ nhếch mép cười lạnh, hai tay cậu ta cho vào túi áo cvung ra hai bên, nhún vai. Đôi mắt xanh trùng xuống cùng khóa miệng nhếch lên khiến cậu ta trông như vừa bị đâm nhưng cố gắng cười để che dấu nó.

“Nhận ra rồi phải không?! Hay là chưa? Tớ cũng không rõ nữa, Pete! Cậu là một thằng đần, và chắc cũng chỉ có đần như cậu mới không nhận ra những nỗ lực tán tỉnh của tớ suốt thời gian qua.”  
“Wow!!! Quá nhiều thông tin, dude!”

Và Johnny bật cười.

Tuy chỉ là một cái hì mũi, và nét tổn thương vẫn đọng lại trên khuôn mặt đẹp trai của cậu ta, nhưng ít nhất, Peter cũng làm cho cậu ta cười.   
Làm cho Johnny cười, luôn là việc của Peter, dù là trong quá khứ hay hiện tại, cả với Johnny cũng vậy, và cả hai luôn làm rất tốt việc này.

 

“Tớ đã tự tay làm chiếc xe riêng cho cậu.”  
“Và bỏ qua chi tiết tớ không biết lái xe!”  
“Tớ chưa bao giờ làm cho ai như vậy. Chưa bao giờ! Khi chúng ta dọn về ở chung, tớ nấu bữa sáng và chuẩn bị quần áo cho cậu”  
“Thôi đi, cậu đã là một tên asshole khi ở chung với tớ, vậy nên tớ mới đuổi cậu đi!”  
“Tớ đã bao giờ ngừng là một tên asshole chưa?!”

Johnny ngửa mặt, hất cầm nheo mắt thách thức.   
Yeah, biết là cậu ta không có ý gì nhưng nếu trong hoàn cảnh bớt quan ngại hơn thế này, Peter nhất định sẽ bắn tơ vào mặt cậu ta và cười cho đến khi đống tơ đấy gỡ được sau 3 tiếng sau.

“Cậu ở lại và ăn tối với F4 nhiều như thể đấy là tòa Baxter nhà cậu vậy!”  
“Thì chính cậu là người luôn giữ tớ ở lại mà! Mà chuyện này thì có liên quan gì−”  
“Không một bạn gái nào của tớ có đặc quyền như vậy! Không.một ai! Kể cả Crystal! Và cô ấy là vợ tớ!!!”  
“Và cậu đạt cúp cuộc hôn nhân ngắn nhất mọi thời đại trong năm! Torchy, đó là vì cậu có bao giờ bền vững với ai quá một tháng!”  
“Yeah?! Có lẽ bởi vì tớ vẫn day dứt một người nào đó và cố gắng tìm ai đó thay thế để lấp đầy cái khoảng trống chết tiệt trong ngực mình!!!”

 

Johnny quát lên, vung mạnh hai tay ra như thể muốn ném một cái gì đó xuống đất. Cậu ta quay hai gót chân, đi đi lại lại vài bước quanh co như thể cố kìm nén cái gì đó, hay đơn thuần là rối bời bởi chính cảm xúc của mình lúc này. Mồ hôi chảy dọc bên trán cậu ta, hơi thở ấm nóng gặp khí lạnh liền tỏa khói trắng. Cảm giác như Johnny đứng đối diện có thể flame on bất cứ lức nào.

 

“Damn it, Pete! Tớ đã mời cậu xem sex tape của mình, nó rõ như ban ngày vậy!!!”  
“Giờ mới để ý, sau khi cậu thú nhận tất cả thì đúng là chuyện đấy giải thích nhiều đấy!”  
“Thấy chưa?! Đần độn!”

Johnny bật ngửa cổ ra sau, vung hai tay chán nản nhún vai.   
Cậu ta bật thở ra từng làn khói, nghiêng người tránh mặt Peter, đôi mắt trùng xuống nhìn ra xa xa. 

 

“Khi biết cậu ở cạnh thằng tâm thần đó, tớ đã rất bực. Nhưng tớ vẫn hi vọng, tự bảo rằng sớm muộn rồi mọi chuyện cũng sẽ kết thúc, rằng chuyện giữ cả hai sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu và chóng vánh trôi qua. Hắn là một tên sát thủ bị động kinh, Pete, cậu xứng đáng hơn thế, rất rất nhiều!”

Cậu ta nghiến răng, lúc lắc đầu sang hai bên như đang tự nói với bản thân. Đôi mày màu lúa mạch cau lại, xô hàng thành nếp nhăn trên sống mũi. Trông cậu ta vẫn đẹp trai đến khó chấp nhận như thường ngày, nhưng chưa bao giờ Peter thấy Johnny trông bối rối và khốn khổ như vậy. 

 

“Và hắn bỏ đi, tớ đã thầm nghĩ “mình biết mà!”… Tớ đã rất vui, tớ ích kỷ, Pete! Tớ mất cậu vào tay một tên điên và giờ thì cuối cùng cũng đạt lại được. Tớ đã nghĩ… đã hi vọng rằng, thời gian vừa rồi, khi tớ chăm sóc cậu như cậu luôn làm với tớ, ở bên cậu, động viên cậu… tớ có thể có một cơ hội… Nhưng giờ thì tất cả đã đi rồi!”

 

Cậu ta lắc đầu, đôi mắt vẫn nhìn ra xa xăm.

 

“Tớ không muốn lên đấy, vì tớ không muốn nhìn hắn và cậu với nhau. Tớ… tớ không muốn nhìn F4, gia đình tớ, Avengers chấp nhận hắn bên cậu…. Nhưng tớ muốn nhìn cậu cười trở lại,… vậy nên…”

“Vậy nên cậu đứng dưới này như một thằng đần, nhìn lên trên căn hộ của tớ và quan sát tất cả!”

Peter không hiểu vì sao mình lại giận. Cậu cũng không rõ là giạn ai, bản thân, hay Johnny. Nhưng nhìn cậu ta khốn khổ như lúc này, thứ gì đó trong người lại nhói lên. Cậu ghét nhìn Johnny buồn, luôn là như vậy. Nhưng giờ, trớ trêu thay cậu lại là nguyên nhân khiến cậu ta trông như vậy.  
Có lẽ cậu giận cả hai.   
Giận Johnny vì ôm lấy và giữ chuyện này khỏi cậu bấy lâu nay. Giận bản thân vì đần độn không nhận ra thứ rõ ràng như ban ngày (rõ ràng đến nỗi ai cũng rõ, Chúa ơi, giờ cậu cuối cùng cũng có thể hiểu mấy câu đùa Ben và Sue hay buông ra khi cậu ở lại ăn tối!), và vô tình trêu đùa với cảm xúc của chính cậu ấy.

 

“Bao… bao lâu?”

Peter cắm mặt xuống đất, tay siết chặt. Phần vì không muốn nhìn Johnny trông như vậy, phần vì sợ hãi cậu ta sẽ quay lại nhìn mình với ánh nhìn khác lạ.

 

“Tớ không rõ, cảm giác như mãi mãi vậy”

Johnny lắc đầu, hì cười một tiếng lạnh lẽo, khóe miệng kéo nhếch lên trông nặng nề.

 

“Sao giờ cậu mới nói?”

 

Cuối cùng cậu ta cũng quay lại nhìn Peter, khiến dù muốn hay không, cậu cũng phải ngẩng lên nhìn lại. Và cậu không thích thứ mình nhìn thấy được. Đôi mắt xanh như biển cả kia chưa từng buồn đến như vậy trước đây, giờ như cả một trận giông bão diễn ra sau con mắt ấy.

 

“Vì tớ không muốn đánh mất bạn thân của mình!”

 

Yep!   
Peter đã từng nghe cậu “Quá sâu sắc nó khiến tim tôi đau” ở đâu đó, giờ thì cảm nhận được từng inch của câu rồi. Cảm giác như cả một bàn tay chọc vào ngực cậu, nắm lấy con tim và cứ bóp chặt nó vậy.

Đau đến nõi mọi thứ như ù đi, và mọi viễn cảnh như mờ nhạt dần, chỉ còn mỗi Johnny là rõ ràng.  
Cậu đã từng bị bắn, bị đâm, bị giật điện, món nào cũng rõ, nhưng kiểu đau mới này là một cấp độ mới của tệ hại vô cùng.

Có lẽ Johnny cũng cảm thấy vậy,… không, có lẽ cậu ta đã luôn cảm thấy như vậy. 

 

“Tớ biết giây phút tớ nói ba chữ đó, tất cả sẽ thay đổi. Mọi thứ không bao giờ trở lại như trước nữa. Cậu sẽ không thể nhìn tớ như ngày xưa, ngày hôm qua, hay mới 15 phút trước. Chúng ta sẽ không thể cùng ngồi cười với nhau tại Baxter, tượng Nữ thần hay căn cứ Avenger như trước đây và vờ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Có thể là cậu vẫn sẽ làm vậy, nhưng tất cả sẽ không còn như lúc trước, khi chúng ta là “best buddy” của nhau.”

 

Johnny cười, một nụ cười méo mó.

Damn it Torch! Cậu ta làm mắt cậu ướt đi. Cậu cảm nhận mặt mình nóng lên và răng môi cố cắn lấy nhau. Hẳn lúc này trông cậu tệ lắm vì cậu thấy khóe mắt Johnny khẽ giật giật.

Cậu biết những lời Johnny nói là đúng, vì nó đúng nên nó đau như những viên đạn găm vào người vậy. Johnny đã luôn ở đó, bên cạnh cậu, trong tâm trí cậu, những trò đùa của cậu ta, cái điệu nói khi bay bổng khi cợt nhả, khi lại nghịch ngợm đến đáng ghét đấy. Cả khuôn mặt giận giỗi khi cậu đến Baxter mà dành cả buổi chiều trong phòng thí nghiệm với Reed thay vì chơi với cậu ta, cái đập tay và khoác vai vui vẻ khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ cùng nhau, hay cây nói quen thuộc của cậu ấy, luôn luôn hiện hữu trong Peter.   
“I got your back, man!”

 

Cậu không muốn mất tất cả những thứ đó. Cậu không thể mất Johnny.

 

“Tớ mệt lắm rồi, Pete. Tớ đã chơi một canh bạc suốt mười mấy năm nay, thứ tớ muốn cũng quan trọng như thứ tớ có, chỉ là tớ không thể có cả hai. Đời thật tệ, phải không?!”

 

Lại cái điệu cười đó. Cái điệu cười chết tiệt đó! Cái điệu cười mà khiến ngực Peter nhói lên như bị kim châm vào.   
Đau đớn thật tệ!  
Mất mát cũng thật tệ!  
Tình cảm cũng thật tệ!

Yeah, đời thật tệ, Johnny!

 

 

“Chắc là tớ thua rồi!”

 

Cậu ta lắc đầu, méo mó cười nhìn Peter.   
Nước mắt chưa kịp lăn nửa quãng đường thì bốc hơi, tan thành làn khói. Johnny nổi lửa và bay vụt đi, nhanh hơn bao giờ hết, vẽ một đường dài bằng lửa cháy đỏ rực bầu trời rơi nặng tuyết.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Too deep it hurts my heart" -> Vietnamese: "Quá sâu sắc nó khiến tim tôi đau" !!!!??? WTF!!! Yeah, hậu quả của việc sử dụng tiếng Anh quá nhiều nó khiến mọi ngôn ngữ đời sống của mình đều là chuyển dịch của những từ tiếng Anh mình nghĩ trong đầu. Nếu để ý thì bạn sẽ thấy fic mà dịch sang tiếng Anh sẽ đỡ kì cục hơn nhiều :v


	17. Promise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, i'm backkk!!! Umh... so sorry vì đã rời đi một thời gian, mình đang trong kì nghỉ xuân nên đã gấp rút viết những gì còn dang dở trước kì nghỉ. Ừm... hi vọng có người chờ đợi và cảm ơn vì đã kiên nhẫn!   
> P/s: liệu mn có cảm phiền comment ko?! Vs mình thì mọi comment đều đáng giá lắm, mình muốn biết suy nghĩ của bạn về tuyển tập tự kỷ này, hehe :v

“Peter! Dậy đi! Con nên ra khỏi giường đi vì ta nghĩ Steve sắp phá hủy cái bàn đá cẩm thạch trong bếp rồi!”

Tony đập dội vào cửa lần thứ 4, căng mắt nhìn vào lớp cửa kim loại trắng bạc trước mặt, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi nó sẽ mở ra bất cứ lúc nào và con trai anh sẽ bước ra.

“Bố, đi đi và để con một mình!”

Một giọng mệt mỏi dài thườn thượt vang lên ở loa của màn hình mật mã cảm ứng cạnh cánh cửa.Giọng Peter khàn và cao đến nỗi hụt mất vài chữ ở đọan cuối câu nói, khiến Tony giật mình.

“Pete, bố nghiêm túc đấy,vài đứa“bạn” Scott đang ở đây và bò khắp nơi trên bàn bếp và bố nghĩ là bố con đang cố gắng dùng tay không đập để xua chúng đi, TAY KHÔNG, Pete. Và con biết là cái tay không của bố con làm được những gì rồi đấy!”  
“Bố, đi đi!!!”

 

Tony thở dài, chống cẳng tay vào cửa và ngửa cổ nhìn lên trần, nhắm chặt mắt một hồi, suy nghĩ, rồi mở ra. 

“Đấy là một cái bàn rất đẹp đấy”  
“Con không quan tâm!”  
“Trông rất đắt nữa”  
“Từ khi nào bố quan tâm đến đắt rẻ vậy!? Con bảo rồi, để con yên!”

 

Thiếu niên!

Tony lắc đầu chán nản rồi quyết định bỏ cuộc, rời khỏi hành lang và tiến ra phòng khách. Trong bếp, Steve đang cầm tờ báo hua hua khắp mặt bàn, một tay cầm điện thọai nhắm mắt cau mày yêu cầu nhân viên đưa máy cho Scott, ra lệch cho cậu ta thu hết tất cả đám bạn của mình về.  
Đặt máy xuống, cũng vừa lúc anh nhìn ra Tony thả phịch người xuống ghế sopha, gác chân lên bàn và đưa tay bốc snack vào mồm.

 

“Thế nào rồi?!”

Steve mỉm cười vòng ra sau lưng ghế bóp vai Tony, cúi xuống hôn lên đỉnh đầu anh ta.

“Bất lực! Nó không ra khỏi phòng từ tối qua tới giờ”

Tony bốc một miếng chip lên vòng ra sau đưa đến miệng Steve, nhưng anh ấy khẽ lắc đầu, liền nhún vai cho vào mồm mình.   
Tối qua rõ ràng đang rất vui vẻ, cứ ngỡ thằng nhóc nghe tin xong sẽ nhẩy cẩng lên, nào ngờ giữa bữa tiệc có điện thoại của đứa quái quỉ nào gọi mà nghe xong nó phóng như điên ra ngoài. Đến lúc trở về, ai cũng hốt hoảng vì người Peter bám đầy tuyết, mặt thất thểu như người mất hồn, cứ như vậy xin phép mọi người một mạch đi thẳng vào phòng, đóng cửa lại và chẳng nói chuyện với ai.

Steve thở dài tiến ra ngồi cạnh Tony, vắt tay lên thành ghế, mặc nhiên để đầu Tony tựa vào.

 

“Thằng nhóc vẫn chưa ăn gì”  
“Biết thế, nhưng nó không chịu ra khỏi phòng, chúng ta chẳng thể làm gì được!”  
“Đúng vậy, chúng ta không thể làm gì.”

 

Im lặng vài giây, Tony từ từ quay đầu lại nhìn Steve, mắt trợn ngược lên. Thề có Chúa, từ ngày hai người bên nhau tới giờ, mắt anh chắc phải to lên vài mili.

“Không .thể .nào!!! Nah ah!!! Wow, omfg !!!!Cậu không nói vậy chứ!!!”  
“Tôi đã nói gì đâu”  
“Hell yeah, nhưng tôi biết cậu đang ám chỉ điều gì!”  
“Coi nào, Tony! Chúng ta đã thử rồi”  
“Thử cái mông tôi!Cậu nghĩ mấy bộ giáp của tôi được như bây giờ là nhờ thử vài lần sao?! Là nhờ thất bại cả tỷ lần đấy!! Và tôi là một thiên tài! Chúng ta sẽ cố gắng cho đến khi nào thành công thì thôi!”  
“Tony”

Steve cho Tony cái nhún mày của Captain.

“Peter không phải những bộ giáp. Cảm xúc con người không hoạt động theo cách đó”

Tony hầm hừ trong cổ họng, với tay lấy điều khiển bật tivi lên, giả vờ chăm chú xem.  
Tất nhiên là Steve nói đúng rồi, vì nói đúng nên mới lờ đi. Nếu có mở mồm cãi thì cũng sẽ chỉ nhận lại một cái nhún mày khác mà thôi, hôn nhân là vậy đấy, khi ta hiểu nhau quá rõ và biết khi nào nên dừng lại trước khi mọi việc xấu đi hoặc trở nên kì quặc, trong trường hợp này, Tony không muốn việc mình là kẻ thua cuộc trong cuộc trò chuyện này trở nên rõ ràng hơn nữa, vậy nên, im lặng là vàng.

Steve chỉ cười hẩy rồi cúi xuống hôn lên trán anh ta, cầm điều khiển lên chuyển kênh chính trị vì biết thừa là Tony có xem đâu, chỉ là đang giả vờ để không phải nhìn mặt mình thôi.  
Ngồi được một lúc thì Tony bật ngửa ra, ngao ngán kêu và đòi chuyển kênh.

 

“Coi nào Steve, sao cậu có thể ngồi nghe cái thứ này cả buổi chứ! Họ đang nói về vũ khí hạt nhân trong khi ngoài kia có kẻ có thể tạo ra cả một vũ trụ mới!”

Steve nhếch mép, hua hua cái điều khiển trong tay.

“Tôi sẽ đồng ý chuyển kênh nếu anh là người gọi cuộc gọi”  
“WTF!!!? Steve!!!!”

Lại một cái nhún mày nữa.

 

“Được rồi được rồi!!! God damn it!!! Cậu nợ tôi một bữa tối đàng hoàng với nến và rượu vang!”

Nói rồi, Tony ôm gối đứng dậy, với lấy điện thoại trên bàn và đi đến bên cửa kính.  
Bấm máy gọi rồi, trước khi đầu dây bên kia kịp bắt máy, anh ta còn nghía cổ nhìn ra Steve ở ghế, cố nói thêm.

“Tôi muốn shawarma! Tại đây, cậu làm, hai suất, và cậu sẽ ngồi ngay đấy nhìn tôi ăn tất cả!!!”

Anh ta giơ hai ngón tay lên và chỉ liên tục về mình và Steve, nhún nhún mày rồi kẹp cái gối vào nách, đút tay vào túi quần.

Sau ba tiếng chuông dài, đầu dây bên kia cuối cùng cũng bắt máy, một giọng chót vót vang lên.

“Deadpools on service here!!!”  
“Thôi đi!”  
“Shiettt!!!”

 

Hắn nhanh như phắt bỏ điện thoại ra, nhìn vào màn hình một lúc rồi lại đưa trở lại bên tai.

“Umh… tôi có thể gì được… ngài Strak-Roger?!”

 

Bỏ mẹ!   
Lí do hắn cắn răng ra ngoài ở trọ đêm qua cũng là vì cặp vợ chồng kinh dị kia quyết định ở lại nhà cả hai. Hắn nhớ baby boy của hắn, nhưng từ sáng giờ lặn lội khắp cả bang kiếm việc chơi cũng chủ chương là để tránh mặt hai con người đó. Giờ lại gọi điện tận nơi thế này, không rõ là phải nói gì nữa.

[Cúp máy đi!]  
{Đừng nghe nó, thằng ngu, nếu mày còn muốn được chạm vào Petey pie nữa, hãy nói gì đó mượt tai vào!}  
[Thời tiết, nói về thời tiết đi!]

 

“Umh…ờ… hôm nay trời đẹp nhỉ!”  
“Bớt nói nhảm đi, đừng tưởng ta vui vẻ gì mà gọi cho ngươi”

 

Ishh! Chưa gì đã căng thẳng rồi!  
Từ giờ, Iron Man = kinh dị (mức độ: ĐÁNG BÁO ĐỘNG!!! Sẽ tiếp tục tăng theo thời gian!).

 

“Ờm… sao anh có được số này?”  
“Đừng giả ngu nữa, ta là Tony Stark!”  
“Ờm, ok, tôi là Wade Wilson”  
“Ngươi…”

Bình tĩnh, Steve đang nhìn.

Tony vuốt ngực trấn an bản thân, hít sâu vài lượt rồi ghé máy lên tai nói tiếp, trong đầu tưởng tượng cảnh mình dùng phản lực ở QuinJet bắt nát mặt Deadpool.

 

“Ngươi nghe cho rõ đây, tên tâm thần điên loạn kia! Peter đang nhốt mình trong phòng và nó không ăn gì từ tối qua đến giờ rồi. Ta muốn con trai ta ra khỏi phòng, nhìn mặt hai ông bố nó và ăn một bữa tử tế. Ta khá chắc việc này là lỗi của ngươi nên nhấc mông về đây và dọn dẹp hậu quả đi. Vì nếu con trai ta có mệnh hệ gì trong đấy, thề có Chúa ta sẽ đảm bảo ngươi không còn lại mảnh cơ thể nào để tái tạo đâu! Và nếu đây không phải là lỗi của ngươi, biết gì không?! Ta.không.quan.tâm!!! Peter khóa mình trong phòng và ngươi không khiến nó ra khỏi đấy được thì đây đã hoàn toàn là trách nhiệm của ngươi rồi!”

 

.

 

WTF!!!!!!

[What the fuck man!!!! Đấy hoàn toàn là một cấp độ mới của đáng sợ rồi!]  
{Hell, nếu tao có quần lúc này, chắc chắn nó đã bẩn rồi}  
[Khoan đã, chúng ta có mà]  
{Shittt! Mày nên kéo quần ra kiểm tra đi}

 

Hắn nuốt nước bọt kéo cạp quần ra.

Nope, vẫn an toàn. 

Bỏ điện thoại xuống, dán mắt nhìn kĩ vào màn hình vẫn đang chạy thời gian cuộc gọi, mồ hôi hắn cứ thế vã ra như tắm sau bộ đồ.

 

Hell, chuyện này còn đáng sợ hơn ngày khởi chiếu series phim hoạt hình Teen Titans Go!

Nhưng gác lại mọi chuyện đã, Stark bảo Petey nhốt mình trong phòng từ tối qua, vậy là từ lúc bữa tiệc tới giờ.

 

{Man, đấy là vấn đề khá lớn đấy!}  
[Đến lúc thành phố này bật đèn gọi Batman rồi!]

Từ từ áp điện thoại lại bên ta, hắn nuốt nước bọt nói.

 

“Tôi đang nghe đây”  
“Tốt, vì nếu trong 2 giờ tới mà ngươi không có mặt ở đây, ngươi tốt nhất nên đóng gói tất cả lại và tìm một phòng trọ tử tế cho suốt phần đời còn lại đi!”

 

Hắn sẽ làm tất cả vì Spidey, nhưng thế này thì hơi động lực quá rồi.

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

 

Ngay khoảnh khắc đặt bước chân đầu tiên qua cửa nhà, một cơn gió lạnh chạy dọc lưng hắn.

Đây rồi, cái cảm giác rợn người đấy.

 

[Đại bàng đầu hói và Chim sắt đang trong tổ!]  
{Giữ nguyên vị trí, từ từ tiến vào, không tạo một tiếng động}  
[Chúc chú may mắn, chiến sĩ!]  
{Cầu cho Thần lực ở bên chúng ta}

 

Hắn áp sát thân vào tường, hai tay dang rộng ra hai bên, chân chùng xuống co co nhón từng bước một, hai mắt mở to cảm nhận bầu không khí nặng nề, hai tai căng ra hóng từng tiếng động nhỏ nhất trong căn phòng khách.

Ổn rồi, nếu cứ như thế này, chẳng mấy chốc hắn sẽ đến phòng của Pet−

“Cậu đang làm gì vậy?”

“CHA MẸ NÓ!!!!”

Steve nhướn mày khoanh tay nhìn hắn nhẩy giật lên đầy khó hiểu.

 

[Đại bang xông trận! Chúng ta bị đột kích!!!]  
{Abord the mission, again, abord abord!!!}

Trong lúc hắn còn mím mồm cắn răng chỉ biết đứng im trợn mắt nhìn, Steve nhìn lướt dọc từ trên xuống dưới, nhếch mép cười vui vẻ.

“Thật tốt khi không thấy cậu ra khỏi bộ đồ”

 

Tất nhiên, bộ đồ chỉ là để dành cho công việc và hắn không bao giờ mang công việc về nhà.

 

Đứng thẳng người dậy, hắn đưa tay gãi gãi vào cái mũ bóng chày trên đầu, cúi đầu quay mặt chẳng biết nói năng gì.  
Steve hì mũi cười thành hơi rồi đút hai tay vào túi quần.  
Thường ngày có chặt đứt lưỡi mồm hắn vẫn nổ như pháo hoa Mồng 4 Tháng Bảy. Người thì đô con, cao lớn chẳng kém cạnh anh mà giờ cúi dập đầu im ỉm như đứa trẻ bị bắt phạt ăn vụng kẹo.

Có lẽ, cũng chẳng sớm thì muộn, Deadpool sẽ là một phần của gia đình thôi.  
Thực sự mà nói, anh đã không còn thấy hắn là một kẻ phiền phức và nhức nhối như trước nữa.   
Rắc rối? Tất nhiên, vẫn còn.   
Hắn là một sát thủ, chưa cần tính đến cái bản tính dị thường và những khả năng đặc biệt khác, riêng lựa chọn nghề nghiệp của hắn đã đủ mang lại vô vàn rắc rối cho cuộc sống siêu anh hùng vốn đã chẳng êm đềm gì của anh, Tony và Peter.   
Nhưng đây là cuộc sống của con trai anh, là lựa chọn suốt bao lâu nay của cậu trước cả khi Tony và anh quyết định bước vào cuộc đời Peter.   
Dù muốn thế nào đi chăng nữa, đây không phải là chuyện mà anh có thể quyết định. Vì dù cuộc đời của cả ba có trải dài đến gần như vô tận, anh và Tony vẫn sẽ mãi không thể bảo vệ cậu khỏi tất cả.  
Vả lại, Deadpool cũng không đến nỗi quá tệ.  
Không phải là không tệ, chỉ là, mọi chuyện thực sự khá hơn so với những gì mọi người vẫn suy nghĩ và lo sợ.  
Hắn cũng như ai, có những điểm sáng nhất định trong tâm hồn ẩn đằng sau những trò đùa và bạo lực hằng ngày. Peter đã nhìn thấy được điều đó, và có lẽ, sẽ chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian để Deadpool cho phép anh và Tony nhìn nhận thấy.

 

“Sao cậu không vào trong đi, Peter… có lẽ nó cần cậu lúc này hơn là ta”

 

Steve có thể nhìn thấy được là hắn không trông chờ anh sẽ nói vậy. 

 

“Ta và Tony chuẩn bị về đây, ta giành không gian cho hai người. Rõ ràng, đây cũng là nhà cậu, nhưng không phải của chúng ta”

 

Nói rồi anh quay ra phòng khách, nhấc chiếc áo khoác da vắt ở thành ghế sopha lên, khoác vào người. Vừa lúc, điện thoại rung, tin nhắn Tony báo đã đi lấy xe và đang chờ ở dưới chân tòa nhà.  
Trước khi kịp ra tới cửa, anh mìm cười chào hắn, người vẫn chôn chân nhìn nãy giờ.

 

“Cap!”

 

Hắn gọi với lấy trước khi Steve kịp đưa tay đóng cửa.

 

“Cảm ơn”

 

Chỉ đơn giản vậy thôi, nhưng Steve hiểu hắn đang nghĩ gì. Cả hai nhìn nhau vài giây, cho đến khi Steve quyết định thở dài và mỉm cười nhìn hắn.

 

“Con trai ta đã lớn rồi, nó có thể tự mình đưa ra quyết định. Ta tin nó, và ta biết, ngươi sẽ không để nó thất vọng”

 

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Đứng chôn chân trước mặt cánh cửa phòng Peter một lúc, hai tay đút vào túi quần, hắn đứng đung đưa suy ngẫm về những gì Steve nói khi nãy.

 

[Vậy… điều này có nghĩa là từ giờ chúng ta sẽ không bị cặp đôi kinh dị kia ám nữa à?]  
{Có khi nào đây là một cái bẫy không?}  
{Anh ấy nói như vậy, có khi nào là để chúng ta hạ phòng thủ rồi đến nửa đêm sẽ cho Tin Man đến bắn tan xác chúng ta rồi vứt sang vũ trụ khác!?}  
[Hoặc có thể Boba Fett cải tiến đấy sẽ nhảy ra khỏi bất cứ cái chậu cây nào quanh đây rồi quẳng chúng ta cho bọn săn tiền thưởng!]  
{Damn!!! Tao vẫn yêu cuộc sống này, tao cũng yêu Petey. Tao không muốn bị tung hứng trong tay Avenger chờ làm thịt như vai diễn Batman vào tay Warner.Bros đâu!}  
[… mặc dù tao khá chắc họ định làm món gì từ chúng ta nữa thì vẫn sẽ luôn ngon lành như mọi tập phim Dark Knight vậy!]  
{Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là bọn này đồng ý để bị làm thịt đâu!!!}

BANG!!!!

 

Miệng súng dí gần thái dương bốc khói nghi ngút, không gian sau tiếng nổ đinh tai như tĩnh lại, chỉ còn tiếng vỏ đạn rơi xuống sàn gỗ và lăn ra xa.

 

Im ắng.

Tốt!

 

“Chúng mày lắm mồm quá đấy! Cap nói vậy rồi, có chút niềm tin nào, lũ di*k. Steve là người đáng tin mà, phải không?! Anh ta từng đấm Hitler mà, nhể?!”

 

Chỉ được cái võ mồm vậy thôi. Nhưng bàn tay cầm khẩu súng trường thả thõng xuống, tháo bỏ cái mũ bóng chày đã bị khoan một lỗ cháy xém đen ngòm do phát súng lúc nãy xuống, hắn đưa bàn tay còn lại lên ôm mặt, nhếch mép cười lạnh.

 

“Đùa shit gì vậy, họ sẽ chẳng bao giờ chấp nhận tao cả!”

 

Cánh cửa phòng bỗng bật mở, Peter đứng ngay đó, trước mặt hắn, bộ dạng và vẻ mặt vội vàng và cuống quít. Hai bầu mắt đỏ sưng, con ngươi giãn ra hết cỡ nhìn hắn.

 

“W… Wade?!”

 

Hắn nhìn baby boy của mình qua kẽ tay, lắc đầu khục khặc cười trong cổ họng.

Gì nào, cặp SupBat bất bại kia dành cả ngày van nài cậu ra khỏi phòng mà không thành, hắn chỉ cần vừa về nhà với một khẩu Walther PPQ rồi tự nã vào đầu là cánh cửa kim loại lạnh lẽo kia đã bật mở ngay lập tức. 

 

Hạ bàn tay đang che mặt xuống, hắn nhếch mép,, đẩy mày hất cằm lên, dang rộng hai tay ra chào đón.

 

Chỉ cần một ánh nhìn, hắn và Peter đọc được suy nghĩ của nhau.

 

“Tới đây nào, Pumkin pie!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

==============

 

 

 

 

Ngoài cửa kính, thành phố đã lên đèn long lanh hiện lên như bức tranh động khổng lồ trải khắp thành tường một cạnh căn phòng.   
Cả hai nằm dài trên giường, không mảnh vải dưới lớp chăn màu kem sậm nhàu nhĩ đắp quá thắt lưng. Hắn dựa lưng vào bờ tường gạch đỏ, một bên tay luồn dưới đầu cậu, vòng lại kéo sát cả hai vào với nhau, tay còn lại tháo hộp tiếp đạn của khẩu súng ngắn chỉ còn lại vài viên trong ống xoay ra, dập mạnh báng súng vào bàn tủ ngay cạnh giường, nơi một hộp đạn khác đứng chờ sẵn sàng, tháo ra và ráp lại hai mảnh một cách đầy kinh nghiệm và hoàn chỉnh.

Peter càu nhàu về tiếng ồn, rúc sâu vào ngực hắn và nhe răng cắn mạnh, khiến hắn bật cười lớn, thả tay hất khẩu súng vào giỏ quần áo ở góc phòng gần mép tủ rồi vò đầu cậu.

Hôn lên trán cậu, hắn nhắm mắt cảm nhận từng ngón tay mình lướt qua mớ tóc nâu mềm.

 

“Thế nào? Em có định giải thích về chuyện tối hôm qua không, cupcake?!”

 

Peter chỉ mở mắt im lặng nhìn ra xa. Đầu dựa vào ngực hắn, yên bình lắng nghe nhịp tim đập đều đặn, bình tĩnh của hắn, khiến cho đầu óc cậu bình tâm hơn.

Hắn không biết chuyện gì xảy ra. Tối qua, khi mọi chuyện vẫn đang suôn sẻ, cậu tự nhiên bỏ đi và khi quay lại, nhìn vẻ mặt và thái độ của Peter, hắn đã biết có chuyện thành shit. Và bãi shit lần nãy cũng phải khá to thì mới có thể khiến cậu như thế này.

 

“Em mất Johnny rồi”

 

Nghĩ lại, chuyện này không hoàn toàn là một cái nhọt ở mông.

 

“Hở?”

 

Hắn ghét thằng dick đấy. Hắn cứ mỗi lần nhìn thấy thằng cha đấy là y như dẫm phải đuôi cọp. Căn phòng mà để lại hai người riêng thì y như rằng lúc nào cũng loạn cào cào lên.   
Nhưng dù ghét thế nào, hắn cũng biết, Johnny không phải loại bỏ rơi Peter dễ dàng. Chủ yếu hai người cạnh khóe nhau suốt cũng là vì Peter, giờ thì thằng thộn này nghĩ gì mà lại buông xuôi vậy?

 

“Cậu ấy có… tình cảm với em, và điếu đó dường như khá lâu rồi”

 

Ô, vậy ra là chuyện này. Hắn cứ tưởng Peter biết rồi, chứ hắn thì ngay ngày đầu choảng nhau ở căn hộ cũ của Peter hắn đã biết cái lò viba biết bay đấy có tình cảm với cậu. 

 

“Cậu ấy tin rằng chuyện này sẽ chấm dứt tình bạn của cả hai, rằng em sẽ không bao giờ nhìn cậu ấy được như lúc trước nữa”

 

.

 

Ooo…kay?!

 

Holly shit!!! Nói mẹ gì đây??!  
Chẳng nhẽ lại bảo là mừng quá vì thằng rách việc đấy biến khỏi cuộc đời của cậu?!

No no! Nói thế xong không khéo hắn cũng biến luôn khỏi cuộc đời cậu thì toi!

 

“Wade”  
“Yea… yeah?”

 

Peter không nhìn hắn, chỉ mở to đôi mắt nhìn ra xa, khắp các thớ cơ rắn chắc không có lấy một dịch chuyển, như thể tất cả sức lực và chú tâm chỉ đều dồn vào câu nói.

 

“Em biết anh không thích Johnny…”

 

Đúng mẹ nó rồi!

 

“Nhưng cậu ấy là một trong số người ít ỏi mà em còn có lại.... Cậu ấy… đã cùng em đi chung trên một con đường trong rất lâu…”

 

Đầu hắn trở nên trống rỗng qua những quãng ngắt của giọng Peter. Mở to hai con mắt, dù không cần nhìn thấy, hắn cũng biết cậu đang tự cắn môi cười méo mó, suy nghĩ về những quãng thời gian đã qua.   
Biết trước những gì sẽ tiếp đến, hắn vòng tay ôm chặt cậu hơn, vì hắn biết, đây chỉ là những dấu hiệu trước khi cậu thực sự sụp đổ.

 

“Có lẽ Johnny đúng, em sẽ không bao giờ có thể nhìn về cậu ấy một cách vô tư như xưa nữa. Nhưng với em, cậu ấy vẫn là hothead, chiến hữu của SpiderMan, người luôn chống lưng cho em… luôn luôn, cậu ấy vẫn là bạn thân nhất của em”

 

Đưa một bàn tay lên ôm lấy mặt, Peter để bàn tay hắn vuốt ve, vỗ về tấm lưng run bần bật của mình.   
Cậu không ngại rơi nước mắt trước hắn, chỉ là, khi đối diện với nỗi đau của mất mát, cậu không muốn bất cứ ai, kể cả hắn, nhìn thấy được góc mềm yếu và đổ vỡ của mình. Đó cũng là một phần lí do cậu mang lên chiếc mặt nạ, che kín đi tất cả, vì khi mang nó, mọi người chỉ nhìn thấy anh hàng xóm thân thiện SpiderMan, một siêu anh hùng mạnh mẽ và sẵn sàng lao vào tất cả, không bỏ lại bất cứ ai, che đi đằng sau lớp vải đó, là những giây phút sợ hãi, ngập ngừng và đau đớn của một người đã mất gần như mọi thứ.

 

Mất mát là thứ cậu đã phải thích nghi từ trước khi đeo lên tấm mặt nạ đỏ, cậu lớn lên với nó, trưởng thành với nó, và vẫn như vậy, sau bao năm tháng, nó vẫn đau như ngày đầu cậu ném trải. Không chỉ vậy, sâu bên trong, những vết thương cũ không bao giờ lành khỏi, chúng vẫn âm ỉ đau, nhói lên như một cơn ác mộng kéo bạn bật dậy hỏi giấc ngủ mỗi khi cảm nhận thứ gần gũi liên kết với nó.

Lần này cũng vậy, … không, cõ lẽ là tệ hơn.   
Không rõ nữa, cậu phải trải qua cảm giác này quá nhiều rồi.   
Đây là lần thứ hai cậu đánh mất Johnny, bạn thân nhât của mình. 

Có lẽ đúng vậy, chuyện này cứ dần tệ đi, như tế bào ung thư di căn đi khắp nơi này đến nơi khác. Bao nhiêu thời gian trôi qua, khi cậu tưởng mình đã mạnh mẽ lên, cậu vẫn chẳng học hỏi được gì, … cậu chỉ đang khiến mọi thứ tệ đi.

Lần này, không còn là cái chết khiến cậu phải tạm biệt Johnny nữa. Lần này chính cậu ấy là người buông tay vì không còn đủ sức lực.

 

Điều duy nhất đau đớn hơn sự ra đi của những người mình yêu thương, là đánh tuột mất họ khi họ vẫn còn sống, khi ta đã có hơ hội, khi mọi thứ có thể đã khác đi, khi ta đã quá mù quáng để quan tâm và nhận ra.

 

“Wade”  
“Hum? Gì vậy?”

 

Cậu ngẩng đầu dậy nhìn. Hắn thấy vậy liền dựng người ngồi thẳng lưng hơn, nhìn thẳng vào cặp mắt nâu đối diện, cau hàng mày chú tâm nghe.

 

“Em biết điều này là xa xỉ, nhưng… làm ơn, đừng rời đi!”

 

Cứ như vậy, hắn như biết trước điều gì sẽ thoát ra khỏi miệng cậu. Đôi tay hắn nâng mặt cậu và kéo áp sát lại với của hắn, cụng trán cả hai vào nhau trước khi đôi mắt kia trũng lại, và vẻ cứng rắn vốn đã rạn nứt kia kịp méo đi.

 

“Petey, nghe này!”

 

Cau mày nhắm chặt mắt rồi nuốt nước bọt, hắn mở mắt nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt cậu lúc này gần đến nỗi hàng mi dài của cậu phản chiếu rõ từng li trên con ngươi hắn.

 

“Anh sẽ không nói dối với em. Anh không thể hứa sẽ luôn ở đây, ngay bên cạnh khi em cần, anh không thể hứa sẽ luôn thành thật với em, sẽ không bao giờ tổn thương em, anh không thể hứa… sẽ luôn yêu em nhiều như bây giờ. Sẽ có một ngày, chúng ta chọn đi những con đường khác nhau, sẽ có một ngày, những điều anh nói và làm khiến em sụp đổ, sẽ có một ngày… họng súng của anh sẽ chĩa về phía em. Anh là một thằng khốn nạn nên anh không thể hứa với em những điều ngọt như bánh cherry đó”

 

Hít một hơi thật đầy rồi thở ra bằng mồm, hắn lấy hết ruột gan một lần nữa nhìn thẳng về phía cậu.

 

“Nhưng nghe này, luôn luôn và mãi mãi, anh sẽ tôn trọng em và yêu em. Điều đó không bao giờ thay đổi, không bao giờ!”

 

Hôn lên trán cậu, hắn siết chặt tay ôm cậu vào lòng, cảm nhận hai cánh tay kia cũng nhấc lên, vòng dưới tay mình ôm chặt lấy tấm lưng lồi lõm đầy sẹo. Hai bàn tay cậu bám lấy vai hắn, siết chặt đến nỗi nếu không có healing factor bá đạo, chắc chắn là hắn đã sụp vai rồi.

 

 

 

“Đừng lo, sweetums, chúng ta sẽ sửa chữa việc này. Mọi việc sẽ ổn thôi!”

 

 

[Trích lời mọi phim Star War từng làm: “Tao có linh cảm xấu về chuyện này!”]  
{Touché!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, lâu rồi ko viết, chapter này có vẻ mọi chuyện lại căng thẳng nhỉ. Mình có nhắc khá nhiều về Civil war trong các chap trươc, đó là vì, chắc ai cũng biết rồi, 2016 là năm đại chiến giữa các siêu anh hùng, Man versus God, Avengers against each others, và trận nội chiến kinh hoàng nhất lịch sử Marvel đang tiến gần đến ngày công chiếu. Trong chap này, những điều Deadpool nói, có thể nó nghe nghiêm túc hơn những gì anh ta sẽ làm thường ngày, nhưng mình có cảm giác khá mạnh mẽ về nv này, theo một cách nào đó, mình nghĩ Deadpool luôn có cái nhìn về mọi chuyện khác hơn hẳn mn, thoáng qua, nó có vẻ như một trò đùa để mua vui, nhưng thực chất, những gì anh ấy nói thường rất deep và có lý. Con đường khác nhau mà Deadpool nói đến giữa mình và Spidey đây không chỉ là cách họ làm việc, mà còn là trong civil war, cả issues cũ lẫn mới xuất bản, DP và Spidey đều ở phe đối lập nhau. Bạn thấy đấy, đời đâu có đơn giản nhỉ, haha... I'll stop now, so sorry!


	18. Rocky road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Với những ai chưa biết (nhưng chắc là các bạn cũng đều biết hết rồi, nếu lết thân vô AO3 đọc fic thì trình tiếng anh chắc cũng phải từ bá trở lên), nhưng mình vẫn sẽ nói để thỏa mãn tình yêu bất diệt của mình dành cho food. Tên chapter này là Rocky Roa: là tên một loại kem socola với nhiều thành phần lổn nhổn bên trong như quả hạch, marshmallow, chocolate chip... ăn vô thơm thơm ngon ngon rất tuyệt vời. Ở VN mình không thấy bán loại kem này mấy (thực ra mình thấy số hương vị kem ở VN rất nghèo nàn, muốn ngon thì lại phải chịu đắt :p) Mỗi lần mình đi Mỹ và Anh đều muốn mang về cả tạ để ăn dần nhưng không qua được cửa hành lý trên máy bay nên chịu. Nói đến kem, nếu bạn có cơ hội đến Mỹ, đừng bao giờ thử kem than đá ở California và kem bbq ở Mahama! Curious killed the cat!

“Tony! Bữa tối!”

Giọng Steve từ chiếc loa ở góc phòng vang lên, màn hình chiếu anh ấy đang sắp đĩa ra bàn ăn.

 

“Được rồi, một giây thôi!”

 

Tony mắt vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào cánh tay bộ giáp trước mặt, hạ mặt nạ xuống và cẩn thận dùng kìm điện nối hai trong số hang tá sợi dây mạ vàng vào với nhau, khiến tia lửa điện tóe lên.  
Sau một hồi mày mò, anh ta thóa đôi găng nhựa màu đen to tướng ở tay ra, hất mặt nạ lên soi xét cẩn thận thành quả.  
Quay lại nhìn màn hình, camera cho thấy Steve đã bước vào thang máy, chuẩn bị rời xuống tầng phogf lắp ráp.

 

“ OH Shit!”

 

Anh quăng vội mặt nạ xuống, chống tay nhảy vọt qua cái bàn bên cạnh chứa toàn bộ phận máy móc linh tinh, chạy một mạch khỏi phòng thí nghiệm.  
Vòng ra đằng sau nơi có thang máy khác, Tony bấm liên hồi vào nút gọi, mồm liên tục lẩm bẩm.

“Nhanh nào nhanh nào!”

 

Cửa thang máy vừa mở ra, Tony đang định cắm đầu chui vào thì Steve đứng ngay trong đó, khoanh tay trước ngực, hất mặt mỉm cười.

“Anh thua rồi Tony!”

“Ha ha!”

Tony dài mặt vẹo mồm cười ăn hôi một cách chán nản.

“Cái trò này thật không công bằng!”

Anh khoanh tay trước ngực, cau mày chun mũi nói, bàn chân liên tục táp táp xuống sàn sau khi bước vào buồng thang máy, nhìn chằm chằm vào bảng điện tử chờ lên đến tầng sinh hoạt của cả hai.

Steve nhếch mép, khẽ lắc đầu cười.

 

“Nói thế nào nhỉ?! Anh muộn bữa ăn, anh nhận chịu phạt, theo thảo thuận thì là như vậy”  
“Cậu có vẻ hào hứng với chuyện này quá đấy!”

Tony đẩy mày đánh mắt nhìn Steve chán nản. Đổi lại, anh ấy chỉ tự tủm tỉm cười một lúc, ngay sau đó nhanh tay bấm thanh dừng khẩn cấp ở bảng điều khiển cảm ứng, khiến thang máy dừng lại giữa đường, ngay tức khắc nhanh tay kéo Tony về phía mình, cầm lấy cằm anh ấy, nhấc lên nhìn.

 

“Nói đến phạt…”

 

Hai hang lông mày của Tony còn đang cong tợn lên trước những gì vừa xảy ra, nghe vậy lập tức giãn ra, một bên nhướn lên, ranh mãnh nhếch mép cười, ghé mặt mình lại vào sát với Steve hơn.

 

“Umh… tôi đổi ý, tôi hoàn toàn có thể làm quen với việc này”

 

Nhắm mắt lại, anh ta nhướn tiến đến gần phía Steve hơn, cắt ngắn khoảng cách vốn đã mỏng như tờ giấy giữa hai người.  
Khi môi cả hai cọ vừa vào nhau, Tony lập tức hé miệng, lưỡi cong lại, nào ngờ, Steve giật lại, một tay đặt lên ngực khẽ đẩy ra khi Tony có ý định rướn người theo, rồi chính mình cũng lùi lại một bước, với tay vào bảng điều khiển cho thang máy tiếp tục di chuyển.  
Tony còn đang trợn tròn mắt chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, Steve đã nhếch mép hất mặt cười.

“Tôi có nói sẽ phạt anh…”  
“Aw hell!!!!”

 

“Nói đến hell không biết Peter giờ thế nào rồi”  
“Thằng cha đầu đất đó tốt nhất nên sửa chuyện này cho tử tế bằng không tôi sẽ đòi Peter về cho bằng được… và không, cậu sẽ không thay đổi được ý định đó của tôi bằng cái nhún mày như vậy đâu!”

 

Tony ấn lòng bàn tay mình vào mặt Steve và đẩy mặt anh ấy ngửa ra sau khi anh ấy bắt đàu bật cười lớn.

 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Hắn đi vòng ra sau ghế sopha, rướn thân hình to lớn ra phía trước, cúi xuống hôn lên hõm cổ cậu.  
Peter trong chiếc áo phông màu xám nhạt rộng thùng thình cùng quần baggy màu tối, bộ đồ ở nhà ưa thích, bật cười quay lại hôn hắn rồi cúi xuống tiếp tục gõ vào màn hình laptop, chân khoanh lại ngồi trên ghế, một tay cầm một tập tài liệu lên và nói chuyện qua cổ tay bằng đồng hồ điện tử do P.I sản xuất.

Hắn chống tay lên thàng ghế, nhảy vắt qua và ngồi phịch xuống cạnh bên cậu, một tay vòng ra sau, hai chân gác lên bàn, với lấy điều khiển bật tivi lên. Ngón tay hắn nghịch vờn mấy cọng tóc nâu ở sau gáy cậu, mắt dán thì vào màn hình nhưng tai thì dỏng lên nghe cuộc trò chuyện của cậu với người bên kia đường dây.  
Mọi chuyện trở lại bình thường được hơn một tuần kể từ sau vụ đó, cậu đi làm, lên tivi và đi tuần hằng ngày. Cả hai cũng không có vấn đề gì, hắn và cậu vẫn trêu chọc nhau, đi ra đường đá đít kẻ xấu với nhau, cậu vẫn lải nhải với hắn về bài ca không giết người dù là rất xấu hay… hơi xấu, hắn vẫn chơi trò ngoan ngoãn giả vờ nghe theo rồi lúc cậu không có mặt vác súng đi rê khắp nơi. Ở nhà, mọi thứ vẫn hoàn toàn bình thường, Peter tránh nhắc đến chuyện đã xảy ra vào hôm tuyết rơi đó cũng như hầu như không đề cập đến gia đình F4… hay phải gọi là F6?!   
Với hắn, vậy là quá đủ. Hắn không quan tâm cái fuck gì về chuyện giữa cậu và Johnny Storm - the flying dick. Việc của hắn chỉ là chăm sóc cho Spidey của mình, bảo đảm mọi chuyện về cậu vẫn ổn, vậy là đủ rồi. Còn thằng tóc vàng đầu shit đấy muốn làm gì thì làm, hắn không hơi đâu rảnh đời đi bẻ một phần bộ óc ra quan tâm cho đứa khác ngoài Peter. 

Hắn biết việc mình đã nói, về việc mình đã hứa. Là đàn ông chính nghĩa thì phải giữ lời, nhưng nhìn hắn giống quân tử lắm à?! Hell, hắn giết người để làm cần câu cơm.  
Hắn nói những gì cần nói để xoa dịu cậu, vì hắn biết, với người như Peter, đôi khi nghe những lời nói như vậy vẫn có tính thuyết phục hơn là chỉ đơn thuần hành động. Và hắn biết, là cậu biết hắn chỉ nói vậy để dỗ dành mình, cậu hiểu hắn. Cậu biết rằng khi mọi chuyện quay trở lại bình thường, cậu khá lên, hắn sẽ chẳng quan tâm cái mẹ gì về thằng chó má kia cả.

Hơn nữa cậu có nhiều chuyện phải lo. New York là một thành phố lớn, với nhiều thằng rẻ rách quái đản thích thể hiện, P.I thì đang trên đà thành công, những dự án mới và họp báo đã chiếm đủ số thời gian ngoài giờ siêu anh hùng của cậu rồi. Lại còn cả cặp icon nước Mỹ kia nữa chứ… mới nghĩ đến thôi hắn đã thấy rùng mình.

 

Tóm lại, hắn không quan tâm cái fuck gì hết!

 

 

…. Hoặc là hắn đã nghĩ như vậy.

 

Một tuần vừa rồi, đấy mới chỉ là giai đoạn đầu, là khoảng thời gian dễ dãi khi cơn giận vẫn còn cháy và lấp đi những thứ khác.   
Nhưng, khi gần một tháng trôi đi, đó là khi tất cả những bực tức chùn xuống, đặc biệt là với người như Peter, không bao giờ là giận quá lâu với bất kỳ ai được. Đây là lúc những rắc rối mà tưởng chừng như đơn giản bắt đầu xuất hiện.  
Những lần vui vẻ nhấc điện thoại lên bấm nút gọi rồi sực nhớ ra và vội vàng dập xuống, những lần nhìn vào bản tin và cười vô tư khi nhìn thấy mái tóc vàng cùng nụ cười sát gái kia nhưng vội nhớ ra và quay đi, những lần buột miệng nói về F4 hay cái tên đó như một lẽ dĩ nhiên rồi vội dứt lời, bỏ dở câu chuyện.

Yep, khó khăn là đây, khi cậu hết giận Johnny, và nhận ra sự tồn tại của thằng bạn chết giẫm của mình đã như một lẽ hiển nhiên trong cuộc sống.

 

Nghiêng đầu cúi xuống hôn lên đỉnh đầu cậu, hắn cười lầm bầm trong mớ tóc cậu.

 

“Anh đi làm đây, cupcake. Nhớ chờ khi về rồi cùng đi tuần!”

 

Cậu vẫn đang nghe điện thoại, mồm thì nói nhưng mắt liếc nhìn, khóe miệng nhếch lên cười với hắn rồi gật đầu.  
Hắn chỉ chờ có thế, hôn lên trán cậu lần cuối rồi rời khỏi phòng khách, tiến vào một hành lang, xuống thang máy, đi qua nhiều cửa an ninh, tới một cửa phòng an ninh lớn. Hắn một tay đút túi quần, mồm huýt sáo, tay còn lại đưa lên màn hình cảm ứng quét vân tay rồi ngẩng mặt lên cười câng câng nhếch mép với camera để quét nhận diện.   
Chưa đầy hai giây sau, cánh cửa lớn bật mở, hàng loạt các khóa ray khác chạy theo.  
Cuối cùng, hắn bước vào phòng, qua một loạt các thiết bị dụng cụ của SpiderMan, lướt một ngón tay qua lớp sơn bóng loáng của chiếc Spider-mobile, hất cằm nhếch mép cười.

 

“Hello, handsome!”

 

Đi tới một góc phòng, đứng trước cánh cửa có màu giống màu tường, phải nhìn kĩ lắm thì mới nhận ra có khe cửa, hắn bấm mật khẩu rồi tiến vào trong khi mặt kim loại vừa rụt vào thân tường.

Bạt ngàn súng treo trên khắp các thành tường, hầu hết đều là loại có sức công phá khủng khiếp. Hắn tiếp tục huýt sáo bản nhạc SpiderMan của RAMONES, đưa tay mở một trong vô số các ngăn kéo của một cái tủ lớn, nhấc đầy một bàn tay toàn đạn, xếp chúng gọn gàng trên mặt tủ. Mỗi viên đều phải dài và to bằng một ngón tay giữa.   
Hắn mở tủ, thay đồ rồi ngồi phịch xuống ghế sopha nhung đỏ ở giữa phòng, nhét đạn vào trong ống súng, lấy một trong số các hộp tiếp đạn bên cạnh mình, lắp vào khẩu súng ngắn. Giật chiếc khăn trắng vắt ở thành ghế, lau cẩn thận hai lưỡi katana.  
Xong xuôi, hắn đứng dậy, dắt kiếm ra sau lưng, nhét vài quả lựu đạn trên mặt bàn vào túi bên hông, vơ nốt mấy hộp đạn còn lại trên nệm ghế vào mấy túi phụ khác trên người rồi kéo mặt nạ xuống, khoác trên vai hai khẩu M16 hạng nặng và cầm hai bên tay hai khẩu bán tự động, rời khỏi phòng.

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

 

“Johnny, về nhà đi!”

 

Tiếng Sue vang lên bên tai, Johnny chỉ nhắm mắt, hai tay chống ra sau đầu, nằm ngửa mặt lên nhìn bầu trời.   
Vốn định nằm đây suy nghĩ, nhưng đã được mấy tiếng rồi, đầu cậu vẫn trống rỗng, nhưng lại không muốn đứng dậy bay về.   
Một lần nữa, tiếng Sue lại réo lên trong bộ đàm bên tai.   
Johnny cau mày khó chịu, đưa một tay lên che mắt, tay còn lại với giật bộ đàm ra và thiêu rụi nó trong chớp mắt, thả đám bụi bay đi theo cơn gió.

Cậu sẽ về nghe Sue giảng đạo và giải thích với Reed về cái bộ đàm sau, điều cuối cùng Johnny cần lúc này là ai đó lải nhải bên tai và ánh mắt thương hại của Sue.  
Sue biết, fuck, cô ấy là chị gái cậu, tất nhiên là phải biết rồi. Ngay khoảnh khắc Johnny lết tấm thân bám đầy tuyết cùng điệu cười nửa mùa về nhà, Sue đã biết.   
Chị gái cậu chỉ ôm lấy cậu, liên tục vỗ vai, lẩm bẩm “Ổn rồi… mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi… chúng ta sẽ vượt qua chuyện này, cùng nhau.”

 

Yeah, nói thì dễ.

Mọi chuyện không hề ổn một chút nào hết!

 

Johnny chưa từng nghĩ có ngày mọi chuyện lại phức tạp thế này. Thật nực cười khi cậu vừa nhớ Peter, nhớ lúc cả hai đi chơi với nhau, nhớ điệu cười nhe răng ngô nghê và cái mồm nhét đầy hotdog của cậu ấy, nhưng đồng thời, Johnny lại không muốn gặp Peter.   
Cậu hoảng sợ khi nghĩ tới viễn cảnh hai người bất giác gặp nhau, không biết phải nói gì, không biết… Peter sẽ nhìn mình bằng ánh mắt như thế nào.

 

Ishhh, mới đến đấy thôi là không muốn nghĩ nữa rồi!

Tự nhiên Johnny muốn đấm Peter vào mặt, hoặc chí ít là cũng đốt cháy kiểu đầu kì cục của cậu. Cái mớ tóc nâu ấy, nếu không lên tivi hay đi họp báo thì luôn lởm chởm, mỗi nơi một hướng, khi thì dính bết vào nhau và ngoằn nghèo vài sợi quăn trước chán vì mồ hôi do đeo mặt nạ khi đi tuần, không thì cũng bù xù, rối răm đính kèm với khuôn mặt ngái ngủ.  
Thật nực cười, ấy vậy mà cậu ấy luôn có cách để khiến dáng vẻ luộm thuộm mệt mỏi của mình trở nên thu hút và khó rời mắt. Johnny chun mũi khi bản thân tự tưởng tượng ra vẻ mặt của Peter trong bộ dạng đó, tự muốn đấm rụng răng chính mình khi thấy vậy là đáng yêu. 

 

“Nghĩ về thứ gì đó đi nào, nghĩ về thứ gì khác đi nào…”

 

Johnny tự lẩm bẩm, tay bấu bấu sống mũi nhăn mắt lại.

Mọi chuyện lẽ ra không phải diễn ra theo chiều hướng này. Thật dễ dàng để đổ hết mọi chuyện tại Peter, tại cái khuôn mặt đần độn của cậu ta, tại cái bộ đồ spandex bó sát như nude mà cậu ta mặc khi nhong nhong ngoài đường, tại cái bản tính ngờ nghệch của cậu…. Yeah, đúng rồi, tất cả đều là lỗi của cậu ấy!

 

.

.

.

 

“ARGHHHH!!!!!”

 

Johnny giận giữ đứng bật dậy, nổi bùng lửa lên, cả thân cháy ngùn ngụn như đuôi tên lửa rời bệ phóng. Ngọn lửa đỏ rực vụt lên cao quá đầu cậu đến 5 feet, vòng tròn quanh chỗ nền cậu đứng vẽ lên màu đen kịt. Sam bay qua lúc gần đó cách đến mấy block cũng loạnh choạnh, quay lại nhìn cậu mắt trợn mồm há , trưng vẻ mặt “WTF, kid!!!?” lên quoái lại nhìn cậu cho đến khi bay đi mất hút.

 

“Sorry!”

 

Cậu hét về hướng anh ấy bay, hạ nhiệt xuống, đưa tay lên gãi gãi đầu, đoạn vuốt mặt, chống hông, mặt ngửa lên trời, mắt nhắm nghiền.

 

“Chuyện quái gì với mày vậy!?”

 

Tự nói với mình xong, cậu đá đá mấy lớp bụi đen kịt dưới chân, thở dài rồi nổi lửa bay đi.   
Chân vừa rời mặt đất, có một giọng quen quen vô cùng khó chịu vang lên.

 

“Yo hotpot!!!”

 

Tuyệt, đúng lúc tâm trạng đang không thể tệ hơn!

 

“Ngươi muốn cái quái gì!”

 

Johnny hạ cánh đến cách chỗ hắn một đoạn, khoanh tay khó chịu gằn giọng hỏi.  
Deadpool trong bộ đồ đỏ đen quen thuộc, ngồi bên vệ cậy, một chân gác lên đùi mài lại thanh katana.

 

“Coi nào, tôi chỉ muốn nói chuyện thôi mà!”

 

Hắn nghiêng đầu nhún vua, tỏ vẻ vô tội trong khi cây kiếm cầm bên tay xoay mòng mòng.

 

“Nếu đây là về Peter−”  
“Đây chính là về Peter.”

 

Chẳng mất bao lâu để Johnny nhận ra hắn thật sự nghiêm túc. Tiếng kim loại chà vào nhau rên lên bên tai khiến răng cậu buốt lại, thanh đá mài trên tay hắn téo lên vài tia lửa.

 

“Nhưng… cậu biết tôi. Tôi sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể tập trung được nếu cứ ngồi dính mông một chỗ nói chuyện nghiêm túc, đúng không?! Vậy nên…”

 

Hắn đứng dậy, vặn vặn vai vài cái, rên lên sung sướng khi các khớp cơ kêu lên giòn giã.

 

“… cái này là cho babyboy của tao!”

 

Nhanh như cắt, viên đá mài to tướng phi về phía đầu Johnny. 

Cậu vội chắn hai tay lên trước mặt, bắt gọn viên đá và nấu chảy nó thành mớ bùn bằng sức nóng ở tay, chưa kịp ngẩng mặt lên thì hắn hai tay hai kiếm, lao tới như cái shirigan.   
Gằn răng, Johnny bay vụt lên, lộn qua đầu hắn, định cho hắn một cầu lửa vào lưng thì hắn chống một chân, lấy đà lao lúc nãy, xoay người quay ngoắt lại 360o, vung tay ném cả hai thanh kiếm về phía cậu. Hai cây katana vừa phóng đi, hắn vòng tay ra sau hông, rút ra hai khẩu súng lục to bự, bắn liên hoàn.   
Đường bay hai cây kiếm cắt nhau, cùng hàng loạt đạn phóng như mưa đến, khiến cậu bắt buộc phải chụp lấy hai lưỡi kiếm, tăng nhiệt độ hai bên tay lên đến nhiệt độ lò phản ứng hóa học rồi phóng lại phía hắn, đạn bay đến cũng chưa chạm gần đến thân cậu đã hóa bụi.  
Hai thanh kiếm bay lại phía hắn đỏ hỏn như thanh sắt vừa ra khỏi lò rèn, kêu lên tach tách. Hắn nhảy lên nắm lấy hai chuôi kiếm, vắt tay vòng nó ra sau lưng, sắn sàng.

Johnny phía trên rõ ràng đã đạt đến giới hạn của sự bình tĩnh. Sức nóng từ cậu tỏa ra chèn ép không khí, khiến tuyết đọng dưới nền đất xung quanh hắn chưa kịp chảy ra thành dòng đã bốc hơi, mọi thứ trước tầm mắt trở nên méo mó bởi sức nóng khủng khiếp. 

 

“Thế nào?! Bất ngờ chưa! Lưỡi kiếm này được làm từ Carbonadium, kim loại duy nhất có thể đá đít healing factor của Wolverine và tao, nó không dễ dàng bị nung chảy như mấy viên đạn shit bằng bạc mà tao vừa bắn vào mày đâu!”

 

Hắn nhìn hai bàn tay nắm chặt rực lửa của Johnny, nhếch mép cười. Không có máu vì chắc chắn chúng đã bốc hơi hết rồi, nhưng đảm bảo vết thương phải rất sâu với lực ném như vừa rồi.  
Hắn xoay xoay hai cây kiếm bằng cổ tay, mặt ngửa lên chờ đợi một quả cầu lửa bay đến rời lăn đi, né gọn nhẹ rồi nhảy vụt lên, vung tay chém, đường kiếm lướt ngọt qua cằm của Johnny khi cậu ngửa cổ tránh.

 

“Điều đầu tiên tao làm sau khi mấy ông tác giả quyết định đổ hết tất cả các vũ trụ thành một mớ hổ lốn với nhau là tìm thằng bản sao của tao ở Earth 12101, hẫng hai thanh baby này và tùng xẻo nó bằng chính hàng của nó này vì dám giết Spidey ở chiều không gian đấy”

Johnny nghiến răng gầm gừ trong cổ hộng như con hổ đe dọa bảo vệ lãnh thổ, đầu phụt lửa lên rực cháy như ngọn núi lửa phun trào, có điều nóng hơn rất rất nhiều, bay thẳng về phía hắn, từ ghế đá, hoa cỏ, tuyết đọng cho đến nền gạch, lướt qua đến đâu, chỗ đấy thành tro bụi.

 

“Đấy là những gì tao sẽ làm cho Petey, mặc dù là ở vũ trụ khác. Còn mày…”

Hắn nhận thức được tình hình trước mặt, lục túi ném hai quả lựu đạn về phía Johnny, tất nhiên là chả ăn nhằm gì, nhưng lửa từ vụ nổ đủ để che mắt cậu một lúc.  
Johnny bay xuyên qua bong lửa của vụ nổ như chúng chỉ là một đám khói vô hại, đôi mắt đỏ rực giận giữ tìm kiếm hắn.

 

“… mày đã gây rất nhiều rắc rối cho Spidey của tao!”

 

Deadpool đã vòng ra đằng sau, nhảy lên một bục ghế đá bị vỡ gần đấy, lao về phía cậu.   
Johnny lập tức phóng một luồng lửa lớn về phía hắn. Deadpool lập tức nghiêng người né, xoay một vòng trong không trung rồi phóng một thanh katana về phía cậu.  
Johnny không bị lừa bởi một trò hai lần, ném một quả cầu lửa về phía trước, hất hướng đi của thanh kiếm xuống đất, ngẩng đầu lên thì đã chẳng thấy hắn đâu.  
Hắn teleport lên phía trên cậu, thả người rơi tự do. Nhiệt độ xung quanh cậu quá cao để hắn có thể đánh cự li gần, hắn xoay thanh kiếm còn lại xong tay, cầm vào lưỡi kiếm, phóng về phía Johnny.  
Chuôi kiếm đập vào gáy cậu, khiến Johnny ngã xuống đất, lửa tắt. Chưa kịp vùng dậy thì hắn đã teleport đứng ngay phía trên mình, một súng dí vào trán cậu, tay còn lại kề lưỡi katana vào cổ.

“Nổi lửa lên nào, để xem mày tắt bật có nhanh bằng đạn 19mm của khẩu Glock17 đang hôn trán mày không!”

 

Johnny gầm gừ nhìn hắn, mắt đỏ rực thấy rõ ánh lửa cháy hừng hực như địa ngục trong đó, răng nghiến chặt vào nhau như thể chỉ chực chờ cho hắn về với cát bụi đến nơi, từ từ buông hai bàn tay đang bám lấy tay cầm kiếm của hắn, giơ lên cho hắn thấy rõ. 

Hắn ngửa mặt nhìn, xòe mấy ngón tay quấn quanh thân khẩu súng và chuôi kiếm ra cho cậu thấy thiện ý, từ từ nghiêng ra sau, giắt kiếm ra sau lưng và cho súng vào đai bên hông.  
Johnny mặt vẫn hằm hằm chống khủy tay dựng dậy, mắt tóe lửa không chớp rời hắn lấy một giây.

 

“Giờ chơi hết rồi. Giờ đi đến thẳng chuyện chính!”

 

Hắn đứng dậy, nhặt thanh katana còn lại cắm dưới đất lên tra vào đai sau lưng.

 

“Mày cần làm lành với Peter, ngay và luôn!”  
“Cái fuck…”  
“Đừng có fuck với tao!”

Hắn gằn giọng vẩy khẩu súng về phía Johnny, khiến cậu bùng lửa lên phòng bị.

 

“Mày nghĩ tao đeo cái mặt nạ này để giữ bí mật thân phận à?! Bí mật cái mông tao, tao mang cái mặt nạ này để người ta không shit ra bữa trưa của chính họ khi nhìn thấy tao, đừng có nói đến fuck gì ở đây với tao vì tao khá chắc đếch có đứa mẹ nào fucked up hơn tao đâu, mày không bao giờ có thể hiểu được với cái mặt quảng cáo đồ lót của mày đâu!”

Hắn lừ mắt nhìn cậu, nhìn ngọn lửa đối diện dần tắt đi, đoạn xoay nghiêng người, tháo bao đạn ra và thay cái mới vào, vứt bao đạn đã rỗng xuống nền cỏ dưới chân.

 

“Spidey là một trong số những điều hiếm hoi tốt đẹp trong đời tao, là một trong số ít những người hàng sáng nhìn tao mà không nôn cả ruột ra! Hell, đến tao còn muốn bĩnh vào mồm mình mỗi khi nhìn vào gương! Giờ thì mày đủ hiểu em ấy tốt đẹp thế nào đấy! Vậy mà mày muốn đi là đi, nói toẹt vài câu cho sướng mồm mà không cần quan tâm mình tổn thương trái tim bé nhỏ mỏng manh đẹp đẽ đó!”  
“Im đi!”  
“Không, mày ngậm mồm vào thì có!”

 

Hắn điên tiết chỉ ngón tay thẳng vào mặt Johnny.

 

“PP không cần một thằng duchbag như mày luẩn quẩn trong đời mình. Nhìn lại mình đi, xem mày làm được gì cho em ấy như khi người ta mua lại cái tòa nhà yêu quý của mày để bảo vệ nó. Mày lao vào đấy, phá hoại hàng nghìn đô thiết bị, bay long nhong qua khắp nơi cháy như ngọn pháo hoa đòi đấm con nhà người ta vì một cái bản tin rẻ rách trên tivi lúc ngồi bar với gái, mè nheo về chuyện mình chẳng còn ai. Mày là loại rắc rối cuối cùng mà người như bayboy của tao cần để làm bạn!”

 

Johnny muốn đấm hắn, muốn hóa plasma thiêu rụi hắn cùng cả cái công viên bỏ hoang này trong một tích tắc.   
Cậu muốn hắn ngậm mồm lại.

 

“Nhưng biết gì nào, em ấy cần mày! Kể cả dù tao có muốn mày biến quách đi cho xong cũng không được, vì tao không muốn babyboy của tao trốn tránh và ủ rũ vì một thằng khốn như mày. Em ấy không đáng vậy, MÀY.không,đáng.được.như.vậy! Vậy nên nhấc đít lên và giải quyết vấn đề của mình đi!”

 

Hai nắm đấm của cậu đã rực lửa lên, nhưng có gì đó bên trong như kéo giật lại, khiến cậu không thể lao tới phóng hỏa hắn.   
Trong thâm tâm, cậu biết, dù không muốn đồng ý, nhưng cậu biết, hắn đúng, theo một cách nói không thể chấp nhận được!

Là Johnny là người có tình cảm với Peter, đây không phải lỗi của cậu ấy. Và cũng là Johnny đã bỏ đi ngay sau khi thú nhận. 

 

Shit!  
Đây là lí do cậu luôn bực bội mấy ngày nay, đó là vì cậu vốn luôn biết đây đều là lỗi cuẩ mình.

 

Hạ hai nắm tay bừng lửa xuống, Johnny cúi đầu cắm mắt nhìn xuống đất, khẽ lắc lắc như tự đôi thoại và từ chối bản thân rồi đưa một tay lên ấn trước trán, nhắm nghiền mắt.

Chuyện này thật tệ, chuyện này đã đi quá mức tệ mà nó nên ở rồi.

 

“Ngươi… crap! Ngươi nói đúng! Ta… shit… ta đã làm rối mọi chuyện lên…”

 

Hắn chỉ chờ có thế, giật khẩu súng trở lại quai phụ trên đai hông, hất mặt lên nhìn cậu.

 

“Để dành lời cho Petey đi! Tao không quan tâm đến mấy thứ lí do bull shit của mày. Em ấy đang ở nhà, cứ tự nhiên đi!”

 

Johnny nhìn hắn một lúc, cằm khẽ giật rồi nổi lửa lên, phóng lên trời tiến về khu dân cư.

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

Peter ngáp lớn, lấy tay dụi dụi mắt và gãi đầu nhìn từng giọt cà phê nhỏ xuống phích thủy tinh của cái máy pha.  
Đây đã là bình thứ ba trong nửa ngày rồi, Deadpool biết được chắc chắn sẽ cằn nhằn, nhưng mà kệ đi, lúc này hắn không ở nhà, cậu sẽ tận dụng điều này. Cậu sẽ cần nhiều hơn nữa cafein để đối mặt với lượng công việc đang chất đống.

Cậu gãi gãi sau gáy, tay cầm bình cà phê với chiếc cốc sứ trở lại ghế sopha. Vừa kịp rót đầy cốc, thả người xuống ghế và đặt chiếc laptop lên đùi, chuông cửa vang lên.  
Peter ngửa cổ ngán ngẩm kêu lên thành tiếng.

 

“Urgh! Tuyệt, căn thời gian tuyệt lắm!”

Lồm cồm bò dậy khỏi tấm nện sopha, Peter thõng thượt vai đi ra mở cửa, tự lẩm bẩm nếu là Deadpool bày trò bữa tối bất ngờ (mặc dù còn hơi sớm cho việc đó) với suit, chocolate và rượu vang lúc này thì cậu sẽ đấm hắn gãy cổ ngay lập tức. 

 

“Tới đây tới đây!”

Cậu uể oải lên tiếng, bước chân nhanh hơn vài nhịp khi tiếng chuông cửa réo lên lần thứ hai. Cậu đã muốn lắp đặt hệ thống cửa tự động với camera báo và quét nhận dạng đầy đủ, vì căn hộ này quá rộng, chỉ riêng đi từ gian phòng khách đến cửa ra vào cũng phải mất một lúc, nhưng hắn không chịu, bảo rằng càng nhiều đồ điện tử và tự động, khả năng bị đột nhập và hack càng cao. Mặc dù nói vậy khá tổn thương lòng tự trọng của Peter về khả năng lập trình, cậu từng hack qua tường lửa của Stark Industries và bộ giáp của Tony mà, cậu khá chắc nếu mình tự thiết kế thì khó có ai có thể bẻ được hệ thống bảo mật điện tử của mình, nhưng dù sao, hắn vẫn là người có kinh nghiệm hơn trong mấy chuyện này.  
Cuối cùng cũng đến bậu cửa, cậu cào cào lại tóc và kép lại cạp quần. 

Mở cửa ra, định nắn một nụ cười cafein tươi nhất có thể để tiếp dù bất cứ là ai, hell, phải là người quen thì mới lên được tầng căn hộ của cậu và hắn nên chắc họ sẽ không để ý đâu nếu trông cậu hơi thiếu sức sống một tý… thực ra, nghĩ lại, có khi họ sẽ cằn nhằn điên lên vì thói quen thiếu chăm sóc bản thân của cậu ấy chứ. Tuyệt!

 

Khó khăn lắm mới dặn ra cười được, ấy vậy mà nhìn thấy mặt người đối diện, Peter đánh tuột nó luôn.

 

Johnny đứng trước cửa nhà trong chiếc áo khoác da bò, quần jean và áo sơ mi bật một phần ba số cúc và một cặp kính râm cài trước ngực: vẻ playboy điển hình. Tay cậu ấy ôm một gói đồ tạp phẩm, một tay cho vào túi quần, đầu hơi cúi khẽ ngẩng lên nhìn Peter.

 

“Hey Pete!”

 

Cậu chỉ biết đứng như trời trồng, một tay giữ tay nắm cửa, tay còn lại bấu lấy thành gỗ sơn trắng bên mép lối vào. Mồm mím chặt, mắt chỉ biết trợn lên nhìn.

Johnny thấy vậy chỉ hì mũi, cúi đầu lắc lắc, mắt nhìn xuống chân. Chuyện này khó hơn cậu ấy tưởng.

 

“H… hey man, tớ xin lỗi…”

 

Đôi mắt hạt dẻ sáng loáng đấy vẫn cứ trọn tròn nhìn Johnny, khiến lời bật ra khỏi miệng như càng khó hơn, cảm giác như có gai mọc lên ở cuống họng vậy. 

 

Thôi mẹ nó, việc gì cũng chót rồi. Johnny tự nhủ mình quá ngầu để có thể đến tận đây rồi bỏ chạy đi!

 

“Tớ xin lỗi… nhưng không phải vì thích cậu, nếu cho tớ cơ hội, tớ vẫn sẽ lại thú nhận như vậy, về việc đó, tớ không hối hận. Nhưng tớ xin lỗi vì đã hành động như một thằng dở. Cậu là bạn tớ, Pete, cậu sẽ luôn luôn là bạn thân nhất của tớ, dù cho tớ có nhìn cậu theo chiều hướng nào, vì vậy đấy là lỗi của tớ khi nói những thứ khó nghe đó và bỏ đi và làm câ….”

“Johnny…”

Cậu thậm chí chẳng cần to tiếng, chỉ như một tiếng hít dài sau một hồi nín thở. Có lẽ Peter nín thở thật, Johnny không rõ, nhưng cảm giác như là vậy. Vậy nên Johnny xem đấy như dấu hiệu để mình dừng lại, nhưng cậu vẫn không nói gì, vẫn chỉ mở to đôi mắt nhìn, hàng mày cau lại, xô da nhăn lại vài nếp nhỏ dưới trán.

Cứ đứng như vậy mà chẳng biết nói gì, Johnny lại cúi xuống nhìn đôi ủng quân đội của mình , nhìn các đường dây của nó khi tim đập thình thịch bên tai chờ một tiếng trả lời của cậu. 

Nhưng Johnny là… well, Johnny! 

Kiên nhẫn không phải điểm mạnh của cậu ấy, vậy nên khi mới lướt mắt đi hết nửa hàng dây một bên giày, cậu ngẩng phắt đầu dậy, nhìn thẳng vào Peter rồi nhìn vào túi đồ tạp hóa của mình, hất hất cánh tay nhét trong túi áo ra hiệu.

 

“Tớ mua kem, rocky road, loại cậu thích!”

 

 

Có lẽ chỉ chờ có vậy, Peter lao đến ôm cổ Johnny, hai mắt nhắm nghiền. Cậu để hai cánh tay vòng lấy sau lưng mình của cậu ấy nhấc gót chân cậu lên khỏi mặt đất vì khác biệt chiều cao khi ôm lại.   
Johnny siết cậu chặt trong tay, nghiêng đầu gác lên vai cậu, giọng thở mạnh, run lên.

 

 

“Damn, I miss you, man!”

 

 

Cậu đã nạp đủ cafein cho hôm nay rồi, có lẽ đến lúc cần một thứ gì đó ngọt hơn, bắt đầu với túi đầy kem rocky road mà Johnny vừa thả rơi phịch xuống chân khi cả hai chia sẻ giây phút tình cảm một cách đàn ông này.

 

 

 

===============================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chúng ta lạc rồi, littlewing!”  
“Im đi không tôi hất anh xuống xe giờ!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap tới sẽ có crossover nha, đây cũng là một cặp khá có tiếng tăm trong giới comic!


	19. The birds are coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> đáng lẽ theo kế hoạch thì chap này sẽ được đăng vào giữa tuần tới, nhưng vì một số nguyên nhân (chủ yếu là ngứa tay và tự sướng vì dạo này nhận được kha khá comment tốt đẹp) thành ra nó đã xuất xưởng sớm hơn dự liệu. Mình hoàn toàn không nên làm việc này vì chap cuối còn đang dang dở viết , nope nope!!! Nhưng mình đã làm, và thật tệ vì cảm giác không hối hận :'v

“Trông chỗ này không quen lắm!”  
“Ngồi im đấy!”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Littlewing…”  
“Shut up!”  
“…”

 

“Chúng ta lạc rồi!”  
“Tôi hất anh xuống khỏi xe đây!”

 

 

 

 

===============================================

 

Hắn nổ súng, vừa kịp ngửa người né đường dao của tay sát thủ, xoay họng súng ngược lên và kéo cò bắn vào khủy tay của gã, đoạn dùng tay còn lại giật lấy con dao găm, rạch một đường từ háng đến hết cuống họng, lập tức quay ra phi trúng ngực một tên đang chuẩn bị lao tới, khiến hắn đổ gục, sấp mặt xuống vũng nước của khe hỏm.  
Deadpool vươn vai lắc lắc cổ rồi kéo tay một tên đã tắt thở lên, dùng tay áo hắn lau sạch máu khỏi bộ đồ rồi thả phịch gã xuống. Đoạn rút điện thoại trong túi phụ ra, kiểm tra tài khoản. Các con số cứ thế tăng lên vùn vụt, vài giây sau, chúng dừng lại, giá đã bay lên trời.

Hoàn hảo! Trên đường về, hắn sẽ nghĩ cách tiêu số tiền này để làm gì đó đặc biệt cho Peter.

Vừa cho điện thoại vào túi xong, khóe mắt hắn bắt được cử động trên mái nhà, một bóng đen lớn, rất nhanh, nhảy qua hai dãy nhà 6 tầng như chúng chỉ là vài miếng lego để bước chân qua.  
Hắn chắc mình đã hoàn thành toàn bộ mục tiêu trong hợp đồng, khu vực này lại xa khỏi Hell’s Kitchen, vậy không phải Mr.Horny (:v!!!) đi làm việc. Tuy rất nhanh nhưng hắn vẫn kịp phân tích khẩu hình, tạng người quá lớn để là bất cứ ai hắn biết có thói quen bay nhảy qua các nóc nhà quanh phạm vi khu vực này. Một newby villain chăng?

 

 

Nah, dù sao cũng rỗi việc, hắn còn hơn một tiếng nữa thì cậu sẽ đi tuần về, tò mò cũng chẳng chết gì. 

 

Hắn nhảy lên bậc thanh thoát hiểm gần đấy, với lên bám tay vào lan can cách đó một tầng và đu người, lộn vài vòng là lên đến mái nhà. Chạy một lúc, bắt được hình ảnh cái bóng khi nãy cách vài block nhà. Đàn ông (rõ ràng), cao lớn, shit, cao ngang hắn, mà thằng đậu này ăn gì mà nhanh thế không biết, không có healing factor thì chắc hắn cũng nôn ra phổi cách đấy vài block rồi!

Người bí ẩn đấy đang quay lưng lại với hắn, dừng chân trên nóc một tòa nhà ở rìa cái khu shithole này, đưa mắt nhìn về khu trung tâm sáng lấp lánh phía trước, quan sát tỉ mẩn. Tên này có vẻ đeo một loại mặt nạ, gần giống một loại mũ bảo hiểm, nhưng nhỏ hơn, gọn hơn, bằng kim loại ánh đỏ rõ lên cả cả trong đêm, chắc chặn thuộc hạng chống đạn cỡ nặng, dáng người đô con không thể che dấu đâu được dù khoác một lớp áo khoác dày bên ngoài, trang bị vũ kí tận răng, hell, gã này có khi còn nhiều vũ khí hơn cả Lầu Năm Góc lúc này.

Hắn thu gọn khoảng cách, cẩn thận không tạo ra bất kì tiếng động nào, nhảy qua một tòa nhà rồi tiếp đất bằng cách chống hai tay để giảm thiểu tối đa âm thanh. Vừa hạ chân đến mép tòa nhà mà người kia đang đứng, gã bất ngờ quay phắt lại, cắm thẳng vào giữa trán hắn là một con dao lưỡi lê to tướng.

 

[Đệch! Thằng này có giác quan thứ 6 hay sao mà…]  
[NÓ BẮN!!!!]  
{Đạn!! Vãi đạn!!!!}

 

Đạn rỉa đến như đàn cá piranha đói ăn, kín cả tầm mắt của hắn. Kể cả khi hắn ngay lập tưc xoay người né, vài viên vẫn kịp găm vào khắp người.  
Shit, thằng chó này hít phải cái quái gì mà kéo cò như máy vậy!?

 

Không ngừng lấy một giây, gã trước mặt lao tới, đối thẳng mặt với hắn, hai tay hai súng.

 

[Mũ trùm đỏ…]  
[Biểu tượng này…]  
{Ơ khoan…. Oh hell….}  
[Oh Fuck!!!!]  
{OH SHIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!}

 

“Khoa… khoan…này.. shit… này..hey…woow!!!! Này!!!!”

 

Hắn vừa trợn mắt vừa né, đạn tỉa liên tục, ngay khi viên cuối cùng rời khỏi băng, kẻ kia đã phi thẳng khẩu súng về phía hắn, khiến hắn phải cúi đầu né, vừa ngẩng lên thì một lưỡi dao đã kề đến ngay sát gần kính lens của mặt nạ.  
Vội xoay mặt đi, lưỡi dao sượt qua cắt sâu vào bên thái dương hắn. Mất kiên nhẫn, hắn tung chân đá vào ngực người kia, đế giầy chưa chạm vào biểu tượng đỏ ở lớp áo giáp xám kia, gã đã nhảy vọt ra sau, một tay một chân xoẹt một đoạn khói dài trên mặt đất.

Ngay lập tức, người đối diện tì mũi chân, lao bật lại như mũi tên, hai tay siết chặt hai khẩu AK, sẵn sàng.  
Hắn rút hai thanh kiếm sau lưng ra, lao thẳng đến. 

 

Hai kiếm hai súng giao nhau, quanh chân hai người bụi bay mù lên bởi sức va chạm.  
Hắn biết, đây là do người trước mặt cố tình để cho như vậy để thu hẹp phạm vi, tìm hiểu kĩ càng hơn và đưa ra suy luận, phán đoán. Chắc hẳn đang mẩm tự hỏi sao thằng này ăn bao nhiêu đạn với có con dao tổ chảng cắm giữa trán thế mà vẫn chưa nằm. 

Tức đây là dấu hiệu có thể bắt đầu nói chuyện.

 

“Yo… umh… wow… đây… wooooh!!! Đây quả thực là một vinh dự đấy! Liệu bố cậu có ở đây không?!”  
“The heck?!!!”

 

Người đối diện cau mày, hoặc là hắn đoán thế, vì cái mặt nạ.

 

“Oh my holly chimichangas! Đêm tuyệt vời nhất từ trước tới giờ!!!”

 

Hắn vẫn tiếp tục há mồm rống lên sung sướng, mặc cho người trước mặt gằn lên khó chịu và khó hiểu.

 

“Điều này thật tuyệt vời! Tôi không biết cậu thấy thế nào chứ cậu có ông bố ngầu nhất quả đất đấy!!!”  
“Đủ rồi! Ngừng nói shit về ông già tao và nói xem tao đang ở đâu!”

 

Hắn buông kiếm, vẫy hai cánh tay trong sung sướng, người kia lập tức bực bội túm cổ áo hắn kéo lại gần, gầm gừ.

“Oh! Phải rồi, chắc cậu bối rối lắm. Damn, điều này nghe có vẻ tệ, mặc dù, ngược lại, không tệ chút nào…” Hắn kìm một tiếng hét fangirl trong cổ họng, hai tay ôm mặt lắc đi lắc lại “… cậu đang ở một chiều không gian khác!”

 

 

….

 

“Shit!”

Người kia đưa bàn tay cầm súng còn lại lên áp trước trán, vẫn chưa chịu thả hắn ra, hắn không cảm thấy phiền lòng về chuyện này chút nào hết!

 

Mất một lúc (và mấy cái thở dài), người kia mới bắt đầu hất cằm lên tiếng.

 

“Tuyệt, vậy là đây không phải…”

 

Hắn dang hai bàn tay, như mời cháo ánh đèn hào nhoáng của trung tâm đô thị sau lưng mình, hất mặt nhếch mép nói.

 

“Yep, đây không phải Gotham, Robin boy!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

===================

 

 

 

 

“Yo, Pretender!”

 

Lên tiếng vào bộ đàm của mình, một lúc sau, bên kia mới bắt đầu lên tiếng, kèm theo đó là vài tiếng dè dè nhiễu nhiễu cho đến khi âm thanh trong trở lại. Hắn đứng bên cạnh, nhấp nha nhấp nhổm quan sát, hí hửng như gã thừa adrenaline được đưa vào cửa hàng kẹo.

 

“Red Hood! Chết tiệt, hai người ở chỗ quái nào vậy?! Tín hiệu của cả hai đột nhiên biến mất!”  
“Well, good to know! Bọn này bị bay sang chiều không gian khác rồi!”  
“Chuyện này không buồn cười chút nào đâu! Bruce cũng không dò được…”  
“Đã bảo rồi, tụi này rơi vào chiều không gian khác! Cái hố sáng khi nãy chắc là một cổng không gian”

 

Im lặng. 

Jason biết thằng nhóc bên đầu bên kia đang xem xét tình hình và tính toán mọi thứ có thể bằng cái đầu điên khùng của nó.

 

“Nightwing đâu? Tôi không liên lạc được với anh ấy!”  
“Đấy chính là vấn đề, Red! Tôi đánh mất anh ta rồi!”

 

Lại im lặng. Nhưng lần này là kiểu im lặng trước khi cơn bão ập đến.

 

 

“CÁI GÌ??!! SAO HAI NGƯỜI CÓ THỂ…”

Tiếng Tim rú lên còn chưa hết đinh tai, một giọng khác chen vào, kèm theo đó là tiếng đẩy ghế và ai đó bị xô suống sàn. Ah, giờ tới lượt thằng lỏi này.

 

“Hood, Nightwing đang ở đâu!”  
“Ha, bộ daddy và granny chỉ dậy chú mày đánh nhau chứ không dạy tiếng Anh à?! LẠC LÀ LẠC CHỨ CÒN CÁI MẸ GÌ NỮA!!!”

 

Đã là một đêm dài, giờ tự nhiên bay đến chốn quác quai nào, lại lạc mất Dick, Jason vốn đã không phải tạng người giỏi kìm chế từ đầu!

 

“Ngươi… thề với mạng sống này, nếu bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra với anh ấy, ta sẽ giết ngươi!”  
“Been there, done that!”  
“Ngươi…”

 

Có tiếng loảng xoảng bên nền và thằng quỷ đấy gào lên cái gì đó, nhưng rõ ràng đã bị kéo ra xa khỏi mic bộ đàm. Chưa cần nghe giọng nói bình tĩnh kia vang lên, Jason đã biết người mình sắp nói chuyện cùng là ai.

 

“Red Hood, báo cáo tình hình”

 

Yep, chính cái giọng commando đó.

 

“Yeah, tụi này vừa có một chuyến đi xuyên không gian. Đây là một chiều khác, không có sự thay đổi về thời gian, sự sống. Tôi hiện giờ đang ở New York, nhưng không có mặt Gotham,Bludhaven, Starling, Metropolis và một số thành phố khác ở thế giới này. Tần số có vẻ là chung nhưng tín hiệu truyền giữa hai đầu khá yếu, bộ đàm có vẻ chỉ hoạt động một chiều từ bên nay truyền đi. Tôi mất dấu Nightwing khi cả hai vào đến khu dân cư, cách đây tầm 70 phút!”

 

Deadpool bên cạnh mím mồm ríu rít ôm mặt nhảy câng câng trên hai chân, khiến trán Jason giật giật.

 

“Được rồi, bộ đàm đang yếu đi, tạm thời ngắt liên lạc và báo lại khi tìm thấy Nightwing. Cổng không gian luôn cần thời gian để tái hoạt động, vì vậy ẩn mình và tìm chỗ trú, liên lạc lại sau 24h”  
“Đã rõ”

 

Jason thở dài, quay mặt nhìn về phía khu đô thị, một tay vẫn đặt ở báng súng bên hông. Lần này, giọng Tim vang lên, trước đó là một tiếng thở dài.

 

“Jayson, hãy tìm Dick nhanh chóng nhất có thể, ngoài tình hình phức tạp bên phía hai người ra, phía bên này Damian đang liệt ra danh sách những cách để giết anh và tôi không nghĩ thằng bé sẽ để anh lại gần Dick trong một thời gian sau khi hai người trở về, vậy nên… ”  
“Yeah yeah, tìm Dickie, tìm chỗ trú, tìm cái cổng, dắt tay nhau đi về và mấy người sẽ đẩy hết bánh quế của Alfred cho tôi, biết rồi, biết rồi. Red Hood out!”

 

Ngắt bộ đàm rồi, Jason tiến tới mép nóc tòa nhà, nhảy xuống, Deadpool thấy vậy vội vàng bám theo. Lúc hắn xuống đến nơi, Jason đã đứng cạnh xe moto của mình, lôi lên chiếc túi to tướng đặt lên yên xe, mở ra toàn vũ khí trong đó. Jason nạp đạn vài khẩu súng rồi nhét chúng vào sau hông, trong thân áo và chân giày, giắt một lưỡi lê vào bên giày còn lại và gài đủ thứ linh tinh vào ống tay áo. Xong xuôi, Jason nhét chiếc túi trở lại cốp, đóng lại và quay lại nhìn hắn một lúc.

 

“Nếu đây là chiều không gian khác… sao ngươi biết về ta và Bat”  
“Oh, pffft! Ai lại không biết về Batman chứ, tôi là fan của gia đình mấy người luôn, cả babyboy của tôi cũng vậy! Phải nói, tuy không cùng gen… well, hầu hết, nhưng cái mặt đẹp trai truyền theo gia đình mấy người đấy! Đặc biệt là cậu anh cả, với cái tên sexy!!!”

 

Jason nhếch mép, hì mũi sau tấm mặt nạ.

 

“Grayson… Yeah, anh ta khá có danh tiếng về cái mông của mình!”  
“Hey, tôi có thể giúp cậu tìm cậu ấy đấy!”

 

Vài cái đánh mắt và im lặng, chẳng mất hắn tý nơron nào để hiểu Jason không tin hắn. Hai người có nhiều điểm chung, hiểu biết con người quá rõ để dễ dàng tin tưởng nhau là một trong số đó.

 

“Nghe này, tôi biết tôi không phải hình mẫu lí tưởng về siêu anh hùng… thực ra, trước khi gặp cậu, tôi vừa bắn nát xương và bóp vỡ bi 7 thằng xong…”  
“Tôi có thấy”

Tất nhiên rồi, người ta là con trai Bruce Wayne mà!

 

“Nhưng lúc này, tôi là cơ hội tốt nhất để cậu tìm lại được đồng nghiệp của mình đấy! Cậu là người ngoài, nhưng tôi nắm rõ thành phố này trong lòng bàn tay, vả lại, tôi có back-up nữa! Và lần này là một siêu anh hùng thực thụ, chính nghĩa và tốt đẹp như Nightwing của mấy người vậy! Hell, tôi đang nghĩ không biết hai người đấy gặp nhau thì sẽ thế nào!!!”

 

Jason vẫn im lặng, hắn nuốt nước bọt chờ đợi rồi vội nhấc một ngón tay lên, lấy điện thoại trong túi ra rồi gọi cho cậu, không quên bật loa ngoài lên để người trước mặt có thể nắm rõ toàn bộ cuộc đối thoại.

 

“Em đang trên đường về rồi, Wade! Có chuyện gì vậy?”  
“Baby, tuyệt lắm, nghe này, chúng ta có vài vị khách danh dự từ chiều không gian khác tới thăm, và lần này chúng ta cần giúp họ!”  
“Chiều không gian khác?! Tưởng mấy Earth khác đều ở đây rồi chứ?!”  
“Yeah… chuyện khá phức tạp!”  
“Không sao. Được rồi, những người này… họ có nguy hiểm không?!”  
“Ô…umh… haha… em biết đấy…. …. Haha…”

Hắn liếc mắt nhìn Jason với vũ khí từ móng chân cho đến chân tóc.

 

“Wade…?”  
“Yeah… họ… họ khá nguy hiểm…”  
“Wade!”  
“Ok, họ rất nguy hiểm! Kiểu Punisher nguy hiểm với Daredevil nguy hiểm ấy!”  
“!!!!!!!!”  
“Không… từ từ… bình tĩnh đã sweetums, họ đến đây không có mục đích gì, chỉ là tai nạn thôi! Họ bị lạc, rồi lạc nhau và rất muốn tìm lại và về nhà!”  
“Wade…”

 

Thôi được rồi, hết nước!

 

“Petey, họ là con trai của Batman!”

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

“Wade… chuyện này không buồn cười đâu. Tối nay đã là một đêm rất dài…”  
“Không, babe! Anh nói thật, xin thề! Thôi nào, đứng cạnh anh lúc này là Red Hood bằng xương bằng thịt đấy!”  
“Ai cơ?!”  
“Ơ, em không biết à?! Thôi kệ, ý anh là… yep, họ rất nguy hiểm, nhưng họ cũng là siêu anh hùng mà… ít nhất là một trong số họ, người còn lại giống anh hơn”  
“Ok ok… chuyện này hơi khó để chấp nhận một chút…”  
“Petey…”

Jason bất ngờ tiến đến gần, kéo tay cầm điện thoại của hắn về phía mình và lên tiếng.

 

“Hey, nghe này nhóc! Chúng tôi bị lạc và rất rất muốn nhanh chóng rời khỏi cái nơi quái quỷ này, chúng tôi không có thường phục, vì vậy không khó để tìm một tên đần mặc đồ bó sát đỏ đen, có biểu tượng con vật ngớ ngẩn trước ngực và đu lượn khắp nơi quanh thành phố đâu!”  
“…”

 

Bỏ mẹ, hai người này giống hắn và cậu hơn hắn tưởng!

 

“Được rồi, tôi biết bố hai người, vì vậy tôi tin cả hai. Tôi sẽ làm tốt nhất có thể… Vả lại tôi không phải một thằng nhóc đâu!”  
“Chắc không vì nghe như là vậy đấy!”  
“Tôi 27 tuổi rồi! Đủ lớn hơn anh là cái chắc”  
“Biết gì nào, tuổi tác không đo bằng thời gian, mà đo bằng kinh nghiệm”  
“Tôi đã bảo vệ thành phố này từ khi 15 tuổi rồi!”  
“Còn tôi đã ra ngoài đường đá đít trùm tội phạm từ khi nhóc vẫn còn ngồi nhà cãi nhau với bố mẹ về quyền tự do và lo về mấy thằng shitbag bắt nạt ở trường”

 

Im lặng, có điều gì đó mách bảo Jason rằng mình đã nói gì đó không phải.

 

 

“… Tôi chưa từng nhìn thấy mặt bố mẹ mình…”

 

Lần này đến lượt Jason im lặng.  
Tuyệt, bộ mọi vigilante đều phải mồ côi sao! (Tất nhiên là trừ Bab, Replacement, thằng lỏi con kia ra và một số ít khác)

 

Jason im lặng nhìn màn hình điện thoại trên tay hắn sáng lên, sau bảng bấm giờ cuộc gọi, hình nền một cậu trai tóc nâu, có nụ cười tỏa nắng , đôi mắt nâu sáng lên trong nắng, bên cạnh là người đàn ông to lớn hơn, đầu không có tóc, người đầy sẹo như bị bỏng cấp 4, cúi xuống hôn lên trán.

 

 

“… tìm anh ta đi!”

 

Jason tắt máy, quay trở lại bên xe, vắt một chân qua, ngồi lên yên, kéo khóa áo vào, đoạn quay lại nhìn hắn một lúc.  
Lập tức, Deadpool hiểu ra, liền chìa hai bàn tay ra trước.

“Cứ tự nhiên đi, tôi… đằng nào tôi cũng biết mặt mấy người hết rồi!”

 

Jason gằn trong cổ họng rồi mất một lúc mới gằn thở dài, bật ra một tiếng “shit” gió rồi vòng tay tháo chốt an toàn của mặt nạ mình, kéo nó lên rồi cài vào xe. Đằng sau chiếc hood đỏ đó, Jason vẫn đeo mặt nạ domino của mình, thầm tự nhủ mình may mắn khi quyết định mang nó theo hôm nay. Đoạn đội chiếc mũ bảo hiểm vào, quay lại hất đầu với hắn.

 

Hắn thấy vậy, mắt sáng bừng lên, nhảy ton tót đến bên xe, định trèo lên thì một bàn tay đẩy hắn ra, tý ngã ngửa. Đang định nước mắt ngắn nước mắt dài vô tội nhìn thì Jason chỉ thẳng ngón tay vào mặt hắn.

 

“Muốn đi cùng, ngươi phải thay đồ, đi như vậy sẽ thu hút sự chú ý!”

 

Phải rồi, người ta chuyên nghiêp là vậy. 

Hắn bật ngón tay cái, ngoác mồm cười rồi gật đầu, đoạn chỉ về phía đầu ngõ, lên tiếng.

 

“Đi hết ngõ này, rẽ trái đi thẳng sẽ đến một ngã tư, gần đó có tòa nhà có tấm biển quảng cáo với 4 mã đèn đỏ ở trên, dừng gấn đó, sẽ nhanh thôi!”

Jason gật đầu rồi rồ ga phóng vụt đi, tiếng động cơ xé gió gầm lên vang khắp con hẻm.

Hắn chắp một tay trước chán nheo mắt nhìn theo đám giấy và bụi bay vù theo đường chạy của con xe, mồm chu lên huýt sáo.

 

“Chuyện này sẽ vui lắm đây!”

 

 

=================

 

 

 

Sau khi thay bộ đồ làm việc bằng áo tank đen, áo khoác trùm đỏ có mũ, quần jean, ủng quân đội và một cái mũ lưỡi trai dưới mũ trùm, toàn bộ vũ khí, đồng phục và những thứ linh tinh khác đều nhét vào một cái túi hành lý màu đen, có biểu tượng Deadpool bằng sơn đỏ trên đó, khoác trên vai. Đi qua đường, hắn để ý thấy Jason đã dựng xe bên vệ đường, ngay cạnh dưới tòa nhà có cái biển nơi điểm hẹn.  
Jason đã tháo mặt nạ domino ra, mũ bảo hiểm đặt trên yên xe, người dựa vào thân xe, chân bắt chéo nhau, trên tay cầm một tấm ảnh cũ kĩ, mặt sau đã ngả vàng, nếp gấp hiện rõ lên, tay còn lại siết chặt, đôi mày cau vào, mắt sắc như đại bàng đầu hói, đưa ánh nhìn ra đường phố nhộn nhịp, lờ đi ánh nhìn của vài cô gái dành cho mình, quan sát trong im lặng, có Chúa mới biết đầu óc lúc này đang nghĩ về đâu.

 

“Yo!”

 

Hắn lên tiếng, một tay giơ lên ra hiệu.  
Jason quay lại, liền đưa tay gập tấm ảnh lại, cho vào túi ngực trong của áo khoác rồi kéo khóa lên, đội mũ bảo hiểm vào và lên xe, sẵn sàng chỉ chờ hắn chèo lên rồi vặn tay ga, lao ầm đi.

Hắn một tay chỉ đường, một tay mở điện thoại lên, bấm gọi cho Peter, không bắt máy, liền chuyển hướng cuộc gọi sang bộ đàm liên lạc.

 

“Hey honey, tình hình bên đấy thế nào rồi?”

Không có tiếng trả lời, tuy tiếng động cơ xe rồ lên như vũ bão và gió rít lên liên tục bên tai nhưng hắn vẫn nghe được bên nền đầu dây bên kia có tiếng đánh đấm, tiếng máy bắn tơ nhả tơ liên tục, và kèm đó là tiếng giống kim loại, nhẹ, đàn hồi tốt, rơi xuống mặt đất, có tiếng cắt gió và nói chuyện nhỏ, những đoạn hội thoại ngắn, và tiếng cười của cậu, và một ai đó khác. Một lúc sau, khi tất cả những tạp âm đấy đều kết thúc trong im lặng, tiếng cậu thổi phù vang lên, bật cười.

 

“Hey Wade.. ha, xin lỗi, lúc nãy hơi bận một chút!”

 

Nghe giọng cậu có vẻ vui.

 

“À, phải rồi, em tìm thấy vị khách lạc của chúng ta rồi!”  
“Oh, vậy à, tốt quá, chờ chút!”

 

Hắn chọt chọt một ngón tay vào vai Jason, người vẫn im lặng lái xe quặt quẹo như điên nãy giờ.

 

“Này, babyboy của tôi tìm thấy cộng sự của cậu rồi đấy!”

 

Ngay khoảnh khắc câu chữ cuối cùng dứt khỏi đầu lưỡi hắn, Jason mở to mắt, vặn tay phanh gấp, cả đuôi xe bốc lên, Shiet! Nếu hắn không bám chắc và vòng cổ chân vào bàn chống để cố định thì đảm bảo bắn con mẹ nó lên trời rồi. Lốp xe vẽ một vệt đen hoành tráng lên nhựa đường, tay lái taxi đi lướt qua cả hai mắt chắc phải to bằng hai quả trứng gà.  
Jason kéo vội mũ bảo hiểm ra, giật phắt lấy điện thoại trong tay hắn, quát vào loa.

 

“Anh ta đâu!”  
“Wow… bình tĩnh, đây!”

 

Có tiếng nói chuyện nhỏ ở đầu dây bên kia, rồi có ai đó thở dài. Mất vài giây, đầu giây bên kia mới lên tiếng.

 

 

“Jay”  
“ANH ĐÃ Ở CHỖ QUÁI NÀO VẬY!!?”

Đầu dây bên kia im lặng, điều này khiến Jason sợ vì bản thân biết rõ người bên kia đang cười.

 

“Chúng ta có rắc rối lớn hơn…”  
“Yeah yeah, biết rồi, chúng ta đang mắc kẹt ở một chiều không gian khác! GIỜ THÌ NÓI MẸ RA LÀ ANH ĐANG Ở CHỖ QUÁI NÀO!”

 

Jayson biết mình đang quát vào điện thoại to hơn mức cần thiết rất nhiều, người đi đường xung quanh đang bắt đầu quay lại nhìn.

 

“Bình tĩnh nào, anh đang ở với một… siêu anh hùng, bảo rằng người ở cùng cậu lúc này sẽ biết dẫn chúng ta về đâu!”  
“Tch,…. Anh cứ ở yên đấy, mà chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra với bộ đàm của anh vậy!”  
“À, lúc trước tôi bị mấy con bot cho shock điện, chắc nó ảnh hưởng đến tín hiệu”  
“Fuck gì cơ?! Mới rời nhau hơn 1 tiếng mà anh đã chõ mông vào rắc rối là sao!”  
“Haha, villain ở đây có nhiều kẻ quái đản hơn chỗ chúng ta!”  
“Đừng có cười đùa, anh đã có thể…. … Bat nói chúng ta không nên gây chú ý!”  
“Được rồi”

 

Người ở đầu dây bên kia lập tức nói lại với giọng cười đã nhạt đi, điều này khiến răng Jayson nghiến chặt lại nhau.  
Phải rồi, anh ta thì có gì mà không làm cho ông già đấy chứ!

 

“Hey …”  
“Yeah?!”

 

Jason im lặng, thở mạnh, tay siết chặt lấy điện thoại. Hắn ngồi sau im lặng quan sát, thấy người phía trước vẫn im lặng không nói gì, liền từ từ cúi xuống, thì thầm vào tai bên kia thật nhỏ.

“Gọi cậu ấy… gọi tên cậu ấy, như lúc hai người bên nhau”

 

Ngón tay siết lấy điện thoại càng chặt, cảm tưởng vỏ ốp như muốn bật vỡ bất cứ lúc nào. Jason thở hắt ra, cúi xuống rồi đưa bàn tay đeo găng da đen lên vuốt lại tóc, trầm giọng lên tiếng.

 

 

“Chờ đấy, tôi tới đây… Richard!”

 

Không cần nhìn thấy, Jason cũng biết, cũng rõ rằng chắc chắn người kia đang cười, cái điệu cười quen thuộc, hiền dịu như dỗ dành trẻ nhỏ, như tất cả những gì tốt đẹp nhất trên thê giới điên cuồng này hội tụ lại. 

 

“Được rồi”

 

Jayson cúp máy, ném điện thoại lại cho hắn, đội lại mũ bảo hiểm rồi rồ ga lên vài lần trước khi lên tiếng.

 

“Anh ta nói ngươi sẽ biết dẫn ta đến đâu”

 

Hắn nhếch mép hất lại, kéo lại chiếc mũ lưỡi trai của mình cụp xuống.

 

 

 

 

 

===============

 

 

 

 

Jason không nói một tiếng nào khi bước vào tòa nhà và suốt đường lên đến căn hộ của cả hai.  
Khi vào đến nhà, Peter đang đứng ở quầy bếp, trong bộ thường phục, bên cạnh, ngồi trên bàn đá cẩm thạch là một Nightwing bằng xương bằng thịt, vẫn trong bộ đồ làm việc và mặt nạ, một tay đang ấn khăn vào vết thương rỉ máu bên cánh tay trái.  
Trông có vẻ như hai người đang nói chuyện gì đó vui vẻ. Cậu quay lại nhìn hắn, mỉm cười.

Jason vừa kịp nhìn thấy, đã đi lướt qua, vội đến nỗi xô cả vào vai hắn. Nhưng khi đến đứng đối diện với Nightwing ngồi trên bàn đá, đôi chân như dừng khựng lại, chỉ đứng đó, hai tay siết chặt thành nắm đấm, không dám kéo gần khoảng cách, mắt chỉ mở to xem xét người trước mặt.  
Peter thấy vậy liền rời khỏi gian bếp, kéo theo Deadpool, quay đầu nói với lại.

 

“Tôi sẽ đi lấy gì đó để mặc cho hai người, đồng phục không được chấp nhận ở tầng này nhé!”

 

Khi cả căn phòng khách chỉ còn lại hai người, Dick bật cười, lật mặt chiếc khăn để tiếp tục thấm máu rồi vứt nó lên mặt bàn, nhảy xuống xoay lưng đưa một tay lên tắt hệ thống shock điện ở bộ đồ.

Không một lời, Jason tiến lại gần, đưa một tay lên giúp.  
Yeah, Dick có thể tự làm việc này một mình khá tốt dù trông có vẻ là bất khả thi với bất kỳ một con người bình thường nào, nhưng với một tay bị thương thì không.

Đưa khớp tay lướt dọc sống lưng cong gợn ấy, Jason nhắm mắt, để đầu ngón tay mình chậm rãi tiến đến gáy người kia, từ từ nắm lấy zip kéo, kéo xuống từ tốn.  
Dick im lặng, mắt khép hờ, nhìn ra xa.

 

Hai bàn tay to lớn sau lưng đưa lên, chậm rãi kéo bộ đồ xuống, cẩn thận lột lớp vải nhẹ nhàng, lướt qua vết thương ở cánh tay, lớp vải dừng lại ở ngang hông, phô bày làn da trắng của nửa trên cơ thể. Jason thở hắt, Dick từng sở hữu một màu da rám khỏe mạnh như của mình lúc này, nhưng sau một thời gian làm đặc vụ nằm vùng, ẩn thân, màu mật ngọt nhẹ nhàng đó đã chuyển thành trắng tuyết, nhợt nhạt như làn sương mờ trên mặt hồ gần biệt thự Wayne vào tiết trời đông.

 

Dick cảm nhận hơi thở người sau lưng mình ấm nóng phả vào cổ, nhắm mắt khi đôi môi kia hôn lên làn da nhạy cảm ở gáy. Hai bàn tay kia bắt đầu cửa động, vòng lên phía trước, ấn vào ngực, nắm lấy hông Dick, kéo áp sạt phía sau.

 

“… Jay… ”  
“Đừng!”

 

Một tiếng gầm gừ trong cổ họng vang lên, Dick chỉ nuốt nước bọt, ngửa cổ nhìn lên trên, để đôi môi người phía sau vẫn dán chặt lấy cổ mình.

 

“Jay… họ có thể quay lại bất cứ lúc nào…”  
“Để họ nhìn”

 

Dick quay phắt lại, một bàn tay xòe ra, định xô mạnh vào ngực, Jayson bắt kịp lấy cổ tay, kéo sát lại về phía mình, ngửa đầu tránh cú đấm phóng vụt qua.

 

“Hey, hey hey! Hey, họ biết, ok?! Họ biết!”

 

Nắm đấm tiếp theo ở tay Dick dần hạ xuống, kèm theo đó là một tiếng thở dài. Lần này, Jason để anh ấy đẩy mình ra, nhưng chỉ vừa đủ để giữa hai người có một khoảng trống không quá lớn.

Dick kéo khay y tế mà Peter đã để sẵn ở đấy lại gần, cầm kéo kẹp bông đã tẩm cồn lên chấm vào vết thương.

Jason tiến đến gần, cầm cây kim đã sâu sẵn chỉ ở khay lên, chìa bàn tay mình ra, đẩy mày ra hiệu.  
Dick lưỡng lự một lúc rồi đưa cánh tay mình cho Jason, im lặng nhìn mũi kim sâu vào lớp thịt, từ từ kéo miệng vết rách vào nhau. Không gian như trùng xuống, xa xa, hình ảnh thành phố lung linh hiện lên.

 

Sau một lúc, vết thương đã được khâu, tẩy trùng và băng bó lại sạch sẽ, Peter đi ra, trên tay là một xấp quần áo.

 

“Umh… đây là đồ để thay, cũng may tạng người hai người giống chúng tôi. Đồ của Dick nhỏ hơn ở phía trên, còn của anh ở dưới”

 

Dick gật đầu cười nhìn cậu, tiến tới nhận sấp quần áo. Deadpool đứng khoanh tay dựa ở bậu cửa phòng ngủ của cả hai, hất mặt nhìn Jason, nhếch mép nói.

 

“Hai người cần chỗ trú chân, đây là nơi an toàn nhất rồi! Cần gì cứ lên tiếng!”

 

Dick gật đầu cảm ơn rồi đi theo Peter. Gian phòng khách chỉ còn lại hai người.

Jason với tay cào ngược tóc ra sau, ném cây kéo kẹp bông trở lại khay và thả chúng vào chậu rửa gần đấy, xong chỉ đứng đấy, chống hai khớp nắm tay lên nền đá cẩm thạch sạch bóng, mắt đăm chiêu suy nghĩ.

 

“Hey!”

Jason không trả lời, chỉ hơi nghiêng đầu để khiến hắn hiểu là mình nghe thấy.

 

“Tôi có thứ muốn cho cậu xem!”

 

 

 

 

===============

 

 

“Chỗ này thật tuyệt vời đấy!”

 

Dick ngẩng đầu nhìn quanh, đoạn bước ra khỏi bộ đồ mình vừa lột ra.

 

“Yeah! Mất một thời gian, nhưng nó cũng đáng”

Peter nhe răng cười, đi lên thành tường và chỉnh lại mấy cái đèn ở trên trần.

 

“Vậy… cậu có sức mạnh này như thế nào vậy?!”  
“Oh, nhện phóng xạ! Một nhát cắn và sáng hôm sau tôi có thể nhấc cả chiếc xe hơi lên!”  
“Nghe giống phim quá đấy!”

 

Cả hai bật cười, Dick kéo cạp quần lên đến ngang hông, tay lộn chiếc áo, chuẩn bị chui vào.

 

“Vậy… Batman?!”  
“Yeah”

 

Peter không tránh khỏi liếc nhìn tấm thân mờ nhạt vài vết sẹo bóng hồng, làn da trơn khẽ loáng lên trên người Dick khi đứng dưới ánh đèn.

 

“Anh đã được huấn luyện rất tốt đấy! Khi nãy, anh như ninja vậy! Mà thậm chí sao một người bình thường có thể làm những cú lộn như vậy chứ?!!”  
“Ha, cái đấy là theo gen, bố mẹ tôi và tôi khi còn nhỏ đều là những diễn viên nhào lộn”  
“Well, kể cả như vậy, thật khó tin khi anh hoàn toàn là một người bình thường với zero superpower”  
“Tôi sẽ xem đó như một lời khen”

 

Kéo áo xuống, Dick đi đến chân tường nơi Peter đang khoanh chân ngồi, đưa tay lên sờ sờ sau gáy.

 

“Vậy… hai người sống với nhau à?!”  
“Yep, được khá lâu rồi, thi thoảng chúng tôi cũng đi làm việc cùng nhau. Tôi không thích cách Wade làm việc, giết một mạng người quá dễ dàng như vậy… nhưng dù sao, chuyện như vậy cũng không gây cản trở nhiều lắm đến cuộc sống thường ngày của cả hai”  
“Yeah…”

Dick cúi xuống nhìn dưới chân, tự nhếch mép cười với bản thân.

 

“Vậy còn anh?!”  
“Hả? Jay?! Oh… không, Jason là em trai tôi”  
“Dick!”

 

Peter nghiêng đầu cười.

 

“Không sao đâu”

 

Thật dễ dàng để mở lòng với Peter, cậu là một cậu nhóc tốt, với một trái tim nhân hậu và một tính cách dễ mến. Nhưng khi nói về vấn đề này, luôn cảm giác như có một cái gì đó kéo lại, như bản năng thúc đẩy, rằng không nên chia sẻ với bất cứ ai. 

 

“Chuyện… khá phức tạp!”

 

Dick đưa tay lên day trán, cau mày suy nghĩ.

 

“Không sao, nếu anh không muốn, tôi sẽ không đẩy nó đi xa hơn”

 

Peter nhe răng cười, nhảy xuống khỏi bức tường, mở cửa khoác vai Dick đến thang máy ẩn dẫn đến phòng thiết bị của Spiderman.

 

“Chúng ta sẽ nói về thứ gì đó mang tính hành động hơn vậy!”

 

 

===========

 

 

 

 

Hắn và Jason bước vào căn phòng. Jason lập tức huýt một tiếng sáo dài, đưa mắt nhìn khắp một lượt, đoạn tiến đến một bên tường, nhấc một trong những khẩu súng to bự xuống nhìn ngắm, xem xét, cảm nhận sức nặng của nó trong tay, kéo nòng và ngắm thử, mồm nhếch lên nụ cười ranh mãnh.

 

“AK-74”  
“Với ống phóng lựu đạn. Yeah, “cô ấy” là một người đẹp!”

 

Hắn nhún mày, đưa một ngón tay lên nhìn Jason rồi vòng sang bên cạnh, nhấc một khẩu khác trên tường xuống.

“R-101C Carbine!”  
“Tuyệt!”

 

Jason mắt mở to sung sướng nhận khẩu súng từ tay hắn, tháo mở hộp đạn, nhìn kĩ nòng bắn và mở ra ngắm ray đạn.

 

“Tuyệt đẹp!”  
“Yep, bad boy này là niềm tự hào của tôi đấy! Một băng thôi, đến cửa phòng chống hạt nhân cũng không chịu được quá 20 giây”

 

Jason cười, lắc lắc đầu thả phịch chiếc túi vẫn khoác trên vai nãy giờ lên bàn, ngồi xuống tấm ghế sopha cùng hắn, kéo tay mở zip túi ra.

 

“Wooohoo! AK-47! Cổ điển đấy!”  
“Uh huh! Đấy là hai khẩu tôi hay dùng nhất”

 

Với tay vào túi, Jason nhấc lên thân một cây súng, lắp các thiết bị của nó vào đầy đủ rồi dựng ngược nó lên, đẩy mày nhếch mép nhìn hắn.

 

“SIG-Sauer…”  
“…SSG 2000!”

 

Hắn tiếp lời, ôm mặt mắt lấp lánh nhìn khẩu súng phiên bản lính đánh bộ phía trước. Jason gác khẩu súng lên vai, chống một tay lên gối, ngửa người ra sau, cằm hất lên, khinh khỉnh cười.

 

“Chúng ta giống nhau nhiều hơn tôi tưởng!”

 

Deadpool nhận lấy khẩu súng, đưa ngón tay vuốt dọc khắp thân nó, cảm nhận mùi thuốc súng cùng vị kim loại nặng nề ở đầu lưỡi. 

 

“Nếu có cơ hội, có lẽ anh nên đến một trong những nhà an toàn của tôi một lần, nó cũng giống như căn phòng này vậy, có điều có thêm nội thất”  
“Holly Damn!!!”

 

Hắn đứng dậy, tiến tới ngăn kéo lấy ra 5-6 hộp đạn, xếp ra trước mặt bàn rồi trở lại ngồi.

Jason đưa cho hắn một khẩu SCAR-L, nhận lại một khẩu Komodo 6.8 to bự, nhe răng ra cười ranh mãnh.

 

“ Vậy… hai người sống chung à?!”

 

Hắn ngẩng mặt lên khỏi khẩu súng, nhìn Jason một hồi rồi bật cười, chống mộ tay lên họng súng và nhìn vào bức tường trước mặt.

 

“Yeah, chiều đi tuần với nhau, tối về ngủ với nhau, sáng dậy ăn với nhau, sống như trong mơ!”

 

Jason nhìn hắn, quan sát cách ánh mắt hắn nhìn đi ra xa, vội quay lại với khẩu súng trước khi hắn kịp quay lại nhìn.

 

“Nói vậy thôi, tôi không thích babyboy của mình làm siêu anh hùng”

 

Bàn tay đang mân mê ống giảm thanh ở ống súng dừng khựng lại, Jason không ngẩng lên nhìn hắn, nhưng cả hai tai đều đang hoạt động hết tần suất.  
Hắn tháo hộp khóa nòng của khẩu súng vừa nhận được, cầm một viên đạn lên xem xét.

 

“Làm siêu anh hùng, tức là được đấm bọn shitbag, nhưng shitbag là shitbag, chúng không bao giờ chỉ dừng lại ở nắm đấm để phản lại. Cái lí thuyết vớ vẩn của siêu anh hùng: không lấy mạng người. Sớm muộn chúng cũng vùng lại, dùng cái thuyết vớ vẩn đấy để đập lại những người vẫn tin vào luật pháp và thứ chính nghĩa bullshit đấy như babyboy của tôi”

 

Jason nhếch mép, thả lưng ra sau ghế, để khẩu súng ở giữa hai chân, mặt ngửa lên nhìn trần nhà, bất giác bật cười. Hắn quay lại nhìn, nhăn trán khó hiểu. Jason nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, rồi lại quay lại nhìn trần nhà mà nheo mắt cười.

 

 

“Này, anh tên gì?”  
“Hở?! Wade, Wade Wilson, sao tự nhiên lại…”  
“Không có gì, chỉ là kiểm tra xem anh có phải bản sao của tôi ở thế giới này không”

 

Hắn cười, đứng dậy mở tủ, với lấy một chai Stoch, rót vào hai cái cốc thủy tinh rồi đưa người ngồi cạnh mình.

 

“Anh nói đúng, shitbag là shitbag. Đấm bọn chúng, nếu nằm thì nộp cảnh sát, vài ba ngày sau chúng sẽ lại mò ra đường, tự do; nếu không nằm, chúng sẽ không bao giờ đấm lại, chúng bắn lại. Vũ lực chưa bao giờ là đủ”

 

Jason nâng ly rượu lên, uống một ngụm rồi nhìn ngắm nó một hồi.  
Hắn tựa lưng vào ghế, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn trần nhà, thả bàn tay cầm cốc rượu giữa hai chân.  
Không khí giữa cả hai bỗng im lặng, mỗi người một phương trời nghĩ khác nhau, xa vời. Nhưng dường như có một sợi dây liên kết, vô hình nhưng mạnh mẽ, khiến hắn có thể ngay lần đầu gặp đã dẫn Jason vào phòng vũ khí, nơi tối mật và riêng tư nhất của hắn, và cũng tương tự với Jason, có thể dễ dàng cởi mở, nói chuyện cùng, điều mà kể cả với Roy, người đã là chiến hữu bao lâu nay, và cũng có thể xem là bạn, cũng khó mà làm được.  
Có lẽ, cả hai thực sự là bản sao của nhau, theo một cách nào đó, ở hai thế giới khác nhau.

 

 

“Vậy… rút cuộc, có chuyện gì giữa hai người vậy?”

 

Hắn cúi xuống nhìn li rượu trên tay, ngón tay mân mê miệng thủy tinh.  
Jason im lặng một lúc, mắt đã chuyển hướng nhìn xuống sàn, rồi sang đôi ủng của mình. Quan sát lưỡi dao găm quân đội được dắt ở mặt trong lớp vải, nhìn từng đường gờ sắc cạnh nổi lên, khẽ nhắm nghiền mắt. Mỗi lúc nói về Dick, Jason lại cần phải chú tâm vào một cái gì đó, một thứ gì khiến bản thân cảm giác an toàn, ví dụ như con dao này chẳng hạn. Tất nhiên là sẽ chẳng có ai lao ra đòi chém giết nhau nhưng vũ khí và giết người là những gì Jason quen thuộc và thực sự rất giỏi về. Cũng giống như khẩu súng được giấu dưới gối hằng đêm, con dao lúc này giúp bản thân trấn tĩnh lại, cảm giác sẵn sàng, cảm giác tự chủ, cảm giác đỡ nguy hiểm hơn, dù là trước bất cứ suy nghĩ về cả hai sắp ập đến trong đầu.

 

 

“Chuyện trở nên phức tạp”

 

Jason nói ngắn gọn, trước khi mở mắt và nốc sạch cốc rượu trên tay, chìa ra để hắn tiếp tục rót vào. Lại một điểm chung nữa, tửu lượng của cả hai đều rất tốt.

 

“Touché! Chắc đây là cảm giác chung của những người như chúng ta khi quyết định hẹn hò với những người như họ”  
“Tôi… cũng không chắc là từ đấy có thích hợp hay không”

 

Ly rượu đưa đến mồm, được hắn từ từ hạ xuống, nhún mày tròn mắt nhìn người bên cạnh giữ im lặng sau câu nói.

 

“Khoan… ông già hai người không biết?!”  
“Không, cũng không hẳn vậy. Tụi này đã giữ mọi chuyện khá lâu, nhảy quanh vấn đề mỗi khi có ai hỏi tới, hội Bat mới chỉ biết cách đây vài ngày”  
“Damn! Chắc Big Bat tiếp nhận chuyện này khó khăn lắm!”

 

Jason chỉ nhún vai, hớp một ngụm rượu lớn, khẽ cắn răng và rít nhẹ sau khi rời miệng cốc bởi hơi cồn nặng.

 

“Không. Nói thật, một phần nào đó, tôi nghĩ ông ấy đã biết, hoặc cố tình đánh lừa bản thân rằng mình đã không nhìn ra. Có lẽ B chỉ hi vọng Dickiebird đã có những lựa chọn sáng suốt hơn, còn về tôi, ông ấy có vẻ không mấy bất ngờ”  
“Nghe giống lắm!”  
“The hell yeah!”

 

Cả hai cạn ly rồi lại tiếp tục uống như đã là chiến hữu từ bấy lâu năm.

 

“Sau khi tụi này công khai, mọi thứ trở nên phiền phức. Bạn bè anh ta, theo một cách phiền phức mà nói là rất nhiều, có thể nói là hầu hết siêu anh hùng, nhìn tôi với ánh mắt thiếu tin tưởng, cũng không phải là tôi là người đáng tin. Tôi không ngại chuyện đó, chỉ là, nhiều khi, họ nhìn tôi…”

“… như thể cậu sẽ bẻ vỡ cậu ấy bất cứ lúc nào.”

 

Jason quay lại nhìn hắn, người lúc này đang nhắm mắt, ngửa mặt lên trần, thả ra một tiếng thở dài.

 

 

“Bên tôi cũng vậy, cả hai mới thông báo được cách đây không lâu. Và baby boy của tôi cũng giống như Golden boy của cậu vậy, có rất rất nhiều những người bạn quyền lực. Và tất cả họ đều lo sợ,…”  
“… vì cậu ta cho anh cơ hội để tổn thương mình”

 

Lại một cái cụng ly nữa, không khí giữa cả hai như trùng xuống kể khi cuộc nói chuyện về hai con người kia bắt đầu.  
Có lẽ cả Deadpool và Jason đều cần điều này, một ai đó hiểu mình, đồng hoàn cảnh, để nói ra những thứ đã một mình suy nghĩ quá lâu.

Well, thường ngày cả hai có thể nói bullshit và hành động như những tên khát máu và tàn nhẫn nhưng ai ngờ nào, ngồi cạnh nhau trong căn phòng bí mật rộng lớn, với trang bị hỏa lực hơn thế chiến thứ 3, một tủ đầy rượu ngon, và đây là thứ mà cả hai nói tới.

Thậm chí cả hắn và Jason đều ngạc nhiên khi bản thân chưa bắt tay nhau chuồn ra ngoài bắn vỡ mặt vài tên buôn lậu hay cho nổ tung kho thuốc nào đó.

 

 

 

“Có lẽ đây là chuyện xảy ra với chúng ta”

 

Jayson đẩy mày, nhếch mép quay lại nhìn.

 

“Cậu biết đấy, về việc phá vỡ cái luật “no killing” của tụi màu mè. Hoặc do chúng ta quá giỏi cho nổ tung mọi thứ lên và rút cuộc cho nổ con mẹ nó luôn cả cuộc đời mình”  
“Không biết. Hoặc có thể chỉ là do chúng ta điên. Tôi không biết anh chứ tôi được nhiều người bảo vậy”  
“Đừng bắt đầu với chủ đề đấy, vì nếu có được 50 xu cho mỗi lần có người nói vậy, chắc tôi đã đi mua Facebook lần thứ hai rồi!”  
“Nói đến điên…”  
“Tôi tự tay giết chính bố mẹ mình”  
“Tôi từng cố giết gần như cả gia đình mình, đặc biệt là Bat, người vừa là thầy và ông già tôi, và cả Dickiebird nữa”  
“Ở một vũ trụ khác, tôi đi giết toàn bộ cả thế giới siêu anh hùng”  
“Ở một chiều không gian khác, tôi là một mục sư”  
“No shit! Ok, bạn gái cũ của tôi là Death”  
“Nói với một người đội mồ sống dậy đây”  
“Tuyệt, còn tôi thì không thể chết. Đúng nghĩa luôn, theo cái kiểu kể cả có cho nổ ra bã cũng không xi nhê ấy!”  
“Dude, tôi được hồi sinh nhờ một cái bể nước nóng!”

 

Cả hai bật cười, cạch hai chiếc cốc thủy tinh vào nhau trước khi đưa lên miệng, trong đầu đều tự nhủ, lẽ ra nên gặp nhau sớm hơn, rằng cái cổng không gian đấy cũng không hẳn là một thứ rắc rối như đã tưởng.

 

 

“Anh biết đấy…”  
“Hở?!”

 

Jason cào ngược tóc ra đằng sau, thở mạnh.  
Không dễ dàng gì khi là người bắt đầu câu chuyện, nhưng rượu vào rồi, lại ngồi cạnh hắn, trong một nơi như thế này, giống như thể đang nói chuyện với chính mình vậy.

 

“Chuyện giữa hai chúng tôi… tôi… … tôi muốn nó đỡ xoắn quẩy đi!”  
“Yeah, tôi cũng vậy, cho cả của cậu và tôi”  
“Trước khi cho mọi người biết, trong một thời gian… chuyện này… tôi từng là người lẩn tránh, suốt nhiều năm. Nhưng giờ, khi tôi đã sẵn sàng, nhận lấy cuộc chiến và đấm đường mình ra khỏi nó… anh ta lại là người trốn chạy”

 

 

Hắn không nói gì, chỉ rót rượu cho người bên cạnh và mình, mắt chớp vài lần trước khi đặt khẩu súng nãy giờ dựa ở chân lên bàn.  
Không cần dùng đến lời nói, hắn vẫn biết, vẫn hiểu. Jason cũng vậy.  
Như vốn đã tồn tại một luật lệ chung giữa đôi bên, khi mọi chuyện trở nên quá fucked, và cả hai không thể fuck nó ngược lại, thì hãy cứ để chất cồn làm việc của nó. Khi khoác lên súng, dao và kiếm, cả hai hành động như những kẻ kẻ chinh phạt, những gã cứng rắn, họ xoa rượu để rửa vết thương bên ngoài; nhưng khi gác những thứ đó lại, ngồi một chỗ và nghĩ về những chuyện khó khăn và đau nhức gấp vạn lần đánh nhau với đội SWAT team và ăn đạn, họ uống rượu để xoa dịu vết thương bên trong.

Chỉ ước rằng mọi chuyện đơn giản như đánh nhau, giết nhau. Khi một thằng đấm mình, ta chắc nó không được phép đứng dậy nữa; khi một tên bắn mình, ta đảm bảo hắn không có ngày mai; khi đời cho ta vị chanh, ta cho đời C4. 

 

Nếu chỉ như vậy, mọi thứ sẽ đỡ phức tạp hơn, đỡ nặng nề hơn, đỡ đau đớn hơn.

 

Cảm xúc đứng là bọn bitch!

Khi cả Deadpool và Jason đều đã tưởng rằng nó đã chết, đã ngừng thở, ngừng tồn tại khi bị chun vùi dưới những việc mà đã và đang làm và trải qua. Nó lại vùng dậy, gào lên không thể tràn đầy sức sống hơn và đá đít cả hai mỗi khi Peter và Dick xuất hiện.  
Và giờ thì nhìn nó đã làm gì với hai người này!

Nếu là 3-4 năm trước, Jason sẽ đấm vỡ sọ thằng nào bảo vậy vì bản thân tự đắc mình sẽ không bao giờ thảm hại như thế, còn hắn, hắn sẽ cười vào mặt vì coi chuyện như vậy là xa vời và không tưởng rồi bắn bỏ con mẹ nó để đảm bảo đứa đần độn vừa nói thứ vô lý đó sẽ không thể mở mồm ra nói bullshit được nữa. 

Hell, nếu cho nhìn lại gương có khi chẳng ai chịu tin mà còn nằng nặc giãy nảy coi đây như một trò đùa.

 

Mọi chuyện, kể từ khi cả hai để hai con người kia đặt một bước chân vào cuộc đời mình, dù chỉ là một bước rất nhỏ thôi, đã hoàn toàn đi chệch khỏi quỹ đạo vốn dĩ của nó.

 

 

Thở dài, hắn cùng đánh mắt nhìn về khẩu súng to bự trên tường, nâng ly rượu lên.

 

“Hell, ít ra cậu không phải chịu đựng đôi superdad rùng rợn của bayboy của tôi, một thằng bạn thân chết dẫm có tình cảm lâu năm của em ấy và một tay luật sự 8 giác quan đe dọa sẽ bẻ mọi khớp xương trên người tôi theo 11 cách khác nhau nếu như có chuyện gì xảy ra”  
“Thử ở trong một gia đình siêu sát thủ, với Big Bat of Justice, hai thằng em trai suốt ngày bám ríu lấy Dickiebird, trong đó có một thằng quỷ con chuyên gia vênh mặt lên công bố anh ta là của riêng mình, 3 cô chị em gái với một người từng hẹn hò với Bluebird, cả 3 đều hằng ngày dặn đi dặn lại sẽ giết tôi theo một cách chậm rãi và đau đớn nhất nếu tôi tổn thương anh ta, một con chó chết dẫm suốt ngày nhai lốp xe tôi và nằm trước của phòng anh ta canh không cho vào, và một thằng bạn đầu thịt không ngừng tán tỉnh và giành giật cặp mông đó”

 

 

Cả hai cạch ly, nốc sạch rượu, thay cho một lời đồng tình, đồng cảm

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khi cả hai lên đến phòng khách, cũng vừa lúc Dick và Peter từ hành lang bước ra, khua tay nói chuyện gì đó vui vẻ. Peter đang làm động tác bắn tơ nhện, chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ vào cổ tay mình. Dick cũng vung tay, tái hiện lại động tác mình lộn nhào trên không, nhe răng cười lớn, khoác vai nhau.

Ngẩng mặt lên, cậu mới để hai người đàn ông đứng dựa ở cửa thang máy, lặng lẽ nhìn, liền mỉm cười. Deadpool lắc đầu bật cười, tiến tới kéo tay cậu và cúi xuống hôn lên đỉnh đầu rồi cùng nhau về phòng, trước khi đến cửa, Peter quay lại, không quên nhắc.

 

“Hai người có thể ở cuối hành lang, có rất nhiều phòng, không cần khách sáo!”

 

Jason cuối cùng cũng rời mắt khỏi Dick, tiến tới vào nắm cổ tay anh ấy, kéo đi.

 

 

“Tụi này chỉ cần một phòng!”

 

Cứ thế, Dick bị kéo đi, định cười trừ vội quay lại giải thích nhưng không kịp. Hắn ló đầu ra sau cửa, chờ đợi. Peter thấy vậy chỉ nhún vai, liền đi vào, mồm không khỏi lẩm bẩm.

 

“Thì có ai bảo hai người tách ra đâu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vs những ai còn mới lạ với hai anh bạn trẻ của nhà DC trong chapter này, đây là một chút hướng dẫn:  
> Dick và Jason là con trai và hai Robin đời đầu của Batman. Sau khi gặp vài tranh cãi, Dick quyết định rời đi để chứng tỏ bản thân, trở thành Nightwing để vươn ra khỏi cái bóng của Bruce (Bruce rất không thích điều này, phần nhiều vì không muốn xa con trai). Thế vào vị trí Robin của Dick là Jason, không lâu sau, Jason bị Joker giết trước nỗ lực giải cứu không thành của Bat, từ đấy Bat vùi dập mình (kiểu tự hành) trong hối hận và thương tiếc vì đã không thể cứu Jason. Một thời gian sau, Jason được hồi sinh bởi Lazarus Pit, một hồ nước nóng thần của Ras' Al Gul có khả năng chữa thương (và theo truyền thuyết có khả năng đưa ng chết sống lại). Jay sống lại vs mối hận với Joker và rất tức giận khi biết Bruce không trả thù cho mình, thành ra chế làm loạn, lấy biệt danh cũ của tên hề là Red Hood rồi đi hù và đòi giết Bruce và tự tay mình thực hiện công lý vì nhận ra Batman quá yếu mềm để có thể thẳng tay triệt gốc cái ác (cái này mình thấy đúng, Joker đáng lẽ phải bắn bỏ từ lâu, mặc dù mình rất thích nv này). Nghe thì ghê ghê vậy, nhưng thực chất bản chất của Jason rất tốt, lúc đòi giết Batfam chẳng qua bố giận quá hóa lú, kể cả cái thời khùng khùng đấy, Jay vẫn có mối quan tâm đặc biệt với những đứa trẻ đường phố vì bản thân cũng từng như vậy. Sau này, khi mọi chuyện vs Bruce ổn thỏa hơn, Jay đã không còn điên như trước nữa... nói thế chứ vẫn giận, nhưng kiểu vừa ghét vừa yêu, cái minh chứng rõ ràng nhất chính là việc sơn biểu tượng con dơi đỏ lên trước ngực áo giáp.  
> * Jason: Sau khi thả vô hồ thì thay đổi hoàn toàn! Có thể nói bạn này là anti-hero thuần túy luôn! Mê dao kiếm, súng đạn, bom mìn C4, AK các loại hạng từ nặng đến siêu nặng, khắp người như kho vũ khí di động y chang Deadpool luôn. Hand to hand combat cực tốt (tốt nghiệm Bat school mà lại), nằm trong top 50 fighter của DC. Khác với mọi thành viên khác trong Batfam, Jason thông thạo và không ngần ngại sử dụng hỏa lực hạng nặng, là bậc thầy với súng ống (giống kiểu Punisher) với tư tưởng anti-hero thuần túy: công lý cái mông tao, villain còn sống là nó còn hại người, làm việc theo cách hiệu quả nhất -> giết bạ nó đi xem nó còn giết ai được nữa. (cái này mình đồng ý với các anti-hero)  
> * Dick: tên thật là Richard Grayson. Là Robin đời đầu, Golden Boy của Gotham và giới siêu anh hùng, kể cả khi làm Nightwing, Dick luôn nhận được một sự yêu mến và tôn trọng rất lớn từ cả Justice League, Teen Titans lẫn những SAH khác (kiểu bộ trưởng bộ ngoại giao giống Spidey). Dick vốn xuất thân là diễn viên nhào lộn của rạp xiếc nên về khoản dẻo dai, nhanh nhẹn (giống Spidey) thì vượt cả Batman. Dick còn là bậc thầy võ thuật, hand to hand combat thì thôi rồi, xếp hạng rất cao trong hạng mục best fighter của DC. Ngoài ra, Dick còn tuyệt chiêu độc nhất vô nhị nữa là vô cùng sexy và đẹp trai, từng có lần hạ đo ván villain chỉ bằng cách cho người ta xem mặt (đang lái xe -> cho xem mặt -> người ta nhìn thấy -> đơ luôn!), nhiêu đó là đủ để hiểu Dick đẹp cỡ nào. Dick cũng ngàn năm xếp quán quân cho nv comic sexy và hot nhất DC và kể cả giới comic chung (tính cả Marvel và các hãng khác) (cũng phải, nhìn nhà Bat ai cũng áo choàng lẫn giáp kín như bưng, Jason xịn hơn không dùng áo choàng thì mặc áo khoác, riêng thì từ cái hồi SAH còn mặc quần sịp ở ngoài Dick chơi bộ có sát khoe hết đường cong ra, mấy ông au lại toàn tâng level sexy lên bằng cách vẽ rất tỉ mỉ, buff mông căng đét luôn). Như đã nói, đứa con hoàn hảo của Bruce này hoàn hảo từ trong ra ngoài, hiền lành, nhân hậu, trái tim ấm áp, đa cảm, anh cả mẫu mực luôn tươi cười và trêu chọc, hài hược (chuẩn y Peter luôn), là chất keo gắn Batfam lại với nhau. Dick là người xoay chuyển được trái tim sắt đá của Bruce và Damian Wayne (thằng nhỏ thích Dick lắm nha, mặc dù ai nó cũng ghét), thực sự có thể khiến họ cười. Dick luôn cố gắng làm việc theo cách an toàn nhất có thể, thay vì mang mấy tạ vũ khí trên người như em trai mình, Dick chỉ mang hai cái côn giống của Mocking Bird với khả năng shock điện kẻ thù. Dick hiện lên trong mắt người khác hoàn hảo đến nỗi, thời Jason làm Robin đã tự nhuộm tóc mình đen đi (vốn tóc đỏ) để cho giống Dick, hay khi Jason trở lại, còn chất vấn Bruce rằng nếu như là Dick bị giết, Bruce chắc chắn sẽ trả thù cho. (cái này thì đúng, Bruce suýt giết Lex Luthor một lần vì tưởng giết Dick)  
> *Ngoài đời, cả hai đều ở dưới danh nghĩa con nuôi của Bruce Wayne(giống mọi thành viên khác, ngoài hai người còn có Tim-Red Robin, Damian-con trai ruột-Robin hiện thời, Stephanie-Batgirl, Casscandra-former Batgirl-Black Cat), với Dick là người thừa kế chính thức. Cả hai ngoài võ thuật đều cực kỳ thành thạo máy tính, hacking, điều tra, phân tích, khoa học, nói được nhiều thứ tiếng, Jason còn là một trong những tay lái lụa nhất DC. Tý quên, một đặc điểm nữa Jason cực giống Deadpool là nhờ cái hồ mà Jay không già đi, có khả năng hồi phục vết thương nhanh hơn người bình thường rất nhiều.


	20. Just You, and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, đây là chapter dài nhất trong toàn bộ series này! Có lẽ vì nó là chap cuối nên mình viết hơi hăng :P

Peter đánh liên hồi vào bàn phím ảo trên laptop, nửa ngồi nửa nằm, tựa lưng vào bờ tường gạch (vì giường cả hai không có thành… thực ra là đã từng có, cho đến khi hắn phá hỏng nó sau một đêm! Nhưng phải công nhận, trông nó đẹp hơn khi không có thành giường). Deadpool nằm bên cạnh trườn người ngồi thấp hơn, một tay vòng ôm lấy hông cậu, một tay cố gắng đưa quả bóng vào rổ trong trò chơi ở điện thoại. Ngoài cửa kính, hàng vạn ánh đèn vẫn sáng lung linh như mọi hôm, tuy không thanh âm nào có thể lọt qua lớp kính chống đạn cách âm, nhưng vẫn có thể dễ dàng tưởng tượng nhịp sống nhộn nhịp bên dưới và xung quanh tòa tháp này.

 

 

 

“Shit shit shiiiitttt!!!! Matherfuckar!!!!”

 

 

Hắn tức tối ném điện thoại xuống cuối giường khi nó kịp kêu lên bản nhạc thua cuộc ngàn năm như một rồi vòng cả hai tay ôm lấy nửa người cậu, ấn sát vào mình.

 

 

“Nhanh lên, mọt sách!”

 

 

Cậu nhếch mép hì cười, đôi mắt được ánh đèn từ màn hính chiếu lên rực sáng, trong veo. Hắn nhích lại gần hơn, thúc dục.

 

 

“Được rồi được rồi!”

 

 

Peter đánh nốt vài chữ, bấm gửi cho Maria rồi gập máy lại, đặt nó lên bàn và chui vào trong chăn với hắn.

 

 

 

“Này, anh nghĩ họ có ổn không?!”

 

 

 

 

Nói đến đấy, hắn không nghĩ về hai con người kia, hắn lại chỉ nghĩ ngược về mình và cậu, về những gì mình và Jason đã nói trong phòng vũ khí.

 

 

 

 

“Hey”

“Hmm?”

 

Peter mắt đã nhắm, một tay luồn xuống gối, khẽ nhích người.

Hắn im lặng nhìn khuôn mặt thư thái của cậu giãn dần ra khi giấc ngủ từ từ trùm đến. Đưa bàn tay to lớn lên áp mặt cậu, nhẹ nhàng miết ngón tay sần sùi sẹo như bị bỏng lên làn da không tì vết.

Peter chỉ khục khịch cười trong cơn buồn ngủ, xoay đầu cọ cọ vào tay hắn, há mồm ngáp lớn.

Deadpool kéo cậu lại gần hơn, áp vào ngực mình, một tay vòng lên xoa xoa tóc cậu, cúi xuống hôn. Cả căn phòng đã tự động tắt đèn, chỉ còn lại ánh sáng đô thị của NY không bao giờ ngủ yên hắt vào từ tường kính, tràn xuống sàn và chiếu lên giường. Ánh sáng mờ mờ, không đủ để đọc sách, nhưng đủ để cho cả hai nhìn rõ nhau, nhận biết được mọi thứ trong căn phòng và thấy được bất kì mối nguy hiểm nào nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra.

 

Peter trong lòng đã im lặng được một lúc, nhưng hắn thì mắt vẫn cứ mở hướng nhìn ra góc phòng, một tay vuốt vuốt lưng cậu như vỗ về một đứa trẻ vào giấc.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Họ làm gì cơ?!”_

_“Yeah, đáng sợ phải không!”_

_Hắn rùng mình nghĩ đến vẻ mặt của Steve và Tony trước khi đưa cốc rượu lên mồm._

_“Well, kệ mẹ nó, fuck họ!”_

_“Haha, tôi ổn với babyboy của mình rồi!”_

_Jason lườm hắn, tuy hoàn toàn là không mang thù ý gì mà chủ yếu là để hắn ngừng nhảy quanh vấn đề đi, đằng sau gáy vẫn không khỏi rùng mình lên._

_Hắn cười trừ, thả phịch lưng ra sau ghế, lôi dưới mép nệm của chiếc sopha lên một con dao lưỡi lê, xoay nó trong tay, mặt ngửa nhìn lên trần._

_“Cậu nói thế thì dễ…”_

_Thả ra một tiếng thở dài, hắn ngừng xoay con dao, cắm nó xuống mặt bàn, định với tay lấy ly rượu trước khi nó bị Jason gạt đi. Định ngẩng mặt lên ca cẩm thì người lập tức như khựng lại trước vẻ nghiêm túc của người bên cạnh._

_“Vậy anh nghĩ chuyện với B là dễ dàng?!”_

_Ah đệch! Hắn vừa tự đào hố chọn mình rồi!_

_Jason hạ cốc rượu xuống, chùng lưng, hai tay đan vào nhau đặt lên hai bên đầu gối, nghiêng người nhìn thẳng vào hắn, đôi mắt xanh lá kia sáng rực lên như cảnh cáo tốt nhất là đừng có quanh co nữa._

_Mất một lúc, hắn mới đủ can đảm dứt mắt ra, chuyển tầm nhìn xuống tấm thảm dưới chân._

_“Cậ… cậu hiểu đấy, chuyện này… những thứ này…”   Hắn ngẩng đầu, đảo mắt nhìn quanh căn phòng._

_“… nó quá tốt đẹp, cho một người như tôi. Tôi điên, nhưng không ngu. Tôi biết mình không xứng đáng những điều này, không xứng đáng với Petey, nhưng tôi không muốn nó dừng lại, vì mọi thứ cảm giác thật tuyệt con mẹ nó vời!”_

_“Vậy thì đừng để nó dừng lại”_

_“Ha, nói thì dễ lắm. Nhưng tôi fucked up, man! Tôi quá fucked up khiến nhiều lúc tôi tự hỏi liệu tất cả những điều này có phải một trò đùa. Tôi là Deadpool, man! Kể cả cái tên nó cũng nói lên tôi nên tránh xa babyboy của mình như thế nào!”_

_Lần này, Jason không còn nhìn hắn với ánh mắt nghiêm nghị nữa, với tay tự rót rượu cho cả hai và đưa cho hắn, nhún vai thờ ơ nói._

_“Cứ nghĩ vậy đi, nhưng từ nãy đến giờ, anh luôn mồm gọi cậu ta là babyboy của mình!”_

_Im lặng._

_Yeah, hắn bắt đầu gọi như thế từ khi nào nhỉ?!_

_Trước cả khi tất cả những chuyện này bắt đầu, trước cả khi cả hai thực sự có gì đó với nhau._

_“Vậy… Captain America và Iron Man hở!? ”_

_Jason đặt chiếc cốc thủy tinh vào lòng bàn tay sau khi nốc một hơi dài, đầu gật gật rồi hì nhếch mép, khẽ lắc đầu._

_“Đừng cười, họ là phụ huynh của Petey Pie đấy! Cậu không tưởng tượng nổi đâu!”_

_Lần này, Jason bật cười thành tiếng, trước khi nghiêng đầu đi, nhìn vào không trung._

_“Yeah, sao mà tôi hiểu được chứ”_

_OH FUCK!!_

_Hắn đang nói cái shit gì vậy?!!! Người ngồi cạnh đây là con trai Batman mà!_

_Lắc lắc đầu như tự rũ bỏ mọi thứ crap mình vừa phun ra khỏi mồm trong vô ý xong._

_“Cậu biết đấy, họ ghét tôi như người Ý với pizza dứa topping vậy!”_

_Cười nhạt, hắn nghĩ về những gì Steve nói trước đó._

_“Đùa gì vậy, tôi biết mình là ai. Họ sẽ không bao giờ chấp nhận…”_

_“Shit me!”_

_Khoan… gì???!_

_Jason thản nhiên nhấc con dao cắm ở bàn lên, xoay xoay nó vài vòng, mặc cho hắn bên cạnh sắp nhìn đến rớt cả hai mắt ra._

_“Umhh… có lẽ cậu quá ngầu để để ý, nhưng những lúc như thế này cậu đáng lẽ phải im lặng để tôi biểu hiện cảm xúc hoặc chêm thêm mấy câu sến sến vào chứ”_

_“Tôi giết anh giờ!”_

_OK, chuyện này hơi nằm ngoài dự tính._

_“Từ nãy tới giờ, anh ngồi lảm nhảm những thứ shit đếch thể bốc mùi hơn. Bạn bè cậu ta, cặp đôi American Flag và Iron Boy hay cái gì cũng được, không thích anh, vậy thì sao?! Fuck họ! Anh nói rằng chỉ vì cái “không thích” của họ mà anh sẵn sàng từ bỏ được ở bên cậu ta sao!?”_

_Lưỡi dao găm mạnh xuống mặt bàn, khiến bình rượu cùng hàng loạt súng, đạn trên đó cũng phải rung lên._

_“Nếu anh từ bỏ dễ dàng như vậy, tức có nghĩa anh chưa hề muốn nó!”_

_Nuốt nước bọt nhìn người đối diện, hắn chỉ siết chặt bàn tay cầm cốc thủy tinh, tròn mắt nhìn._

_Từ trước tới giờ, tất cả những gì hắn muốn, là được ở bên cậu._

_“Nếu anh thực sự yêu cậu ta, mà thực sự là anh có, anh không được phép buông tay. Tìm một cách nào đó, chứ đừng tìm một cái cớ để biện minh”_

_Lần này, Jason ngồi sát lại hơn, nhìn thẳng vào hắn._

_“Anh và tôi, chúng ta là những đấu sĩ. Chiến đấu là những gì chúng ta giỏi nhất. Không bỏ cuộc, không lùi bước, chúng ta đánh cho đến khi có tất cả, hoặc mất tất cả. Giờ thì nói xem, nếu tất cả những thứ này thực sự có ý nghĩa, kể cả khi anh có hàng trăm lí do để bỏ đi, anh vẫn sẽ luôn tìm một lí do để ở lại, chiến đấu vì cậu ta”_

_._

_._

_._

_[Wow!]_

_{Điều này… nó sâu sắc quá chú mày ê!}_

_[Không thể tin Red Hood đang ngồi đây và đưa cho chúng ta lời khuyên về tình yêu đích thực]_

_{Mà làm sao mà cậu ta biết được những thứ này vậy?!}_

_[Nghe như kinh nghiệm của đứa trung tình nào đó vật vã vì tình yêu vậy]_

_[Mà chúng ta thậm chí có nên xuất hiện ở đây không?! Cuộc nói chuyện này đang trở nên quá nghiêm túc cho những đứa không thể nghiêm túc như tụi mình]_

_{Biến đây! Trước khi quý ngài sát thủ tư vấn tình yêu kia tiếp tục với  thứ gì đó quá deep khiến não thằng to xác này thọt mẹ nó luôn!}_

_Hắn thậm chí còn không thèm quan tâm xem hai cái giọng nói kia đột nhiên xuất hiện và biến mất lúc nào, tất cả những gì trong đầu lúc này là những gì hắn vừa được nghe, Peter, Steve và Tony, Avengers, và… yeah, thằng tóc vàng shitbag kia nữa._

_“Tôi không nói chuyện này sẽ dễ dàng, tôi chỉ nói, chuyện này sẽ đáng giá”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wade!”

 

 

Hắn giật mình khi tên mình được xướng lên, cúi xuống nhìn, đôi mắt cậu đã mở to quan sát mình được bao lâu không hay.

 

 

“Có chuyện gì vậy?”

 

 

Hắn thậm chí chẳng cần nói câu nào, cậu vẫn biết, luôn biết, khi mọi chuyện trong đầu trở nên báo nhào tới nỗi hắn phải thực sự suy nghĩ.

 

Hắn nhìn Peter, quan sát đôi mắt cậu mở to nhìn mình, bàn tay kia từ từ luồn từ trong chăn ra, nâng lên ôm lấy mặt hắn. Nhắm mắt, hắn cảm nhận hơi ấm dịu dàng kia tiếp xúc với mình, quen thuộc và dễ chịu.

 

 

 

 

“Sao chúng ta kết thúc được ở đây nhỉ?!”

 

 

Hắn nói, nhếch miệng cười quan sát cậu bật cười theo.

 

Tuyệt, vì vài phút suy tư cuộc đời mà giờ cả hai nằm cười trên giường như mấy đứa dở giữa nửa đêm.

 

 

 

“Thực sự đấy, Wade! Chúng ta sẽ nói về những thứ như thế này vào lúc này sao?!”

“Gì? Em cần nến, chocolate và cánh hoa hồng sao?!”

“Nope! Chỉ một tay lính đánh thuê với badass healing factor nằm cạnh là đủ rồi!”

 

 

Hắn bật cười, lấy tay vò lấy vò để đầu cậu, khiến người kia kêu lên khó chịu, nhưng đồng thời cũng không nhịn được mà cười thành tiếng. Cả hai quận lại dưới lớp chăn, chân gác lên nhau, để hơi ấm của người còn lại sửa ấm bản thân.

 

 

 

“Baby”

“Yeah?”

“Anh yêu em, em biết đấy!”

 

 

Peter tròn mắt nhìn, mất vài giây để mặt cậu giãn ra thành điệu cười vui vẻ, ấm áp.

 

 

“Yeah, em biết, và em cũng vậy, Wade. Em cũng vậy!”

“Yeah”

 

 

 

Hắn cúi xuống, trao cậu một nụ hôn lười biếng, chậm rãi, tay theo đó kéo cơ thể cả hai sát vào nhau hơn.  Khi dứt ra, trán cả hai cụng lại, mắt nhắm.

 

 

 

 

“Anh biết đấy, chúng ta nên nói vậy với nhau nhiều hơn”

“Không thể đồng ý hơn!”

 

 

 

Hắn hôn Peter lần nữa, trước khi cậu ngả đầu xuống hõm vai hắn. Hắn nhắm mắt, cảm nhận hơi thở của người trong lòng mình đều đặn vang lên bên tai.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 =========

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ngay khoảnh khắc cánh cửa phòng đóng lại, tấm lưng Dick đã lập tức dội vào mặt tường. Jason túm cổ tay anh, giữ nó trên đỉnh đầu, siết chặt, ấn thân mình về phía trước, kẹp người kia sát chặt vào bức tường và cơ thể mình.

 

 

 

“Jay…”

 

 

Dick thì thầm trong hơi thở gấp trước khi đôi môi kia quay trở lại, nuốt trọn lấy tất cả. Bàn tay còn lại của Jason bắt đầu hoạt động hết công suất, mày mò, luồn vào sau lớp áo len mỏng, vuốt dọc đường sống lưng, khiến như có dòng điện chạy qua người Dick, da gà nổi lên, không khỏi rùng mình.

Mặc cho cái miệng mình đang hoạt động hết sức tích cực, bàn tay Jason vẫn như có đôi mắt và bộ óc của riêng mình, lái đầu óc Dick đến mờ mịt, mụ mị.

 

Mọi thứ đang diễn ra quá nhanh (như thường lệ), chỉ cho đến khi có tiếng chỉ kêu lên tanh tách. Dick mới sực tỉnh, nhận ra tay Jason đang cố gắng giật… không, xé cái áo ra mà không ảnh hưởng đến sự chú ý của anh.

Bàn tay tự do không bị giữ chặt trên đầu nãy giờ áp vào mặt người đối diện liền vội trượt xuống, ấn vào bờ ngực rắn chắc, đẩy ra. Jason không có vẻ gì là có ý định lùi lại, Dick liền quay phắt mặt đi, để nụ hôn trượt xuống cổ mình. Lập tức nhận lại một tiếng gầm cảnh cáo (gầm??!), Dick không vì thế mà chùn bước.

 

 

 

“Không, Jaybird!”

“Im đi không tôi đấm vào mặt anh đấy!”

 

 

Giọng Jason trầm và rung đến giật mình, thì thầm vang lên bên tai, kèm theo là hơi thở nóng hực phả vào làn da mỏng ở cổ.

 

 

“Chết tiết! Từ từ đã!”

 

 

Dick xoay cổ tay trong gọng kiềm của Jason, nhanh như thoắt rụt nó xuống, dùng cả hai bàn tay lúc này đã hoàn toàn tự do, xô mạnh vào ngực người phía trước.

Jason giật lùi lại vài bước, thở mạnh, hai lỗ mũi khẽ phập phồng như con gấu xám gồng mình lên tiếng đe dọa, gằn giọng trong khó chịu.

 

 

 

“Cái fuck gì!?”

“Đợi!”

 

 

Dick ra lệnh, vòng tay kéo mép áo lên, cởi nó ra và ném vào một góc phòng.

Jason chỉ đẩy mày nhìn, thở bật ra một điệu cười nhếch mép.

 

 

 

“Đây là đồ đi mượn, cậu không thể tùy tiện xé nó ra như quần áo của chúng ta được”

“Thế nào cũng được!”    

 

 

 

Trước khi Dick kịp nói gì thêm, Jason nắm lấy cằm anh, kéo vào một nụ hôn khác. Lần này, không có sự chuẩn bị trước, Dick nhanh chóng đuối đi. Jason thừa cơ hội, vòng một tay ra phía sau, nhấc cả người anh lên. Dick lập tức co chân, kẹp đùi vào hai bên lườn Jason, cúi xuống giữ miệng cả hai kết nối liên tục, một tay vắt qua bờ vai rộng, một tay nắm lấy mớ tóc đen sau đỉnh đầu người đang giữ mình.

Mắt tuy nắm chặt, nhưng chân Jason lập tức di chuyển cả hai về phía giường, giữ sức nặng của Dick bằng một tay với không chút khó khăn.

Cho đến khi tấm lưng người kia gặp mặt nêm, Jason mới tách ra, quì hai gối với Dick nằm ở giữa, bắt đầu cởi đồ của mình. Không như Dick, Jason chưa có cơ hội thay đồ mà Peter đưa cho, vẫn mặc nguyên chiến phục, thành ra thao tác này lâu hơn rất nhiều.

Cởi áo khoác, rồi áo giáp, rồi áo lót chống đạn màu đen ở bên dưới, các túi phụ, đai ngực để giữ súng, đạn, dao, rồi cuối cùng là cái áo ba lỗ trắng.

 

Không như của Dick, một bộ đồ bó sát từng chi tiết cơ thể, nhẹ và mỏng, tiện lợi cho mọi động tác uốn, lượn và đu, nhảy, đúng với sở trường của anh, đồ của Jason rất nhiều, dày và nặng, tác dụng chủ yếu là để chống đạn công phá lớn và giữ nhiều vũ khí nhất có thể (mà nhiều khi là nhiều ở một mức đáng báo động!).  Ẩn sau bao nhiêu lớp vải dày đấy, trước mắt Dick lúc này đây, là thân hình to lớn, đồ sộ, rắn chắc như thân gỗ sồi, các bắp cơ cuộn lại, gồng lên như từng cơn sóng mãnh liệt chạy khắp cơ thể, múi bụng nổi rõ lên mồn một, rắn rỏi do được tập luyện thường xuyên, ở hai bên lườn dưới cánh tay, cơ bắp mổi lên từng lớp như những lớp vảy nhỏ.

Giống như của Dick, khắp người Jason chằng chịt sẹo lớn nhỏ, rõ mờ, cũ thì đã nhạt đi lâu năm, còn mới thì vẫn còn hơi ủng hồng.

Dick với tay, lướt qua từng vết sẹo, vết chém, vết đạn bắn, im lặng để Jason nhìn mình, lần lượt vứt hết đồ đi khắp nơi.

Cuối cùng, Jason bắt lấy cổ tay đang chạy ngang qua một vết sẹo lớn ở ngực mình của Dick, cúi xuống hôn. Trong lúc người kia đang bị đánh lạc hướng, Jason tháo bộ đàm liên lạc trong tai ra, thả nó lên mặt bàn cạnh giường. Dứt khỏi môi Dick để cho anh ta thở hổn hển lấy lại khí, Jason chuyển chú tâm đến động mạch đang phập phồng ở cổ, hôn liên tục đi khắp nơi, tì răn cắn vào da, không đủ mạnh để gây chảy máu, nhưng đủ để lưu lại vết. Ở vị trí này, cả bộ trang phục Nightwing cũng không che giấu được. Thường thì khi làm vậy, Jason sẽ bị ăn thẳng một đạp vào bụng ra và cự tuyệt hoàn toàn, nhưng có vẻ như đêm nay, Dick đang có tâm trạng tốt chăng?

Ngẩng lên khỏi bờ cổ trắng giờ đã chằng chịt vết đỏ và vết răng cắn, Jason nhếch mép hài lòng, tiến lên tìm kiếm bờ môi người bên dưới mình, yêu cầu một nụ hôn sâu nữa. Nhưng Dick lúc này đã nghiêng mặt đi, có lẽ là để cho lúc nãy Jason vờn nghịch với cổ mình, nhưng giờ thì anh ấy nằm yên, mắt hướng về mặt tủ cạnh giường, trên đó là bộ đàm liên lạc.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh tuyệt!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jay…”

“Không!”

 

 

Jason gằn giọng lên tiếng ngay tắp lự, tiếp tục công cuộc chơi đùa với cơ thể dưới mình mặc cho người kia chẳng mấy để ý.

 

 

 

“Nó còn liên lạc được không?”

“Không!”

 

 

Lại một câu trả lời ngắn gọn, bốp chát khác. Nhưng lần này, âm lượng có vẻ lớn hơn.

 

 

 

“Littlewing…”

“Fuck nó! Tôi đã bảo không là khô… khoan, DICKIE!!!”

 

 

 

Dick đã nhanh chóng rướn người ra với lấy cái bộ đàm, nhét nó vào tai và bật lên trước khi Jason chỉ kịp bắt lấy cổ tay mình.

 

 

 

 

 

“Red Hood! Tốt nhất là nói với tôi là anh tìm được Nightwing rồi, bằng không tôi s…”

“Damian!”

 

 

Vẻ mặt Dick lập tức biến chuyển, pha vào là chút hạnh phúc, phía trên, Jason chỉ thở mạnh, nắm tay vẫn siết chặt lấy cổ tay Dick.

 

 

 

“Dick! Ơn trời! Hãy nói với tôi là anh không làm sao đi!”

“Không sao, Damian, anh không sao!”

“Tốt! Tôi đang bắt Tim làm hết sức có thể để mở cánh cổng trở lại, nhưng cha nói không được phép, vì cánh cổng nếu bị tác động quá mức sẽ gây xáo trộn không gian và đóng lại vĩnh viễn”

“Không sao, Dami. Anh thực sự không sao, anh đã tìm được một chỗ an toàn để lánh, vả lại anh có Jason cùng ở đây”

“Đấy chính là điều tôi lo ngại”

 

 

 

Liếc mắt nhìn lên, Dick thấy trán Jason nổi mạch máu lên và giật giật.

Có vẻ như căn phòng này quá yên tĩnh, và cả hai đang ở quá gần nhau để cuộc hội thoại này trở nên riêng tư, dù là qua bộ đàm gắn tai.

 

 

 

“Chúng tôi sẽ đưa anh về, sớm thôi. Cố gắng giữ mọi chuyện yên ổn cho tới lúc đó”

“Được rồi được rồi, mọi chuyện ổn mà”

“Ý tôi là anh ta đó! Tránh xa khỏi anh ta ra”

 

 

 

Lần này thì Jason hết mức chịu đựng, với tay giật phắt bộ đàm ra khỏi tai Dick, lớn giọng quát vào.

 

 

 

“Biết gì không, thằng quỷ con! Anh ta không thể đâu, tụi này đang ở trên giường, và có vài chuyện còn đang rất dang dở, vì thế cắt thứ crap này tại đây đi. Yên tâm, Goldie đây sẽ hơn cả ổn thôi!”

“Ngươi…”

 

 

Trước khi để đầu dây bên kia kịp nạt lại, Jason tắt phụt bộ đàm, ném nó đi và cúi xuống hôn Dick, mặc kệ anh ấy chống cự như thế nào.

Yeah, Dick có thể nhanh và dẻo dai hơn mọi thành viên trong Batfam, nhưng Jason luôn là người khỏe nhất. Khi dùng thân ấn anh ta xuống giường như thế này, kể cả Dick thực sự cố gắng thoát ra, cũng phải mất một lúc, hoặc tung vài đòn gây tổn thương tạm thời. Mà Dick thì sẽ không bao giờ làm vậy, vậy nên tốt nhất là cứ rút sạch khí khỏi phổi anh ta cho đến khi bàn tay đang ra sức đẩy vào ngực mình chuyển lên vò nắm lấy tóc, hai bên đầu gối nãy giờ ra sức huých vào sườn chuyển thành vòng lên, quắp lấy hông mình và ấn cả hai vào gần nhau hơn.

 

Jason đã quá quen với việc xoay chuyển anh ấy chỉ bằng một nụ hôn, nhưng gần đây, Dick khá là “khó ở”!

 

 

 

Jason lập tức ăn một đạp vào giữa bụng. Lần này, do hạ cảnh giác, nên lập tức nhăn mặt, ngã bật ngửa khỏi giường, chỉ kịp chống hai khủy tay đỡ lưng.

 

 

 

“The fuck…”

 

 

 

Đang định ngẩng mặt lên nhe răng gầm gừ lên tiếng, Jason nhận thấy ánh mắt đó. Vẻ mặt Dick lúc này cứng nhắc, lạnh lùng, chút nhiệt mà hai người vừa thắp lên mới lúc trước giờ đã tắt ngúm không còn vết tích.

Hai bàn tay Dick siết chặt, đôi mắt cau lại nhìn.

 

 

 

Tuyệt, giờ thì anh ta giận rồi.

 

 

 

Jason chậc lưỡi, thở dài co một bên đầu gối rồi chống tay lên, ngồi yên trên mặt sàn, mặt nghiêng đi nhìn nơi khác.

 

Dick không phải là người dễ nổi nóng. Thường ngày, có bị xúc phạm và chọc tức đến mấy, anh ta cũng luôn lờ đi, nhe răng cười tươi và vẩy đi tất cả, coi như không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Anh ta luôn có thể mỉm cười, mọi lúc, mọi nơi. Luôn vui vẻ, thản nhiên và trêu đùa kể cả trong tình huống tệ nhất, Dick như nguồn sáng ấm áp chiếu xuống Bat Cave luôn u tối, lạnh lẽo.

Đó là lí do vì sao, thằng quỷ Damian có thể dành chút cảm xúc hiếm hoi còn lại trong mình để yêu thương, quan tâm và tôn trọng anh ấy, và cũng là lí do vì sao, Dick luôn có một vị trí đặc biệt, không thể thay thế trong lòng Bruce.

 

 

 

 

 

Nhưng, như đã nói, mấy ngày nay, Dick khá là khó ở, kể từ sau khi cả hai công khai với mọi người.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thế nào cũng được, nhưng tôi không xin lỗi đâu!”

 

 

Jason làu bàu nói, đứng dậy phủi quần và tháo đôi ủng ra, quẳng nó ra một bên, cởi quần và mặc vào chiếc quần ngủ túm ống màu đen của Adidas mà Peter đưa cho, bỏ qua cái áo và cứ thế để trần nửa người trên, trèo lên giường.

 

Dick im lặng quan sát, thở dài nhìn Jason kéo chăn đến bên cạnh, giương tay đẩy mạnh ngực mình xuống nệm.

Đảo mắt ngao ngắn, Dick nghiêng người xịch ra để tạo khoảng trống giữa cả hai, xoay lưng lại với người kia. Nhưng chỉ được một lúc, Jason hầm hừ một tiếng và túm vai Dick, xoay lật lại, nhanh chóng vòng tay ôm cả hai sát lại với nhau. Dick vội cựa quậy, định đẩy ra thì Jason càng siết tay ôm chặt hơn, không ngừng hằm hè trong cổ họng như con hổ gầm gừ.

 

 

 

“Anh ngại cái mẹ gì! Không phải bình thường anh mới là người hay quấn lấy tôi sao?!”

“Đây không phải là bình thường, Jay! Chúng ta đang mắc kẹt ở một chiều không gian khác và ở tạm nơi của những người không quen biết. Họ là người tốt, họ biết Bruce, nhưn…”

“Đã bảo là họ biết chuyện giữa hai ta rồi thì anh còn lo cái khỉ gì nữa! Giờ thì ngừng cọ quậy đi! Không phải anh vẫn luôn muốn tôi cởi mở sao?! Tôi đang mở hết con mẹ nó mình cho anh rồi đây!”

“Đây không phải là về chuyện đó”

“Thế thì là cái quái gì!”

 

 

 

Jason mất kiên nhẫn, bật dậy vòng lên trên, túm cổ tay Dick và giữ chặt nó ở hai bên đầu, khóa anh ấy giữa hai đầu gối mình.

 

 

“Jason, anh mệt rồi, anh sẽ không chơi trò này với cậu nữa đâu, buông ra!”

“Buông buông cái mông tôi! Mấy ngày nay anh bị làm sao vậy?!”

“Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện này lúc khác, Jay. Giờ thì buông ra đi”

“Lúc khác?! Ha, lúc khác là khi nào?! Khi trở về Gotham? Điều gì sẽ khiến anh nghĩ mình đủ can đảm nói chuyện với tôi sau khi về đấy?! Mấy ngày vừa rồi, anh có dám nhìn mặt tôi đâu”

 

 

 

Dick im lặng, nghiêng mặt đi, không trả lời.

Jason nhếch mép trong thất vọng, nhìn người bên dưới tiếp tục trốn tránh mình.

 

 

“Cái fuck gì đang diễn ra trong đầu anh vậy!? Anh muốn tôi nghiêm túc, tôi đã và đang hết sức nghiêm túc đây, vậy thì sao giờ anh lại quắp đít chạy vậy?!”

 

 

Jason không mong nhận lại một câu trả lời, nhưng ít nhất, cũng là một cái gì đó hơn là chỉ một cái cau mày nhắm mắt.

 

Jason đã quen với một Dick tươi cười khi thường ngày, một Dick dịu dàng khi chăm sóc, hay nóng bỏng khi trên giường, mạnh mẽ khi chiến đấu. Nhưng như thế này, như thế này là thế quái nào??!

Tình cảm chưa bao giờ là thế mạnh của Jason, nó là vũ khí của Dick, nhưng lại là thứ vô dụng và lạ lùng với Jason.

 

 

 

 

 

“Anh muốn nghe tôi phải nói nó ra sao, Richard?!”

 

 

Dick bừng mở mắt, quay lại ngỡ ngàng nhìn Jason. Không phải vì tên gọi thật của anh chỉ được xướng lên khi mọi chuyện trở nên nghiêm túc, mà là vì vế đằng trước.

 

 

“Không… không! Không, đừng nói nó… Đừng nói, Jay. Làm ơn, buông anh ra và đi ngủ đi”

 

 

Đây không phải là phản ứng mà Jason mong đợi. Jason đã chờ đợi một Dick ngại ngùng, đỏ mặt, hay một Dick hạng phúc, bối rối với những gì mình sắp nghe.

Nhìn người bên dưới mình lúc này, mọi thứ như trở lên hỗn loạn hơn.

Jason đánh mắt cau mày nhìn Dick đầy khó hiểu.

 

Chuyện quái gì thế này?!

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Dick vậy?

 

 

 

 

Bàn tay từ từ nới lòng ra, Jason thu đầu gối lại, lăn sang bên cạnh. Dick chỉ chờ có thế, lập tức kéo chăn qua vai, xoay người đi, im lặng đối lưng với ánh nhìn của người bên cạnh.

Jason nuốt nước bọt, chậm rãi nằm xuống, mắt không rời đi. Theo phản xạ, đưa một tay ra định kéo người kia vào lòng, nhưng giữa chừng, khi ngón tay chỉ còn cách bờ vai kia vài cm, Jason khựng lại, nhăn mắt nhìn rồi siết chặt tay và rụt lại.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 =========

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey!”

 

 

 

Hắn gãi đầu, tròn đôi mắt nhìn người ngồi trên bậu cửa sổ ở góc cuối hành lang trong khu phòng tập.

 

 

“Hey”

 

 

Đáp lại bằng một giọng không mấy hào hứng, Jason không quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, vẫn chỉ hướng mắt ra ngoài, đưa điếu thuốc lên, hút một hơi dài và gẩy gẩy nó khi hạ xuống.

 

 

 

Trời đã hửng sáng, thời tiết vẫn lạnh và u ám như thường ngày, nhưng hắn và Jason, cả hai đều chẳng đoái hoài mặc gì ngoài cái quần ngủ.

 

 

 

“Tôi đoán là sweet boy của anh sẽ không thích thuốc lá. Đây là nơi duy nhất có cửa sổ mở”

 

 

Jason vẫn cứ nói, không quay lại nhìn hắn, tay gạt tàn thuốc xuống, để nó bay theo gió và biến mất trong không gian thành phố bên dưới.

 

 

Hắn nhếch mép, tiến lại gần, nhấc một điếu lên từ trong bao thuốc mà Jason chìa ra cho, nhận lấy cái bật lửa rồi châm lên, xong ném trả lại.

Jason bắt gọn chiếc bật lửa trong tay mà không cần quay lại nhìn.

 

 

Hắn tiến đến ngồi cạnh, gác một chân lên bậu cửa giống Jason, nghiêng đầu nhìn ra chân trời đằng xa, nơi mặt trời lấp ló sau các tòa cao ốc và dặng mây xám dày đặc.

 

Gió đưa khói thuốc của cả hai nhạt nhòa vào không trung, đốm tàn lửa cháy lấp lánh ở đầu cây thuốc mỗi khi được đưa lên miệng.

 

 

 

Thuốc lá luôn khiến đầu óc Jason tỉnh táo hơn, nó không khiến mọi thứ đang đối trước mặt trở nên đỡ phức tạp đi, nhưng khiến tất cả dẹp sang một bên, mọi thứ như chậm lại, và Jason có thể bình tĩnh suy nghĩ từng thứ một.

 

Hắn thì không như vậy, thuốc lá chỉ là thứ hắn đùa nghịch khi ngứa mồm và cảm thấy cần im lặng (thường thì rất hiếm), vả lại, Peter không hề thích vị thuốc lá, nếu muốn được hôn lại lần nữa thì chắc chắn sau điếu này, hắn sẽ phải nhổ cả hàm răng ra lấy bàn chải cọ như điên và uống vài lít nước súc miệng.

   

 

 

 

“Chuyện hai người thế nào rồi!?”

 

 

 

Hắn gạt gạt tàn thuốc ra ngoài cửa sổ, đưa điếu thuốc trở lại mồm để hút một hơi dài.

 

 

 

“Be bét!”

 

 

Jason chỉ thở ra một làn khói trắng đục, ẩn dưới đó là một tiếng thở dài.

 

“Rất be bét!”

 

 

 

Hắn nghía lại nhìn, chỉ khẽ gật, như một biểu hiện để thể hiện ý đồng cảm.

 

 

Mắt người đối diện vẫn hướng ra ngoài. Có lẽ lúc này Jason đang nghĩ về Gotham, về Bat, về quá khứ, về tất cả những phi vụ điên rồ trong cuộc sống giàu có khi sáng và ngầu lòi khi tối của cả đại gia đình.

Hoặc, có lẽ… không, chắc chắn, Jason chỉ đang nghĩ về một người.

 

 

 

“Hey, tôi có thể mở dịch vụ tư vấn nếu cậu cần đấy! Phục vụ 24/24 cho khách hàng vinh dự đến từ thế giới của Batman!”

 

 

 

Jason chỉ nhếch mép, gạt thuốc nhìn đi, mặc kệ hắn khua khua hai tay lên trời.

 

 

Haizzzz! Người đâu mà…

Cả cái “gia đình cuồng bóng đêm” này, trừ Nightwing ra thì ai cũng khó tính ngang nhau. Nửa câu đùa cũng không nuốt được!

 

 

 

“Umh… cậu biết đấy, tuy tôi không phải tấm gương sáng nhất về chuyện hẹn hò và yêu đương−”

 

 

{Tấm gương sáng nhất?!}

[Thằng này ảo tưởng sức mạnh gì vậy!!!?]

{Đầu tiên là Copy Cat…}

[Sau đó là Domino…]

{Lại còn Death…}

[Rồi đến Shiklah]

{Đường tình đời tư của thằng này tối như trại Kendar!}

[Nghĩ lại, nhận lời tư vấn của thằng này là một trong những điều tồi tệ và ngu xuẩn nhất cha con thằng nào có thể nghĩ tới!]

{Dù là ai thi nghe thằng này xong thì kết cục vẫn sẽ là fuck nốt phần đời mình còn lại với sừng của một con kì lân bông thôi!}

[Mày biết chiến dịch gần đây của Pornhub không!!?]

{Mỗi một lượt xem từ một tài khoản cá nhân, cái trang web đó sẽ trồng một cái cây}

[Nghe thằng to xác này xong, chắc một tay cứu cả thế giới quá!]

 

 

 

 

 

Đang lúc người ngồi đối diện đang suy tư nhìn ngắm ra ngoài, giờ mà rút súng ra tự bắn vô đầu cho đỡ mất trật tự, chắc hại người ta giật mình lộn con mẹ nó cổ khỏi cửa số mất!

 

….

 

Không, người ta là con trai Batman, tiếng súng mà cũng giật mình được thì làm ăn gì được!

Giờ nổ súng thì chỉ có mình hắn lộn cổ xuống dưới từ tầng 97 này thôi!

Peter mà nhận được tin có thằng nào ngã banh xác dưới chân tòa tháp thì đừng mong vào nhà nữa!

 

 

 

 

 

Jason quay lại nhìn hắn, mày nhún lên với ánh mắt khó hiểu, điếu thuốc bóc khói trắng kẹp giữa hai ngón tay.

 

 

 

Ơ, bỏ mẹ! Hình như đang nói giở mà lại quay ra cãi nhau trong đầu với lo nhảy lầu. Giờ thì quên cha nó phải nói gì rồi!

 

 

 

“Hahaha… ý tôi là… gì nhể??? Haha… (fuck fuck fuck fuck)!!!!!”

 

Hắn tự lẩm nhẩm chửi.

GIờ mà hét lên tự chửi não mình vô dụng thì chắc không được phải lắm.

 

 

 

“Anh có vấn đề đấy, Wilson”

 

 

Jsaon lắc đầu nhếch mép, đưa điếu thuốc trở lại miệng, hút một hơi dài và thở ra làn khói trắng đục.

 

 

“Hey! Ai mà chả có vấn đề, của tôi đơn giản chỉ là nhiều hơn thôi!”

 

 

 

Jason hì cười dưới một cái nhếch mép khác, quay lại nhìn hắn.

 

 

“Nếu anh định đưa tôi lời khuyên về chuyện này−”

“AHH!!! Đúng rồi, đấy chính là việc tôi đang định làm!”

“−thì tốt nhất là nên dừng đi!”

 

 

Jason lên tiếng một cách hết sức dứt khoát, tuy không cần gằn giọng hay nói to lên, hắn vẫn cảm nhận được thái độ đe dọa trong lời nói.

 

 

 

“Gì nào! Lúc trước cậu đã cho tôi những lời khuyên rất bá cháy, tôi chỉ đang đáp trả lại thôi!”

“Dành điều đó cho sweet boy của anh đi”

“Cậu nói thì nghe nổ vậy, nhưng chuyện của cậu có đi đâu về đâu đâu!”

 

 

Nhận lại là một cái lừ mắt.

Holly hell!!! Nếu ánh nhìn có thể giết người!

 

 

 

“Có lẽ đây là vấn đề của cậu”

“Gì?”

“Cậu không giỏi chuyện này, chia sẻ”

“Tôi giỏi chia sẻ đạn từ khẩu MX-4 của mình!”

“Đấy không phải la… khoan, khẩu đấy thực sự rất tuyệt vời đấy… fuck, lạc đề rồi! Ý tôi là, cậu không chia sẻ cảm xúc của mình ra như vậy, cậu ấy sẽ không hiểu đâu!”

 

 

 

Lần này thì Jason không cãi lại, vội đưa điếu thuôc lên mồm để không phải đáp lại câu nói của hắn. Mất một lúc, cào cào tóc ngược lại phía sau, câu chữ mới bật ra được.

 

 

 

 

 

“Anh… anh ta vẫn biết”

“Biết là một chuyện. Spidey của tôi và Birdie của cậu, những người như họ cần hơn chỉ biết rất nhiều. Họ cần được nghe rõ nó, cảm nhận nó, nhìn thấy nó tận mắt để thực sự tin, dù cho cảm nhận của họ có nhạy cảm thế nào”

 

 

 

Hắn mỉm cười, tuy với khuôn mặt này với bản chất có sẵn không thể thánh nhân được như Peter, nhưng đây là nụ cười đồng cảm nhất mà hắn có thể vẽ lên được.

 

 

“Nếu cậu muốn cậu ấy, hãy cho cậu ấy thấy. Nếu cậu cần cậu ấy, hãy nói điều đó ra. Nếu cậu có được cậu ấy, hãy khoe cậu ấy ra. Nếu cậu ấy xứng đáng, hãy chiến đấu vì điều đó! Để Birdie thấy được những thứ mà cậu vẫn luôn nghĩ trong đầu, vì dù cậu ta có hiểu cậu đến đâu, cậu ta sẽ luôn cần những điều đó, như một dạng bảo hiểm, để chắc chắn rằng tình cảm của mình không đi từ một phía”

“Tôi không biết chuyện gì xảy ra đối với cậu ấy, nhưng nếu cậu chịu chia sẻ một chút có lẽ chuyện này sẽ đỡ… be bét hơn”

 

 

Đây là những lời nói thật lòng. Từ kinh nghiệm xương máu mà ra, thành ra hắn cũng không ngạc nhiên khi bản thân khạc ra những thứ sâu sắc như vậy.

 

 

Jason dập thuốc, ném nó ra người cửa sổ và nhảy xuống khỏi bậu cửa. Hai tay đút túi quần, đầu nghiêng lại về phía hắn nhưng mắt lại cắm chéo xuống sàn.

Không cần nhìn cũng biết, tất cả những chuyện này đều là mới lạ với Jason.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, tôi không nói việc này sẽ dễ dàng, tôi chỉ nói, nó sẽ đáng giá!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn nhếch mép cười, nhe răng khi người đối diện bật hì cười và khẽ lắc đầu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 =================

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bữa tiệc có vẻ diễn ra hoành tráng hơn Peter mong đợi. Khách khứa đã đông tấp nập, robot phục vụ di chuyển khắp nơi đưa champagne cho mọi người. Cửa thang máy vừa mở ra, Rhodney một tay ôm giữ hông Carol, một tay cầm hộp quà to tướng giơ lên cao, ngẩng mặt lớn tiếng chào mọi người.

 

 

“Merry Christmast!!!”

 

 

 

 

Tất cả đều bật cười, nâng ly lên chúc trở lại. Peter, chủ nhà, tiến đến nhận quà, nhận một cái hôn má ngọt ngào của Carol và cái ôm vỗ vai ấm áp của Rhodney rồi dẫn họ ra phòng khách, nơi đồ ăn, thức uống và hàng trăm siêu anh hùng đang chờ vui mừng cùng.

 

Ý tưởng về bữa tiệc này vốn không thuộc về Peter, mà là Tony (một cách nào đó, Peter không cảm thấy bất ngờ về chuyện này). Còn một ngày nữa mới là đêm Giáng Sinh, ai cũng có gia đình của riêng mình, nhưng cả Avenger, X-men hay các siêu anh hùng nói chung khác, tất cả đều đã xem nhau như một gia đình lớn, vậy nên tất cả đều nhất trí tổ chức một bữa tiệc lớn vào hôm nay, để họ đều có thể chung vui với tất cả gia đình của mình vào dịp lễ lớn.

Peter, vì một lí do nào đó, lập tức được mọi người chọn là chủ hộ và nhà cậu sẽ là địa điểm để đập phá.

 

Quả thật, bản thân cậu cũng thấy ý tưởng này khá hay, và chuyện này cũng không tồi tệ chút nào (có chuẩn bị nên khác hẳn lần trước) Cậu thích ở bên bạn bè mình, với hai ông bố đang cầm ly rượu đứng cạnh nhau nói chuyện gì đó với một toán siêu anh hùng, thích nhìn F4 vui vẻ quây quần trên ghế sopha, Sue cùng “hội chị em phụ nữ” nói về chuyện chăm sóc hai đứa nhóc con, Reed quay đầu chùng lưng xòa hai bàn tay ra nói thứ gì đó “khoa học” với Bruce, giáo sư Charles và Stephen Strange, ở quầy bar, Deadpool đang làm chủ xị, rót rượu cho từng người (lần này hắn có vẻ khá cởi mở về tủ rượu hoành tráng của mình), Thor ngồi trên ghế, đặt cây búa lên bàn đá và bắt đầu trò giải trí “nâng búa” muôn thủa của mình (ấy vậy mà không hiểu sao vẫn có rất nhiều người chơi… mà kia là Logan sao?! Anh ta bật móng ra thì đâu có giúp nâng lên được!!!). Ở trên trần, Miles đang ngồi vắt chân buôn rôm rả với Ms.Marvel Kamala, chân tay ngoặt ngẹo, há mồm cười lớn. Ở góc phòng, đầu hành lang, Dick và Jason đứng với nhau, trên tay là ly rượu vang, mắt đảo quanh quan sát mọi người. Squirrel Girl Doreen và Angelica đi ngang qua, vội che miệng không khỏi quay lại nhìn, cười khúc khích với nhau. Một lúc sau, họ hòa vào với hội con gái khác, và giờ tất cả đều dán mắt về phía Dick và Jason.

 

Peter phì cười, hại Johnny đang bô ba tưởng mình vừa nói gì hay lại càng được đà nói hăng hơn.

 

Có vẻ như, dù hai người kia có lẩn đi như thế nào, thì sự hiện diện mới lạ ở đây của họ, lại bonus thêm cái hình thể và khuôn mặt như siêu mẫu như thế, Dick và Jason cũng không thể thoát được tầm mắt của bất cứ một ai. Một lúc sau, Peter bụp miệng cười khi thấy cả Dick nhảy dựng lên bối rối và Jason gằn lên phiền não khi cả một toán mấy chục nữ siêu anh hùng xúm lại xung quanh mình, liên tục hỏi chuyện.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ardbeg, ly tròn!”

 

 

 

Hắn tròn mắt nhìn người đàn ông ngồi xuống ghế bên dãy bàn bar, đối diện ngay trước mặt mình, bàn tay gõ gõ lên mặt đá.

 

Hít một hơi sâu, hắn từ từ quay lại với lấy chai rượu trên kệ, bỏ cốc ra và rót vào, đẩy tới trước mặt vị khách.

Tony nhấc chiếc ly lên, mắt vẫn nhìn hắn, đưa thẳng lên miệng uống và hạ nó xuống miếng lót mà Deadpool vừa đặt ra cho.

 

 

 

“Well, ít nhất khẩu vị rượu của ngươi không tệ!”

 

 

Hắn chống hai tay lên mặt bàn, nghiêm mặt im lặng nhìn vị siêu anh hùng đối diện.

Thành thực mà nói, hắn không trông đợi Tony chủ động ra khu vực này bắt chuyện, và giờ thì nó xảy ra rồi, hắn cũng khá chắc những gì anh ta sắp nói đến cũng chả mấy hay ho.

 

 

“Anh biết đấy, Peter không phải là người thích uống rượu. Vậy nên có thể đảm bảo em ấy không ở cạnh tôi vì điều này!”

 

Tony nhếch mép, phì một nụ cười đểu với chiếc cốc trên miệng, khẽ nghiêng mặt đi, vờ nhìn quanh đám đông.

 

“Yeah, ta chẳng bao giờ hiểu thằng nhóc nhìn thấy gì ở ngươi”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Bộ tính tuyên chiến à!?

 

 

 

Đêm nay đã và đang rất tuyệt vời, hắn không muốn nó bị phá hỏng bởi cái hộp thiếc ngứa mắt trước mặt mình đây.

Từ trước tới giờ, có tí chịu đựng nhẫn nại nào hắn cũng đào hết ra dâng cho cặp vợ chồng kiểu Mỹ này rồi, giờ thì nghỉ! Hắn có giới hạn của mình, vả lại, mới đây lại được buff thêm vài câu của Jason, hắn cảm thấy tự tin hơn cả.

 

 

 

“Anh biết không…”

 

 

Hắn đặt chai rượu xuống bàn, rót nó vào cốc và vắt chiếc khăn lên ngang vai, dang rộng hai tay chống xuống bàn, cúi xuống nhìn Tony.

 

“… tôi không quan tâm! Tôi không để ý một tý shit về chuyện anh thích tôi hay không nữa! Nghĩ những gì anh muốn, anh không thích tôi, tôi đéo care! Tôi chỉ cần mình babyboy của mình thích mình, vậy là đủ rồi! Và cái mà Petey nhìn thấy ở tôi, tôi cũng không biết nó là cái fuck gì, nhưng tôi sẽ luôn giữ nó ở đó, cho một mình em ấy thấy. Anh sẽ không bao giờ nhìn ra, vì anh không phải người tôi yêu, nên tôi sẽ không phí tý thời gian rảnh đời nào của mình để chứng minh cho anh đâu!”

 

 

 

Tony đẩy mày, nhìn thẳng vào cặp mắt nghiêm túc đối diện mình lúc này. Ngón tay gõ gõ lên mặt cốc, anh nhếc miệng cười.

Deadpool ngửa người ra phía sau, hất cằm nhìn Tony.

 

 

 

“Anh và America Vogues Man, hai người có thể cứu thế giới, nhưng hai người không thể có tất cả! Anh không phải là tỷ phú duy nhất trong căn phòng này, Steve không phải là người duy nhất muốn cứu thế giới. Tôi sẽ không đưa Peter cho hai người, chỉ vì gì… sách hướng dẫn làm cha mẹ trong 3 tháng đầu?! Tôi đã ở bên em ấy, đủ lâu để hiểu những gì mình đang làm. Vậy nên đừng chen vào vì tôi sẽ không trao người mà tôi tin tưởng và yêu thương nhất cho hai con người thậm chí còn chẳng thể khiến em ấy bước ra khỏi phòng!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

OK!

Có thể là hắn đang hơi hăng quá và đã đi quá đà…

Nhưng thôi nào, anh ta xứng đáng như vậy!

 

Vả lại,, như đã nói, từ giờ Tony có nói gì, làm gì, có quyết định hô toàn bộ mọi người ở đây lao vào băm hắn ra, hay quyết định trục xuất hắn khỏi Trái Đất, hắn cũng không quan tâm shit gì hết!

 

Hắn biết mình đã nói gì, và… yeah, nó có thể bật ra hơi quá đáng một chút, nhưng hoàn toàn không phải là nói xuông.

Hắn sẽ không đi đâu cả, và không một ai có thể kéo hắn tách ra khỏi Peter!

 

 

 

 

 

Tony gật gù nhếch mép cười một mình, xắn hai ống tay áo lên rồi đan ngón tay lại với nhau, chùng lưng khẽ cúi đầu nhìn hắn. Đôi mắt nâu tối trước mắt toát lên vẻ uy nghi, phong thái chững chạc khiến người ta gợi tưởng đến Captain America.

 

 

 

 

 

“Tốt!”

 

 

 

Tony hoàn thành nốt cốc rượu của mình, đẩy nó lại phía hắn và nhấc que xiên olive của một ly rượu cạnh mình lên, cho vào mồm.

 

 

“Tôi cần cái tinh thần đấy. Vì từ giờ, mọi thứ sẽ trở nên mới lạ với tất cả, cậu, tôi, Peter, Avengers. Tôi không cần một người có thể khiến Peter hạnh phúc, vì hạnh phúc có thể đến từ rất nhiều nơi, chỉ là trái tim chúng ta không chấp nhận điều đó khi nó ám ảnh bởi một người. Vả lại, hạnh phúc là thứ xa xỉ, trong cuộc sống này, là siêu anh hùng. Cái tôi cần là một người luôn ở bên nó, một người không thể rời đi, dù có muốn thế nào”

 

 

 

Tony trượt xuống khỏi chiếc ghế, đút hai tay vào túi quần, xoay người định rời đi. Hắn vẫn đang mở to mắt, trong trạng thái quá tải vì những gì não bộ vừa hấp thụ được.

 

 

 

 

 

“Cậu biết đấy…”

 

 

Tony xoay chân, nghiêng đầu nhếch mép nhìn hắn.

 

 

“… những gì cậu nói lúc nãy, về việc cậu chỉ cho Peter thấy những gì thằng nhóc đã thấy ở cậu”

 

 

 

Anh ta thở dài, rồi lại cười khẩy nhìn hắn.

 

 

 

“Thật đáng tiếc, Steve chỉ vừa bắt đầu thấy thích cậu!”

 

 

 

 

Cứ như vậy, Tony vẫy tay rời đi, tiến vào đám đông, trên đường không quên nhận lấy một ly champagne từ khay của robot phục vụ.

 

 

 

 

 

Hắn đứng im lặng một lúc, nuốt nước bọt.

 

 

Wow! Hắn thực sự đã nói những thứ vừa rồi! Tuyệt hơn, Tony vừa nói những thứ vừa rồi!!!

 

Cảm giác như có cái gì đó đeo nặng trên người bỗng được thả phịch xuống. Vậy là từ giờ, hắn không còn phải lo hội phụ huynh nữa rồi!

 

 

Đưa tay vuốt mặt, hắn thở ra một tiếng cười, cảm giác vừa khó tin, vừa khó tả. Quay lại nhìn bên góc phòng, đứng bên cạnh Dick, Jason đang dựa vào bờ tường, hất mặt, nhếch mép nhìn hắn.

 

Hắn gật đầu cười lại.

Tuy không thể nói thành lời, nhưng đấy là tất cả những gì hắn có thể làm để cảm ơn lúc này.

 

 

 

Jason luồn tay, khẽ nắm chặt lấy bàn tay đang thả thõng bên hông của Dick, siết chặt.

 

 

 

 

 

Well well well!!!

Xem ra chuyện của hai người kia cũng ổn hơn rồi.

Hell, hắn đã làm được một việc tốt!

 

 

 

 

Nói đến việc đó, hắn nhìn về phía gian phòng khách, Peter đang đứng với Matt, Danny Rand, Flash Thompson và Kain, anh em clone của mình.

Opps! Cậu đang đứng với hiệp hội “overprotective”. Giờ mà ra đấy thì chắc chỉ cần nhìn nhau thôi hắn cũng lăn ra sàn be bét máu được!

Nhưng không sao, đứng từ đây, hay bất cứ đâu, hắn vẫn luôn nhận ra cậu. Tuy ở gần thì sẽ tuyệt hơn, nhưng từ chỗ này, nhìn Peter cười vô tư, vui vẻ, hắn cũng cảm thấy vui rồi.

 

Peter thì có vẻ như nhận ra hắn quan sát mình, liền xin phép và tiến về phía hắn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey sweety!”

 

 

Hắn cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên môi cậu, đưa tay xoa xoa đầu. Peter nhe răng cười, hôn lên má hắn rồi kéo lấy tay hắn, dắt ra khỏi quầy bar.

 

 

 

“Đúng rồi, kiếm một phòng đi! Hai người vương vãi hết cảm xúc ra chỗ này rồi!”

 

 

Scott toét miệng cười, khoác vai Bobby Drake, lớn tiếng nói.

 

Peter chỉ cười trừ, tiếp tục kéo hắn đi, tiến về phía góc phòng, nơi… wow! Nhiều nữ siêu anh hùng vô cùng kể!!!

 

 

 

 

“Wow, hãy nhìn này! Chàng trai, liệu tôi có thể chạm vào mông cậu không?”

 

Dick xém sặc, thiếu chút nữa là phun toàn bộ đồ uống trong mồm ra. Jason bên cạnh gầm gừ trong cổ họng như con hổ đói, hai mắt sắc lẻm, lạnh lẽo chết chóc như muốn giết người.

 

 

 

“Haha… có lẽ tốt hơn là không”

 

Dick bật cười ngượng ngùng, xoa xoa gáy nhìn Doreen chống khủy tay vào tường, rướn hết thân ra phía trước nhìn Dick, mắt chớp, miệng vẽ lên điệu cười ranh mãnh.

 

 

Damn, là do hắn hay hắn nhìn thấy tia lửa điện xẹt ra từ mắt Jason.

 

 

 

“Woww! Nhìn những sợi tóc trắng này này! Trông chúng thật tuyệt! Cậu có chúng tự nhiên sao?!”

 

 

 

Holly damn, nếu hắn và Peter không vào kịp, có khi Jason sôi tiết rút súng ra tỉa cả lũ chứ chả đùa.

 

 

 

“Xin lỗi nào, các quý cô!”

 

 

 

Peter mất một lúc để gạt mọi người ra, thở phào nhìn hai con người trước mặt. Hắn thì mồm ngoắc đến tận mang tai, hai mắt vẽ thành hình vòng cung, đẩy đẩy nhìn Jason.

 

 

 

 

“Đừng hỏi!”

 

 

Người kia khó chịu lên tiếng, đưa tay kéo cánh tay Dick để anh ấy sát lại gần mình hơn.

Peter chỉ đánh mắt nhìn hắn, khẽ cười.

 

 

 

 

“Được rồi, tôi có bất ngờ cho hai người đây!”

 

 

Cứ như vậy, tất cả cùng rời khỏi đám đông, để lại các cô gái với ánh nhìn vẫn dán chặt lấy họ.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rời khỏi căn phòng với tấp nập khách khứa, Peter chờ tất cả bước vào thang máy rồi bấm nút cho lên sân thượng.

Khi cánh cửa mở ra, trước mắt cả bốn đã là bầu trời đầy sao, với tuyết rơi lất phất. Phía trước mặt, một số máy móc hiện đại hiện ra, và một thiết bị giống máy chiếu tỏa ra chum tia vào không gian, mở ra một cánh cổng.

 

 

 

 

 

“Đây là…”

 

 

 

Dick ngạc nhiên tột cùng, mắt không rời khỏi vòng xoáy ánh sáng nhiều màu sắc trước mặt.

 

 

 

 

“Yep! Đấy là đường về nhà của hai người đấy! Mất gần một ngày, nhưng cũng đáng!”

 

 

Peter thả tay hắn trong tay mình ra, mỉm cười tiến tới nhìn Dick.

 

 

 

“Giáng Sinh mà, ai cũng nên ở bên gia đình mình vào thời điểm này”

 

 

 

Gia đình, câu chữ đấy luôn đập vào Dick như một quả tạ sắt với bức tường mong manh.

Không nói nên lời, Dick vòng tay kéo vai Peter lại, ôm chặt.

 

 

 

 

Hắn cùng Jason im lặng nhìn hai người trước mặt. Bỏ hai tay vào túi quần, hắn nhún vai nhìn babyboy của mình vui vẻ ôm chặt và vỗ vai chàng trai trong vòng tay mình.

 

 

 

 

“Đồ đạc, vũ khí và xe máy của cậu, tôi đã mang lên đây hết rồi”

 

 

Hất cằm về phía chiếc xe phân phối lớn ở cạnh mấy cái vali đựng thiết bị cùng túi đồ lớn, hắn quay lại nhìn Jason, nhếch mép cười. Thấy người kia vẫn im lặng, hắn chỉ nhún mày, thở ra một làn sương trắng từ miệng, nhìn xuống chân rồi cau mày, nhìn về phía cánh cổng.

 

 

 

 

“Cậu biết đấy… hai người có thể ở lại, nếu muốn”

 

 

 

 

Lần này, có gì đó dao động trong đáy mắt Jason. Tầm nhìn chuyển về Dick, về phía cánh cổng, rồi lại quay trở lại người con trai.

Hắn biết, Jason đang thực sự xem xét lời đề nghị.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ở đây, mọi thứ tốt đẹp và đơn giản hơn thế giới của tôi… ”

 

 

 

Cái đấy thì không thể đồng tình hơn. Tuy nơi đây, những cuộc nội chiến điên rồ giữa các siêu anh hùng nổ ra, sự ô ếu, thối rữa, cái bản chất xấu của một thành phố lớn vẫn còn đó, nhưng nếu so với Gotham, nơi bóng áo choàng đen trải dài và ánh đèn cầu cứu bật lên trên nền trời tối mịt dày đặc mây xám, NY của cậu và hắn hiện lên như một thiên đường bãi biển với nắng trải dài và người đi đường cười tươi như quảng cáo kem đánh răng.

 

 

 

 

“Dick hợp với nơi này… người như anh ta, nên thuộc về nơi này, chứ không phải chốn tệ nạn như Bludhaven hay Gotham”

 

 

 

 

Nhìn về hai người phía trước tươi cười với nhau, hắn khẽ gật đầu.

 

Nightwing và Spiderman, những siêu anh hùng thuần khiết như họ, thuộc về nơi có ánh nắng, có hi vọng, có sức sống như thành phố này. Nơi tội phạm không quá phức tạp, nơi ngàn ánh đèn chiếu sáng, hàng vạn tòa cao ốc để bay nhảy, người dân có thể tung hô và sống trong hi vọng, vui vẻ khi biết rằng ngoài kia có người bảo vệ mình, một ai đó đáng tin cậy.

Cả Jason và Deadpool đều biết, đều hiểu, Dick và Peter, cả hai sinh ra để bay, để cảm nhận tiếng gió xé bên tai, cảm nhận cảm giác tung mình tự do trên không trung, và khi rơi xuống…

 

 

 

Cả hai được trao sức mạnh để trở nên vĩ đại, nhưng lại chọn trở thành tốt đẹp. Cả hai có được trái tim của tất cả, nhưng lại chọn ở bên những người như hắn và Jason.

Cả hai sinh ra để bay lên, nhưng ruốt cuộc lại học cách yêu việc rơi xuống.

 

 

 

Đó là lí do vì sao, không cần nghe lời nói, ngay giây phút này, hắn đã biết được câu trả lời của Jason.

 

 

 

 

 

“… anh ta sẽ không rời nó, Gotham. Đây không phải thành phố của chúng tôi, đây, không phải thành phố của ông ấy. Gia đình là tất cả với Dick, anh ta sẽ không rời đi đâu đâu!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hắn biết chứ, vì Petey của hắn cũng như vậy.

 

 

 

 

Thở dài, hắn lắc đầu cười.

Rút tay ra khỏi túi quần, hắn chìa bàn tay ra, nghiêng đầu chờ đợi.

 

 

Jason cong một bên mày lên, xong lắc đầu, chìa tay ra bắt chặt lấy tay hắn.

 

 

 

 

 

“Chúng ta nhất định phải gặp lại đấy nhé!”

 

 

Hắn nháy mắt, bật ngón cái.

 

 

 

“Sẽ có dịp thôi!”

 

 

Jason gật đầu, nhếch mép nhìn hắn rồi tiến về phía Dick.

 

 

 

Tuy chỉ là một thời gian ngắn, nhưng cả hai đã quá hợp nhau. Jason cho hắn lời khuyên về vấn đề phụ huynh, hắn cho Jason bài học về cảm xúc và chia sẻ.

Có lẽ, sẽ thật sự rất tuyệt nếu cả hai ở lại đây, nhìn Dick và Peter lúc này, hắn biết cả hai gần như đã rất gắn bó, như thể nhìn thấy chính bản thân mình trong một hình hài khác.

 

 

Nhưng họ có thế giới của riêng mình, còn hắn, đây là cuộc sống, là thành phố của hắn, của cậu. Ai cũng cần câu chuyện của riêng mình, đây là câu chuyện của hắn và cậu. Còn họ, chắc chắn sẽ có một cậu chuyện của riêng mình, nơi mọi thứ chỉ xoay quanh hai người.

 

 

 

Tiếng xe máy rồ ga lên, Dick vẫy tay chào lần cuối rồi cả hai phóng vào trong chiếc cổng, mất hút sau làn xoáy sáng.

 

 

Peter tiến tới tắt chiếc máy đi, mỉm cười bước về phía hắn, vòng hai tay ôm lấy cổ người đàn ông cao hơn mình.

 

 

 

 

 

“Merry Christmas, Wade!”

 

 

 

 

Hắn mỉm cười, nâng một tay lên ôm mặt cậu, một tay vòng ra sau, nhấc người Peter lên bằng một cái hẩy dễ dàng.

 

 

 

“Merry Christmas, sweetums!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tuyết vẫn cứ rơi, dưới lầu, mọi người vẫn tiệc tùng. Nhưng lúc này, chỉ hắn và cậu thôi, mọi thứ dường như chỉ cần có vậy, quá đủ rồi. Hắn không thể đòi hỏi gì thêm.

 

Một kẻ vô trách nhiệm với một con người sống với trách nhiệm, một tay sát thủ với một đấng cứu nhân, một biểu tượng của sự thân thiện với hình tượng của sự chết chóc, một hình hài quái vật với một vẻ ngoài trong mơ.

Hắn và cậu, vốn đã như Yin và Yang, cực âm và cực dương, Bắc và Nam. Kể cả trong tư tưởng, chiến tranh và lý lẽ, cậu đứng ở bên nào, hắn chắc chắn sẽ đứng ở bên ngược lại.

 

Nhưng fuck nó, vì bạn biết gì nào, nếu Trái Đất không có cả Cực Bắc và Cực Nam, chúng ta đã chẳng ngồi đây hít thở khí trời; cực âm và dương, giữa chúng luôn có một lực hút mãnh liệt, không thể tách rời. Và cuối cùng, Yin và Yang, cùng nhau, chúng tạo nên một vòng tròn hoàn hảo, một thế giới đầy thú vị.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Đấy chính là điều điên rồ ở tình yêu.

 

Bạn có thể đánh nhau, đối đầu nhau giữa hai phe của cuộc chiến. Bạn có thể là một sát thủ vô cảm, lạ lùng với cảm xúc đối mặt với một con người xem tình cảm như tất cả. Bạn có thể là bạn thân của nhau, dành cho nhau những giây phút tốt đẹp mà không ngờ trước được những gì sẽ nảy nở ra từ nó. Bạn có thể là anti-hero và super hero, chiến đấu vì lí tưởng khác nhau, cách nghĩ trước khi xuống tay khác nhau.

Tình yêu gom những con người tưởng chừng như không bao giờ thuộc về nhau, hoàn toàn xa lạ, đối lập, trói buộc họ lại, chơi đùa với đầu óc và trái tim của tất cả.   

 

 

Không còn gì nữa, lúc này đây. Không còn Avengers bên dưới tiệc tùng, không còn NY lên đèn sáng rực trong đêm tuyết, không còn trách nhiệm, không còn gánh nặng, không còn khác biệt.

 

Đấy chính là cách tình yêu chơi đùa nạn nhân của nó.

 

 

You and I.

 

 

 

Chỉ vậy, và bạn tự chơi chính mình.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

End. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cảm ơn tất cả các bạn vì đã theo dõi bộ truyện này cho đến chapter cuối cùng. Mình đã có một thời gian rất tuyệt vời khi thực hiện nó. Cảm ơn chân thành MonBu đã đưa bộ fic này lên wordpress cá nhân, và cả Ami nữa vì đã cho mình một ý tưởng tuyệt vời về một tác phẩm sẽ được chắp bút sắp tới. Thực lòng cảm ơn các bạn đọc đã comment vì những lời nói của các bạn là động lực để mình update bộ truyện vào những lúc lười và cạn văn. Cảm ơn tất cả vì đã ủng hộ nha <3


End file.
